Catch Me If you wanna
by sulis kim
Summary: Kim Jaejoong. Putra tunggal Song Il Gook dengan kekasih yang ia nikahi diam diam Kim Ji Young, Jaejoong di rahasiakan dari Dunia karena sebuah kesepakatan kedua keluarga. Song Il Gook sendiri memiliki enam Putri dengan istri sah di mata dunia, Song Ji Hyo. Jung Yunho menyukai pemuda manis yang ia temui baru sekali, dan pemuda tersebut lebih muda separuh dari umurnya. Yunjae.Yaoi
1. Chapter prolog

Title : Catch Me. If You Wanna.  
Author : Sherry Kim  
M. Cast : Jung Yunho  
Kim Jaejoong  
Other

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friend Ship, Family, Comedy, etc...

Rate : T ~ M

 **WARNING.**

Yaoi. Don't like Don't Read. Cerita ini milik saya seorang. Alur maju mundur tidak jelas. Yang masih nekat baca jangan menyesal.

 _Happy Reading...!_

Jaejoong **15** th

Anak haram.  
Kata itu bagai tikaman belati mengarah langsung ke dada, menghujam jantung Jaejoong begitu telak sampai ia kesulitan meski hanya untuk bernafas.

Doe miliknya berkaca kaca saat menatap wajah wanita yang ia panggil dengan sebutan Mama selama lima belas tahun usianya, tepatnya sejak ia memiliki ingatan akan masa lalu.

Wanita itu mengamati Jaejoong dengan berbagai expresi dari jijik juga simpati. Dan ia benci mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari wanita yang paling ia sayangi dari seluruh wanita di Dunia.

Pandangan Jaejoong semakin memburam, hanya sosok bayangan buram yang ia lihat berdiri di hadapanya, liquit bening jatuh membasahi pipi mulus pemuda manis itu sampai suara tangis memilukan keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Benarkah?" Kata itu bagai bisikan angin pada musim dingin. Begitu menusuk sampai Ayah pemuda itu sendiri memalingkan wajah dari tatapan menuntut penjelasan dari Jaejoong.

Bukan karena Song Il Gook tidak menyayanginya, tentu saja bukan! Ia sangat menyayangi putranya sampai rela diam selama lima belas tahun membiarkan Jaejoong tinggal dalam kehidupan yang berbeda asalkan masih dalam jarak pandang dan satu atap bersama dirinya, meskipun ia harus menutup mata dan puas dengan setatus putra kandungnya sendiri sebagai putra seorang pelayan.

Ia tidak ingin menceritakan kenangan tragis cintanya bersama putri kepala pelayan keluarga Song di masa lalu yang telah menghadirkan buah cinta bernama Kim Jaejoong di waktu yang sangat tidak tepat.

Il Gook menyayangi Jaejoong sama seperti menyayangi keenam putri lain yang lahir dari istri yang ia nikahi karena perjodohan keluarga.

Istrinya Song Ji Hyo terlihat murka sampai mengatakan rahasia terbesar keluarga Song. Wanita yang saat ini berdiri di ruang tamu itu masih memegang majalan yang hampir saja ia gunakan untuk memukul tubuh kurus Jaejoong. Jika saja Il Gook tidak menghalangi istrinya itu.

Ya tuhan, Jaejoong baru berusia lima belas tahun. Pemuda itu masih terlalu akrif di dunia luar sampai pulang terlambat tiga jam dan istrinya begitu murka karena tidak menemukan Jaejoong di seluruh mansion dan mereka sekeluarga sudah menghubungi semua sahabatnya dan hasilnya nihil. Jaejoong juga tidak berada dimana pemuda itu biasanya berada setiap kali berkumpul dengan teman temanya.

Keenam putri pasangan Song Il Gook dan Song Ji Hyo menatap adik bungsu mereka dengan berbagai tatapan berbeda. Saudara tiri Jaejoong tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun untuk beberapa saat, sampai terdengar pertanyaan yang mewakili keenam gadis gadis muda itu. "Katakan kalau yang baru saja Mama ucapkan itu bohong. Jaejoong adik kami! Ma... " Tuntut salah satu dari keenam putri.

"Jaejoong bukan adik kandung kalian, dia tidak lahir dari rahimku, itulah sebabnya kami merahasiakan Jaejoong dari seluruh dunia bahwa dia adalah putra Song Il Gook, ibunya adalah wanita bejat yang merebut suami orang lain sampai melahirkan dia." Mrs. Song tidak menunjuk langsung Jaejoong, namun semua orang pun tau siapa yang dimaksud ibu mereka.

"Cukup Ji Hyo! Kau sudah keterlaluan." Suara Il Gook menggelegar di ruang tamu mansion.

Jaejoong masih berdiri dengan tubuh gemetar karena kehujanan. Ia mengatakan pada diri sendiri bahwa semua itu bohong, ibunya hanya terlalu marah karena ia nakal dan pulang terlambat sampai mengatakan bahwa ia bukan putra wanita yang ia anggap sebagai ibu kandungnya selama ini. Ya, Wanita itu adalah ibunya!

"Aku minta maaf, Mama..." Suara pemuda berumur lima belas tahun itu bergetar saat berucap. "Jongie nakal, Jongie pantas dihukum karena pulang terlambat, Jongie tidak akan mengulangi hal itu lagi.. jadi Jongie mohon..." Isakan Jaejoong sungguh memilukan sampai Il Gook memalingkan wajah kemanapun asal tidak kearah Jaejoong yang berlutut di hadapan Istrinya. "...katakan jika Jongie putra Mama dan Papa. Jongie bukan anak haram."

"Jangan panggil aku Mama karena aku bukan ibumu." Song Ji Hyo mundur dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu dengan seluruh keterkejutan penghuni disana. Belum pernah sebelum ini mereka melihat Ibu mereka semarah dan semurka seperti saat ini.

"Mama," Song Taeyeon. Putri pertama Il Gook mengikuti Ibu mereka yang sudah di ujung tangga teratas.

Masih duduk di lantai yang dingin. Jaejoong bangkit dengan bantuan kakak kedua, Song Jessica. "Kuharap Papa mau menjelaskan kepada kami apa yang terjadi."

"Dan bagaimana mungkin Jaejoong bukan adik kami? Jaejoong hanya bersembunyi dari dunia demi keselamatanya sampai berganti marga dengan marga Paman Kim, bukankah itu yang Kakek katakan kepada kita selama ini?" Saudara lain bertanya.

Il Gook tau hari ini akan datang, hanya saja ia tidak menduga akan secepat ini dan demi Tuhan, Jaejoong masih cukup muda untuk mengetahui kenyataan yang menyakitkan antara cinta kedua orang tuanya yang terpisahkan karena takdir.

"Bawa Jaejoong ke kamar. Aku akan bicara kepada Mama kalian,," Jessica sudah akan berkata saat Il Gook menambahkan dengan suara yang lebih tinggi. ",,,setelahnya aku akan menjelaskan kepada kalian semua."

Langkah panjang Il Gook membawa pria itu menaiki tangga mansion menuju kamar dan menenukan sang istri menangis histeris di sisi ranjang.

Taeyeon menatap IlGook khawatir. "Keluarlah, beritahu pelayan untuk menyiapkan sup hangat untuk Jongie."

Usai pintu tertutup, meninggalkan sepasang suami istri itu di dalam kamar, IlGook menghampiri sang istri untuk menarik Ji Hyo kedalam pelukanya. "Kau sudah keterlaluan, Yeobo (panggilan suami istri)"

Tangisan Ji Hyo semakin terdengar pilu dengan cengkraman pada kemeja depan suaminya. "Apa yang telah aku lakukan," ia berkata di sela sela tangisan," aku mencoba menahan amarah karena menghawatirkan anak itu sampai berniat memukul Jaejoongie, Oh Tuhan, apa yang sudah aku lakukan kepada putra kita."

Lengan IlGook memeluk Istrinya erat penuh sayang. Ia tahu istrinya hanya marah karena menghawatirkan Jaejoong yang tidak juga kembali sampai usai makan malam di hari yang tidak bersahabat. Dimana hujan badai dengan angin kencang mengguyur Seoul sejak siang tadi. Ji Hyo semakin menghawatirkan Jaejoong saat tidak dapat menghubungi serta menemukan putranya itu dimana mana, bahkan tidak juga di kediaman keluarga Shim, satu satunya kemungkinan putra mereka berada.

Jaejoong kembali dengan tubuh basah kuyup serta noda lumpur di seragam sekolah dan sekujur badan yang masih pemuda itu kenakan sampai menyisakan selembar kesabaran Jihyo sampai pada titik terendah dan mengatakan sesuatu hal yang tidak seharusnya wanita itu ucapkan.

"Jaejoong tidak akan memaafkanku, putra kita tidak akan menganggap aku sebagai ibunya lagi."

"Tidak," IlGook menyangkal. "Jaejoong masih sangat muda dan dia akan menerima hal ini secepat ia melupakan semua hal buruk dalam hidupnya, anak itu begitu hidup dan hiperactif dan aku yakin Jaejoong akan menerima kenyataan ini sebaik yang kita harapkan."

JiHyo berhenti menangis dan mendongak untuk menatap wajah suaminya yang juga sama berantakan seperti dirinya. "Kau yakin?"

"Ya! Seyakin bagaimana kau bisa menerima Jaejoong sebagai putra kandungmu selama lima belas tahun ini dan menjadi ibu yang baik untuknya."

"Sampai pada hari ini." Lagi, Ji Hyo menyurukan wajahnya pada dada bidang suaminya untuk mencari ketenangan yang ia inginkan sampai wanita itu terlelap karena lelah.

"Apa kau masih mau berteman denganku?"

.

.

.

Shim Changmin menatap tubuh Jaejoong yang terbungkus selimut tebal di atas ranjang kamar pemuda itu. Ia merinding kedinginan akibat pendingin ruangan yang di nyalakan sampai ia merasa berasa di kutub utara saat memasuki kamar pemuda yang sudah dua hari tidak masuk sekolah itu.

"Tentu saja bodoh!" Ia mendaratkan jitakan pada kening Jaejoong. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat sepenuhnya setelah Jaejoong menurunkan selimut untuk duduk dan bersandar pada punggung ranjang.

"Lihatlah diri dan wajahmu seperti baru tersengat lebah, matamu seperti mata panda yang akan hibernasi dan sangat cocok dengan suasana kamarmu melebihi dinginya kulkas."

Bibir chery Jaejoong tersenyum dan berkata. "Panda tidak hibernasi setahuku, beruang juga tidak memiliki mata yang sama seperti panda, bodoh!"

"Syukurlah kau masih bisa memarahiku, atau aku akan mengira kau mayat hidup dengan wajah pucatmu itu." Tangan Changmin menyentuh wajah Jaejoong. Panas itu terasa di bawah telapak tangan Changmin. "Mau makan sesuatu, aku sedang baik hati dengan membagi makanan favotiteku untukmu. Hanya untuk hari ini tentu saja, tidak ada lain kali." Keduanya tertawa.

"Dasar pelit." Jaejoong tersenyum begitu lebar, beberapa detik berikutnya senyuman itu sirna dan digantikan tangisan sebelum ia memeluk Changmin untuk mencegah sahabatnya itu melihat ia berurai air mata.

"Aku beritahu kau, aku tidak menangis" Jaejoong berbisik.

"Aku tahu!" ujar Changmin meyakinkan.

"Aku beritahu kau sebuah rahasia."

"Aku sangat tersanjung untuk itu."

"Aku tidak bercanda."

"Aku juga tidak."

Hening untuk sesaat.  
Changmin membiarkan Jaejoong menangis sampai sahabatnya itu tenang beberapa menit kemudian. "Ibuku bernama Kim Ji Young. Wanita cantik yang sangat cantik yang menjalin kisah cinta diam diam dengan Ayahku. Kau kenal ayahku, Song IlGook."

"Ya."

"Keluarga Papa menentang hubungan mereka sampai menjodohkan Papa dengan Mama Jihyo, ah..."Jaejoong teringat sesuatu. "Mulai saat ini aku harus memanggilnya Imo, atau Mrs. Song." Ia menarik nafas panjang, lalu melanjutkan. "Mama kandungku putri kepala pelayan, dan mereka masih menjalin hubungan diam diam meski Papa sudah menikah. Kakek nenek tidak akan tahu jika saja aku tidak hadir dan Mama kandungku berniat pergi sampai Papa mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya kepada Mama Ji Hye yang saat itu sudah memiliki enam putri. Kakek marah dan berniat mengugurkan kandungan Mama jika saja Mama Ji Hyo juga Papa tidak membuat perjanjian kepada kedua belah pihak kekuarga. Yaitu merahasiakan aku dari dunia asal aku di bolehkan tinggal bersama Papa. Sesuai janji Mama akan pergi setelah aku lahir dan Mama benar benar pergi." Changmin menepuk punggung Jaejoong yang mulai bergetar, lagi. "Dia meninggal saat melahirkanku. Dan dia benar benar pergi tanpa melihatku barang sekalipun."

"Sudah." Changmin bertanya setelah Jaejoong menyelesaikan ceritanya. "Pizzaku menunggu dan mungkin sudah dingin karena suhu kamarmu yang gila ini," Dengan sedikit paksaan Changmin mendorong tubuh Jaejoong dan menarik selimut yang membungkus tubuh pemuda tersebut sampai tubuh Jaejoong beguling turun dari ranjang.

"Ya!" Bantak Jaejoong. Demi Tuhan, bokongnya terasa sakit karena jatuh dari ranjang. Changmin sialan! ia akan mencekik bocah itu jika ia sudah bisa bangun setelah rasa sakit yang ia rasakan pada bokongnya hilang.

Cengiran Changmin semakin lebar dengan kedua tangan menangkup minta maaf. "Maafkan aku." Ia melompat keluar kamar Jaejoong dengan pemuda itu mengejar di belakang.

"Berhenti kau tiang, atau akau akan menghabiskan semua Pizzamu."

Ji Hyo memperhatikan Jaejoong yang berlari menuruni tangga untuk mengejar Changmin. Keduanya berputar putar di sekeliling sofa lantai dasar sampai Jaejoong naiki ke atas meja untuk melompat dan mencekik Changmin dan keduanya tertawa. Changmin berteriak meminta maaf dan Jaejoong luluh, pemuda yang tidak lebih tinggi dari Changmin itug melompat ke punggung Changmin dan mereka berdua menghilang di pintu dapur.

Tanpa tarasa air mata membasahi kedua pipi wanita yang sudah hampir kepala lima tersebut. Jaejoong mendiamkanya sampai hari ini sejak saat ia memarahi pemuda itu. bahkan Jaejoong selalu menghindari satu ruangan denganya. Oh ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan kembali kepercayaan dan kasih sayang Jaejoong.

~TBC~

Hadir lagi dengan FF terbaru yang entah kalian sukai atau tidak. Aku tidak peduli karena menulis adalah hobiku. Aku menulis bukan untuk kalian. ~di getok centong nasi.

Don't Like Don't Read.

Jika kalian datang untuk membandingkan tulisan ku dengan tulisan Author lain yang lebih keren menjauhlah, aku bukan Author besar seperti Author yang kalian banggakan. Aku hanya manusia biasa yang menyalurkan Hobiku sendiri disini. Masih nekat baca menyesal tanggung sendiri.

Menerima masukan yang membangun, dan aku akan sangat senang jika reader dan aku saling menghormati satu sama lain tanpa ada sindir menyindir. Bebas tapi sopan. ~macam tamu aja~

Tinggalkan jejak jika kalian baca. Silent reader gak masalah asal Vote. Kkkkk *ngakak bareng Changmin*

#Kabur

follow wattpad : Sherry Kim sulis kim


	2. Chapter 1

**CATCH ME. If You Wanna**

Sherry Kim

 _Happy Reading...!_

Jaejoong **17** th

Kim Jaejoong mengigit bibir bawahnya gemas. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya semalang Hiro yang ia tinggal setiap hari kesekolah, selamban kura kura dan semengenaskan hiu terdampar di padang pasir.

Hah... lupakan! Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan syaraf pada otak yang sering ia katakan otak cerdas sampai ia berpikir yang tidak tidak. Atau otak gadis cantik itu yang bermasalah sampai membuatnya berpikir yang tidak tidak. Bagaimanapun yang ia inginkan yang iya iya, bukanya yang tidak tidak.

Menepuk kedua wajahnya keras. Ia merasa pipinya semakin merona karena malu. Lihatlah di cermin.

Seunghyun mengatakan dirinya sekurus ikan teri dengan kedua pipi sesemok gajah serta secantik bidadari. Demi seluruh bidadari di seluruh jagat raya ia tidak memiliki perpaduan seaneh itu bukan?

Lagi. Ia menghela nafas lelah untuk entah yang keberapa kali dalam tiga puluh menit terakhir.

Kim Jaejoong pemuda sempurna, itu yang di katakan kakak kakaknya, Cerdas serba bisa dengan tubuh tak kalah tinggi dan menarik. Meskipun tidak semacho Choi sialan itu tetapi ia memiliki wajah yang cukup tampan... Meskipun terkadang orang lain salah menyebut dirinya dengan kata menggemaskan, imut dan yang paling Jaejoong benci adalah kata Cantik. Demi Jiji ia tampan bukanlah cantik!

Haruskah ia menyalahkan otak pintarnya, karena terlalu pindar dalam pelajaran sampai membuatnya lamban dalam urusan asmara karena sering belajar. Tetapi seingatnya ia tidak membuka buku pelajaran kecuali pada jam pelajaran di sekolahan. Jaejoong lebih menyukai membuat ulah bersama Changmin dan berkeliling kota jika ada waktu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di situ gajah centil."

 _See_. Bahkan sahabat baiknya juga memanggilnya dengan sebutan aneh bin ajaib yang Jaejoong benci.

Doe Jaejoong menyipit galak kearah Shim Changmin yang berkacak pinggang di belakang. "Kalau kau tidak juga masuk kita akan kehabisan waktu dan terlambat untuk kembali ke sekolah."

"Beri aku waktu lima menit." Jaejoong menunduk untuk memperhatikan kaki berbalut sepatu putih mahal miliknya.

"Lima menit untuk yang ke tiga kali. Tidak! Masuklah atau aku akan menendang pantatmu itu." Changmin memutar tubuh Jaejoong, mendelik kearah sahabat baiknya hanya untuk mendapatkan delikan Jaejoong yang mendelik marah dengan bibir mungil pemuda itu komat kamit tidak jelas dan kembali berputar membelakangi Shim Changmin sebelum memasuki gedung Moldir yang berlantai empat puluh satu.

Hah... Jaejoong menghela nafas dalam sebelum mengambil langkah pertama. Seperti biasa ia akan di sambut layaknya para tamu yang ingin menemui directure utama Moldir. Hanya saja ia tidak perlu membuat janji untuk menemui CEO Moldir, Song Il Gook yang super sibuk. Karena semua orang tahu ia tinggal di kediaman Mr. Song. Sebagai salah satu pelayan yang ber tempat tinggal di kediaman belaiu, dan semua orang tahu bahwa Jaejoong termasuk pelayan yang istimewa mengingat Song Il Gook hanya memiliki enam putri tanpa seorangpun putra. Tanpa mereka tahu Il Gook memiliki satu putra rahasia yang tampan.

Lift membawa Jaejoong ke langai tiga puluh dimana kantor Directure utama bertempat. Lift terbuka dan Jaejoong hanya melewati lobi kecil tanpa sekertaris maupun menjaga karena seluruh lantai tiga puluh merupakan kantor utama Directure Moldir dengan fasilitas keamanan yang canggih.

"Bolekah Jongie masuk?" Kepala dengan rambut hitam lurus mengintip di balik pintu saat Song Il Gook berniat meninggalkan ruangan untuk istirahat makan siang.

"Kau bahkan sudah masuk anak nakal, masuklah." Pria yang memakai pakaian kerja rapi dengan jas yang belum selesai pria itu kenakan kembali duduk, kali ini duduk di sisi meja menunggu Jaejoong mendekat dan bertanya. "Ada apa?" Tidak biasanya pemuda yang hiperaktife seperti Jaejoong terlihat lunglai dengan wajah di tekuk seperti wajah pemuda itu saat ini.

Il Gook berdiri saat Jaejoong berlari dan memeluknya, menyembunyikan wajah pemuda yan memiliki tinggi yang sama dengan dirinya itu di atas bahunya. "Jongie patah hati." Bisiknya tersamarkan. Tangan Jaejoong mencengkeram punggung Il Gook saat mendengar suara tawa tertahan dari pria tua yang di cintainya itu.

Butuh waktu bagi Il Gook untuk bertanya tanpa ada nada tawa atau mengejek putra rahasianya ini, dan ia tidak ingin membuat Jaejoong marah karena ia tidak menyukai konsekuensi jika pemuda itu marah. "Gadis bodoh mana yang telah menolak cinta putra Papa yang tampan ini."

Mundur. Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya lucu. "Shin Se kyung. Artis itu, yang pernah Jongie ceritakan pada Papa. Dia menolakku karena alasan yang konyol." Ia mengadu.

"Dan apa itu?"

"Jongie tampan bukan cantik seperti apa yang Se Kyung katakan, Jongie juga pandai dalam segala hal dan dia menolakku karena alasan lain yang konyol itu," ia menghela nafas begitu keras. ",,,yaitu karena banyak pemuda Shinki yang menyukai Jongie ketimbang menyukai dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin murit laki laki menyukai Jongie, Jongie itu sama seperti mereka laki laki." Ujarnya panjang lebar.

Sunguh tidak masuk akal, ia merasa gadis itulah yang paling cantik dan mengapa Se kyung mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong lebih cantik. Ya Tuhan, dirinya kan tampan apakah Se kyung rabun dan perlukah Jaejoong membelikan kaca mata untuk gadis itu? Ah, benar! Jaejoong akan membelikan kaca mata untuknya.

Il Gook tersenyum memaklumi, dengan menenangkan, "Mungkin gadis itu sibuk Syuting, bukankah dia seorang artis? Mungkin jugs dia takut tidak memiliki waktu untuk kencan bersamamu jika kalian pacaran." Penjelasan yang membuat semangat Jaejoong kembali menggebu gebu. Oh, bisa jadi seperti itu.

"Benarkah?" Il Gook mengangguk.

"Kembalilah ke sekolahan karena Papa masih ada urusan, kita bertemu di rumah."Pria paruh baya itu mencium kening Putra rahasianya dan mendorong Jaejoong menjauh. "Pergilah."

Jaejoong masihlah diam tak bergerak. "Masih ada lagi?" Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Bolehkan Jongie ikut liburan Teur ke pulau Jeju beberapa hari."

"Tidak!"

"Papa." Kedua kaki Jaejoong menghentak hentak tidak suka. "Jongie ingin pergi." Ia memasang wajah memelas andalanya, ia yakin Ayah rahasianya itu akan luluh melihatnya.

"Jangan merajuk Jaejoongie. Papa tidak ingin mengambil resiko sekecil apapun itu. Jadilah anak baik dan kembali ke sekolahanmu atau Mama Ji Hyo akan marah." Melihat putranya yang masih tidak beranjak pergi, Il Gook meraih tangan Jaejoong untuk ia genggam.

Suara pria itu terdengar dalam menenangkan saat menasihati. "Jika Papa tidak takut kehilanganmu, Papa sudah akan mengatakan kepada dunia bahwa kau adalah putraku, Song Jaejoong. Tetapi kau tahu alasanya, kenapa kita menyembunyikan jati dirimu dari dunia sayang." Tentu saja Jaejoong tahu! Ratusan wanti wanti sejak ia kecil selalu ia dengar dari seluruh anggota keluarga, meski terkadang ia merasa ini tidak adil tetapi ia masih mampu menerima jika kebersamaan ini akan sampai dimana ia akan menjaga rahasia tetap aman atau nama keluarga akan menjadi taruhanya. Sampai ia berumur lima belas tahun untuk ia tahu alasan yang sesungguhnya kenapa keluarga menyembunyikan dirinya di balik tirai tipis yang tak dapat ia buka, janji yang sudah mereka buat di masa lalu untuk mendapatkan hak asuh Jaejoong.

Il Gook melanjutkan. "Kelurga Mama Ji Hyo sudah berjanji sampai kau berumur tujuh belas tahun, hanya tinggal menunggu enam bulan sampai kau berumur delapan belas, dan seluruh keluarga akan mengumumkan pada dunia siapa Kim Jaejoong yang sebenarnya. Bersabarlah sampai saat itu tiba."

"Jongie tahu, baiklah." ujar Jaejoong lemah.

"Bagus. Anak pintar. Mau sopir Papa mengantarmu." Jaejoong menggeleng. "Changmin menunggu bersama mobilnya di luar."

Tersenyum sayang, sekali lagi Il Gook mencium Jaejoong. Ia menyayangi putranya ini, ironis mereka tidak dapat seperti Ayah dan anak seperti orang tua pada umumnya. "Maafkan Papa, Jongie. Berhati hatilah." Kembali mengangguk Jaejoong keluar terlebih dahulu dari ruangan.

Tidak adil. Ia juga menginginkan liburan ke Jeju bersama teman teman dan ia juga ingin merasakan kebebasan serta bagaimana rasanya naik pesawat. Lihatlah, bahkan ia belum pernah naik pesawat sekalipun sampai ia berumur tujuh belas tahun. Mengenaskan sekali nasibmu Jongie.

Pintu lift terbuka. Dengan kepala tertunduk Jaejoong masuk dan berdiri di sebelah satu satunya pria yang berada di dalam. Kepalanya yang berat ia sandarkan pada dinding kaca, bibir mungilnya menggerutu dan kembali mengambil nafas berat. Hari yang menyebalkan. Puluhan gadis -setahu Jaejoong- menyukainya dan mengapa Se Kyung menolak ungkapan cinta yang ia utarakan pagi tadi. Setelah di tolak seorang gadis ia harus mendapat penolakan ijin liburan dari sang Ayah. Oh, kenapa begitu malang nasibmu Kim Jaejoong.

Ia tidak sadar mengetuk ngetukan kepala pada jendela kaca sampai sebuah suara dengan nada tawa mengganggu meditasi singkat Jaejoong.

"Kau akan memecahkan kaca itu jika membenturkan kepalamu seperti itu." Lagi lagi Jaejoong menghela nafas.

Diam diam ia melirik pria yang berdiri di sisinya. Tubuh tinggi tegap berbalut Jas hitam berdiri menjulang. Pria itu memiliki tubuh ideal, dada bidang bahu lebar serta perawakan tubuh bak model seorang pria iklan celana dalam dengan otot di balik pakaian rapi itu, mungkin? Jaejoong menduga duga karena ia melihat otot pria itu samar dari balik Jas yang tidak terkancing sempurna dengan dasi longgar. Mungkinkah jika ia memiliki tubuh seperti pria ini Se Kyung akan menyukainya?

Setelah mendongak dan menatap wajah pria itu Jaejoong merasa dirinya begitu mungil jika di bandingkan dengan tubuh pria yang saat ini berdiri di sampingnya, pria itu tidaklah setampan dirinya namun alis tebal, mata musang dan hidung bangir itu terlihat begitu pas dengan tambahan bibir hati rahang tegas di tambah kharisma pria itu begitu nyata sampai Jantung Jaejoong sedikit berdebar samar. Pria ini mengagumkan, dan lihatlah dirinya.

Tidak heran Se Kyung menolaknya. "Lihatlah. Kau bahkan menertawakanku. Tidak heran Changmim mengejekku." Ia berkata dan kembali menunduk.

Lift terbuka. Dan ia mengingat sesuatu. Ya Tuhan, istirahat makan siang sudah akan usai dan ia masih berada disini. Menerjang keluar dari dalam Lift Jaejoong mengabaikan ucapan selamat tinggal dan sampai jumpa dari wanita cantik favoritenya yang bekerja di lobi perusahaan Moldir.

Kalau sampai mereka terlambat Changmin pasti akan dengan senang hati mencincang tubuhnya untuk makanan Jiji juga Hiro.

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari, Pria yang berada di dalam lift bersamanya itu memperhatikan Jaejoong dengan seksama saat kedua pemuda itu memasuki mobil sport berwarna merah. Pria itu berbisik kepada salah satu pria berpakaian rapi disisinya sebelum memasuki mobil hitam miliknya.

Mobil melaju pergi dan pria lain yang tertinggal disana memperhatikan mobil merah yang membawa Jaejoong dan Changmin melaju ke arah lain jalan.

~TBC~

Ada yang minat dengan Book Two People (Yunjae) karya Misscel. Jika berminat PM Sherry. Kamsahamnida.

Dan sekali lagi menerima masukan saran yang membangun.


	3. Chapter 2

**Catch Me! If You Wanna**

Sherry Kim

 _Happy Reading...!_

"Aku terima pertunangan ini." Jung Yunho berkata tegas pada seluruh anggota keluarga yang saat ini sedang mengamatinya dengan pandangan terkejut.

Bagaimana tidak! Pria yang saat ini sudah menginjak umur tiga puluh dua tahun itu selalu menolak wanita manapun yang di pilih oleh Ibunya, tidak peduli secantik dan sebaik apa keturunan darah keluarga wanita tersebut.

Tetapi apa yang terjadi dengan putra tunggal dari Jung Ilwoo dan Lee Yoori hari ini di luar perkiraan seluruh anggota keluarga yang hadir pada jamuan makan siang yang sengaja di adakan oleh kedua keluarga Jung dan Choi.

Mr. Choi Sangwoo tersenyum bangga dari tempat pria itu duduk, di sebelahnya duduk putrinya, Choi Ahra, wanita cantik berumur dua puluh delapan tahun yang beberapa waktu lalu telah berhasil meraih gelar Profesor di salah satu universitas ternama di Los Angles. Putri pertama dari dua bersaudara.

"Kau yakin Yunho." Mr. Jung bertanya sekali lagi. Bukan ia tidak suka, tentu saja ia sangat bahagia akhirnya putranya itu menerima perjodohan ini setelah puluhan perjodohan sebelumnya Yunho tolak. Hanya saja ia ingin lebih meyakinkan diri tentang keputusan putra semata wayangnya itu. "Oh sayang, aku tahu Ahra memang cantik dan kau telah terpikat olehnya di pertemuan pertama kalian." Mrs. Jung berkata.

Yunho menatap Ibunya tenang sampai senyum wanita itu menghilang dari bibir merahnya. Yoori membenci tatapan kosong putra yang telah ia lahirkan seperti tatapan yang Yunho arahkan kepadanya saat ini, begitu dingin sampai ia merasa serba salah.

Dengan ketenangan yang menakjubkan Yunho berujar. "Jangan salah Umma, aku menerima pertunangan ini karena menimbang keuntungan untuk kedua keluarga." Musang Yunho beralih menatap Mr. Choi tanpa rasa takut. "Sesuai keinginan anda, saham kami yang hanya dua puluh persen di perusahaan Moldir jika di gabungkan dengan saham Choi maka akan menjadi lima puluh persen, sama besar dengan saham Mr. Song yang saat ini menduduki kursi CEO Moldir dengan saham lima puluh persen."

Yunho berhenti untuk menatap wanita yang akan di nikahinya beberapa bulan kedepan. "Maafkan aku karena mengatakan ini, Miss. Tetapi kedua keluarga menjodohkan kita demi mendapatkan posisi yang lebih baik, kedudukan CEO untuk Ayah anda di perusahaan Moldir tahun depan misalnya? Kami tidak butuh Modir karena kami memiliki perusahaan kami sendiri meski perusahaan Jung di bawah satu anak tangga perusahaan Moldir. Tentu saja kami akan mendapatkan keuntungan kami sendiri dengan pernikahan ini karena kami juga memiliki kekuasaan lebih di dunia Bisnis jika kami memiliki lebih banyak kolega karena pernikahan kedua keluarga," ia berhenti untuk menarik nafas santai kemudian melanjutkan. "Jung Emperor dan Moldir akan bekerja sama dan menghasilkan keuntungan yang tidak dapat kau hitung jika kita menikah dan Ayahmu memimpin atau aku memimpin. Tetapi aku ingatkan kau, pernikahan ini hanya sekedar bisnis untukku."

Mata cantik dengan bulu lentik wanita itu mengerjap kaget. Demi apa! Yunho terlalu terbuka untuk pertemuan pertama mereka dan Ahra tidak menyangka bahwa Yunho memanglah sedingin apa yang orang bicarakan. Pria itu tidak memiliki hati, dan anehnya ia ingin menguasai hati pria itu agar hanya dirinyalah yang ada di hati Jung Yunho.

Bibir mungil berlapis _lipsglos_ wanita itu melengkung indah penuh percaya diri saat berkata. "Aku paham, cinta tidak termasuk dalam pernikahan kita Mr. Jung Yunho, tetapi aku yakinkan kau bahwa aku akan dapat memenangkan hatimu ketika kita sudah menikah nanti." Benar! Ia akan memenangkan Yunho untuk dirinya sendiri setelah mereka menikah. Pria seperti Yunho sangat jarang di temui pada jaman sekarang, dimana pria itu memiliki kesetiaan di antara hati kosong yang membeku dan hanya satu orang yang mampu melelehkan kebekuan tersebut dan mengisi serta menguasai seluruh hati dan pikiran Yunho. Dan Ahra begitu yakin ia mampu menaklukan Jung Yunho.

"Bagus Ahra," Mrs. Jung menimpali, "Aku yakin kau bisa melakukanya. Dan kau Yunho, aku harap kau meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk berkencan dengan Ahra sebelum pertunangan kalian yang akan di adakan awal bulan depan. Oh aku pasti akan sibuk beberapa minggu ini mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang kita butuhkan." Wanita itu terdiam saat Yunho bangkit secara tiba tiba.

"Maafkan Aku Umma, jam istirahat makan siang sudah akan berakhir. Aku permisi karena masih ada rapat beberapa menit lagi." Yunho berlalu meninggalkan mereka dengan menahan amarah yang bergejolak ingin bebas di dadanya.

Ini gila. Tetapi tidak ada pilihan lain selain menerima pertunangan ini atau Ibunya akan menjodohkan dirinya dilain waktu dengan wanita yang entah dari mana lagi. Yunho sendiri heran, bagaimana Ibunya itu memiliki banyak kenalan orang berpangkat ketika Lee Yoori yang ia kenal selalu mengurung diri di dalam rumah sebagai wanita rumah tangga. Ataukah ini ide sang Ayah? Mengingat kemungkinan bisnis mereka akan bekerja dama dengan Modir, tentu saja pernikahan ini akan menjamin kerja sama bisnis tersebut berjalan lancar dan menguntungkan kedua belah pihak.

Menarik longgar dasi di antara kerah kemeja ia bernafas lega saat mendapati Lift kosong. Musang Yunho menatap keluar gedung dimana dinding Lift yang terbuat dari kaca bening menunjukan pemandangan Seoul yang terlihat menakjubkan dari ketinggian lantai empat puluh, Restoran perusahaan Moldir sendiri. Tempat paling indah di seluruh Seoul dan Yunho membenarkan itu. Lift turun dengan mulus mengingat ini masihlah jam makan siang untuk para karyawan perusahaan maupun karyawan lain.

Tidak heran Mr. Choi menginginkan kekuasaan sepenuhnya atas Moldir karena tempat ini sungguh menakjubkan dengan segala sesuatu yang berkualitas di semua tempat belum lagi penghasilan penjualan Moldir sendiri yang selalu menduduki peringkat pertama penjualan terbanyak setiap tahunya.

Tidak heran Sangwo begitu di butakan oleh harta karena Yunho tidak dapat membayangkan penghasilan perusahaan No1 di Korea ini setiap Tahunya. Dan dirinya tahu uang memang mampu mengubah hati seorang manusia menjadi hati seekor binatang. Tak terlebih Choi Sangwoo yang menjual putrinya demi menduduki kursi CEO Moldir, juga Ayahnya.

Lalu kenapa Ayahnya tidak menjodohkan Yunho dengan salah satu dari keenam putri Song Il Gook yang juga tidak kalah cantik jika memang ayahnya menginginkan kedudukan, atau Mr. Choi sendiri yang mengusulkan ide ini terlebih dahulu.

Ya Tuhan, ini gila! Bagaimana mungkin di jaman seperti ini masih berlaku perjodohan seperti pada jaman nenek moyang mereka. Dan Yunho sendirilah korban perjodohan tersebut.

Lift berhenti di lantai tiga puluh yang Yunho ketahui sebagai lantai CEO Modir, Song Il Gook. Tubuh Yunho bergeser saat seorang pemuda dengan seragam _Highschool_ memasuki lift dan berdiri disisinya. Pemuda itu menunduk sehingga Yunho tidak bisa melihat wajahnya saat pemuda itu menyandarkan kening di kaca dinding lift.

Rambut sehitam malam lurus yang memiliki panjang di atas tengkuk dengan potongan tidak rapi itu menutupi sebagian kening pemuda yang mesihlah setia membentur benturkan keningnya pada dinding kaca Lift. Apakah kening pemuda itu tidak sakit?

Entah kenapa Yunho merasa tingkah pemuda itu sangat konyol sampai ia menyuarakan isi hatinya yang membuat ia sendiri kaget. "Kau akan memecahkan kaca, jika membenturkan kepalamu seperti itu."

Pemuda yang tingginya tidak lebih dari bahu Yunho itu berhenti membenturkan keningnya sendiri. Terdengar helaan nafas panjang pemuda tersebut sampai membentuk kepulan asap di kaca tepat di bawah mulut pemuda yang Yunho akui mungil itu. Dengan gerakan konyol pemuda itu menempelkan wajahnya disana dan Yunho tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa melihat tingkah ajaib pemuda tersebut.

"Lihatlah. Kau bahkan menertawakanku. Tidak heran Changmim mengejekku." Pria itu mendongak dan Yunho berhenti tertawa saat melihat mata Doe sehitam kelereng mendelik kearahnya marah, bukan! Bukan marah, melainkan pandangan yang tidak dapat Yunho artikan apa? Kepolosan dan semangat atau entahlah yang Yunho tahu ia menyukai bola mata hitam yang berbinar gamang ketika menatapnya.

Bola mata hitam bulat sekelam malam itu seakan menarik jiwa Yunho untuk menyelamkan diri di sana. Waktu seakan berhenti sampai Yunho tidak yakin apakah ia masih bernafas sampai terdengar suara dentingan Lift menandakan mereka telah sampai di lantai dasar.

Secepat itukah?

Pemuda itu menerobos keluar begitu cepat tanpa memberi waktu Yunho bertanya dan ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang akan ia tanyakan kepada pemuda bermata Doe itu jika ia mengejar pemuda tersebut. Haruskah ia mengejarnya? Bertanya namanya mungkin? Atau tempat tinggal pemuda itu?

"Mr. Jung." Kedua sekertaris Yunho menghampiri dan mengikutinya di belakang dengan membacakan kegiatan berikutnya untuk sore ini. Lupakan pemuda itu, mungkin mereka akan bertemu di lain waktu jika Tuhan berbaik hati memperlihatkan sosok peri yang tersesat di bumi seperti pemuda itu lagi.

Langkahnya begitu lebar melewati lobi menuju mobil _Laborgini_ hitam miliknya yang sudah menunggu di luar pintu. Ia berhenti saat musangnya melihat pemuda yang bersamanya tadi berteriak kepada seorang pemuda lain yang mengenakan seragam sama seperti yang pemuda itu kenakan. Keduanya saling memukul sebelum pemuda yang lebih tinggi merangkul tubuh kecil pemuda bermata Doe itu dan menyeretnya menjauh dari tempat Yunho berdiri tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi Yunho menyapa.

Astaga apa yang sudah merasuki dirinya sampai ia begitu ingin mendengar lagi suara lembut dan dalam pemuda itu. Belum pernah ia menginginkan sesuatu sebesar ia menginginkan pemuda tersebut.

Genggaman tangan Yunho mengerat membentuk kepalan saat menahan diri dengan keinginan yang menggebu gebu, ia menginginkanta dan harus mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan untuk dirinya sendiri. "Seungri." Dan ia berbisik kepada salah seorang sekertaris sebelum memasuki mobil, meninggalkan salah satu sekertarisnya disana.

"Cari tahu tentang kedua pemuda itu." Sekertaris Yunho mengulang kata kata yang baru saja Yunho bisikan di telinganya sebelum mengikuti dua pemuda yang sudah naik kedalam mobil sport berwarna merah yang tidak asing baginya.

" Mobil Tuan muda Changmin?" Seungri mengerjap kaget. Untuk apa Boss dingin seperti Jung Yunho mengetahui hal yang sudah tentu pria itu ketahui.

Persetan! Itu akan membuat pekerjaanya lebih mudah dan hanya cukup mencari tahu tentang pemuda satunya yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

~TBC~


	4. Chapter 3

**CATCH ME! If You Wanna**  
Sherry Kim

 _Happy Reading...!_

"Maaf mengganggu Mr. Jung." Konsentrasi Yunho buyar oleh suara dari salah satu Sekertarisnya.

Seungri menutup pintu sebelum memasuki ruangan wakil presdir Jung dan membungkuk hormat. "Saya membawa dokumen yang anda inginkan."

"Bacakan untukku Seungri." Kembali, Yunho menyibukan diri dengan lembaran kertas dan membubuhkan tanda tangan disana.

Seungri mengangguk dan mulai membuka lembaran pertama. "Shim Changmin,,,"

"Tunggu, Shim Changmin?" ulang Yunho. "Bukankah dia keponakan Yoochun." ia menyahut.

"Benar. Mr. Jung. Tuan muda Changmin keponakan dari Tuan muda Yoochun. ''Seungri kembali pada lembaran kertasnya. " Shim Changmin..." Yunho kembali menghentikan Seungri dengan mengangkat tangan. "Anak satunya, dan kenapa aku tidak mengenali bocah itu kemarin." ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

Pria tinggi berjas rapi itu membalik dokumen dan kembali membaca. "Kim Jaejoong, usia Tujuh belas tahun. Mendapatkan beasiswa dan bersekolah di Shinki Highschool. Yatim piatu, beliau menjadi tanggungan Mr..." Seungri berhenti.

Yunho menunggu dengan tenang namun terlihat jelas jika pria itu penasaran dengan apa yang membuat Seungri terdiam. Mengulurkan tangan, Seungri memberikan lembaran data Kim Jaejoong dan menunduk hormat sebelum keluar dari ruangan wakil Directure Jung Emperor dengan tenang.

Kursi bergoyang membawa tubuh Yunho berputar menghadap jendela kaca lebar yang memperlihatkan keindahan kota dari tempat pria itu duduk. "Song Il Gook." keningnya berkerut terkejut membaca nama CEO moldir pada dokumen Kim Jaejoong.

Dari seluruh warga dan penghuni Seoul yang jumlahan puluhan ribu, kenapa harus keluarga Song yang menanggung hidup pemuda yang telah mencuri hatinya. Ya, Yunho sangat yakin jika ia menginginkan pemuda tersebut karena Kim Jaejoong telah mencuri hatinya.

Musang Yunho kembali pada barisan rapi yang menulis lebih informasi tentang pemuda yang membuatnya terkagum sampai sulit untuk tidak memikirkan Kim Jaejoong semalam pwnuh. "Tidak menikah. Tapi memiliki seorang putra." Alis Yunho bertautan saat membaca bagian itu.

Jadi, ibu Jaejoong adalah putri kepala pelayan disana, dan tidak tercantum nama sang Ayah. Sejak kecil pemuda itu menjadi tanggungan Song Il Gook dan Istrinya Song Ji Hyo. Bekerja di rumah tersebut sebagai penjaga hewan piaraan dari keenam putri Mr. Song.

"Hewan piaraan?" ulang Yunho. Sungguh konyol dan,,, "Menarik." Menyobek kertas itu menjadi sobekan sobekan kecil, ia melemparkanya ke dalam tong sampah.

"Siapkan Mobil, aku ingin menemui Park Yoochun di lokasi Syuting. Sendirian." ujarnya melalui telefon kepada sekertaris pribadinya. Pria itu meraih Jas yang tersampir di punggung kursi dan mengenakanya sebelum keluar ruangan dengan senyum terpatri di bibir hati yang biasanya membentuk garis lurus.

.

.

.  
*

Lagi. Untuk kesekian kali Jaejoong menghela nafas sedikit dramatis dengan tingkat sebal setengah mati dan menengok kebelakang. Dimana gedung Moldir yang memiliki lantai tiga puluh satu menjulang dengan gagah seakan menantang langit untuk bersandar di atasnya.

Memutar tubuh dan berjalan menjauh, bahu Jaejoong di tarik sebelum lengan seseorang memeluk lehernya sedemikian rupa yang ternyata Soulmate terbaik yang Jaejoong miliki. Shim Changmin lah pelakunya.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini?" Keduanya berjalan beriringan.

"Tentu saja mencarimu, Jongie."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku disini?"

"Kemarin kau gagal membujuk Paman agar memberimu ijin liburan ke Jeju Doo, dan sekarang kau kesini lagi. Tepat seperti dugaanku." Ujar pemuda yang memiliki tinggi di atas rata rata tersebut.

"Aku akan berdemo jika Paman tidak mengijinkanku, tetapi aku sendirian dan takut. Maukah kau berdemo denganku."

Changmin mendaratkan jitakan sayang pada kening Jaejoong yang tertutup poni. "Tidak akan. Dan jangan berpikir konyol. Jika kau tidak berada di rumah sepulang sekolah tentu saja kemana lagi kau akan pergi selain ke sini. Setiap hari pada jam makan siang atau sore hari sepulang sekolah. Dan berhenti memanggil Ayahmu Paman di hadapanku."

"Aku takut ada orang lain yang mendengarnya," Cicit Jaejoong. Ia menambahkan "Mungkin saja aku pergi jalan jalan."

"Aku satu satunya teman terbaikmu, kau tidak akan lupa mengajakku jika kau keluar untuk jalan jalan." Pemuda yang memiliki tinggi lebih dari rata rata itu mengerutkan dahi melihat wajah lesu tanpa semangat Jaejoong.

"Paman Song tetap tidak memberimu ijin ikut liburan ke Jeju Doo?" Kepala mungil dengan rambut hitam itu mengangguk lesu. "Kenapa?"

"Karena dia bilang tidak aman jika aku bepergian sendirian, alasan yang sama seperti kemarin."

"Aku juga pergi."

"Terlalu jauh."

"Demi Tuhan, Jeju masih bagian dari Korea, Kim Jaejoong." Suara Changmin begitu keras sampai menjadi pusat perhatian sekeliling. "Setelah ku pikir pikir, Demo lumayan menguntungkan."

"Lupakan. Lupakan, aku hanya bercanda." Langkah kaki Jaejoong terhenti untuk melihat pantulan dirinya pada kaca bening sebuah toko. Benarkah ia tidak memiliki kemiripan sedikitpun kepada Song Il Gook, sama yang seperti yang di katakan kakak ketiganya, Tiffany. "Aku tidak memiliki Ayah lain selain dia, hanya kau yang tahu rahasiaku Chwang."

"Maafkan aku, aku tahu kau anak baik penurut dan penyayang tetapi jika kau tidak pergi bagaimana jika Shin Se Kyung berhasil di taklukan oleh Choi Seunghyun. Kau akan kalah taruhan sebesar seratus ribu won. Ya Tuhan, kau tidak akan merelakan gajimu selama beberapa bulan kerja bukan?"

Astaga. Benar! Taruhan itu... Sialan, ia melupakan taruhan mereka.

Kedua tangan Jaejoong menggenggam rambut Changmin dengan gemas dan mengacak acak rambut hitam pendek pemuda tersebut. "Oh, Chwang, matilah aku." Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong melupakan hal penting itu. "Choi sialan itu pasti akan berbangga diri setelah liburan seminggu ke Jeju bersama Se Kyung."

Seakan tuli, Jaejoong mengabaikan jeritan kesakitan Changmin akibat ulah tangan jahil Jaejoong yang masih setia menjambak rambut indah pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya. Mereka menjadi tontonan gratis di pinggi jalan bagi para pejalan kaki yang lewat di sekitar mereka. Bahkan ada yang secara terang terangan menertawakan keduanya.

"Kau akan membuatku botak Kucing nakal."

"Itu tujuanku menjambak rambutmu. Kucing pencuri."

"Aku bukan kucing pencuri."

"Dan aku akan merontokkan gigimu jika berani memanggilku Kucing nakal." Changmin berhasil lolos dari cengkraman tangan maut Jaejoong. Ia melompat mundur setelah merekalakan beberapa helaian rambut indahnya rontok di tangan Jaejoong.

"Baiklah... Kucing centil yang sok cantik... Hoy." Kembali ia melompat dan berlari mendapat delikan serta tinju Jaejoong yang gagal menyentuh wajahnya. Demi seluruh kucing cantik, tinju Jaejoong masihlah menyakitkan meski pemuda itu meniliki paras cantik seperti para gadis, bagaimanapun juga Jaejoong seorang laki laki.

Changmin menoleh kebelakang, dimana Jaejoong masihlah setia mengejarnya dengan langkah yang Changmin akui cukup cepat. Pemuda itu menjulurkan lidah dan menunduk melihat sepatu Jaejoong melayang kearahnya.

"Waow Jongie,,," Keduanya berhenti untuk menatap horor ke arah mobil mewah yang baru saja mendapat ciuman sayang sepatu Jaejoong.

Oh,Tuhan. Keduanya menatap satu sama lain sebelum berlari menghampiri mobil dan menunduk untuk memeriksa goresan yang di akibatkan sepatu mahal Jaejoong pada sisi pintu depan mobil mewah tersebut. "Tamatlah riwayat kita."

.

.

.

*

"Hi Dude, angin apa yang membawamu kesini? Angin topan atau angin beliung?" Keduanya berjabat tangan khas dua sahabat lama yang kelewat akrab.

Park Yoochun, actor, model, musisi serta penyanyi. Pria Casanova tampan yang mendapat predikat Playboy dari penggemarnya karena mengencani banyak gadis baik dari berbagai jenis. Terutama sesama Aktris.

"Sudah lama kita tidak keluar bersama, bahkan untuk makan siang bersama pun sulit sejak kau menjadi actor besar beberapa tahun terakhir, tidak ada salahnya jika aku datang mengundangmu untuk makan malam bersama bukan?"

Pria yang memiliki kening lebar di atas rata rata itu mendengus mendengar ocehan sahabat terbaiknya itu. "Kau yang selalu sibuk dengan sarang laba laba di komputermu, pak tua."

Keduanya tertawa bersamaan. Kehangatan serta keakraban datang begitu saja. Sudah sangat lama Yunho tidak merasakan selega dan tertawa seperti saat ini. Hanya Yoochun yang mampu membuatnya tertawa serta terhibur, karena hanya pria Casanova inilah yang mendekatinya tanpa memiliki maksud tertentu.

"Jadi, mau makan malam bersama?"

"Masih terlalu sore untuk itu, tetapi baiklah." Melirik jam tangan mahal miliknya, Yoochun melayangkan tatapan kesekeliling. "Masih ada waktu sepuluh menit sebelum jam pulang," pria itu tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya. "Tetapi aku ingin ikut denganmu, sungguh jarang kau datang mencariku kecuali memiliki alasan khusus. Dan aku rasa kita membutuhkan privasi untuk itu."

Berdiri dari duduknya, pria itu melihat seseorang yang di carinya. "Tunggu aku di mobil, aku harus meminta ijin kepada manager cantikku terlebih dulu atau dia akan marah dan berdakwah layaknya penyebar keagamaan sampai telingaku panas karena menghilang tiba tiba." ikut berdiri, Yunho mengangguk untuk menunggu sahabat baiknya itu di dalam mobil miliknya yang ia parkir asal tidak jauh dari lokasi syuting di sisi jalan raya.

Belum beberapa lama ia duduk dan mengeluarkan Handphon untuk membatalkan acara malam ini dengan para kolega saat telinganya mendengar suara benda menghantam sesuatu sebelum ia menyadari benda itu menghantam pintu Mobilnya sendiri.

Tangan Yunho sudah akan membuka kaca hitam pintu mobil saat dua remaja berhambur ke sisi mobil sebelah kiri dan menunduk. Ia menarik kembali tanganya. Terdengar gumaman mereka berdua dan Yunho menahan tawa saat keduanya menyalahkan satu sama lain dengan ejekan ejekan konyol seperti yang ia dan Yoochun lakukan dulu. Kenangan masa Muda memanglah indah, dimana kau hanya perlu memikirkan bermain dan belajar tanpa perlu berpikir tentang rumitnya kehidupan.

Mendekat kearah kaca ia berniat melihat kedua pemuda itu sebelum di kejutkan oleh wajah seseorang yang tiba tiba muncul di sisi kaca yang sama. Karena terkejut Yunho mundur dan kehilangan keseimbangan sampai punggungnya membentur pembatas jok di tengah mobil.

Wajah pemuda itu menempel di kaca dengan sempurna sampai hidung dan bibir pemuda itu membentuk sesuatu gambaran yang konyol. Detik berikutnya pemuda itu mundur dan Yunho berhenti tertawa saat melihat wajah pemuda itu dengan jelas.

Dirinya tidak yakin berapa lama jantungnya berhenti, atau bahkan paru parunya menolak di aliri udara. Pemuda itu Kim Jaejoong, menatap kaca yang tentunya tidak akan bisa membuat pemuda itu melihat bagian dalam mobil Yunho. Shim Changmin muncul di sebelah Jaejoong dan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Tidak ada orang di dalam." Itu suara Jaejoong.

"Tidak terlihat apa apa di dalam sana."

Dengan wajah tanpa dosa Jaejoong mengutarakan ide yang menurut pemuda itu ide terbagus di antara semua ide."Bagaimana kalau kita pergi, tidak ada orang yang melihat. Kita juga tidak tahu kapan pemiliknya akan datang."

Menatap sahabatnya galak, Changmin mendorong kening Jaejoong keras. "Kau mau lari dari tanggung jawab?" Telapan tangan Jaejoong mengusap keningnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Tanpa menyadari adanya mata lain yang memperhatikan bibir plum mungilnya yang bergerak gerak lucu dari dalam mobil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini anak nakal?"

Keduanya mendelik horor. Changmin dan Jaejoong menengok kearah suara yang menyapa mereka, atau lebih tepatnya mengejutkan mereka. Keduanya berpelukan dramatis seakan melihat hantu di sore hari.

"Berhenti bersikap over, katakan padaku apa yang kalian lakukan? Bukanya pulang setelah sekolah selesai." Mata Yoochun memperhatikan keduanya dari atas kebawah. "Kalian belum ganti pakaian, apa kalian ingin di tangkap pokisi karena keluyuran memakai seragam di malam hari."

Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Changmin yang memeluk tubuhnya menjauh. "Ini masih sore." ia membela diri.

"Hampir jam enam." Yoochun berkata sambil meliri jam tangan miliknya.

"Kami akan pergi tetapi..." Keduanya saling melirik satu sama lain. "Kami melakukan kesalahan." Jaejoong berkata takut takut.

Kerutan di kening Yoochun semakin terlihat nyata memperhatikan keponakan nakalnya dan teman setia bocah nakal itu, Kim Jaejoong.

Yoochun mengenal baik mereka berdua dan tidak heran jika mereka membuat masalah dimanapun mereka berada. Yoochun akan lebih terkejut jika keduanya tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun selama sehari penuh. "Dan kesalahan apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Hening. Tidak ada yang berkata untuk beberapa saat. Keduanya saling menyenggol satu sama lain dan mulai berbisik bisik tidak jelas sampai membuat kesabaran Yoochun menipis. "Katakan atau aku..." suara Yunho menyahut dari dalam mobil, tentu saja setelah membuka jendela kaca mobil bagian depan. "Mereka hanya menyapa mobilku menggunakan sepatu mereka."

Karena terhalang oleh tubuh Changmin, Jaejoong harus memiringkan kepala dengan sedikit membungkuk untuk melihat suara seseorang yang menyahut entah dari mana. Mata Doe miliknya mendelik lebar melihat mobil yang ia gores ternyata berpenghuni. "Omo, bagaimana ini chwang." ia berbisik.

Changmin sama terkejutnya sebagaimana Jaejoong terkejut sampai tidak merasakan sodokan siku Jaejoong pada pinggangnya, atau lebih tepat mengabaikan Jaejoong yang mulai menarik narik seragam miliknya.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan terhadap mobil barumu, Waow Ferrari 458.'' Kekehan Yoochun membuat Jaejoong ngeri.

Demi Tuhan, Jaejoong tahu harga mobil _sport_ itu berkat Song Jessica, wanita cantik yang kakak keduanya itu juga menginginkan mobil tersebut namun di tolak oleh Song Il Gook karena tidak baik seorang wanita mengendarai mobil seperti itu. Ya Tuhan, harganya sangatlah mahal.

Menghela nafas ia melirik goresan ringan pada pintu mobil. "Maafkan Jongie, Jongie tidak sengaja menggores mobil anda." ia berkata.

Yoochun memperhatikan Jaejoong yang menunduk dan memperhatikan goresan pada pintu mobil. "Ya Tuhan, kau yang melakukanya?" Jitakan pada kepala Jaejoong membuat pemuda itu menjerit seperti wanita centil.

"Anak nakal."

Changmin mendelik kearah Yoochun yang berani menyakiti teman baiknya. "Jongie sudah minta maaf, lagi pula bukan mobil Samcon yang lecet. Tetapi mobil Paman itu." Yoochun membekap mulut sang keponakan badungnya. "Jangan panggil aku samcon, panggil aku Hyung anak nakal."

"Tidak akan!" suara Changmin tersamarkan oleh tangan Yoochun yang betah membekap mulut pemuda tersebut.

Dalam diam Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong yang juga sedang memperhatikanya. Apakah pemuda itu mengingat bahwa mereka pernah bertemu?

Maju beberapa langkag. Jaejoong membungkuk minta maaf. "Maafkan aku Hyung nim." ia berkata lirih.

"Tidak adil." Yoochun berteriak. "Yunho dan aku lahir di tahun yang sama dan kau memanggilku Samcon Jaejoongie." Jaejoong mengabaikan grutuan Yoochun untuk kembali membungkuk. "Aku minta maaf, Jongie benar benar tidak sengaja."

Lampu jalanan menyala, menyinari wajah Yunho yang tadinya temaram di dalam mobil yang gelap. Doe milik pemuda tersebut sedikit membelalak kemudian memicing, "Kau paman yang kemarin bukan?" Teriak histeris Jaejoong setelah mengenali siapa pria yang masih betah duduk di dalam sana.

Yoochun dan Changmin berhenti berdebat untuk melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama kepada Jaejoong. "Kau mengenalnya Jongie?"

Poni Jaejoong bergoyang saat kepala pemuda itu mengangguk untuk kemudian menggelang.

"Yang benar yang mana?" Geram changmin gemas.

"Aku melihatnya kemarin di Moldir, tetapi tidak tahu nama paman itu." Tawa Yoochun membuat kebahagiaan serta semangat yang tadi Yunho rasakan luntur sudah. Pria dengan jidat lebar itu pasti menertawakan apa yang mengganggunya.

"Senang mendengar kau memanggilnya paman Jaejongie." Benar bukan! seperti yang Yunho pikirkan.

Jawaban Yunho atas permintaan maaf Jaejoong membuat mereka semua terkejut. Mata bulat pemuda itu mengerjap cepat dan memiringkan kepalanya lucu. "Apa yang Paman katakan?" Jaejoong kembali bertanya, mungkin saja ia salah dengar.

"Aku tidak mau mereka mengganggu kita. Kau belum tahu betapa nakalnya mereka." Sahut Yoochun. Hal terakhir yang diinginkanya adalah melihat sang ponakan dan teman badungnya di sekitar Yoochun atau ia akan dipermalukan Changmin seperti pada beberapa waktu lalu saat mereka makam malam di restoran ternama dengan banyaknya wanita cantik di sekeliling mereka.

Yunho mengabaikan sahabat terbaiknya dan kembali berkata untuj meyakinkan Jaejoong. "Makan malam bersama maka aku akan menganggao giresan yang kau buat sebagai kenang kenangan perkenalan kita."

Ya Tuhan, Yoochun menggeram. Yunho pasti sudah gila ataukah pria itu salah minum obat pagi tadi?

"Tentu." Jaejoong semakin mendelik kearah Changmin, karena pria itulah yang menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. "Dengan senang hati Yunho Hyung." tambah Changmin.

Kedua tangan Jaejoong bergoyang kesana kemari dengan cepat. "Jongie tidak bisa, Jongie harus pulang atau Paman Song akan mencari Jongie. Juga, Jongie harus memberi makan anak anak Jongie," ia menggeleng.

Musang Yunho mengerjap. "Anak anak?"

"Maksud Jongie hewan hewan piaraan Jongie." Jaejoong menjelaskan, pemuda itu memasang wajah memelas dan menatap Yunho penuh harap.

Astaga, Jaejoong tidak perlu memperlihatkan wajah seperti itu karena Yunho sudah akan mengiyakan apapun yang pemuda itu inginkan. "Lain kali." Janji yang Jaejoong ucapkan membuat semangat dalam diri Yunho kembali berkobar. "Lain kali Jongie akan menraktir Paman makan, tapi tidak hari ini."

"Meneraktir? Kau bahkan belum pernah meneraktirku, kucing nakal."

"Diamlah Chwang."

"Tidak sampai kau juga mengajakku."

Mata Doe Jaejoong melirik Changmin sadis namu ia mengangguk. "Baiklah." Yunho mengulum senyum melihat Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang.

Yunho kembali berkata sesuatu yang membuat Yoochun juga Changmin terkejut bukan kepalang. "Tapi ku harap kau tidak menolak jika aku mengusulkan untuk mengantarmu pulang." Astaga Yoochun tidak meragukan bahwa Yunho sudah mukai tidak waras.

Dengan tatapan menyelidik Yoochun masuk ke sisi lain mobil tanpa perlu ijin terlebih dahulu. Senyum Yunho mengisyaratkan sesuatu yang sungguh membuatnya merasa konyol. Ya Tuhan, apa yang di pikirkan Jung Yunho saat ini? Pria yang terkenal dingin itu tersenyum penuh arti saat mencuri pandang pemuda yang saat ini masuk kedalam Mobil Yunho di belakang.

~TBC~


	5. Chapter 4

**CATCH ME. If You Wanna**  
Sherry Kim.

M. Cast : Jung Yunho  
Kim Jaejoong  
Other

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friend Ship, Family, Comedy, etc...

Rate : T ~ M

 **WARNING.**

Yaoi. Don't like Don't Read. Cerita ini milik saya seorang. Alur maju mundur tidak jelas. Yang masih nekat baca jangan menyesal

 _Happy Reading...!_

Song Yuri melambankan laju mobil kala mata cantik wanita itu melihat sosok yang ia kenali sebagai sosok adik kecilnya, Kim Jaejoong.

Pemuda yang masih memakai seragam sekolah tersebut berlari menembus gerimis sepanjang jalan dari gerbang menuju Mansion.

Yuri menghentikan laju Mobil sebelum mobil tersebut masuk kedalam bagasi, gadis itu berlari mengejar pemuda yang hampir berlari masuk lewat pintu samping mansion yang menuju dapur. "Dari mana saja kau Jongie." Menarik tas punggung Jaejoong, Yuri mendapat pukulan telak di lenganya, ulah dari sang Adik nakalnya.

"Yah..." Karena terkejut, dengan gerakan cepat Jaejoong mengayunkan tangan memukul siapapun gerangan sosok di belakang yang menahan tasnya sampai hampir saja ia kehilangan keseimbangan. "Nuna," Dan ia menyesal karena gadis itu adalah kakak ke empatnya. "Maafkan Jongie."

Beruntung karena Yuri segera menghindar mundur sehingga pukulan itu tidak mengenai gadis cantik tersebut lebih parah. Jangan lupakan Jaejoong belajar Taekwondo di sekolah.

"Kau terlambat lagi Jongie." Terdengar suara lain dari dalam rumah. Yoona kakak keenam Jaejoong berlari kearahnya dengan wajah sedikit cemas. "Mama mencarimu sejak tiga puluh menit lalu, aku mengatakan kepadanya bahwa kau sedang membeli makanan Kucing."

Wajah Jaejoong semakin pucat karena cemas mendengar bahwa ibu tirinya mencari Jaejoong. Sejak dua tahun lalu ia selalu mencoba menjadi anak baik, penurut untuk ibu tirinya itu. Sebisa mungkin Jaejoong tidak melakukan kesalahan yang akan membuat wanita itu marah, bahkan Jaejoong selalu menghindari segala tempat dimana berkemungkinan Ibu tirinya itu berada karena ia tidak ingin melihat wanita itu marah dengan kehadiran Jaejoong disana.

"Maafkan Jongie karena Jongie ada urusan di kantor Appa sore ini." Melepas sepatunya yang basah Jaejoong menyelipkan sepatu miliknya kebawah meja dapur, "Bibi, Jongie titip sepatu Jongie dan jangan biarkan Jiji kembali mengigitnya seperti waktu itu." Ujarnya. Pelayan tua yang ia titipi itu tersenyum melihat tingkah ketiga saudara Song yang mengendap endap masuk kedalam Mansion.

Ketiganya berjalan beriringan menuju tangga. Melewati ruang makan dan ruang tamu yang terlihat sepi karena makan malam baru akan di mulai satu jam lagi. Tidak ada tanda tanda Ibu mereka dimanapun sehingga ketiga bersaudara yang masih mengendap endap di bawah tangga tersebut berjalan dengan santai sampai mereka mendengar sura dehaman dari ujung tangga atas.

Sontak kedua kakak Jaejoong menyembunyikan Jaejoong di belakang mereka. Karena Ji Hyo berdiri di tangga teratas, wanita itu bisa melihat Jaejoong membungkuk di belakang kedua kakaknya. Sungguh konyol, bagaimana mungkin mereka berpikir tindakan itu akan menyembunyikan Jaejoong di belakang mereka tanpa terlihat sedikitpun.

Ya Tuhan, apakah mereka sepolos itu karena melupakan tubuh Jaejoong yang lebih jangkung dari mereka meskipun pemuda itu menunduk. Dan kaki berseragam pemuda itu terlihat jelas diantara kedua pasang kaki kakaknya.

Tetapi Ji Hyo hanya berkata. "Katakan kepada Jongie jika dia kembali, kalau dia tidak menjaga Hiro dengan baik aku akan menjualnya, Anjing coklat itu lagi lagi mencuri pita Jessica yang paling kakak kalian sukai, aku tidak ingin dia kembali murka." Dan menghukum Jaejoong karena ulah Anjing pemuda tersebut. Namun Ji Hyo tidak mengatakan beberapa kalimat terakhir, wanita yang menginjak usia kepala lima tersebut menghilang di ujung koridor meninggalkan Jaejoong dan kedua kakaknya, dan tanpa mereka sadari mereka menahan nafas.

"Hampir saja." Yoona berkata usai menarik nafas panjang.

"Apakah Hiro mencuri pita Gaun Jessica?" Yuri bertanya, ketiga bersaudara itu kembali menaiki tangga dengan penuh waspada, siapa tahu Ibu mereka akan kembali turun dan memergoki Jaejoong terlambat pulang, mereka tidak ingin wanita itu marah atau menghukum Jongie, adik kesayangan mereka.

Meskipun sejak terakhir kali Ji Hyo memarahi Jaejoong dua tahun silam Ibu mereka tidak pernah lagi mengungkit ungkit hal tersebut, namun kejujuran itu telah meninggalkan bekas luka mendalam untuk mereka sekeluarga terutama Jaejoong. Mereka semua menjaga Jaejoong untuk tetap tidak melakukan hal yang sama dengan membuat Ibu mereka marah. Dan Jaejoong sendiri lebih menjaga sikap dan jarak terhadap ibu mereka. Bahkan Jaejoong tidak pernah melupakan memanggil Ibu mereka tanpa embel embel Ji Hyo Imo -Bibi- Dan tidak pernah sekalipun mereka semua mendengar Jaejoong memanggil Ji Hyo dengan pangilan Mama seperti dulu ketika mereka berada di rumah.

"Kenapa kalian berjalan seperti itu?" Tiffany mengagetkan ketiga manusia yang hampir memasuki kamar Yoona, tepat di sebelah kanan kamar kakak ketiga Jaejoong itu.

Ketiga orang itu terjerembab karena terkejut."Kau mengagetkan kami."

"Maaf, Jongie aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Kakak ketiga Jaejoong itu memperhatikan Jaejoong dari atas sampai bawah. " Bersihkan tubuhmu setelah itu datang ke kamarku." Tiffany berlalu begitu saja setelah melempar ejekan yang sudah menjadi makanan mereka terhadap saudaranya yang lain, tidak termasuk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak perlu menununggu lama untuk berlari menuju kamarnya di ujung lantai dua sayap kiri. Dimana kamarnya bersebelahan dengan kakak pertama mereka. Song Taeyeon.

Pintu tertutup dengan suara menggema yang keras, Jaejoong menggeram karena kecerobohan yang ia lakukan. Ia mengejutkan Jiji dan Hiro. Anjing serta kucing kesayangannya itu sedang tiduran di karpet tepat di kaki ranjang. "Aku mengagetkan kalian?" Kedua peliharaan Jaejoong menyambut pemuda itu dengan suara khas mereka.

Jaejoong mengabaikan mereka untuk membuka lemari berwarna putih mengambil pakaian ganti. Kaos putih dengan celana denim selutut favoritenya. Kemudian masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan tidak lama setelahnya keluar dengan rambut basah sehabis keramas.

"Kau harus segera mengeringkan rambutmu atau kau akan sakit." Song Il Gook mengambil handuk dari tangan Jaejoong untuk membantu putranya itu mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah. "Kau terlambat lagi anak nakal."

"Jongie bertemu Changmin, itu sebabnya Jongie pulang sedikit terlambat, Maafkan Jongie." pemuda itu menatap Ayahnya dari balik helaian rambut poni yang acak acakan. "Apakah JI Hyo Imo marah kepada Jongie?"

Il Gook menggeleng. "Tidak, hanya saja ia sedikit menghawatirkanmu karena di luar hujan."

"Maaf telah membuatnya marah," Usai rambut putranya kering Il Gook menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan sayang. "Mama tidak marah, dia hanya menghawatirkanmu." Jaejoong seakan tuli dengan ucapan Ayahnya di bagian ini.

"Dan mengapa kau tidak mengatakan itu kepadanya langsung." Kepala Jaejoong menggeleng. "Jongie sibuk, sebentar lagi Jongie harus memberi makan Anak anak Jongie dan harus belajar untuk ulangan besok." Ia tidak akan pernah berani bicara dengan Ibu tirinya jika hanya berdua.

"Kau masih marah kepada ibumu?" Menuntun Jaejoong untuk duduk di sisi ranjang Il Gook menarik Kursi di sisi meja belajar untuk duduk di hadapan Jaejoong. "Sudah sangat lama hal itu terjadi dan mengapa kau tidak mencoba memaafkan Ibumu."

"Ji Hyo imo bukan ibu Jongie. Dia ibu tiri Jongie itulah Yang Imo katakan kepada Jongie." Yang tentunya sangat Jaejoong sanyangi sebelum ia tahu kenyataan bahwa dirinya tidak lahir dari rahim wanita itu.

Selama ini mereka baik baik saja tanpa ada kata ataupun sikap yang mengartikan Jaejoong bukanlah putra kandung Istri dari ayahnya, Ji Hyo memperlakukan Jaejoong dengan sangat baik selama lima belas tahun, namun Jaejoong sekarang tahu kenapa kadang kadang Ji Hyo menatapnya dengan sorot mata sedih ketika mereka ngobrol dulu, dan ia tahu jawabanya. Karena ia bukanlah putra kandung Song Ji Hyo, wanita itu harus memendam kebencian untuk ibu Jaejoong karena memiliki hubungan bersama suami wanita itu diam diam.

Jaejoong sendiri memahaminya, ia pernah memikirkan hal yang sama. Seandainya dirinya memiliki putra yang bukan darah dagingnya sendiri dan harus membesarkanya dengan cinta ia tidak akan sanggup, Jaejoong tidak akan pernah sanggup melihat putra dari seseorang yang ia benci tumbuh di depan matanya dengan kemiripan yang ibu Jaejoong miliki. Kim Ji Young menurunkan mata wanita itu kepada Jaejoong, paras cantik dan kelembutan sikap wanita itu menurun telak kepadanya, itulah yang Ayahnya katakan. Dan gambaran wajah Ibu kandung Jaejoong memang sangatlah cantik. Ia merasa bangga memiliki itu seperti Kim Ji Young.

"Tetapi dia mencintaimu."

Mengangkat pandanganya untuk melihat wajah ayahnya, Jaejoong mendapati ketulusan dari kata kata yang di ucapkan Ayahnya. "Jongie juga menyayangi Imo, hanya saja Jongie tidak akan pernah lagi berani memanggilnya Mama, Jongie takut membuat Imo marah."

"Mama tidak akan marah, dia menyesali semuanya karena tidak bisa menahan diri saat mengatakan hal itu."

Jaejoong tersenyum menenangkan. mungkin mereka butuh waktu lebih lama untuk dapat kembali seperti dulu, tetapi tidak untuk waktu dekat. "Jongie tahu itu Papa. Jongie harus memberi makan anak anak Jongie dan maaf karena jongie harus pergi," Tanpa menunggu jawaban sang Ayah Jaejoong berjalan dengan langkah cepat keluar kamar.

Il gook menatap kepergian Jaejoong dengan sorot mata sendu. Ia selalu berharap keluarganya akan kembali seperti semula dan apakah keinginanya itu belebihan?

.

.

.

*

Jemari lentik Yunho mengetuk ngetuk meja kerja dengan gelisah. Dua hari berlalu sejak ia bertemu dengan kelinci manisnya yang meninggalkan janji sebuah makan malam yang sungguh Yunho tunggu tunggu dan tidak juga ada kabar.

Kelinci. Kenapa ia memanggil Jaejoong dengan kelinci? Yunho sendiri tidak tahu. Mungkin karena mata bulat pemuda itu saat pertama kali menatapnya. Begitu indah seperti... Rubah? Lalu kenapa ia memanggilnya kelinci?

Karena pemuda itu menggemaskan seperti kelinci. Mungkin?

Musang Yunho terpejam. Ini bukanlah dirinya, Jung Yunho tidak pernah melakukan hal konyol seperti apa yang ia lakukan saat ini. Ya Tuhan, ia mulai gila karena terus memikirkan Kim Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berjanji akan menghubungi Yunho jika pemuda itu memiliki waktu, namun sudah dua hari tidak juga menghubunginya.

Membuka laci meja, Yunho menimbang nimbang apakah ia harus menghubungi Jaejoong terlebih dahulu untuk menagih janji atau terus menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti itu akan terjadi.

Tidak! ia melempar kembali Handphone miliknya kedalam laci kemudian mengunci laci tersebut. "Jaejoong akan berpikir bahwa aku pria tua pelit karena menagih janji makan malam yang tidaklah seberapa." Gumamnya.

Tumpukan dokumen menumpuk di hadapan wakil directure itu, menunggu untuk Yunho tanda tangani, tetapi pria itu sedang tidak memiliki minat untuk menyentuh apalagi membuka dan membubuhkan tanda tangan disana.

Sekali lagi, musang miliknya melirik jam tangan bermerk di sisi kiri pergelangan tangan dan kembali mendesah. Masih setengah jam lagi sebelum jam istirahat makan siang.

"Ya Tuhan, aku bisa gila." membuka kembali laci meja, Yunho mengeluarkan Handphon dan memasukan benda tipis itu kedalam saku jas sebelum ia beranjak meraih kunci mobil.

Persetan dengan apapun yang akan Jaejoong katakan karena ia ingin melihat Jaejoong dan ia memiliki ide lain untuk menyeret pemuda itu agar bersedia makan malam denganya malam ini juga.

Jung Ilwoo bersiap mengetuk pintu saat Yunho membuka pintu. "Kau sudah akan istirahat?" Ayah dari Yunho itu melenggang masuk. "Ada sedikit masalah yang harus kita bahas tentang kerja sama dengan Moldir, Dan kita harus berkunjung keperusahaan Moldir untuk membahasnya secara langsung dengan CEO song. Sangwoo benar benar tidak becus mengurus masalah ini dan mengharuskan kita untuk menemui Directure utama secara Langsung untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan pria itu."

"Aku tidak heran pria tua itu tidak mampu menduduki kursi CEO karena seperti yang apa Anda bilang, Mr. Choi tidak begitu pandai untuk memimpin perusahaan."

"Dia akan menjadi ayah mertuamu dua bulan lagi, bersikaplah bagaimana menjadi menantu yang baik."

"Akulah yang akan menjadi menantunya, bukan Papa, dan aku tahu bagaimana caranya bersikap."

Menghela nafas, Ilwoo tidak bisa marah karena ucapan kasar Yunho. Ia menyayangi Yunho dan ingin yang terbaik untuk putra tunggalnya. Putranya ini perlu di paksa untuk menikah atau akan menjadi pria tua kesepian. Dan kebetulan ia mendapat lamaran dari Mr. Choi untuk anaknya, hanya saja Ilwoo tidak menduga bahwa Yunho benar benar tidak menyukai Ahra mengingat wanita itu cukup menarik untuk di abaikan. "Kau harus belajar untuk mencintai calon istrimu."

"Aku sedang berusaha, dan seperti tidak akan pernah bisa."

"Berusahalaha terus untuk masa depanmu dan perusahaan."

Dan Yunho mengingat sesuatu. "Mengapa ayah tidak menjodohkan aku dengan salah satu putri Mr. Song jika yang ayah inginkan hanyalah kedudukan dan pengaruh yang kuat untuk perusahaan." Ujar Yunho tanpa berpikir.

"Kau pikir aku tidak pernah melakukanya." Jawaban yang tidak pernah Yunho pikirkan akan ia dengar dari mulut Ayahnya. "Ya Tuhan, Papa pernah melamar salah satu putrinya."

"Melamar putrinya untukmu nak." Pria yang sudah beruban itu meralat. "Hanya saja Mr. Song mengatakan tidak menyukai perjodohan, dia ingin putrinya menikah karena cinta. " menarik nafas Ilwoo menambahkan. "Mungkin itu ada hubunganya dengan dia yang menikah karena perjodohan, tetapi pernikahanya sukses dan menghasilkan enam putri cantik meskipun pria malang itu tidak memiliki anak laki laki untuk menerukan bisnisnya tetapi aku yakin putrinya akan memiliki pengaruh yang kuat, terutama putri pertama dan kedua."

"Mengapa?" sekali lagi Yunho bertanya tanpa berbikir. Pria itu terlihat bodoh akhir akhir ini dan itu karena Kim Jaejoong.

"Karena kedua putrinya itulah yang mendisain produk mereka sendiri, keenam putri Ilgook sangat hebat dan sangat disayangkan kita tidak bisa memiliki salah satu dari mereka." Yunho memutar bola mata jengah mendengar ucapan ayahnya yang terbuka. Ia sendiri terkejut, apakah ia benar benar memutar bola matanya sendiri barusan?

Akhirnya ia berkata. "Aku sendiri tidak tertarik dengan salah satu dari mereka."

"Dan kenapa kau tidak mencoba mendekati salah satu dari keenam putri Ilgook," Ide yang bagus menurut Ilwoo sendiri. Kedua mata pria itu berbinar bangga. "Benar sekali! kau bisa mendekati mereka, siapa tahu salah satu dari mereka akan tertarik kepadamu. Demi Tuhan.  
Ratusan wanita mengantri untuk menjadi kekasihmu apalagi menjadi istrimu."

Astaga apakah ayahnya sudah gila. "Aku sudah akan bertunangan dan kau sendirilah yang membuat aku terikat dengan pertunangan ini."

"Kua masih bebas sebelum mengucapkan janji suci di depan pendeta. Ide bagus kau harus ikut denganku sekarang." Bangkit dari duduknya Ilwoo menatap Yunho dari atas sampai bawah. "Kau tidak perlu berhias karena kau sudah cukup tampan." Astaga jangan katakan ayahnya itu serius dengan ide gila yang baru saja pria itu ucapkan.

"Kemana?" Yunho seperti orang bodoh melihat tingkah ajaib Ayahnya.

"Tentu saja ke perusahaan Moldir untuk mendiskusikan masalah kerja sama kita. Dan mengunjungi kedua putri Ilgook yang juga bekerja disana, aku rasa kedua wanita muda itu akan ikut rapat penting ini dan jika tidak, aku sendiri yang akan mengusulkan mereka ikut dalam rapat."

Yunho menggeram, ayahnya tidak akan pernah bisa dihentikan jika sudah memiliki ide, dan ini adalah ide yang buruk. Bagaimana mungkin Yunho mendekati salah satu putri Ilgook jika yang ia sukai adalah cucu dari kepala pelayan pria itu. semoga Tuhan membantunya karena ia bersumpah tidak akan menikahi salah satu dari keenam putri Ilgook.

.

.

.

*

Doe bulat Jaejoong memperhatikan sekeliling, ia sudah mencari keseluruh ruang kerja ketiga kakaknya namun tidak melihat satupun dari mereka berada di tempat. Menurut sekertaris cantik favoritnya, mereka belum memulai rapat siang ini, jadi Jaejoong masih memiliki waktu beberapa menit untuk mengunjungi kakaknya setelah ia mengirim bekal makan siang untuk Ayah rahasianya.

Bibir mungil berwarna Pink alami milik pemuda manis itu bergerak lucu ketika lagi lagi tidak mendapati siapapun di ruang kerja Ayahnya. Ya Tuhan kemana mereka pergi.

"Jongie," Senyum Jaejoong mengembang bak bunga di pagi hari mendengar suara yang tidak asing di telinganya. Memutar tubuhnya cepat ia mendapati Taeyeong, Jeesica dan Tiffany keluar dari sebuah ruangan pemotretan, atau itulah yang Jaejoong tahu kegunaan dari ruangan itu. "Apa kau sedang istirahat siang?"

Kepala dengan rambut hitam kelam Jaejoong mengangguk antusias. "Jongie sudah mencari Nuna kemana mana." Ia mengadu. "Tetapi tidak menemukan Nuna dimana mana."

Jessica sibuk mengutak atik telefon genggam miliknya sambil mengumpat. Taeyeon tersenyum kearah Jaejoong. "Model kami mendadak sakit pagi ini, jadi kami sedang mencari model pengganti untuk pemotretan untuk peluncuran Tas baru Moldir." Kakak pertamanya itu menjawab apa yang belum Jaejoong tanyakan.

Jaejoong sendiri berdiri di sisi Jessica untuk memperhatikan kakak keduanya, atau tepatnya handphon yang di gunakan Jessica. "Nuna membeli Handphone baru." Alis pemuda itu berkerut karena iri. tidak adil, bagaimana kakak keduanya itu sering gonta ganti Handphon ketika Jaejoong sendiri belum pernah ganti sejak tiga tahun lalu atau tepatnya sejak ia memegang handphon. "Jongie juga ingin."

"Kau masih belum membutuhkan handphon baru, bukankah handphon milikmu masih bisa di gunakan!"

"Tidak jika jongie melemparnya ke kolam renang di belakang rumah, jadi maukah Nuna membelikan handphon baru untuk Jongie." ujar adik manis mereka asal.

Tiffany tersenyum melihat bibir mungil adiknya mengerucut imut. Pintu ruang pemotretan terbuka, munculah fotografer mereka dari balik pintu yang setengah terbuka. "Bagaimana? apakah sudah menemukan model pengganti?"

Jessica menggeleng dan kembali berbicara entah kepada siapa melalui telefon. Taeyeon menjawab. "Kami tidak bisa menemukan model yang cocok dengan waktu tiga puluh menit dan model itu harus sudah siap!" Ia mengeram.

Nickhun yang tidak lain fotografer tetap Moldir mengamati Jaejoong yang mengekor Jessica kesana kemari. Pemuda itu masih merengek meminta handphon baru kepada kakak keduanya itu. "Nunaa... "

Panggilan bernada syair itu membut Nickhun tersenyum penuh arti. Ah ia memiliki ide." Bagaimana kalau kita memakai adik kecil itu." Jari telunjuk Nickhun menunjuk kearah Jaejoong.

Tiga pasang mata Song bersaudara menatap Jaejoong yang tiba tiba membeku karena merasa dirinya di sebut sebut oleh seseorang. "Kenapa dengan Jongie...?" Sepertinya pemuda itu tidak mendengar ucapan Nickhun barusan.

"Jangan menatap Jongie seperti itu, kalian menakutkan." Jaejoong mundur dan menabrak Tiffany yang sudah merangkul bahu adik rahasianya itu.

"Kami membutuhkan bantuanmu sayang."

Pemuda itu mengeryit ngeri. "Jongie merasa adanya firasat buruk jika kalian sudah menatap Jongie dan memanggil nama Jongie dengan kata romantis yang biasanya di gunakan dalam drama film yang sering Sunny Nuna tonton." ia berkata.

"Oh, kali ini di jamin tidak."

"Aku akan membelikan handphon baru jika kau mau menjadi model kami." Sesuatu yang membuat Mata Jaejoong berbinar bahagia. "Benarkan?"

"Ya, asalkan kau mau tinggal di perusahaan lebih lama." Mata Jaejoong mendelik horor. "Jongie takut gelap, jiji dan hiro juga yang lain menunggu Jongie dan siapa yang akan memberi makan mereka jika jongie menginap disini."

Keempat pasang mata yang mengerumuni Jaejoong mengerjap dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Apakah Jaejoong sudah gila. Apa yang pemuda itu ocehkan. Ya Tuhan adik kecil mereka itu salah paham.

"Bukan untuk menginap semalam Jongie, tetapi tinggal lebih lama untuk menggantikan model kami yang tidak bisa datang."

Menghela nafas lega Jaejoong tersenyum lebar. "Apakah Jongie akan jadi model." katakan ini bukan mimpi? Jaejoong mencubit pipinya sendiri kemudian mengaduh dan tersenyum lebar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan." Taeyeon mendelik kearah Jaejoong.

"Ini bukan mimpi bukan, Jongie akan jadi model." Tiba tiba wajah Jaejoong berubah serius, "Tapi Jongie harus sekolah. dan kalian benar benar akan membelikan handphon baru untuk Jongie bukan?" Hey ia tidak ingin di tipu lagi oleh kakaknya seperti beberapa bulan lalu. Tidak ada salahnya memastikan hal itu bukan?

"Tentu kami akan membelikanmu handphon baru jika target penjualan kali ini sama besarnya dengan tas sebelumnya." Jessica mendapatkan delikan dari saudaranya yang lain. "Papa akan membelikanya jika kita sukses besar."

"Jadi Nona nona," Nickhun menyahut. "apakah aku sudah boleh menculik adik yang manis ini untuk bersiap siap?" Tiffany mendorong Jaejoong kearah Nickhun dengan senang hati. "Silahkan, dandani dia secantik... tidak. Setampan mungkin."

"Itu bagianku," Jessica menyahut, "aku tidak suka pekerjaanku di rebut orang lain, dan aku tidak akan pernah puas jika hasilnya tidak sesuai seleraku." Taeyeon menyiku perut Jessica dan berbisik. "Biarkan Tiffany yang menggantikanmu." Akh Jessica melupakan jika adik mereka Tiffany menyukai fotografet tampan mereka, Nickhun.

Dengan sedikit tidak rela ia mengibaskan tangan acuh. "Baiklah, tetapi aku akan mengecek lagi sebelum Jaejoong siap untuk pemotretan." Usai berkata mereka mendorong adik mereka dengan kejam masuk keruang ganti di dalam Studio pemotretan.

"Aku akan memberitahu Papa." Taeyeon sudah melesat menuju lift meninggalkan Jessica yang mengikutinya," Papa masih ada rapat, dan aku yang akan memberitahunya." Ya Tuhan, kedua saudara Song itu selalu kelewat bersemangat jika menyangkut adik rahasia mereka yang paling kecil itu.

 **-TBC-**

Hai, hadir lagi.  
Maaf baru nongol karena kehilangan minat nulis bebetapa waktu. Maaf juga kalau hasilnya tidak memuaskan karena lama gak nulis.

~Gx lebih dari dua minggu kayaknya~

Seperti biasa menetima kritik dan saran, asalkan masih komentar dalam ff ini.


	6. Chapter 5

**CATCH ME. If You Wanna**  
Sheery Kim

 _Happy Reading...!_

Gedung Moldir terlihat sepi pada jam makan siang saat Yunho bersama Ayahnya, Jung Ilwoo sampai di ruang rapat. Sepanjang perjalanan naik ke lantai atas mereka hanya di sapa oleh beberapa orang yang tentunya mengenal baik siapa mereka.

Di luar pintu rapat berdiri kedua putri Song Ilgook yang Yunho tidak tahu siapa nama mereka.

"Selamat siang Mr. Jung." Salah satu dari wanita itu menyapa saat menyadari kehadiran Yunho beserta Ayahnya.

"Selamat siang, Nona nona." Il Woo tersenyum cerah ke arah kedua gadis itu.

"Anda bisa menunggu Directur di ruang tunggu atau ingin masuk? Lima menit lagi rapat akan usai dan Directure bersama yang lain akan mengunjungi ruang pemotretan." Tepat sedetik setelah gadis itu berkata pintu ruang rapat terbuka.

Sekertaris Il Gook muncul membuka pintu dengan beberapa pria lain yang mengikuti mereka di belakang, termasuk Choi Sangwoo, pria yang membuat kedua Jung senior dan juniir itu datang kesini.

"Selamat siang Mr. Jung." Sekertaris serta kolega lain memberi salam kepada pria yang sangat mereka kenali itu.

Il Gook muncul di belakang untuk kemudian mengangguk memberi salam. "Suatu kehormatan Anda mau mengunjungi peusahaan ini untuk mendiskusikan kerja sama kita kita yang belum terlalu kami pahami."

"Maaf atas keterlambatan kami." Jung Ilwo mengulurkan tangan untuk memberi salam kepada yang lain.

"Tidak masalah, kami baru saja akan melihat pemotretan prodak Modir terbaru yang sebentar lagi akan masuk pasaran, jika Anda berkenan silahkan melihat lihat sebelum kita membahas kerja sama kita yang lain setelahnya." Yang tentu saja langsung diterima oleh Ayah dari Jung Yunho.

Suatu hal yang langka karena mereka tidak perlu mencari alasan lain agar bisa bersama dengan yang lain termasuk kedua putri dari Song Il Gook. Il Gook memimpin jalan yang diikuti oleh Jung Senior, Choi Sangwoo kemudian Yunho dan yang lain.

Jika boleh Yunho akan dengan senang hati menolak rapat yang menjadi kedok Ayahnya. Ia membenci acara yang menurutnya hanya membuang waktu karena tidak ada hubunganya dengan kerja sama mereka. Ayahnya hanya ingin agar dia mendekati salah satu dari kedua putri Song Il Gook untuk urusan pernikahan bisnis. Dan demi Tuhan, sedikitpun tidak ia minati. Kedua wanita itu memang cantik, namun tetap saja Yunho tidak tertarik sedikutpun seperti ketika ia melihat Ahra dan wanita wanita lainya. Yunho hanya jatuh cinta kepada seorang pemuda manis yang telah memikat hatinya di hari pertama mereka bertemu.

Mengingat calon kekasih manisnya itu bibir hati Yunho melengkung indah. Ah, hanya memikirkan Kim Jaejoong mampu membuat hatinya berbunga bunga.

Mereka memasuki ruang gelap yang tenang, hanya di bagian panggung kecil yang disinari lampu sampai menyilaukan mata. Terdengar suara kamera dan arahan suara pria yang tidak lain fotografer Moldir. Lampu kamera menyala dan mati beberapa kali sebelum mereka menyadari kehadiran CEO dan beberapa orang penting lainya di ruangan tersebut.

"Lanjutkan pekerjaann kalian," Il Gook memberi perintah. "kami hanya ingin melihat... " Suara Il Gook terhenti setelah kornea matanya melirik pemuda untuk model Tas Moldir.

Yunho mengalihkan perhatianya kepada CEO Moldir yang tiba tiba membisu dengan pandangan mata tertuju kearah model yang berpakaian rapi duduk di atas kursi tanpa lengan dengan gaya yang biasanya di gunakan oleh para model.

Musang Yunho mengerjab beberapa kali untuk meyakinkan diri. Wajah itu tidak asing dan setelah mengenali wajah model tersebut ia mendelik horor. Yunho selalu merasa tidak seperti dirinya sendiri setelah bertemu dengan pemuda yang telah mencuri hatinya bernama Kim Jaejoong.

Bahkan tidak kali ini. Dimana mulutnya menganga melihat Kim Jaejoong yang terlihat tampan dengan pakaian modis yang pemuda itu kenakan serta tas punggung Moldir berada di atas pahanya.

Ia menggeleng. Apakah ia terlalu memikirkan Jaejoong sampai wajah model itu berubah menjadi wajah pemuda yang tidak pernah meninggalkan otak bahkan kepalanya barang semenit pun. Tetapi ia tidak mungkin salah lihat karena pemuda itu juga menatap kearahnya saat ini. Bukan, bukan menatap dirinya melainkan menatap CEO Moldir yang tadinya berdiri di sisi Yunho dan saat ini berjalan ke arah panggung terang di depan sana.

"Jaejoongie, kau kah itu?" Il Gook menatap putra rahasianya dengan sorot mata tidak percaya.

Ruangan hening.

Jaejoong berdiri membeku di depan sana tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Pandangan pemuda itu tertuju kearah Il Gook. Punggungnya dijalari rasa dingin yang tidak nyaman ketika puluhan mata menatapnya dengan keterkejutan yang menurut Jaejoong menakutkan, ataukah merendahkan. Jaejoong memang tidak mampu melihat jelas wajah wajah mereka karena minimnya pencahayaan selain di tempat ia duduk. Namun, bukan berarti ia tidak mampu merasakan atmosfire di ruangan itu yang tiba tiba berubah dan dirinya sadar mereka memang tidak terlalu menyukainya karena menjadi model dadakan untuk produk semahal Moldir.

Jika saja Il Gook tidak menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai putra angkat kesayangan -Atau itulah yang di ketahui umum- Jaejoong yakin, mereka tidak akan memandang dirinya karena statusnya hanyalah cucu seorang pelayan di rumah pengusaha sukses Song Il Gook.

Dengan suara cicitan lemah akhirnya Jaejoong mampu berkata. "Maafkan Jongie... Jongie hanya... "

"Demi Tuhan Jaejoong. Maafkan Paman. Apa aku menakutimu?" Il Gook berhenti di hadapan Jaejoong dan tersenyum untuk memperhatikan penampilan Jaejoong dari atas sampai bawah. "Aku hanya terkejut, kau sungguh manis dan tidak ada salahnya kau menjadi model untuk Moldir kali ini." Il Gook tersenyum dengan suara tercekik lirih karena tertawa melihat wajah cemberut Jaejoong ketika ia menyebutkan kata manis.

"Jongie tampan Samcon." Pemuda itu meralat.

"Benar bukan Papa? Itu adalah ide Nickhun." Tiffany bersuara. Sedikit mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari Jaejoong.

Jung Il Woo menyadari adanya putri Mr. Song lain di ruangan itu. Demi Tuhan, Il Gook memiliki terlalu banyak putri sampai membuat kepalanya pening untuk membedakan wajah satu dengan wajah lain yang ia tahu memiliki banyak kesamaan. Entah ia harus menyelamati diri atau tidak karena ia hanya memiliki seorang putra, Jung Yunho ketika dirinya menginginkan putri yang tak dapat diberikan oleh istrinya.

Il Woo melirik Yunho yang fokus kepada pemuda di depan sana. Pandangan putranya itu tidak teralihkan dari pemuda yang Il Woo kenal sebagai putra angkat Song Il Gook.

Tiffany kembali berkata kepada Ayahnya, membuyarkan Il Woo dengan pikiranya. "Karena model yang kita panggil sakit dan kita tidak bisa menemukan model yang cocok dengan waktu yang sedikit," Ia menjelaskan. "jadi, Nickhun menyarankan Jongie menjadi model kita," Jessica menambahkan. "Jongie manis bukan?" Menatap pria pria lain yang mengikuti ayahnya tadi, Jessica terdiam melihat keterdiaman mereka setelah mengenali siapa model yang mereka tunjuk sebagai pengganti model mereka.

Jaejoong memang terlihat berbeda dan lebih menawan. Tapi itu tidak mampu membuat mereka untuk tidak mengenali pemuda itu sebagai cucu kepala pelayan kesayangan keluarga Song.

Terdengar bisikan dari mereka yang tidak Jaejoong dengar. Namun terdengar jelas di telinga Yunho karena pria itu berdiri di sisi belakang mereka. Satu kemungkinan dari pembicaraan itu yang Yunho tangkap. Mereka tidak menyukai Jaejoong menjadi model produk Moldir yang memiliki tingkat kwalitas pertama di Korea.

"Apa ada yang keberatan Jaejoong sebagai model kita?" Sebelah alis Yunho bergerak naik, sedikit terkejut mendengar suara tenang Il Gook namun memiliki makna setajam pisau belati saat melemparkan pertanyaan itu.

Desas desus itu memang benar. Yunho tahu bahwa keluarga Song memang menggakui Jaejoong sebagai anak angkat mereka, hanya saja Yunho tidak mengira jika Il Gook menyayangi pemuda itu sedikit berlebihan sampai dengan tegas mengatakan hal yang dapat merusak nama serta kerja sama mereka dengan orang orang ini hanya karena komentar tak terucap dari mereka tentang Jaejoong.

Hening.  
Tidak ada yang bersuara setelah Il Gook melemparkan pertanyaan tegasnya itu. Yunho melirik Jaejoong untuk mendapati pemuda itu berdiri dan menunduk memandang sepatunya.

"Nickhun lanjutkan pemotretan dan aku ingin Pemasaran kali ini di adakan besar besaran. Ambil gambar terbaik dan cetak dalam ukuran besar. Kita akan memasang iklan di semua kota." Perintah Il Gook mutlak.

Pria itu berjalan keluar dengan langkah lebar dan tegas, membawa beberapa pria lain mengikutinya di belakang termasuk ayah Jung Yunho. Yunho ingin tinggal, dan ia ingin menghibur Jaejoong dan disinilah ia berada, berdiri diam untuk melihat punggung Jaejoong yang mulai bergetar.

Salah satu dari ketiga kakak Jaejoong mengampiri pemuda itu untuk menenangkan.

"Oh tidak, Jongie, jangan menangis." Taeyeon menyerbu menghampiri Jaejoong. Kedua gadis Song lain pun mulai menghampiri Jaejoong untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang menghibur pemuda tersebut. "Kau sangat tampan! Kau tahu itu. Mereka hanya kaget karena kau menggantikan Model yang kita panggil kali ini."

Yunho yang berpikir bahwa dirinya tidak memiliki hati merasa mencelos melihat wajah Jaejoong yang basah karena air mata saat pemuda itu mendongak. Ia tidak ingin melihat jaejoong bersedih. Emosi itu muncul ke permukaan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Ia ingin melindungi pemuda itu dan menginginkan hanya senyuman yang menghiasi wajah Jaejoong.

Saat Jaejoong kembali berkata ia nyaris tertawa di buatnya. "Mereka tidak menyukai Jongie." Bibir Yunho melengkung mendengar nada merengek disana. "Jongie jelek. Itulah sebabnya. Mereka benci Jongie."

"Tidak!" Jawab ketiga Kakak Jaejoong bersamaan. "Lanjutkan pemotretan dan berhenti menangis."

"Jongie tidak menangis. Jongie kan laki laki." Pemuda itu berkata keras namun sedikit rengekan di akhir kata. "Mata Jongie hanya tidak terbiasa dengan banyaknya lampu disana sini." Yang tentu saja hanya alasan yang di buat Jaejoong. Namun mereka semua mengangguk mengiyakan setiap ucapan adik kecil mereka.

Yunho berpikir kenapa Ketiga kakak Jaejoong terlihat geli mendengar perkataan merajuk Jaejoong karena ia merasa amarah menguasai dirinya saat melihat wajah cantik itu berlinangan air mata.

"Ya, kami akan mematikan lampu itu dan kau tidak menangis. Hanya kelilipan bukan?" Kepala dengan rambut hitam sekelam malam Jaejoong mengangguk pasti. "Kalau begitu lanjutkan pemotretan, segera! Dan kau akan mendapatkan Handphon baru." Jessica mulai menyogok adik manisnya. Mengingatkan hadiah yang semula di inginkan adik kecilnya itu.

Jaejoong terlihat ragu sebelum kembali bertanya. "Jongie pikir itu kurang." Munculnya sifat evil adik mereka membuat Taeyeon mendelik kearah pemuda itu garang.

Jaejoong menyipitkan matanya yang basah untuk kembali melemparkan rengekan marah. "Baiklah, Handphon dan boneka Yoona Nuna yang baru."

"Ya tuhan! Boneka itu dari hadiah Seunggi saat teman sekelas Yoona pergi ke Prancis. Aku tidak yakin dia akan memberikanya untukmu." Tiffany menjelaskan.

Wajah sendu Jaejoong membuat Tiffany menggeram lirih. "Kau akan mendapatkan Boneka apapun yang kau ingin di toko," Ketika wajah Jaejoong berubah cerah Tiffany menambahkan. "hanya untuk satu atau dua boneka tidak lebih!" Ia berkata tegas.

Mengangkat tangan untuk memberi selamat untuk diri sendiri Jaejoong berujar. "Setuju." oh, ia akan mengambil boneka besar yang paling mahal tentunya. Yang besarnya melebihi tubuhbya sendiri.

Ketiga kakak Jaejoong menghela nafas. Mereka baru saja di peras oleh adik mereka yang super nakal. Taeyeon memangguk kearah wanita yang sudah membawa makeup di sisi panggung. Wanita itu segera menghampiri Jaejoong untuk memperbaiki rias wajah Jaejoong yang berantakan.

Ingin rasanya Yunho mengorek telinganya sendiri dengan apapun itu untuk membuat telinganya tak terhambat oleh segala jenis kotoran. Atau ia memang tidak salah mendengar bahwa pemuda yang di sukainya itu menyukai boneka. Demi Tuhan. Boneka! Benda berbulu lembut yang menjadi favorite para gadis wanita bahkan bayi perempuan! Benda tak bernyawa mengerikan yang di benci para pria.

Tanpa ia sadari kakinya mengambil langkah mendekat ke arah Song Berasudara dan Jaejoong. "Kalau kau meneruskan pemotretan ini, aku akan menraktirmu makan malam dan setelahnya aku akan membawamu kesalah satu pusat perbelanjaan Jung Emperor dan kau boleh mengambil apapun yang kau suka."

Tanpa melihat siapa yang berbicara Jaejoong berteriak yakin "Aku setuju!" Seluruh perhatian telah berhasil Yunho curi dan ia berhenti di sisi kerumunan keluarga Song.

"Ajushi."

Terdengar tawa tertahan di sana yang membuat Yunho merasa di lempar dari puncak Namsan tower dan mendarat di tanah berbatu yang keras untuk kemudian mendapatkan gigitan Anjing gila. Mengerikan bukan!

"Mr. Jung Yunho." Tiffany yang belum mengetahui keberadaan Yunho disana menyebutkan nama pria itu dan mengangguk sopan, memberi salam. "Kami sangat berterima kasih untuk itu, tetapi sungguh. Itu tidak perlu... "

"Perlu, perlu!" Jaejoong menyahut cepat. Ia menghindar dari wanita yang mengusapkan bedak di wajahnya untuk menghadap ke arah Yunho.

"Ajushi sudah berjanji akan membelikan apapun yangg Jongie inginkan. Tentu saja Pa.." Jaejoong meralat saat akan memanggil nama pria yang ia sayangi. "Samcon Song akan mengijinkan itu." Pandangan pemuda itu menatap Yunho dengan sorot mata mendesak seakan pria itu merasa dirinya berada di pojokan kastil tua mengerikan dan di tuntut untuk bertanggung jawab atas apapun yang telah pria itu lakukan. "Ajushi sudah berjanji." Desak Jaejoong lagi.

"Tapi Jaejoongie, apa yang kami berikan sebagai bayaran untukmu sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Tidak masalah." Yunho menyahut sebelum Jaejoong melayangkan protes kepada tiga gadis muda disana. "Tetapi kau harus menyelesaikan pemotretan ini."

"Dan Ajushi sudah berjanji. Jadi Ajushi harus tetap disini sampai Jongie selesai. Jongie juga tidak akan melepaskan pandangan Jongie dari Ajushi. "Alis Yunho mengeryit heran. Ia tidak tahu pemuda yang ia taksir ini banyak bicara dan suka mengatur.

"Aku akan tetap disini jika itu akan membuatmu tenang."

"Ya. Dan kau Nuna," ia berkata kepada Taeyeon. "tolong awasi Ajushi itu supaya tidak kabur. Jongie tidak ingin melepaskan ikan emas ini." Ia berbisik lirik kepada kakak pertamanya itu.

Taeyeon mengagguk minta maaf kearah Yunho. Dirinya yakin Wakil directure Jung Emperor itu mendengar apa yang di bisikan Jaejoong.

Ya Tuhan, apakah adiknya ini sebodoh itu sampai tidak mengenali Jung Yunho. Tentu saja tidak! Jaejoong tahu siapa Jung Yunho! Tetapi adiknya hanya tidak peduli.

Semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu mengenal Jung Yunho dengan baik untuk memberi kepercayaan seratus persen kepada pria itu. Hanya saja mengapa? Mengapa Yunho mau mengikut sertakan dirinya dalam bisnis yang tidak menyakut Jung Emperor?

Jung Emperor dan Moldir memang bekerja sama untuk produk Moldir mereka berikutnya dan itu dalam kerja sama tentang pusat perbelanjaan baru yang akan mereka dirikan.

Di lain sisi Yunho menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak atau mengatakan kata _'Yes_ ' karena berhasil mengajak pemuda yang ia taksir itu berkencan.

Baiklah, mungkin secara tidak langsung begitu dan Yunho akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini sebaik baiknya untuk mendapatkan perhatian pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Menyesalpun terlambat.  
Itulah yang Yunho pikirkan saat ini setelah menemani Jaejoong keliling pusat perbelanjaan selama tiga jam tanpa istirahat sampai ia merasa kakinya akan patah.

Satu yang Yunho tahu. Jaejoong benar benar menyukai kegiatan yang namanya _belanja_ layaknya para wanita dan pemuda itu sudah memborong apapun yang disukainya dari pakaian jam tangan sepatu bahkan boneka gajah yang menurutnya buruk rupa karena berwarna biru. Demi apa! Bukankah gajah berwarna gelap bukanya terang benderang seperti langit cerah di siang hari.

Kedua tangan sampai lengan Yunho sudah penuh dengan barang barang Jaejoong dan Yunho menyesal karena menyuruh pulang kedua sekertaris serta sopir pribadinya. Hal yang sebenarnya ia anggap akan mengganggu acara kencan sepihaknya ini malah membuatnya kalang kabut tak karuang. Lenyap sudah image dingin Jung Yunho di gantikan Jung konyol yang pasti akan membuat Yoochun tertawa terpingkal pingkal jika melihat pakaian yang ia kenakan saat ini.

"Aku tidak ingin dikira berjalan dengan pamanku, kau harus merubah gaya pakaian resmimu itu dengan pakaian yang sedikit modis." Ujar Jaejoong sok bijak tiga jam lalu saat Yunho masih mengenakan Jas rapi yang dikira sebagai bodyguard Jaejoong oleh salah seorang Bibi tua yang pantas untuk Jaejoong panggil Nenek.

Dan sekarang lihatlah dirinya. Pakaian yang dikatakan Jaejoong modis merubah Jung Yunho wakil presiden Jung Emperor menjadi Jung Yunho preman pasar.

"Bukan!" Bahkan Jaejoong mengelak ucapan Yunho dengan lantang. "Kau terlihat seperti leader BoyBand legenda DBXQ yang sangat tampan hanya saja Ajushi terlihat dalam versi tua."

Ok. Kata kata terakhir itu melukai Yunho. Apakah ia terlihat begitu tua di mata Jaejoong sampai pemuda itu mengungkit ungkit kata yang menyebalkan itu. Demi Tuhan, Yunho baru berusia tiga puluh dua tahun.

" _Lima belas tahun lebih tua dari Jaejoong."_ _Batinya merana._

Tidak heran Jaejoong memanggilnya Ajushi dengan umur dan penampilan yang jauh berbeda dari pemuda hiperaktif yang saat ini masih berlari kesana kemari ketika Doe pemuda itu menemukan sesuatu yang menurutnya indah.

Mengela Nafas, Yunho hanya sanggup mengikuti Jaejoong yang sudah terkapar di langai karena sepertinya pemuda nakal itu baru saja menabrakan dirinya kepada seorang pemuda bertubuh bulat yang saat ini berdiri di hadapan Jaejoong untuk membantu pemuda itu bangkit.

"Shindong... " Suara rengekan manja serta pelukan Jaejoong kepada seseorang yang tidak lebih tua dari pemuda itu mengejutkan sekeliling.

Jantung Yunho berdegup tak karuan udara di sekitar tiba tiba terasa berkurang sampai ia kesulitan bernafas kala melihat Jaejoong melemparkan tubuhnya kearah pemuda yang lebih gembal dua kali lipat dari tubuh kurus Jaejoong dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Amarah menguasai Yunho untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Ia tidak suka membagi Jaejoong meski hanya senyum pemuda itu kepada orang lain. Apalagu pelukan, ketika dirinya sendiri belum pernah merengkuh tubuh menggiurkan Jaejoong.

Bunyi barang jatuh tak mampu menyadarkan Jaejoong dari kegembiraanya bertemu teman semasa sekolah menengah pertamanya dulu. Ia tidak menyadari Yunho yang berjalan cepat kearahnya dengan kedua tangan pria itu terkepal erat di sisi tubuh Yunho karena menahan amarah.

Cemburu. Yunho mengakui dirinya cemburu.  
"Kita sudah terlambat untuk pulang." Cengkraman pada lengan atas Jaejoong begitu erat sampai Jaejoong mengeryit. "Ucapkan selamat tinggal kepadanya." Yunho menunjuk dengan dagunya kearah pemuda yang di panggil Shindong oleh Jaejoong.

Tanpa memberi waktu untuk Jaejoong megucapkan selamat tinggal. Dengan cengkraman kuat Yunho menyeret Jaejoong menjauh dari sana. Yunho tidak ingin menghajar pemuda yang jauh lebih muda darinya hanya karena perasaan cemburu yang sungguh membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Ia membenci perasaan ini dan ia membenci Kim Jaejoong karena tidak mampu merasakan perasaan yang Yunho rasakan. Namun ia tetap mencintai Kim Jaejoong. Cinta yang belum pernah ia rasakan kepada siapapun sebelumnya.

~TBC~

 **Hai. Sherry kembali setelah beberapa saat semedi(?)**

 **Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama. Kesibukan di real.**

 **Semoga chap awal setelah kembali dari semedi ini tidak mengecewakan, karena sungguh! Aku hampir lupa semua plot ceritaku sendiri dan garus baca dari chap sebelumnya.**

 **Seperti biasa menetima masukan Kritik dan saran yang masih menyangkut ff ini.**


	7. Chapter 6

**CATCH ME.** **If You Wanna**

Sherry Kim

 _Happy Reading...!_

Dengan wajah bangga, petugas berseragam security itu membungkuk hormat kepada Mr. Jung junior. Putra dari penilik Mall dimana tempat ia bekerja.

Suatu kejutan yang menyenangkan bagi orang seperti dirinya bisa bertatap muka dan membantu pemimpin mereka yang terkenal yang biasanya hanya ia lihat di majalan atau televisi.

Yunho mengucapkan terima kasih dan memberi petugas itu _tips_ karena menemukan barang berharaga yang sudah Jaejoong borong.

Kesalahan fatal!  
Jaejoong mengomelinya tanpa henti lebih dari satu jam karena meninggalkan barang belanjaan pemuda itu entah dimana. Pemuda itu berhenti mengomel setelah petugas menemukan seluruh barang tanpa kurang satupun.

Tidak ada pilihan kecuali menyogok Jaejoong untuk memaafkan keteledoran -yang ia sendiri tidak sengaja- dengan makan malam di restoran dan memesan Es krim favorite pemuda manisnya itu.

Astaga. Ingatkan ia untuk tidak membuat masalah dengan pemuda itu, karena sungguh, telinga Yunho panas mendengar ceramah panjang dan suara melengking Jaejoong yang biasanya terdengar merdu itu.

Yunho menghela nafas memperhatikan pemuda yang tanpa sadar telah menguasai jiwa dan raganya itu meniknati makanan penutup mereka. Benar, Jaejoong sudah membuatnya gila dan Yunho tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menyatakan peradaanya kepada pemuda yang lebih muda dua belas tahun tarinya itu.

Astaga. Tidak heran Kelinci manisnya ini memanggilnya Ajushi.

Layaknya penggila Eskrim yang melewati batas, dengan gemas Jaejoong menyendokan Es krim rasa Vanilla sekuat tenaga -yang sesungguhnya di perlukan- dalam ukuran sesendok besar penuh untuk menyuapi dirinya sendiri.

Bibirnya komat kamit tidak jelas mengucapkan betapa ia menyukai Es krim vanilla dan juga rasa yang sungguh lembut melumer di lidahnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar dan tak henti kembali menyuapinya lagi dan lagi. Ia telah lupa bahwa dirinya marah kepada Ajushi yang duduk di hadapanya karena menyeretnya pergi dari teman lama yang sudah hampir dua tahun tidak di jumpainya itu.

"Omo, omo rasanya enak sekali, berbeda dengan Es krim yang sering Nuna belikan untuk Jongie atau Es krim di kantin sekolah."

Yunho tersenyum senang karena dirinya mampu membuat pemuda yang di sukainya itu kembali tersenyum. "Tentu saja! Es krim disini kwalitas terbaik yang terkenal akan kelembutan Es krim mereka."

Kepala Jaejoong mengangguk anguk takjub. Meskipun ia tidak tahu menahu tentang Es krim dan cara mengolahnya sampai bisa se enak ini. Ia hanya tahu Es krim itu sangat memanjakan lidahnya.

Yang ada di benak pemuda itu saat ini ialah akan membuat sahabat baiknya cemburu karena tidak ikut menikmati Es krim ter enak di dunia. "Changmin pasti akan cemburu karena aku tidak mengajaknya kesini." Bibir plum mungil pemuda itu melengkung indah membayangkan sahabat baiknya itu marah marah besok ketika ia memberitahu tentang kejadian hari ini. "Dia pasti akan marah marah dan mengumpat tidak jelas karena melewatkan Es krim se enak ini. Omo omo... rasanya benar benar membuat Jongie melayang ke angkasa." ujar Jarjoong riang dan dramatis.

Seakan Jaejoong memiliki suatu magnet untuk menarik Yunho mendekat pria itu maju untuk membersihkan sisa Es krim di bibir Jaejoong. "Tunggu," Pekik Jaejoong. "akan sangat mubazhir kalau di sia siakan meskipun hanya sedikit." Lidah pemuda itu dengan cepat menjilat bibirnya sendiri. "Sudah bersih bukan? Tunggu... "

Musang Yunho memperhatikan pemuda yang ribut sendiri di seberang meja dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Jaejoong membuka tas untuk mengambil kaca dan dengan tingkah manis yang membuat Yunho gemas setengah mati, pemuda itu mebenarkan rambut berantakan serta mengamati wajahnya yang bernoda Es krim.

"Lagi lagi Hello kitty." Gumam Yunho. Melirik kaca bulan bergagang Jaejoong.

"Ajushi mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Kau sangat manis." jawab Yunho asal.

Bibir pemuda itu mencebil geram. "Jongie tampan! Tampan! Ingat itu!" ia memberenggut. Menghela nafas keras ia menambahkan. "Kenapa semua orang mengatakan Jongie manis. Jongie bukan gula gula dan kenapa Ajushi tertawa?"

Yunho berdeham untuk menghilangan tawanya sendiri. Begitu mudah Jaejoong membuat dirinya marah dan juga tertawa dengan tingkah konyol pemuda itu yang ia yakini tidak di sengaja. "Tidak!"

"Bagus. Karena jika Ajushi menertawakan Jongie, Jongie akan marah dan Nuna Nuna Jongie sangat takut kalau Jongie marah. Lalu mereka akan balas dendam untuk Jongie." Adunya.

Wajah Yunho kembali darat mendengar nama keluarga yang di sebut sebut Jaejoong. "Kau menyayangi mereka? Meskipun mereka bukan keluarga kandungmu?"

"Mereka... " Ia terdiam. Dengan sikap tenang yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan Jaejoong yang semenit lalu ribut tidak jelas di hadapannya. Jaejoong berkata. "mereka keluarga Jongie, atau itulah yang Jongie anggap dan mereka saudara Jongie karena kami tumbuh bersama sejak kecil."

"Aku mengerti." Akhirnya Yunho berkata. Ia tidak ingin membuat Jaejoong marah karena ia mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bermaksud buruk.

Pemuda itu diam dan Yunho semakin sadar bahwa Jaejoong tidak ingin membahas atau melibatkan keluarga angkatnya dalam percakapan mereka. Ia memahami jika Jaejoong tidak menyukai seseorang membicarakan sesuatu yang buruk tentang keluarga angkatnya juga

"Kau mau lagi?"

Jemari lentik itu bermain dengan sendok sebelum menjawab dengan nada lirih. "Tidak."

"Aku minta maaf jika salah berkata. Aku tidak berniat..."

"Tidak apa apa, Jongie hanya merasa sudah cukup kenyang." Melirik jam tangan hitam di pergelangan tangan, Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan sorot mata yang membuat pria itu merasa melakukan kesalahan yang fatal. "Sudah malam, Jongie sudah harus pulang sebelum jam tujuh untuk memberi makan Anak anak Jongie."

"Anak anak?"

Menghela nafas, Jaejoong selalu melupakan panggilan manis untuk hewan piaraan mereka. "Anjing dan kucing kami. Dan Jongie akan membayar makan malam ini."

"Tidak perlu."

"Jongie sudah merepotkan Ajushi dengan semua ini." Astaga Jaejoong baru sadar bahwa dirinya telah membeli terlalu banyak barang. Atau tepatnya Yunho lah yang membelikan semua barang ini. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Jongie sangat senang tapi bolehkan Jongie membayar makan malam kita?"

Sorot mata lembut itu memaksa Yunho untuk menelan apapun yang akan ia ucapkan. Apa yang sudah ia perbuat sampai Jaejoong tiba tiba menghindar darinya. "Baiklah." ia tidak akan membantah jika itu membuat suasana pemuda yang ia kagumi itu semakin buruk dan memasang wajah muram. "Aku benar benar minta maaf."

Melambaikan kedua tangan Jaejoong tersenyum. "Maukah Ajushi membawakan barang barang Jongie sampai Jongie menemukan taxi? Jongie yang manis ini akan jadi sasaran paman paman jahat atau tante tante genit yang gemas dengan Jongie yang tampan ini." Sepertinya suasana hati pemuda itu kembali.

Yunho tersenyum. "Kau akan ikut dengan mobilku," melihat mulut mungil pemuda itu akan berkata, Yunho menambahkan. "aku tidak ingin di bantah!"

Keseriusan dalam wajah Yunho dapat Jaejoong lihat dan ia memang tidak ingin berdebat lebih lama. Meraih tas punggung miliknya ia menuju kasir untuk membayar makan malam mereka. Yunho mengikuti mereka dengan barang bawaan yang memenuhi kedua tangan.

Seulas senyum berpatri di bibir hatinya yang indah kala ia melihat punggung Jaejoong berubah tegak. Pemuda manis itu berputar kearahnya untuk melayangkan tatapan ngeri. Sepertinya ia tahu apa yang membuat Jaejoong horor.

"Ya Tuhan, ini namanya perampokan. Bagaimana mungkin makan malam yang tidak seberapa dengan Eskrim semangkuk... emm sedikit lebih besar memang... bisa semahal itu." pekiknya "Ya Tuhan, itu akan menghabiskan uang jajan Jongie selama berbulan bulan."

Sungguh. Wajah ngeri Jaejoong membuatnya gemas untuk mencubit pipi tembam dan bibir yang sibuk mengumpat itu. "Biarkan aku yang membayarnya kalau begitu." Jaejoong masih terlihat ragu sampai Yunho menambahkan. "Lain kali kau yang bayar. Kau melupakan janji makan malam yang sudah beberapa hari lalu kau janjikan."

Lain kali! Kata itu bagaikan irama indah untuk Jaejoong dengar. Itu petanda bahwa ia akan kembali menikmati Es krim terenak di seluruh dunia ini lagi. "Tapi lain kali itu hanya Eskrim bukan?" ia harus memastikan atau kantongnya akan kembang kempis hanya untuk membayar Es krim yang entah kenapa sisa Es krim dalam mulutnya terasa pahit sekarang.

"Deal."

"Dasar Ajushi perhitungan." gerutu Jaejoong. Tanpa menunggu Yunho ia berjalan kekuar dari restoran Mall yang super duper mahal untuk kantong seorang pelajar seperti dirinya.

.

.

.

*

Choi Ahra melambai kearah kedua sahabat mereka yang sudah masuk kedalam mobil masing masing. Senyum pada bibirnya tiba tiba lenyap ketika mobil terakhir menghilang dari pandangan.

Kedua sahabatnya benar benar menyebalkan. Mereka tidak mempercayai ia akan bertunangan dengan Jung Yunho saat memberitahukan berita bahagia itu. Bahkan mereka mengatakan dirinya bermimpi, sama seperti para wanita yang pernah dekat dengan wakil Direktur Jung Emperor yang sebelumnya pernah mengatakan hal yang sama di beberapa majalah dan tidak ada satupun dari ucapan mereka yang terbukti nyata.

Siapa yang tidak menginginkan pria tampan seperti Jung Yunho, calon CEO Jung Emperor yang menakjubkan itu.

Sialnya, Yunho tidak mengangkat telefon serta membalas pesan yang ia kirim dan itu menambah kadar kebodohanya di mata kedua sahabatnya itu.

Sial. Apakah pria itu sesibuk itu sampai mengabaikan dirinya yang akan menjadi istrinya beberapa bulan kedepan.

Dengan langkah menghentak kesal ia berjalan menuju mobil hitam miliknya. Langkahnya terhenti saat pandanganya melihat pria yang baru beberapa detik lalu ia pikirkan berjalan di hadapanya menuju mobil pria itu yang terparkir tidak jauh.

Senyum Ahra segera terbit laksana mentari pada musim dingin. Begitu hangat dan di nanti para pria yang menginginkan gadis itu. "Yunho." Ia memanggil. Kali ini ia tidak akan melepaskan kesempatan untuk masuk kedalam mobil pria itu.

Langkahnya terasa ringan seakan terbang melintasi dua baris parkiran mobil menuju ketempat pria yang sedang berpicara dengan seorang pemuda. "Yunho." Kedua laki laki itu menatap kearah Ahra dengan pandangan yang berbeda.

Gadis itu mencoba mengabaikan pandangan dingin Yunho untuk menyapa Kim Jaejoong. Sahabat dari adiknya.

"Hai Jaejoong, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Dengan sikap percaya diri tinggi ia meraih lengan Yunho untuk bergelayut manja di antara kantong kantong belanja yang ia tidak tahu milik siapa. "Aku tidak menyangka akam melihatmu disini. Kau tidak mengangkat telefonku dan tidak membalas pesanku." ujarnya pada Yunho.

Keceriaan dalam suara Ahra lenyap ketika mendapatkan penolakan dari lengan Yunho untuk menangkis dirinya. Pria itu dengan sangat kentara mundur menghindar dan kembali kepada Jaejoong. "Kau akan ikut denganku Jongie." Bahkan Yunho membuka pintu mobil untuk Jaejoong setelah memasukan barang barang pemuda itu kedalam bagasi.

Yunho mendorong pemuda itu masuk di kursi depan, mengabaikan Ahra yang memperhatikan mereka dengan mata menyipit. "Pakai sabuk pengamanmu." Pintu di tutup.

Ahra mengerjap kaget saat Yunho berjalan mengitari mobil tanpa mengindahkan dirinya. Sebelum pria itu masuk, buru buru Ahra masuk untuk duduk di kursi belakang. "Aku akan ikut, kau berhutang penjelasan padaku."

"Aku tidak berhutang apapun padamu."

"Ya. Kita akan bertunangan kurang dari dua bulan lagi Yunho." Pri itu mengumpat kasar sebelum melajukan mobil tanpa memperotes.

Dalam diam Yunho melirik Jaejoong yang duduk dan sibuk dengan ponsel di tangan. Sepertinya pemuda itu tidak mendengar apa yang baru saja di katakan Ahra. Syukurlah.

"Kapan Nuna kembali ke Korea?" Mata Doe Jaejoong masih fokus pada benda layar datar di tangan saat bertanya.

"Beberapa bulan lalu, aku jarang melihatmu bersama Seunghyun akhir akhir ini."

"Jongie sibuk."

"Kalian bertengkar."

"Tidak!"

Ahra tertawa. Sebenarnya ia menyukai Jaejoong, pemuda itu manis dan sangat mudah untuk di sukai oleh siapapun. Hanya saja ia tidak menyukai cara Yunho memperlakukan dan menatap Jaejoong dengan sorot mata berbeda ketika pria itu menatapnya.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa saling kenal?" Ahra bertanya.

Yunho masih betah membisu. Cengkraman pada kemudi mengerat namun ia tidak berniat untuk menjawab. Dan Jaejoonglah yang menjawab. "Kami bertemu di Moldir."

"Ah, kerja sama Produk baru itu."

"Jongie tidak tahu."

"Dan kenapa kalian bisa bersama hari ini?" Ahra bertanya kepada Yunho. Tetapi pria itu masih mengabaikan pertanyaan itu, bahkan Yunho tidak meliriknya sama sekali.

Marah, tentu saja. Ahra lah yang akan menjadi istri Yunho dan pria itu mengabaikan dirinya seperti suatu benda yang kasat mata.

Mobil berhenti di depan Mansion Song tanpa metrka sadari dalam keheningan masing masing. "Sudah sampai Jongie." Keluar dari mobil, Yunho membuka pintu untuk Jaejoong dan mengeluarkan barang barang Jaejoong. "Perlukah aku masuk untuk menyapa Direktur Song."

"Tidak! Aku rada Paman sudah pergi ke Jepang bersama yang lain." Ia berkata.

Sepertinya Jaejoong masih marah atau entahlah. Mungkinkan pemuda itu tidak menyukai dirinya. Jika benar Yunho akan kesulitan untuk mendapatkan hati Jaejoong. "Jongie akan masuk sendiri dan terima kasih untuk semuanya."

Cahaya lampu mobil dari belakang menyirami tubuh mereka yang berdiri di belakang mobil Yunho..

Salah satu putri Mr. Song menghentikan mobil tepat di sebelah mobil Yunho. "Selamat malam Mr. Jung." Gadis itu membuka kaca mobil. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengantar Jaejoong _kami?"_

Jaejoong kami.  
Kata itu terasa aneh untuk Yunho dengar dan ia tidak menyukai kata kepemilikan gadis itu untuk Jaejoong.

"Aku akan ikut mobil Nuna."  
Tanpa menghiraukan sapaan 'selamat malam' yang di ucapkan Yunho, Jaejoong segera masuk kedalam mobil Yuri.

"Selamat malam Mr. Jung." Kata itu pengusiran halus yang di ucapkan.

Yunho tidak bodoh untuk tetap berdiri disana dan menunggu untuk entah apa itu. Ia masuk kedalam mobil dan menjalankan mobil dengan sedikit marah.

Jaejoong tidak seharusnya mengabaikan dirinya. Sialan Ahra dan sialan siapapun putri Il Gook yang telah mengganggu waktu pribadi mereka.

Menyandarkan diri pada kursi, Yunho menghela nafas. Tidak masuk akal. Tidak seharusnya ia marah tanpa alasan kepada Ahra ataupun kakak angkat Jaejoong. Ia marah kepada Jaejoong yang tidak menyadari ketertarikanya atas pemuda itu. Ia marah pada diri sendiri karena dengan bodohnya tidak mengatakan ia menyukai pemuda itu.

Tidak.  
Terlalu buru buru hanya akan membuat kucing nakal itu menjauh darinya. Ia harus menyusun rencana baru agar bisa sesering mungkin bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Dengan begitu pemuda itu bisa menyadari perasaanya.

Terlalu larut dalam pikiranya sendiri Yunho tidak menyadari Ahra duduk di depan sampai gadis itu berkata. "Dompet Jaejoong tertinggal."

Tentu Yunho terkejut. Sialan! Ia melupakan akan keberadaan gadis itu di dalam mobilnya. "Dompet?" Mungkin Jaejoong menjatuhkan benda itu barusan.

Menunjuk dompet hitam Jaejoong Ahra membalikan donpet itu dan membukanya. "Aku selalu penasaran apakah Jaejoong memiliki kekasih. Karena sungguh Jaejoong super duper manja sampai membuat Seunghyun gemas karena ulahnya." Wanita itu memerika dompet itu seperti dompet itu adalah miliknya.

"Berikan padaku." Jika saja tidak ada tikungan di depan, Yunho sudah menyambar dompet Jaejoong.

Musang Yunho melirik Ahra yang mengeluarkan selembar foto kecil dari salah satu bagian dompet. "Gadis yang manis."

Mobil berhenti mendadak. Jika saja Ahra tidak memasang sabuk pengaman, dapat di pastikan ia akan mencium dasbor mobil.

"Berikan padaku." Merebut dompet Jaejoong dari tangan Ahra, Yunho menyambar foto itu dengan lebih kasar sampai gadis itu mendelik horor. "Keluar!"

"Yunho... apa..."

"Aku bilang keluar Ahra, atau aku akan menyeretmu keluar dari mobil sekarang juga."

Jika tatapan Yunho adalah pedang, mata itu dapat di pastikan dapat membunuh Ahra saat ini juga. "Kau keterlaluan." Wanita muda itu keluar. Dirinya marah, tentu saja!

Bagaimana bisa Yunho memperlakukan dirinya dengan sangat hina seperti ini. "Aku akan membalas ini Yunho." Pintu tertutup. Mobil benar benar melaju detik berikutnya meninggalkan Ahra di sisi jalan raya yang ramai oleh pejalan kaki di sisi jalan.

.

.

.

*

"Apa itu?"  
Merangkak di atas karpet Jaejoong mendekati Jessica dan ketiga kakaknya yang lain. Mereka berkumpul di sana seperti kebiasaan mereka setiap malamnya.

Jessica, Taeyeon dan Tiffany sibuk dengan Tablet dan Lapy mereka. Ketiga kakaknya itu berebahan santai di kamar kakak kedua Jaejoong yang memang lebih lebar dari yang lain mengingat sering kali Jessica membawa pekerjaanya kantornya sebagai disainer Moldir untuk di kerjakan di rumah.

"Kami sedang memilih foto fotomu Jongie. Nickhun telah memilih dan kami masih harus mengecek foto mana yang akan kami gunakan."

"Bukankah itu harus mendapat persetujuan dari yang lain?" Merebahkan diri tengkurap di sisi Jessica Jaejoong menatap layar komputer kakaknya yang memperlihatkan foto Jaejoong sendiri.

"Oh, tampanya diriku," Ia memuji dirinya sendiri dengan begitu percaya diri. "Bukan begitu Nuna?"

"Ya. Kau tampan." Taeyeon menjawab. Tidak ingin berdebat dengan adik mereka yang satu ini, "Kami harus memilih dan memperlihatkan foto mana yang akan kami tunjukan kepada yang lain pada rapat besok."

Jaejoong mengangguk. Setiap hari berkumpul dan mendiskusikan tentang cara kerja perusahaan membuatnya banyak tahu tentang perusahaan tanpa harus belajar secara khusus. Bahkan Jaejoong ikut andil dalam disain kaos Moldir tahun lalu.

"Aku butuh bantuan." Kakak keenam Jaejoong, Song Yoona masuk kedalam kamar dengan lapy dan buku di tangan. Lengkap sudah tujuh saudara Song di kamar sana.

"Kalian harus membantuku untuk merancang apa saja yang di butuhkan dalam upacara pernikahan dan pesta setelahnya," Yoona bergabung dengan yang lain di atas karpet yang terbentang lebar di tengah kamar. "ini tugas pertamaku tahun ini dan aku harus mendapat nilai bagus."

Sunny duduk di meja kerja Jessica fi sebelah lain ranjang memutar kursi untuk melihat saudaranya yang lain. Yuri berebahan malas di atas ranjang dengan boneka beruang putih dalam pelukan gadis itu. "Sepertinya harus ada yang mengambil jurusan lain tentang pekerjaan keluarga Song." gerutu Yuri.

Yang lain menatap gadis itu mengeryit. "Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan pekerjaan sebagai disainer?"

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak." Gadis itu duduk di atas ranjang. "Hanya saja empat putri Papa sebagai disainer. Hanya aku yang lebih memilih mendirikan cafe untuk aku kelola sendiri di tambah Yoona yang juga sepertinya lebih menyukai menjadi disainer."

"Aku ingin mendirikan butikku sendiri tanpa bantuan Papa, dan akan banyak gaun pengantin di dalamnya. Bukan Tas dan Sepatu atau apapun yang di ciptakan Moldir."

"Sama saja."

"Jongie ingin mendirikan kebun binatang." sahut Jaejoong.

Keenam kakak Jaejoong menatap si kecil Jaejoong. Meskipun Jaejoong sudah hampir delapan belas tahun, bagi mereka Jaejoong masihlah tetap adik kecil mereka.

"Akan sangat sibuk untuk jadi pawah gajah." Taeyeon menyahut asal. Hewan yang sangat di sukai adik kecilnya itu.

Wajah berbinar Jaejoong membuat mereka memutar bola mata jengah. Mereka semua tahu Taeyeon hanya bercanda namun tidak untuk Jaejoong. "Jongie akan jadi pawang yang baik." Imbuhnya antusias, mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di atas karpet.

Yoona mengabaikan keinginan aneh adiknya dan membuka lapy miliknya untuk menunjukan jepada Jessica. "Aku butuh banyak masukan tentang persiapan persiapan menjelang pernikahan dan lainya."

"Itu sangat mudah." Jaejoong menyahut dengan kecepatan dan kepercayaan diri setebal tembok china.

"Apa saja kalau begitu Jongie?" Tiffany menyahut tanpa menatap adiknya. Ia sibuk memeriksa pekerjaannya sendiri sambil memilah foto mana yang akan ia ambil. Tapi pernyataan adiknya itu membuatnya sedikit penasaran.

"Pertama mempelai laki laki, kedua mempelai perembuan ketiga saksi dan jangan lupakan pendeta, atau pastor karena pernikahan tidak akan terjadi tanpa itu."

Kamar di salah satu mansion song yang luas itu tiba tiba berubah hening. Keenam mata gadis Song mengerjap ngerjap menatap Jaejoong dalam keheningan sebelum tawa Sunny menggema untuk pertama kali di susul tawa Yuri yang terjatuh kebelakang karena tawa kerasnya sebelum berguling guling kesana kemari di atas ranjang.

Taeyaon, Jessica Tiffany dan Yoona ikut tertawa setelahnya meninggalkan Jaejoong yang kembali tiduran tengkurap di atas karpet dengan menompa kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. "Ada yang salah?" alis Jaejoong menggeryit aneh.

Apakah keenam kakaknya itu kesurupan hantu mansion secara masal?

Jaejoong ngeri membayangkan. Ia duduk tegak dan menatap kakaknya yang masih tertawa.

"Tidak hanya itu Jongie." Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat tertawa Yoona menjawab. Gadis itu mengusap air mata dari ujung matanya sendiri. "Ya Tuhan, kau sangat cerdas." Kakaknya itu kembali tertawa keras.

"Lalu kenapa kalian tertawa jika jawaban Jongie benar?" bibir Jaejoong mencebil marah.

Setelah berhasil mengendalikan diri meskipun susah, Taeyeon kakak pertama Jaejoong menjelaskan dengan bijaksana. "Itu bagian utamanya, Jaejoong sayang. Masih ada banyak lagi yang harus di siapkan seperti gaun, katering, bunga, tempat pesta dan lain lain."

Jaejoong mengangguk angguk memahani. "Sepertinya Jongie kita memang lebih cocok mendirikan kebun binatang." tambah Taeyeon.

"Karena Jongie tidak akan sakit kepala ketika membuat gaun atau menyiapkan pesta pernikahan untuk hewan hewan Jongie saat mereka menikah." imbuh Jaejoong yang kembali membuat kamar itu dipenuhi tawa seluruh saudaranya yang lain.

Dari tempat Song Ji Hyo berdiri di balik pintu kamar Jessica, wanita itu menahan tawanya sekuat tenaga dengan kedua tanganya. Ia hanya ingin melihat pekerjaan mereka hari ini dan melihat foto Jaejoong. Karena suaminya mengatakan mereka menggunakan Jaejoong sebagai model tas Moldir.

Ia berhenti saat melihat Jaejoong juga disana. Ia tidak akan menghancurkan acara diskusi anak anaknya dengan kedatanganya yang hanya akan membuat Jaejoong pergi dari ruangan yang sama dimanapun ia berada.

Miris bukan? Apakah kesalahanya karena mengungkapkan fakta tentang Jaejoong masih tak termaafkan sampai putra yang ia besarkan itu masih betah mendiamkanya.

Ji Hyo menyayangi Jaejoong seperti anak kandungnya sendiri, dan ia sudah berjanji kepada Kim Ji Young untuk menjaga Jaejoong layaknya putranya sebelum wanita itu meninggal.

~TBC~


	8. Chapter 7

**CATCH ME. If You Wanna**  
Sherry Kim

.

.

.

Jaejoong membalik tas punggung miliknya, mengeluarkan semua barang dari dalam tas merah itu dengan panik.

Tidak ada! Dimana?

Ia berlari ke kamar mandi, menuju pakaian kotor yang masih berada di ranjang pakaian kotor untuk memeriksa semua saku celana dan jas sekolah. Tidak ada!

Semua sudut kamar sudah ia periksa dan ia masih tidak menemukan dompetnya dimana mana. "Foto Mama satu satunya ada di dalam sana." kata itu bagaikan mantra yang ia gumamkan sepanjang ia memeriksa seluruh pakaian untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Kedua mata indah miliknya terasa panas, Jaejoong tidak sadar matanya basah, air mata menetes tanpa permisi. "Dompet Jongie dimana?" Ia berharap dirinya tidak ceroboh sampai menjatuhkan dompet di Mall siang tadi.

Mall?  
Kepala dengan rambut hitam Jaejoong menyembul dari kolom ranjang. Tunggu! "Tenang dan ingat baik baik Jaejoongie." Ia bergumam kepada diri sendiri.

Terakhir kali ia mengeluarkan dompetnya saat dirinya akan membayar makan malam dan kemudian memasukkan dompetnya ke saku belakang celana.

Jaejoong menepuk dahinya keras keras. Pemuda itu menghampiri meja belajar dan meraih ponsel miliknya untuk menghubungi seseorang. Jika ia beruntung, dompetnya bisa saja tertinggal di mobil Jung Yunho, si Ajushi tampan. Dan ia berharap memang tertinggal disana.

Jemari lentiknya menggeser layar dengan terburu buru dan menempelkan benda tipis itu di telinganya. Tangan yang lain kembali sibuk membongkar barang barang yang di keluarkanya dari dalam tas. Sekali lagi memeriksa apakah dompetnya terselip di antara buku buku pelajaran.

Terdengar suara serak pria dari seberang telefon. "Hyung... " Jaejoong berseru sebelum pria di seberang menjawab. "Hyung... Yunho Hyung."

Di lain tempat. Jung Yunho menahan gejolak rasa senang saat melihat benda yang ia anggap tak berguna itu bergetar di atas meja nakas. Ia baru saja selesai mandi saat mendengar dering ponselnya menggema di kamarnya yang luas.

BooJae.  
Benda itu berkelip indah layaknya panggilan dari surga dan sebuah anugerah Tuhan yang paling ia tunggu tunggu. Astaga, ini hanya sebuah telefon dari Jaejoong, dan dirinya sudah merasa sangat bahagia lebih dari mendapatkan hadiah mobil di ulang tahun yang ke delapan belas dari ayahnya.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama ia menyambar ponselnya dengan cepat. Menahan nafas sebelum mendengar teriakan nyaring pemuda manis yang tidak lama lagi akan menjadi kekasihnya itu. Yunho yakin!

"Hyung... " kata itu lebih merdu dari nyanyian pada drama musical manapun. Astaga, Jaejoong hanya memanggilnya _'Hyung'_ dan dirinya sudah hampir di buat gila olehnya.

"Hyung, Yunho Hyung."

Bibir hati Yunho mengembang indah mendengar lantunan suara Jaejoong di seberang. Pria yang sudah berumur lebih dari tiga puluh tahun itu melempar handuk asal, mengabaikan tetesan air yang menetes di setiap helaian rambutnya yang masih basah dan menghempaskan diri ke atas ranjang.

Ini bukan mimpi. Jaejoong menghubunginya pada jam sepuluh malam, tepat sebelum tidur. Tuhan, bukankah itu kebiasaan Yoochun saat mengucapkan selamat malam pada kekasih kekasihnya yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya selama dulu mereka tinggal di Asrama.

Benturan di belakang kepala mengenai kepala ranjang belum mampu menyadarkan Yunho dari rasa bahagia yang berlebih itu. "Ya Jongie." Kata itu terdengar lembut, meskipun ia berguling guling tidak jelas di atas selimut yang sudah di buatnya kusut.

"Apa dompet Jongie tertinggal di mobil Hyung?" Bagaikan palu menghancurkan kaca, kata itu menghancurkan kebahagiaan Yunho yang percuma ia rasakan.

Demi Tuhan! Pemuda itu menghubunginya bukan untuk mengucapkan selamat malam, tapi hanya untuk menanyakan apakah dompetnya tertinggal.

Musang Yunho melirik dompet Jaejoong yang tergeletak indah di sisi dompetnya sendiri, namun ia menjawab. "Tidak!" Yunho tidak menyadari kata itu terdengar kasar sampai ia mengucapkanya.

Helaan nafas di seberang telefon menyadarkan Yunho bahwa ia berbohong. Amarah tiba tiba mengusai dirinya karena Jaejoong tidak menunjukan rasa ketertarikan sedikitpun kepadanya.

"Bagaimana ini... "Suara yang hampir menangis Jaejoong membawa Yunho bangkit untuk mengambil dompet pemuda itu.

"Bukankah isinya hanya beberapa lembar uang yang bahkan tidak cukup untuk membayar semangkuk Es krim, untuk apa kau bersedih karenanya."

"Bukan masalah uang," jawaban sakartis Jaejoong membuat alis Yunho bergerak naik, "tapi disana ada foto... " Menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, Yunho menatap layar yang menyala itu. Pemuda itu memotong ucapanya sendiri.

"Foto?"

"Seorang gadis." cicit Jaejoong di seberang.

Napas Yunho terhenti, jemarinya membuka dompet yang berada di tanganya untuk ia teliti. Ia melarang Ahra untuk melakukan itu tetapi lihatlah apa yang ia lakukan. "Tidak ada apapun yang tertinggal di mobilku." ia berbohong. Ya Tuhan, kenapa?

Yunho sendiri tidak tahu mengapa!

"Apa Hyung mau memeriksa mobil Hyung lagi untuk memastikan?"

"Tidak!"

"Mungkin terjatuh atau terselip?"

"Tidak Jaejoong, tidak ada apapun selain tunanganku yang duduk di kursi yang kau duduki sebelumnya." Selembar foto seorang gadis Yunho temukan terselip di salah satu sisi dompet. Gadis cantik yang tersenyum lebar dan menunjukan gigi gigi rapinya itu mendorong Yunho mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak ia sadari mungkin akan membuat Jaejoong menjauh darinya.

Ya Tuhan, apakah itu salah satu pelayan keluarga Song. Di mana Jaejoong juga tinggal? Atau teman sekolah pemuda itu?

Amarah menguasai Yunho, tanpa sadar ia meremas foto itu sampai membentuk bola dan melemparnya sembarangan.

Dadanya terasa sesak membayangkan Jaejoong memiliki kekasih, Jaejoongnya. Dengan gadis lain?

Selama ini Yunho sulit jatuh cinta, dan ketika ia jatuh cinta mengapa Tuhan memberikan hati Jaejoong untuk orang lain.

Telapak tangan Yunho terasa kasar mengusap wajahnya sendiri dengan gelisah. Pria itu duduk di sisi ranjang untuk waktu lama sebelum kembali merebahkan diri disana, mengabaikan sebelah kaki masih menyentuh lantai dan ia pun tertidur karena lelah.

"Tuan muda." Ketukan dari pintu membuat Yunho duduk dengan seketika sampai kepalanya terasa pening.

Jam berdentang riang menunjukan waktu tengah malam. Tanpa Yunho sadari ia tertidur, dan sudah tengah malam. "Ya, bibi."

"Maaf mengganggu Anda malam malam Tuan muda, petugas salah satu Mall menghungi jika ada penyusup yang masuk. Tuan besar sudah terbang ke Jepang sore tadi jadi... "

"Katakan kepadanya aku akan segera pergi kesana untuk melihat." Yunho menyahut sebelum pelayan menyelesaikan ucapanya. Pria itu segera bangkit untuk menyambar jaket panjang dari dalam lemari dan kunci mobil.

Langkahnya terhenti di ambang pintu, melirik dompet Jaejoong yang masih tergeletak di atas ranjang. Ia kembali untuk menyelipkan benda itu di jaku jaket.

.

.

.

*

Kim Jong Kook memeluk tubuh cucunya semakin erat. Tidak hanya menangis, Jaejoong meraung tidak jelas saat ia datang setelah Jaejoong menghubunginya lima belas menit lalu.

Dengan perasaan takut ia segera datang dan mendapati cucunya duduk di kursi dengan dua petugas keamanan duduk di hadapannya di sebuah Mall terbesar Seoul.

"Cucu Anda berniat pencuri, dan dia menyusup masuk jedalam Mall saat Mall akan tutup." Salah satu dari dua penjaga itu menjelaskan. "Kami masih menunggu Mr. Jung untuk memastikan cucu Anda akan di hukum, jika dia masih mengelak, dengan terpaksa kami akan mengirimnya ke kantor polisi untuk penyelidikan lebih lanjut."

"Jongie bukan pencuri, Jongie hanya mencari dompet Jongie yang terjatuh entah dimana di bagian Mall ini. Jongi datang sebelum mall tutup, hanya saja tidak keluar saat jam mall tutup." Pembelaan Jaejoong terdengar menyakitkan untuk Jong Kook dengar. Suara cucunya sudah hampir menghilang karena sesegukan. Cucunya tidak mungkin mencuri, penyusup mungkin iya, dan dirinya yakin Jaejoong memiliki alasan.

"Tenang Jongie, kau tidak akan di bawa ke kantor polisi. Harabeoji akan memastikan hal itu."

Jaejoong yang pada dasarnya memiliki tinggi tubuh lebih tinggi dari kakeknya itu memeluk tubuh tua Jong Kook. Pria itu boleh di bilang sudah berumur tapi kondisi tubuhnya masih terlihat bugar. "Harabeoji tidak hohong bukan?"

Pemuda itu mendongak, menunjukan wajah yang basah oleh air mata. Kedua mata, hidung mungil dan bibir itu merah karena tangisan Jaejoong tidak berhenti sejak kedatanganya dua puluh menit lalu. Itu membuat hati Jong Kook tercabik. Selama cucunya hidup sangat jarang pemuda itu menangis. Hanya sekali Jaejoong menangis histeris, ketika cucunya itu tahu kenyataan tentang siapa ibu kandungnya.

Dengan perasaan takut dan rasa bersalah, Doe milik pemuda itu melirik seorang wanita yang berdiri di sisi ruang keamanan Mall. Song Ji Hyo berdiri kaku dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Mata wanita itu menatap keluar jendela dimana pemandangan jalan raya sepi terbentang di depan sana.

Sekali lagi Jaejoong membuat wanita itu kecewa karena ulahnya. Sekali lagi ia akan di benci oleh wanita yang menjadi ibu kedua namun satu satunya ibu yang pernah di kenalnya. Sekali lagi ia mengugurkan tebing di sisi jurang yang membentang semakin lebar di antara mereka berdua. Dan kali ini jaejoong tidak yakin, Ibu tirinya itu akan menerimanya di kediaman keluarga Song karena mencemarkan nama baik mereka.

"Jongie minta maaf Imo." ujar Jaejoong di antara seseguk tangisanya. Jika ia harus pergi, maka itulah yang akan ia lakukan karena mempermalukan keluarga yang sangat di sayanginya.

Susah payah ia menjaga suaranya tetap datar karena menangis terlalu lama, namun itu tak mampu menutupi getaran pada suara Jaejoong. "Jongie bukan pencuri, Jongie memang nakal tapi Jongie bukan penjahat."

Song Ji Hyo masih membelakangi putra tirinya. Wanita itu tidak ingin melihat Jaejoong yang berlinang air mata, dirinya juga tidak ingin menunjukan wajah sedihnya di hadapan Jaejoong. Kecewa, ia memang kecewa.

Berlutut di sisi tubuh Mrs. Song, Jaejoong menunduk untuk meminta maaf. "Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan anak nakal?"  
Suara serak wanita itu membuat Jaejoong mendongak untuk menemukan tatapan tajam dengan mata merah ibu yang ia anggap ibu kandungnya itu sebagai tatapan benci.

Bukan, bukan perasaan benci yang Ji Hyo rasakan. Melainkan perasaan sedih karena dirinya bukanlah orang pertama yang di hubungi Jaejoong ketika pemuda itu mendapatkan masalah. Dulu, mungkin Jaejoong akan mencarinya, berlari sembari menangis dan memeluknya untuk mengadu apa yang membuatnya menangis. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini, Jaejoong lebih dulu menghubungi kakek Kim, dan kepala pelayan itulah yang memberitahukan hal itu kepadanya hanya karena kesopanan.

"Dasar anak nakal. Kau mengecewakan kami semua." Ji Hyo berpaling. Ia tidak ingin Jaejoong melihat air matanya yang jatuh. "Kau benar benar membuatku kecewa." Dan entah apa yang di lakukan putra nakalnya itu di sini?

"Mr. Jung." Suara petugas keamanan menyapa pemilik Mall membuat Jaejoong ngeri.

Yunho memasuki ruang keamanan untuk mendapati ketiga penjaga dan dua orang lain di dalam sana.

Bukan, melainkan tiga orang karena salah satu dari mereka berlutut di belakang seorang wanita yang juga membelakangi dirinya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Salah seorang penjaga menceritakan apa yang terjadi setelah dan sebelum menangkap penyusup itu. "Dia baru berumur tujuh belas tahun, namanya Kim Jaejoong."

Terkejut. Yunho berjalan cepat menghampiri seseorang yang berlutut itu untuk menarik lengan Jaejoong sampai pemuda itu berdiri. Bola mata sembab Jaejoong menatapnya terkejut.

Tanpa sadar, Yunho mengumpat melihat wajah yang selalu menghantuinya itu berlinang air mata.

"Dia tidak bersalah. Aku menjamin itu. Dia bersamaku sore ini untuk belanja, kau bisa tanyakan hal itu kepada penjaga yang betugas sore ini karena aku memintanya untuk mengambilkan barang barang kami yang tertinggal."

"Kau tidak usah membelanya." Suara seorang wanita menarik perhatian Yunho.

Mrs. Song berdiri sekaku dinding di sana dengan tatapan tegas dan menuduh. "Jika memang bersalah, dia harus di hukum."

"Jongie tidak mencuri," Yunho menarik Jaejoong kesisinya dengan cepat namun lembut, tidak berniat melukai pergelangan tangan Jaejoong. "Itu kenyataan Nyonya, Jaejoong memang bersamaku sore ini."

"Itu benar Imo." Sahut Jaejoong.

"Lalu apa yang kau cari Jongie?" Kim Jong Kook bertanya. Suara pria tua itu terdengar lembut, Yunho menunduk memberi hormat kepada pria yang ia tahu sebagai kakek dari Jaejoong.

"Jongie sudah mengatakan kalau Jongie mencari dompet Jongie yang hilang." Pemuda itu berseru. Air mata kembali mengalir lancang di pipinya yang seputih susu.

Yunho tidak tahan melihat itu. Tanganya terulus untuk menghapus liquit panas itu dari wajah cantik Jaejoong. "Apakah se begitu pentingnya dompet itu Jongie? Sampai kau keluyuran pada jam tengah malam seperti ini."

Sorot mata yang biasanya penuh semangat itu redup, pandangan Jaejoong menatap Mrs. Song yang seperyinya juga menunggu jawaban darinya. "Di sana ada foto Mama Ji Young, satu satunya foto Mama Jongie yang tersisa."

"Oh, cucuku." Kim Jong Kook mendekat untuk memeluk tubuh bergetar Jaejoong. "Tidak apa apa, kau akan menemukanya kembali, aku akan membantumu mencarinya."

Jong Kook ingat wajah bahagia Jaejoong dua tahun lalu saat menyerahkan foto terakhir yang ia miliki karena semua foto Ji Young telah di musnahkan oleh kedua orang tua Il Gook. Jaejoong menjaga foto terakhir itu dengan baik sampai saat ini.

Ji Hyo menutup bibirnya rapat membentuk garis lurus. Wanita itu memalingkan wajah dan berkata. "Aku yang membesarkanmu, dan kau tidak menghargaiku sebagai ibumu kalau begitu."

"Umma Jongie hanya Ji Young Umma." Pemuda itu marah, mendorong Kakek Kim sampai melepaskan dekapanya. "Jika kalian tidak menginginkan Jongie yang nakal ini, Jongie akan pergi." Barlari keluar ruangan Yunho meneriakan perintah tegas untuk membiarkan pemuda itu pergi.

Yunho berkata kepada kakek Jaejoong. "Biarkan dia tenang, aku akan memastikan dia baik baik saja."

.

.

.

*

Sungai hangang terlihat tenang dengan kilau cahaya dari berbagai arah memantul di permukaan. Semilir angin berhembus kuat di sekitar mereka, mengibarkan setiap anak rambut tanpa ampun.

Lebih dari tiga puluh menit keduanya terdiam tanpa sepatah kata, isakan Jaejoong mulai mereda setelah sekian lama pemuda itu menangis.

Untuk kesekian kali, Yunho mengulurkan tisue kearah Jaejoong, pemuda itu menerimanya tanpa protes. Ia merasa bersalah telah merusak foto ibu Jaejoong. Satu satunya foto yang tersisa. Tapi ia juga tidak berani mengatakan itu kepada pemuda itu. Jaejoong pasti akan membenci dirinya andai tahu Yunho membohonginya.

"Aku akan meminta penjaga untuk mencari dompetmu," Ia mencoba menenangkan. "pasti terjatuh di suatu tempat. Aku berjanji akan mengembalikan dompet dan foto itu segera setelah menemukanya."

"Terima kasih," ujarnya lirik. "Terima kasih karena membantu Jongie, dan terima kasih sudah membawa Jongie kesini, Jongie sudah merasa lebih baik."

Malam sudah sangat larut, jarum jam menunjuk angka dua di pergelangan tangan Yunho. "Apa kau ingin sesuatu."

Menggeleng Jaejoong mendongak, menatap Yunho yang duduk di sampingnya. "Kenapa Hyung mau menemani Jongie?" Orang pertama selain keluarganya yang entah mengapa membuat Jaejoong nyaman. Tentu saja,Changmin tidak termasuk.

Kalau boleh jujur, Jaejoong selalu merasa debaran di dadanya terasa aneh setiap kali berdekatan dengan Yunho. Bukan rasa tidak nyaman, bukan! Tetapi perasaan asing yang belum pernah di timbulkan oleh siapapun.

Jaejoong berpikir, ini ada kaitanya dengan pertemuan kedua mereka. Dimana Jaejoong melakukan kesalahan dengan melempar sepatu dan menggores mobil Yunho yang memiliki harga gila gilaan.

Lambat laun ia merasa debaran ini bukanlah rasa takut, terintimindasi atau lainnya. Debaran itu terasa sedikit menyenangkan karena hanya ketika pria yang lebih tua darinya itu berada di sisinya.

Sentuhan tangan Yunho membuat Jaejoong terlejut. "Apa?" ujarnya galak.

"Aku bertanya, apa kau ingin minum sesuatu?" Mata musang itu selalu mampu membuat Jaejoong lemas tak bertenaga setiap kali menatapnya.

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya ingin sendiri."

"Jika kau mengusirku untuk meninggalkanmu seorang diri di sini, di tengah malam menjelang pagi. Tidak!"

"Tapi Jongie ingin sendiri." Yunho benci air mata. Terlebih ibunya sering menggunakan air mata untuk memaksakan sesuatu kehendak kepadanya.

Tetapi ketika melihat jaejoong menangis, ia ingin merengkuh dan menenangkan pemuda itu. Jadi ia memeluknya. "Menangislah."

Jaejoong tidak memberontak. Ia berpikir air matanya sudah habis. Tapi ia salah, air mata itu kembali memberontak keluar saat ia merasakan dada bidang Yunho memeluknya dengan lembut, ia kembali terisak.

"Menangislah, mungil." Menangkup kedua sisi wajah Jaejoong, jemari Yunho mengusap kulit selembut beledu milik pemuda itu. Yunho sendiri telejut ketika merasakan bibir basah Jaejoong menempel di permukaan bibirnya yang kering.

Jaejoong membeku. Membiarkan Yunho menangkup wajah dan menunduk, menempelkan bibir pria itu di atas bibirnya. Ini salah. Seharusnya ciuman pertamanya milik Shin She Hyung, gadis yang taksir di sekolahan.

Saat bibir Yunho terbuka dan menggoda bibirnya, Jaejoong lupa wajah gadis yang sudah ia kejar selama satu tahun terakhir ini. Yang ia lihat hanya Yunho dan Yunho, nafas pria itu, aroma pria itu dan tubuh pria itu menguasai seluruh indra dan tubuh Jaejoong sampai ia tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya sendiri tanpa meminta ijin kepada pria yang sudah merenggut semua pikiran dan tubuhnya.

Hanya saja Jaejoong belum menyadari bahwa hatinya telah terikat oleh benang kasat mata di hati Yunho.

Bibir Jaejoong terbuka, menyambut lidah Yunho menguasai mulutnya.

 _'Berhenti'_ kata itu terniang di telinga Yunho, tetapi tubuhnya berhianat dengan semakin memperdalam ciumanya. Menguasai, menuntut dan mencecap rasa Jaejoong yang membuatnya gila, memenuhi seluruh indranya dan ia mengingkan Jaejoong, hanya Jaejoong.

Ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa hanya dengan berciuman mampu membuat hasratnya bangkit. Hanya Jaejoong lah yang mampu melakukan hal itu, bukan wanita lain. Tidak juga orang lain.

Ciuman itu berakhir. Yunho mendekap tubuh Jaejoong di dadanya erat. "Pulanglah, aku akan mengantarmu, minta maaf kepada Imo. Karena bagaimanapun Imo telah membesarkanmu selama ini."

Itu juga yang Jaejoong pikirkan. Ia tidak berhak marah marah. Dan ia telah melukai hati wanita itu tanpa sengaja. "Jongie takut Imo akan mengusir Jongie." itu benar.

"Jika Imo mengusirmu, Samcon dan kakak kakakmu akan membelamu. Jika mereka tidak melakukanya. Datanglah kepadaku, tingalah bersamaku."

Mendorong dada bidang Yunho, Jaejoong merasakan otot otot keras pria itu di bawah telapak tangan. "Kenapa?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa Hyung begitu baik kepada Jongie, dan kenapa Hyung mencium Jongie?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu." Kembali. Yunho menyambar bibir bengkak Jaejoong. Kali ini ciumanya tidak selembut tadi. Ia akan mengenalkan apa yang di namakan hasrat kepada pemuda itu sampai Jaejoong menginginkan dirinya.

~TBC~

Hai hai ... Koar koar  
~di geplak~

Seperti biasa menerima kritiksaran yang membangun, asalkan masih berhubungan dengan ff Sherry.

Terima kasih yang sudah ngasih tahu kesalahan typo dan memberi masukan ~Bow~


	9. Chapter 8

**CATCH ME. If You Wanna!**  
Sherry Kim

.

.

.

"Kau tidak membawa apapun untuk di lelang hari ini?"

Mata bambi Changmin menyipit, pemuda itu membenturkan dahinya dengan dahi Jaejoong cukup keras lalu mendorong pemuda itu mundur dari hadapanya.

Ketika yang lain sibuk di _stand_ mereka masing masing menata barang barang yang akan mereka lelang dan hasil lelang hari ini akan di sumbangkan kepada yayasan yatim piatu. Tetapi apa yang di lakukan pemuda bermata kucing itu di _stand_ Changmin?

"Kembali ketempatmu kucing nakal, atau aku akan menendang bokongmu agar kau pergi." Ancaman itu tidak berpengaruh kepada Jaejoong.

Pemuda itu berkacang pinggang memasang wajah garang, atau itulah yang ia anggap sedang ia lakukan saat ini.

"Aku akan menjewer kupingmu." ancam Jaejoong balik. "Suka suka aku mau dimana."

Changmin tidak ingin berdebat di pagi hari yang indah ini, ia punya senjata lain untuk mengalahkan Jaejoong tanpa bersusah payah membuat tenggorokannya kering. Dengan santai ia mengikat tangan di depan dada, duduk di kursi yang terdapat di setiap _stand._ "Kau tahu, liburan kemarin sangat menyenangkan. Sayang kau tidak ikut bersama kami ke Jeju."

Benar saja. Wajah Jaejoong berubah muram, bibir bawah pemuda itu mencebil lucu dan menghentakkan kaki sebelum kembali _stand_ miliknya, yang hanya bersebelahan dengan _stand_ Changmin.

Dasar penghianat. Grutu Jaejoong. Sahabatnya itu mengatakan tidak akan pergi jika Jaejoong tidak ikut liburan ke pulau Jeju.

Kenyataanya apa. Changmin pergi tanpa pamit, meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian di Seoul sepanjang liburan semester mereka selama seminggu penuh. Ke pulau Jeju bersama teman teman lainya. Termasuk si cantik She Kyung, gadis yang ia kagumi.

Menghela nafas. Jaejoong melempar diri ke kursi dan mengamati barang barang yang akan ia lelang. Bibirnya mengerucut imut. Sebagian barang itu memang bukan miliknya, milik ke enam kakaknya yang kemarin malam ia rampok. Karena semua barang barang miliknya tidak ada yang tidak terpakai.

Dari sudut mata, Jaejoong melihat Changmin yang memperhatikan dirinya dari _stand_ pemuda itu. "Apa lihat lihat. Belum pernah melihat pemuda setampan Jongie." Bentaknya.

"Astaga, perlukah aku memukulmu untuk menyadarkanmu bahwa kau itu jauh dari kata tampan." Bibir tebal pemuda itu menyerigai. "tepat cantik, Jongie sayang."

Mata Jaejoong menyipit penuh dendam. Ia benci di bilang cantik. "Tiang listrik, perut karet, dasar pembohong."

Baiklah. Changmin mengalah. Kembali diam, ia menghela nafas lelah. Sahabatnya itu masih marah tentang liburan kemarin. "Kau seperti kekasih yang di tinggal selingkuh."

"Aku tidak seperti itu, dan aku bukan kekasihmu. Tidak akan pernah!" Pemuda itu berdiri dan berkacak pinggang. "Ya Tuhan, aku kasihan kepada siapapun yang bersedia menjadi kekasihmu, gadis malang itu pasti akan miskin dadakan."

Balas menatap galak Jaejoong, Changmin juga berkacak pinggang. "Tidak ada gadis manapun yang mau menjadi kekasihmu karena kau lebih cantik dari mereka."

"Pujian yang menyenangkan." Sahut Jaejoong dongkol. Demi apa, ia tidak akan memaafkan sahabatnya itu.

"Kalian bertengkat."  
Choi Seung Hyun muncul di antara mereka. "Tidak biasanya kalian bertengkar."

"Kami tidak bertengkar." Jaejoong dan Changmin menjawab serempak.

Kedua alis pemuda tinggi itu menyatu karena menggeryit. "Tapi kakian bicara terlalu keras, sampai kami semua mendengarnya."

"Aku takut Changmin tuli sehabis naik pesawat dari Jeju." Jaejoong menjawab asal, mengabaikan Changmin yang menggerutu.

Seung Hyun menahan senyum, ia tidak mau membuat Jaejoong semakin marah. Jadi, ia bertanya kepada Changmin. "Aku tidak melihat benda apapun yang akan kau lelang, Changmin?" ia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Karena _benda_ yang akan aku lelang tidak mungkin aku taruh di atas meja."

"Benda apa itu?" Beberapa sahabat lain mengerumuni mereka. "Apakah itu sesuatu yang mahal, indah atau... "

Mengangkat tangan Changmin melirik Jaejoong misterius. Mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Jaejoong ia bekata lantang. "Rahasia."

Jaejoong tidak suka dirinya terlihat seperti orang bodoh berdiri disana sementara murit murit lain sibuk mengerumuni Changmin, bertanya benda apa yang akan pemuda itu lelang. Dasar sok keren.

Penasaran, tentu saja! Tetapi ego seorang Kim Jaejoong mengalahkan segalanya. Menghela napas kasar untuk kesekian kali dalam pagi ini, duduk dengan kedua lengan bertumpu pada meja, Jaejoong menompang wajah dengan gaya malas.

"Kau akan kehilangan sebagian kebahagiaanmu jika terus menghela napas seperti itu, Jongie."

Dua sosok pemuda berseragam sekolah lain menjulang tinggi berdiri di hadapan Jaejoong. Leeteuk dan Hankyung. Murit sekolah Saphire, dari Anyang.

"kalian," Melompat berdiri Jaejoong memutari meja untuk menerjang kedua kakak kelasnya dengan pelukan yang membuat mereka sesak seperti biasa.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Jongie?"

"Baik. Bagaimana kalian bisa di sini?"

Menjentikan jemari, Hankyung menunjuk murit lain yang di belakang mereka, di kerumuni siswi sekolahan Shinki. "Siwon juga datang."

Sorot mata Jaejoong mengintimindasi. Kalau ia tidak salah, tentu ada hubunganya dengan putra pemilik sekolah Saphire itu. "Kalian memanfaatkan kekuasaan Siwon untuk bisa kabur ke sini?"

Hankyung mengambil salah satu boneka dari _stand_ meja Jaejoong. "Memanfaatkan terdengar mengerikan. Kami meminta ijin kepada kepala sekolah untuk bergabung dalam acara amal ini dan... "

Dengan santai Jaejoong meneruskan kata kata pemuda China itu. "... seperti biasa, kalian mengajukan Siwon untuk meminta ijin." sudah Jaejoong duga.

"Sebenarnya kali ini dia sendiri yang mengusulkan ide ini."

"Jangan lupa. Acara seperti inilah yang paling di minati Siwon." tambah Leeteuk. Dan bagaimana Jaejoong bisa lupa.

"Hai Jongie." Lesung pipi Siwon terlihat ketika pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu tersenyum. "Kau masih kurus seperti biasa." Jaejoong memekik seperti gadis saat Siwon mengangkat tubuhnya dan memutar sekali putaran.

"Ya tuhan." Berpura pura pusing, ia memukul dada Siwon. "Jongie tidak kurus!"Dan dengan suara yang lebih tegas ia berkata. "berhenti memperlakukan Jongie seperti Jongie ini gadis manja."

"Ngomong ngomong dimana Changmin?" Jari telunjuk Jaejoong menunjuk Changmin yang entah sejak kapan sudah bersama Kyuhyun, murit Saphire. "Aku tidak melihat dia datang. Dan kenapa dia tidak menyapaku." Seakan tahu sedang di bicarakan, Kyuhyun melambai ke arah Jaejoong.

"Suruh anak buahmu membeli semua barangku." Perintah Jaejoong, Siwon tahu pemuda itu tidak ingin di bantah jadi ia tidak ingin membantah, dan karena inilah mereka datang kemari.

"Mereka bukan anak buahku, dan hanya ini barang barangmu?" Pemuda tampan idola di Saphire Scholl itu mengerjap. "Ya Tuhan, aku semakin yakin jika kau di takdirkan sebagai seorang gadis, kalau tidak kau tidak akan memiliki boneka berwarna _pink."_

"Itu punya kakak Jongie."

"Putri paman Song?" Jaejoong melupakan rahasia itu, jadi ia mengangguk.

"Berapa semuanya?" Siwon mengeluarkan dompetnya yang terlihat tebal. Sepertinya pemuda itu sudah mempersiapkan banyak persediaan untuk acara ini. "Apakah seratus ribu won cukup?"

Bulu mata lentik Jaejoong yang panjang bergerak gerak cepat. "Cukup, semua untukmu." Ia merebut lembaran yang di sodorkan Siwon secepat kilat. "Terima kasih Siwon. Jongie tidak perlu berpanas panasan di sini untuk melelang semua itu. Dan ini lebih dari cukup untuk membeli semuanya." Dengan gaya rentenir kaya ia menjilat jari telunjuk sebelum menghitung lembar demi lembar.

"Dia seperti wanita, sangat menyukai uang." Hankyung berkata dengan logat korea yang masih kurang fasih.

"Jangan lupa dia penggila pernak pernik dan apapun bernama, cantik." Leeteuk terdiam sejenak. "Tapi aku tidak yakin Jaejoong menyukai gadis cantik."

"Bukan dia tidak suka, tapi para gadis tidak mau tersaingi oleh kecantikan yang di milikki Jaejoong." Changmin meralat. Pemuda itu sudah berdiri di sisi Jaejoong dan menggeleng. "Dasar kucing mata duitan."

Melirik Changmin sadis, Jaejoong berkata. "Jaga dompetmu dari kucing centil yang sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi kucing garong ini." Ancamnya.

.

.

.

"Kemana kau akan mengajakku pergi, tidak biasanya? Terutama di siang hari." Yunho melempar pertanyaan kepada sahabat terbaiknya, Yoochun. Biasanya pria satu ini hanya akan mengajaknya keluar di malam minggu -yang selalu ia tolak-

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu pak tua, aku akan ngebut atau kita akan terlambat."

"Terlambat?" Tanpa aba aba Yoochun menginjak pedal gas begitu dalam, sampai Yunho tersentak kebelakang. "Ya Tuhan, tidak perlu seburu buru itu bukan?"

"Perlu." Mobil Yoochun melaju mulus di jalan raya. "Aku harus sampai di sana dan melihat apa yang akan di lakukan keponakan nakalku itu."

"Shim Changmin?" Dialah satu satunya keponakan Yoochun. "Ada apa denganya?"

"Bocah nakal itu mengancamku agar datang ke acara amal di sekolahan, sebenarnya lelang barang barang yang sudah tidak terpakai dan hasilnya akan di sumbangkan."

Mata Yunho berbinar terang. Bukankah itu berarti Jaejoong juga di sana, di mana ada Changmin, di situ ada Jaejoong. mereka bagaikan kopi dan gula. Tunggu, tapi Yunho sendiri lebih suka kopi di tambah gula.

Persetan. Syukurlah ia tidak meolak sahabatnya ini barusan, meskipun ia sibuk di kantor.

Sudah seminggu lebih Yunho tidak bertemu dengan Jaejoong sejak terakhir kali ia mengantar pemuda itu kembali ke kediaman Song.

Syukurlah Mrs. Song sudah tidak marah kepada Jaejoong saat ia mengantar Jaejoong pada ke esokan harinya. Jaejoong tertidur di dalam mobil sampai matahari menunjukan kuasanya. Yunho tidak ingin mengganggu pemuda itu dan membiarkan Jaejoong bangun dengan sendirinya.

Berterima kasihlah kepada ke enam putri Mrs. Song karena menyambut Jaejoong dan Yunho, meyakinkan mereka bahwa semua akan baik baik saja sampai Yunho merasa aman meninggalkan pemuda itu di tangan ke enam gadis gadis keluarga Song.

Jaejoong tidak menghubungi Yunho sejak saat itu, bahkan pemuda manis itu tidak mengangkat telfon saat Yunho berniat mengembalikan dompet Jaejoong. Pemuda itu juga tidak terlihat di Moldir setiap kali ia pergi kesana untuk urusan bisnis -atau itu hanya sekedar alasan yang ia gunakan untuk berkunjung- .

Rasanya Yunho ingin sekali menerobos masuk ke kediaman Song Il Gook untuk bertemu dengan pemuda pujaan hatinya itu, andai saja ia tidak memikirkan konsekuensi yang akan terjadi. Tidak mungkin ia pergi kesana dan mencari Jaejoong, bukan.

Alasan apa yang akan ia katakan kepada Mr. Song dan istrinya. bahwa dia menyukai pemuda yang bekerja di rumahnya, tidak! Ia harus meyakinkan Jaejoong terlebih dahulu, menjadikan pemuda itu milik Yunho seutuhnya baru memberitahu mereka bahwa Kim Jaejoog milik Jung Yunho seorang. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk hal itu.

Jaejoong menyukainya, Yunho yakin! Pemuda itu membalas ciumanya, napas Jaejoong juga tercekat dan dalam gelapnya malam, ia mampu melihat rona samar di kedua pipi Jaejoong. Sialnya, Jaejoong mendiamkan dirinya sepanjang perjalanan ketika Yunho mengantar pemuda itu pulang pagi harinya.

Ya Tuhan, Yunho merasa dirinya yang sekarang bukanlah Yunho yang semua orang kenal. Dan apakah cinta mampu merubah seseorang seperti ini?

Yunho tidak menyadari ia melamun sampai mobil Yoochun berhenti di parkiran sekolah Shinki.

Selama itukah ia melamun?

"Waow, ramai sekali" Yoochun keluar dengan Yunho mengikutinya. Pria itu terlihat seperti akan melompat untuk secepatnya pergi mencari Jaejoong dan meminta penjelasan kepada pemuda itu.

"Aku akan menelfonmu jika nanti." Berjalan cepat, Yunho menjauh dari Yoochun. Ia tidak ingin membuat sahabatnya itu curiga tentang perasaanya kepada pemuda itu, tanpa Yunho tahu Yoochun memang sudah mencurigainya sejak lama.

"Ya, Dude. Bukankah kau yang mengatakan untuk tidak terburu buru, sekarang kita lihat siapa yang teburu buru." teriak Yoochun.

Keramaian saat memasuki lapangan membuat Yoochun melambankan langkah, Yunho sudah jauh di depan dan dirinya kesusahan untuk menghindari beberapa orang yang mulai mengenalinya. "Permisi, permisi ... ya aku memang artis itu." Memasang senyum mempesonanya, Yoochun tidak memungkiri ia menyukai situasi ini, di mana banyak gadis gadis mengelilingnya.

"Maaf, apakah kalian melihat Shim Changmin?"

Salah seorang gadis menunjuk ke arah tengah lapangan, dimana tenda tenda tinggi dengan panggung kecil sudah di penuhi oleh kerumunan murit dan beberapa orang tua murit.

Yoochun melupakan bahwa acara ini memang di buka secara umum. Tidak heran keponakanya itu memintanya datang, tepatnya mengacamnya untuk datang. Tunggu...

Langkah Yoochun terhenti saat otak pintarnya menangkap sesuatu kelicikan keponakanya itu. Changmin tidak akan melelang salah satu barang yang ia kenakan seperti tahun kemarin bukan, yang tentu saja mendapat harga tinggi karena benda itu milik Park Yoochun, artis papan atas yang terkenal.

Sial. Semoga Tuhan menolongnya, karena ia tidak membawa benda apapun kecuali pakaian yang ia kenakan, bahkan tidak juga kaca mata yang biasanya ia pakai kemanapun ia pergi.

"Samcon."  
Yoochun mengerang. Changmin melihat keberadaanya dan memanggilnya melalui pengeras suara di atas panggung.

Di lain sisi changmin bersyukur. Beruntunglah karena pamanya itu artis terkenal karena Changmin dapat mengetahui kedatangan pamanya dengan sangat mudah, dimana pamanya berada disitulah keributan yang di timbulkan oleh paman tampanya. Changmin tertawa bangga.

Matahari sudah berada di atas kepala dan paman datang terlambat dari waktu yang sudah di janjikan. Waktu lelang hanya tersisa tiga puluh menit dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun sebelum pamanya itu datang. Tepatnya bukan sang paman yang ia butuhkan, sahabat pamanya yang super duper kaya itulah incaran Changmin kali ini.

Mata bambi Changmin mengamati sekeliling, pemuda itu tidak melihat Mr. Jung di mana mana. Apakah paman datang seorang diri?

Changmin menggeram, padahal ia sudah mengatakan kepada pamanya itu untuk mengajak Yunho ikut serta.

Pucuk di cinta ulampun tiba. Suara yang tidak asing memanggilnya dari bawah panggung.

"Di mana Kim Jaejoong?" Jung Yunho berdiri di sana dengan sangat mempesona. Bagaimana pria itu bisa terlihat sangat mempesona dengan tubuh tinggi dan ketampanan yang membuat Changmin iri, tidak bisakah Mr. Jung muda itu membagi sedikit ketampanan pria itu untuk orang lain, agar Changmin tidak merasa tersaingi.

Hah. Changmin menghela napas. Tidak heran kucing nakal yang bereformasi menjadi kucing garong itu menyukai pak tua ini.

Lihatlah dirinya, Changmin mulai berpikir ngawur. "Dia akan datang sebentar lagi." ujarnya kepada Yunho.

Beralih ke arah kerumunan murit sekolah Saphier, Changmin berteriak keras. "Yah, kucing garong." Jari telunjuknya menunjuk Jaejoong yang duduk manis di bangku _stand_ bersama yang lain. Telunjuk Changmin mengisyaratkan agar pemuda itu untuk mendekat.

"Apa maksud bocah itu? Apa dia pikir aku benar benar kucing yang akan menurutinya hanya dengan jentikan jari." Jaejoong menggerutu.

Sekali lagi teriakan Changmin terdengar lebih keras dan lebih tidak sabar. Mau tak mau Jaejoong balas berteriak. "Yah, dasar kepala udang, suaramu akan meruntuhkan gedung meski tanpa mic itu, jadi jauhkan mic itu dari bibir monyongmu." Seakan tuli, Changmin berteriak berulang kali menggunakan mic memanggil nama Jaejoong. Bahkan dengan nada lagu yang pemuda itu buat sendiri.

Semua menggeram. "Astaga, seluruh gedung benar benar akan roboh jika kau tidak segera menghampirinya Jongie." Ujar Hankyung.

Kaki Jaejoong menghentak keras, hatinya dongkol setengah mati kepada sahabatnya itu.

Changmin menghela napas. "Akhirnya." Ia mendesah lega melihat Jaejoong menuju ke arahnya. "Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu." ujaranya kepada Jaejoong saat pemuda itu menaiki panggung. Ia memperhatikan penambilan Jaejoong dari atas ke bawah. "Kau cukup rapi." Jari telunjuk Changmin mengacak surai poni yang menutupi sebagian mata pemuda itu.

Seluruh kerumunan memusatkan perhatian ke arah panggung untuk mendengar pidato Changmin. "Aku akan melelang sesuatu yang akan membuat kalian tertarik." Ucapan yang di banggakan itu tentu saja menarik perhatian.

"Jika devil bisa lebih tampan, maka Changmin salah satunya. Kau bisa melihat saat bibir pemuda itu terangkat sebelah." Yoochun sudah bergabung bersama Yunho, tidak jauh dari panggung, namun juga tidak terlalu dekat. "Astaga apa yang akan di lakukanya kali ini?"

Yunho sendiri masih berdiri tenang di sana memperhatikan Jaejoong yang belum menyadari kehadiran pria itu. "Acara ini apa boleh melelan seseorang?" Ia bertanya.

"Maksudmu?" sepertinya Yoochun mampu memahami apa yang di pikirkan Yunho. "Astaga, dia tidak akan melakukanya." Yoochun mengumpat. Melihat serigai jahat Changmin ia tahu pemuda itu bisa melakukanya.

Kerumunan semakin bertambah dengan adanya pengumuman itu, mereka penasaran barang apa yang akan di lelang pemuda yang terkenal evil se antero sekolah bersama sahabat pemuda itu yang super duper manis, Kim Jaejoong.

"Terima kasih sudah mau bergabung, pelelangan akan di mulai dengan harga dua puluh ribu won."

Harga yang cukup tinggi untuk sebuah barang.  
"Barang apa itu?" Suara seorang murit.

"Kami ingin melihat barangnya Changmin." suara lain bertanya.

Siwon dan kawan kawan sudah berdiri tidak jauh dari panggung.

Melirik sahabat sejatinya, Changmin tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Kim Jaejoong. Aku melelangnya untuk waktu satu hari, dua puluh empat jam. Terserah mau kalian apakan dia."

Keheningan melanda seluruh lapangan. Hanya ada suara semilir angin untuk beberapa saat. Mereka mencoba memahami apa yang di katakan pemuda itu barusan.

"Apakah dia mengatakan Jaejoong?" Bisik bisik mulai terdengar.

"Kim Jaejoong kita?"

"Jaejoong yang imut itu?" suara pemuda lain terdengar.

"Ya." suara lain menjawab sebelum suara teriakan murit murit pecah dan mereka berebut untuk membeli waktu Kim Jaejoong selama sehari.

Kapan lagi mereka bisa berdekatan dengan pemuda penguasa Shiki itu kalau tidak sekarang. Jaejoong selalu bersama Changmin, dan pemuda itu menjauhkan teman teman yang tidak penting seperti kerang menjaga mutiara.

Mulut Jaejoong menganga mendengar apa yang di ucapkan sahabatnya itu. Demi Jiji dan Hiro. Bagaimana mungkin Changmin melelang dirinya tanpa memberitahu Jaejoong terlebih dahulu. "Kau gila." pekiknya. "Kenapa kau tidak meminta persetujuanku terlebih dahulu?"

"Kau tidak akan menolak, aku tahu. Uang itu akan di sumbangkan, dan kau akan di kenang sebagai pahlawan." Changmin membujuk.

"Aku menolak." Jaejoong berkacak pinggang. "Dan bagaimana mungkin kau melelangku dengan harga yang begitu murah." Doe Jaejoong mendelik lebar.

Demi apa, itu tidak membuat Changmin takut sedikitpun. Malah ia tersenyum tanpa dosa dan merangkul bahu Jaejoong.

"Aku yakin kau akan memiliki harga yang jauh lebih mahal." bisiknya.

Yoochun tertawa terbahak bahak mendengar perdebatan kedua sahabat itu. "Astaga, Jaejoong tidak terima ia di hargai dua puluh ribu won."

Memberenggut, Yunho berkata. "Itu tidak lebih mahal dari harga dasiku."

Yoochun terdiam melihat mata pria itu merah dengan rahang terkatup rapat, Yunho marah. "Ayolah Dude, apa yang membuatmu... "Yoochun terdiam. "Ya Tuhan, jika kau menginginkanya tinggal ajukan harga."

"Seratus ribu won." seseorang telah menawar harga tinggi. Semua mata tertuju ke arah Choi Seung Hyun.

Jaejoong mendelik horor. Ia berbisik kepada Changmin. "Apa yang akan di lakukanya jika membeliku." Ia ngeri membayangkan. "Menjadikanku sasak tinju? Karena aku dan dia sama sama mengejar She Hyung? Atau mengurungku di ruang helap, tanpa makan minum dan... " Jaejoong bergidik ngeri.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan dia lakukan pemuda itu jika berhasil membeli Jaejoong?" Yoochun berbisik. Itu hanya membuat amarah Yunho semakin menjadi.

"Satu juta won." teriak Yunho.

Keheningan kembali melanda. Tidak ada yang bersuara atau bernafas. Semua mata manatap Yunho dengan terkejut. Satu juta won harga yang cukup tinggi.

Di lain pihak, Changmin bersorak girang. "Kau lihat, satu juta won." pemuda itu menggeleng. "Aku heran kenapa aku tidak melelangmu tahun lalu. Kau merupakan aset berharga kau tahu." Itu bukan pujian karena Jaejoong terlihat akan mencekiknya saat itu juga.

Benar saja, Jaejoong merangkul pemuda itu dan mengeratkan lenganya di leher Changmin tanpa belas kasih. "Kau sialan... " Jaejoong merutuk, mengumpat tidak jelas.

Di antara cekikan yang Jaejoong lakukan, Changmin berhasil berkata. "Lelang di menangkan oleh Jung Yunho."

-TBC-

Sumpah aku ngakak nulis ini.  
Entah menurut kalian gimana.

Typo bertebaran.

Seperti biasa menerima kritik saran yang membangun, asalkan masih berhubungan dengan ff Sherry.

Terima kasih yang sudah ngasih tahu kesalahan typo dan memberi masukan ~Bow~


	10. Chapter 9

**CACTH ME. If You Wanna.**  
Sherry Kim

.  
.

Changmin bersiul senang melihat Yunho beserta mobil mewah pria itu sudah terparkir di depan gerbang sekolah saat jam pulang sore itu.

Sekolah memang bebas untuk hari ini, tapi mereka di wajibkan untuk pulang lewat dari jam dua sore dan sekarang jam menunjukan jam dua lebih lima menit.

Sekali lagi, mata bambi Changmin berbinar-binar melongok ke luar gerbang sekolah lewat aula. Bukan memperhatikan Yunho, bukan! Tetapi mobil kinclong milik wakil Directure tampan itu yang hampir menyamai jidat kinclong paman tersayangnya, Yoochun.

Astaga, pasti mobil itu pastilah sangat mahal, Changmin berjanji akan meminta ayahnya untuk membelikan mobil seperti itu. Ia tertawa dalam hati. Berkacak pinggang, Changmin mendesak sengsara. Kapan ibunda tercintanya itu akan memberinya ijin untuk menyetir sendiri.

Diam diam ia kembali memperhatikan paman tampan yang saat ini berdiri di sana sambil melirik jam tangan yang pasti juga mahal. Dasar orang kaya beli mobil seperti beli celana dalam. Gonta ganti setiap hari. Grutunya.

"Seingatku, bukankah mobilnya laborgini? Dan kenapa sekarang ganti merek dan warna lain?" Seseorang menyuarakan kata kata yang Changmin ucapkan dalam hati dengan lantang.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu." Changmin membenarkan. Pemuda itu mengusap dagu pelan. Mata bambinya menyipit melirik Jaejoong yang sudah berdiri di sisinya entah sejak kapan.

"Kenapa masih di sini?" Tudingnya ngeri. Hey ia sudah menerima uang lelang Jaejoong dan jangan katakan pemuda itu berniat kabur tanpa kencan bersama pria yang sudah membelinya? Membiarkan Changmin menanggung utang satu juta won karena uang itu sudah masuk yayasan amal beberapa menit lalu. "Kau sudah aku jual selama sehari pergilah dan kuras kantong paman kaya itu."

Tangan Jaejoong menggapai palang pintu gerbang sekolah kala Changmin mendorong pemuda itu dengan tidak elit. "Yunho Hyung." _Dasar penghianat_. Batin Jaejoong, saat _mantan_ sahabat sejatinya itu memanggil pria pedofil yang telah membelinya.

Ya. _Mantan!_ Karena Jaejoong sudah mengeliminasi pemuda itu dari daftar teman sejati.

Sekuat tenaga tangan Jaejoong tetap bertahan dengan menggenggam jeruji gerbang. Cengkraman itu begitu erat meski Changmin menariknya sekuat tenaga untuk melepasnya.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa tenagamu begitu besar?" Perkacak pinggang Changmin berputar, berdiri di sisi lain gerbang dengan senyum evil yang membuat Jaejoong merinding. Pemuda itu mengamati wajah Jaejoong yang menempel lekat di antara jeruji gerbang dengan tidak indah untuk di pandang.

"Kalau kau tidak melepaskan jari jarimu dari jeruji ini, Jongie, aku bersumpah," Changmin terdiam sejenak untuk memberi dampak yang lebih mengerikan. "aku akan dengan senang hati menginjak jari-jarimu beserta gerbang ini, tidak peduli jari mungilmu itu patah atau... "Mengambil ancang ancang, Changmin sudah siap menendang saat Jaejoong melepas jemarinya dengan sangat tiba-tiba.

Tubuh pemuda itu terhuyung kebelakang. _Astaga, aspal jalan pada jam sesiang ini pasti panas dan keras_. Batin Jaejoong nelangsa.

Changmin menutup mata. Jaejoong sendiri berteriak pasrah dan berdoa di setiap detiknya semoga seseorang, siapapun menyelamatkan pantat mungilnya dari hantaman aspal.

Punggung Jaejoong menabrak sesuatu benda keras tapi tidak menyakitkan seperti yang sudah ia bayangkan. Terima kasih Tuhan, bokong sexynya tidak merasa sakit sedikitpun. Percuma ia was-was sampai berkeringat dingin jarena pada akhirnya ia selamat.

Saat ia membuka mata, beberapa siswa siswi yang pada saat itu kebetulan lewat menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak. Bahkan mulut Changmin mengaga sebelum serigai menyebalkan itu kembali muncul di bibir mungil _penghianat_ itu.

"Kau tidak apa apa?" Suara dalam seseorang menyadarkan Jaejoong dari rutukannya untuk Changmin. Ia sadar sepenuhnya bahwa ia berada dalam pelukan seseorang, dan pria itu memeluk oinggangnya begitu erat. Ia memekik dan mendelik kearah Yunho yang berdiri begitu dekat denganya.

"Menjauh dariku." Ujarnya dengan suara marah. Menggeliat seperti ikan kekurangan air sebisanya.

"Tapi... "

"Jongie bilang menjauh dari Jongie." ujarnya manja.

"Kau yakin!"

"Sangat sangat sangat dan sangat yakin. Sekarang!"

"Baiklah." Jaejoong kehilangan keseimbangan. Tubuhnya terhuyung dan seperti yang ia duga, aspal itu kerad dan menyakitkan serta panas pada jam seperti ini.

"Oh." Ia memekik keras saat bokong sexynya mendarat dengan suara yang mampu membuat semua orang di sekeliling tertawa terbahak bahak. Bahkan ia mendengar sahabatnya Changmin berkata. "Dasar bodoh."

Jaejoong mengaduh cukup keras, mencoba berdiri dengan segenap sisa harga dirinya yang jatuh bersama tubuhnya yang kurus kering. Melotot kepada Yunho ia berkata galak. "Kenapa kau melepaskanku?"

"Kau memintanya."

"Setidaknya beritahu aku sebelum kau melepaskanku, dengan begitu aku tidak akan jatuh." tuding Jaejoong galak.

"Kau bilang sekarang!"

"Setidaknya kau bisa mencari tempat yang lebih empuk untuk menjatuhkanku, bukan?"

Yunho terdiam. Bayangan Yunho menjatuhkan Jaejoong di atas ranjang empuk dengan dirinya menyelinuti pemuda itu di atasnya membuat wajahnya merona. Ia berniat baik dengan mencoba menolong Jaejoong saat Changmin menariknya seperti kambing yang menolak di mandikan, tepat saat Changmin berniat menendang pemuda kesayanganya ia berlari dan Jaejoong jatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah. Kau ingin menertawaiku?" Tuding Jaejoong.

Menghitung sampai sepuluh. Kesabaran Yunho benar-benar di uji oleh kucing nakal ini. "Baiklah, maafkan aku."Akhirnya ia berkata. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat, hanya akan membuat Jaejoong marah dan merusak kencan mereka sore ini.

Bibir bawah pemuda itu mencebil. "Setidaknya kau tahu kau salah." grutunya sambil mencoba berdiri.

Changmin tertawa terbahak bahak melihat perdebatan terindah sepanjang masa. Ya Tuhan, seharusnya ia merekam pemandangan ini. Karena sungguh, banyak orang akan membayar bagaimana seorang wakil Directure kalah berdebat dengan pemuda ingusan, manja, cengeng seperti Kim Jaejoong.

Dengan suara sebijak ayahnya saat menasehati, Changmin berkata. "Jongie, ingat! Yunho Hyung sudah membelimu selama dua puluh empat jam. Kebetulan besok kita memiliki acara ke panti mengunjungi mereka, jadi kau tidak usah ikut, aku sudah menjelaskan dan mencari alasan kepada kepala sekolah."

Memasang wajah angkuh, Jaejoong menarik tas punggungnya lebih ke atas. Berjalan bak Ratu ingris dengan dagu terangkat penuh wibawa menuju mobil Yunho yang mahal, mengabaikan _mantan_ sahabat sejatinya itu.

Akan tetapi amarah itu lenyap seketika kala mata Doe miliknya melihat mobil kinclong berwarna merah milik Yunho. Lupakan Changmin dan lupakan kalau ia sedang marah. Senyum indah muncul di wajahnya dan melompat lompat menuju mobil Yunho. Juga _mobilnya_ tentu saja! Untuk waktu dua puluh empat jam ke depan. Ia berjanji akan membuat paman tampan itu menyesal telah membelinya.

"Buka pintunya untuk Jongie."

Bahu Yunho terkulai lemas melihat tingka ajaib pemuda kesayangannya itu. Tuhan, semoga ia memiliki cadangan kesabaran untuk tidak mencium dan menyeret Jaejoong ke ranjang malam ini.

Dengan patuh ia membuka pintu untuk pemuda manis itu, ia menyerigai dan mendorong Jaejoong untuk mengikat sabuk pengaman. Mengabaikan sekeliling ia mencuri satu ciuman dan menutup pintu sebelum Jaejoong menyadari apa yang ia lakukan.

..

.

..

Sepanjang perjalanan Jaejoong membisu, tatapan pemuda itu tertuju keluar kaca mobil dengan wajah menempel erat di kaca.

Doe indah miliknya menyipit menatap pesisir pantai berbatu yang indah, tempat yang Jaejoong inginkan untuk acara kencan mereka. Kencan paksa bersama pria yang telah membelinya dengan harga satu juta won.

Jaejoong bersumpah akan mencekik Changmin besok, ia belum puas mencekik pemuda itu hari ini. Bagaimana mungkin sabahatnya itu melelang dirinya, terlebih Yunho yang membelinya. Pria yang tidak ingin ia lihat -untuk saat ini- .

Bahkan pria itu telah mencuri satu ciuman darinya, lagi. Sialan, Jaejoong seorang laki laki dan kenapa jantungnya kembali berdetak tak karuang saat ia diam diam ia melirik pria tampan yang saat ini duduk di balik kemudi.

Dan bagaimana pria itu bisa datang ke Shinki Scholl di saat yang tepat? Apakah Changmin sengaja mengundang pria kaya itu untuk ia rampok?

"Kaca itu kotor Jongie."  
Sebelah tangan Yunho menarik bahu pemuda itu untuk duduk dengan benar.

Jaejoong mengibaskan tangan tak suka dan kembali menempelkan wajahnya pada kaca, memunggungi Yunho sepenuhnya.

Yunho melirik Jaejoong yang terdiam sedari tadi. Pemuda itu tidak menatapnya sejak satu jam lalu bahkan mengabaikan apapun yang ia katakan. "Kalau kau tidak suka pantai, kita bisa pergi ke tempat lain."

Saat ini rumah Changmin terdengar menarik bagi Jaejoong karena ia ingin membumi hanguskan rumah beserta pemuda itu.

Hah... Alih-alih ia hanya berkata. "Aku belum pernah ke pantai."

Pengakuan terang terangan itu mengejutkan Yunho. "Benarkan?"

"Apa kau berpikir aku berbohong." Lupakan sopan santun, ia tidak suka berbicara sopan saat sedang marah. Tidak peduli pria itu jauh lebih tua sekalipun.

"Tidak! aku hanya... terkejut."

"Kenapa?"

Membelokkan mobil, Yunho kembali melirik Jaejoong. "Kau jelas marah kepadaku. Apa kau lebih suka orang lain yang membelimu?"

Astaga. Apakah dirinya barang yang bisa di jual belikan dengan mudah?

Mobil berhenti dan Jaejoong segera melompat turun. Pemuda itu berjalan cepat ke arah pesisir pantai yang basah. Ia marah. Marah dan sangat marah. Sampai ingin rasanya mencakar wajah beruang gemuk menyebalkan itu. Hah, beruang gemuk? Sebutan itu sepertinya cocok untuk pria tinggi dan besar seperti Yunho

"Aku marah padamu. Dasar kau pria tidak bertanggung jawab, beruang kutub menyebalkan." Tuduhnya kearah Yunho.

Pria itu bersandar santai pada mobil, menatap penuh tanyadengan geli melihat bibir mungil itu komat kamit tidak jelas. "Jelaskan! Bagian mana yang menurutmu tidak bertanggung jawab dariku?"

"Minggu lalu kau menciumku, mengatakan menyukaiku. Tapi kau bohong. Kau tidak menyukaiku apalagi mencintaiku." tudingnya.

Yunho berdiri tegak. Kakinya mengambil langkah mendekati Jaejoong penuh keyakinan. "Aku memang menyukaimu, itu benar! Aku mencoba menghubungimu tapi kau tidak mengaktifkan ponselmu?"

Bibir Jaejoong mencebil. Ia benci pria itu. Tidakkah Yunho paham bahwa Jaejoong malu, takut mendengar suara Yunho karena ia merasakan perasaan yang aneh terhadap pria itu. Demi Tuhan, Yunho terlalu tua untuk ia jadikan kekasih. Lima belas tahun, tahun tahun itu sangat banyak sampai ia harus meminjam kaki Jiji Hiro dan kucing kucing kakaknya untuk menghitung.

Mengabaikan Yunho, Jaejoong berputar memunggungi pria itu dengan marah. Melempar kedua sepatunya sembarang kearah pria itu lalu melangkah menjauh menembus ombak dengan kaki telanjang.

Rasanya kepala Yunho akan meledak tidak lama lagi. Seperti inikah rasanya jatuh cinta, dan ia tidak menyukainya tapi ia menyukai Jaejoong dan berusaha membuat pemuda itu selalu tersenyum.

Mengetahui tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban dari Jaejoong, Yunho memelankan nada suaranya mencoba lebih sabar. "Kakimu akan terluka Jongie, banyak karang bersebaran yang bisa terinjak."

"Apa pedulimu." Bentak Jaejoong.

Yunho menghela napas. Apakah Jaejoong merengek? Pemuda itu benar benar seperti gadis yang sedang dalam masa suburnya. "Kau anak nakal." Yunho mengejar.

Jaejoong mendelik. "Berhenti!" Ia memkir dan mulai berlari lalu kembali menjerit.

"Aku akan menghukummu jika aku berhasil menangkapmu. Dan aku akan menunjukan betapa aku menyukaimu."

Jeritan Jaejoong tersamarkan oleh deru ombak. Jeritan itu berubah menjadi tawa ketika Yunho tidak berhasil mengejarnya. "Hyung, kau terlalu tua untuk... "Jaejoong mendelik. Pria itu sudah berdiri di belakangnya dan menyambar tubuh Jaejoong dengan mudahnya kearah pria itu. "Hyung... " Teriaknya.

Mengabaikan teriakan histeris Jaejoong. Yunho menarik lalu mendekap tubuh pemuda itu ke arahnya. Jaejoong menggeliat ingin lepas sampai Yunho tidak menemukan cara lain untuk membuat pemuda itu diam kecuali menyampirkan tubuh Jaejoong di atas pundak, seakan Jaejoong karung beras yang tidak memiliki beban lebih dari lima puluh kilo.

"Dasar beruang, lepaskan Jongie."

"Tidak. Akan ku perlihatkan kepadamu rumah pantai keluargaku."

"Tidak bisakah kau membawaku dengan lebih baik, lebih terhormat, aku kan tamu di sana." Jaejoong masih memberontak.

"Tidak!" Kaki Jaejoong menendang, tanganya memukul punggung Yunho lebih keras yang hanya membuat tanganya sendiri sakit.

"Bear turunkan aku."

"Panggilan yang manis."

"Aku menghinamu, dasar kau beruang bodoh menyebalkan."

"Terima kasih. Kitten."

"Aku bukan kucing, kenapa kau dan Changmin begitu menyebalkan!"

..

.

..

Jaejoong masih menekuk wajah masam dan tidak berniat menyantap makan malam yang di masak oleh Yunho sendiri.

Pria itu memasak! Demi Tuhan, Jung Yunho. Pria arogan, wakil direkture Jung Emperor bisa memasak! Ini akan menjadi berita terhangat minggu ini kalau ia menjual berita ini ke reporter. Otaknya mulai ngawur, sepertinya ia ketularan Changmin yang mata duitan.

Jaejoong mengacak acak rambutnya gemas. Apa yang ia pikirkan di otaknya yang cerdas. Sepertinya jatuh ke laut dan basah kuyup membuatnya kehilangan sebagian daya pikir dan membuatnya sedikit gila.

Menatap spageti di atas piring, Jaejoong merasa perutnya bernyanyi. Jika saja saat ini Jaejoong tidak dalam mode marah, ia akan bangga melihat Yunho melakukan sesuatu untuknya dan akan menghabiskan masakan pria itu. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini.

Di seberang Yunho sudah melahap habis bagianya sendiri namun Jaejoong masih duduk manis di meja ruang makan di rumah pantai milik keluarga Jung. Memakai pakaian kebesaran miliknya yang ia temukan di kamar lantai atas. Pemuda itu meronta dan membuat mereka berdua terjatuh sampai basah kuyup dan di sinilah mereka berdua, kedinginan.

"Kau tidak lapar?" Pemuda itu masih mengabaikan dirinya.

Semilir angin laut menyibakkan rambut di kening Jaejoong. Jendela kaca lebar memberikan pemandangan indah pada malam hari dari lampu lampu di sisi rumah pantai, langit berbintang dan juga kolam renang belakang memberikan pemandangan serta kedamaian tersendiri untuk Jaejoong. Ia menyukai tempat ini. Begitu tenang, hanya ada suara ombah membelah pasir.

Jaejoong bertanya dalam hati. Untuk apa kolam renang itu di buat ketika tidak jauh dari sana ada kolam renang terbesar di Dunia. Tanpa sadar ia mengucapkan kata itu cukup lantang.

"Karena dulu aku tidak bisa berenang. Aku takut melihat laut, itulah alasannya kenapa ayahku membeli rumah ini. "

Jawaban itu membuat bibir Jaejoong berkedup menahan tawa. Demi apa, pria tinggi mempesona seperti Jung Yunho itu tidak bisa berenang. Tunggu! Apa dia mengatakan Yunho mempesona?

"Kau tidak suka makan malam yang aku buat?" Jaejoong menggeleng. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke restoran?"

Lagi lagi Jaejoong menggeleng. "Lalu kau ingin makan apa?"

"Jongie tidak lapar." Bohong. Perutnya keroncongan. Hanya saja ia malu mengatakan ia lapar.

"Kau tidak makan sejak siang tadi, kau juga mendiamkanku. Apa aku berbuat salah?" kali ini Jaejoong mengangguk.

Ujung bibir Yunho terangkat, pria itu menghampiri Jaejoong dan berdiri di sebelah kursi, menyandarkan pinggulnya pada sisi meja. "Katakan kesalahanku apa?"

"Banyak."

Menunduk. Yunho berdiri dengan kedua lututnya untuk menatap Jaejoong. "Katakan, aku akan menebus semua kesalahanku sebisaku."

"Di sini. Sakit." Jaejoong menepuk dadanya sendiri. Yunho menangkap tangan Jaejoong yang telihat mungil di genggaman tanganya sendiri. Membuka tangan itu dan melihat jari jari indah Jaejoong yang pucat. "Aku minta maaf."

"Aku benci kau yang membuatku selalu memikirkanmu, aku benci karena ciuman yang kau ajarkan membuatku ingin di cium lagi." Merasa salah bicara Jaejoong terdiam.

Hanya kecupan singkat di ujung bibir Jaejoong yang Yunho berikan. "Ini yang kau mau." Bibir hati pria itu melengkung keatas. "Dan ini." Kali ini kecupan itu mendarat di atas bibir Jaejoong sepenuhnya.

"Bagaimana?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Tetap saja kau mengabaikanku seminggu ini. Aku tidak mau kau menciumku."

"Kau berbogong."

"Tidak... " Bibir Yunho menyambar bibir Jaejoong. Pemuda itu mendorong Yunho menjauh. Membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangan.

Tawa Yunho pecah. Astaga, Jaejoong benar benar menggemaskan. Jadi, sepanjang sore Jaejoong merajuk, karena pemuda itu masih meragukan perasaannya sendiri. Seharusnya Yunho menyadari itu sebelumnya, bagaimanapun juga Jaejoong masih terlalu muda untuk memahami perasaan sayang yang pemuda itu rasakan atau jika ia beruntung juga _cinta._

Menangkup sisi wajah Jaejoong, Yunho mencium tangan pemuda itu yang masih menutupi mulutnya sendiri. "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celana, Yunho menaruh benda itu di atas meja.

"Dompet Jongie." pekik Jaejoong.

Sebelum pemuda itu berhasil meraihnya Yunho lebih dulu mengambil kembali dompet tersebut dan berdiri. "Habiskan makan malammu dan kau akan mendapatkan kembali dompetmu."

Pria itu berlalu untuk membereskan piringnya sendiri yang sudah kosong dan membawa piring kotor itu ke bak cuci piring.

Jaejoong ingin memprotes andai saja ia tidak lapar, andai saja aroma spageti tidak menggelitik hidungnya. Persetan! Dengan kecepatan penuh ia menyantap spageti dengan rakus. Doe miliknya memperhatikan kemanapun Yunho pergi, dompet miliknya masih berada di tangan pria itu.

Senyum indah muncul di bibir Yunho. Ia mengikat tangan di depan dada dan bersandar pada jendela kaca, memperhatikan Jaejoong menikmati makan malamnya dengan terburu buru. "Kau akan tersedak jika makan seperti itu."

"Tid... dak." Ujarnya di antara mulut penuh makanan.

"Makanlah lalu aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

.

.

.

Song Ji Hyo membantu suaminya menanggalkan jas. "Apa kau sudah makan malam?"

Mr. Song membuka kancing pada lengan kemeja dan tersenyum ke arah istrinya. "Sudah, bersama yang lain di kantin kantor."

Mrs. Song membantu suaminya menanggalkan kemeja dengan cekatan. Namun pikiranya berkelana kemana-mana memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau tidak mendengaku?" Mr. Song menunduk untuk meraih dahu istrinya agar memandang kearahnya. "Aku bertanya, kemana Jaejoong. Sudah sangat larut kenapa belum kembali? Kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

Senyum menenangkan itu membuat Song Il Gook menggeryitkan alisnya yang tebal. "Acara sekolah, Changmin bilang lelang hari ini ia menjual Jaejoong," Wanita itu tertawa membayangkan kenakalan keduanya. "Kau tahu putra kita itu idola sekolahan, bukan. Jadi Jejoong bersedia di lelang dan mendapat harga satu juga won."

Mr. Song ikut tertawa membayangkan kenakalan keduanya. "Siapa yang berani membeli putra kita dengan harga semahal itu?"

Mrs. Song megambil handuk dan mendorong suaminya masuk ke kamar mandi. "Choi Siwon, teman mereka dari sekolah lain dan saat ini Jongie bersamanya."

"Aku bisa tenang jika pemuda itu yang membeli Jongie, setidaknya Siwon tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang... " Song Il Gook berhenti untuk menatap istrinya.  
"apa kau memberitahu Jongie untuk tidak bergaul dengan laki-laki dalam pergaulan bebas."

Mrs. Song terdiam. Il Gook seharusnya tahu lebih awal bahwa istrinya belum menjelaskan apapun tentang kelainan aneh yang di derita putranya. Keterdiaman Ji Hyo menjawabnya. "Tidak apa-apa, biar aku yang menjelaskan kepada Jongie. Sebentar lagi ia berusia delapan belas tahun, dia berhak tahu."

Mrs. Song tidak menjawab, beliau hanya menatap suamianya untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Mrs. Song tahu istrinya tidak akan menjawab jika di paksa tapi ia kembaki bertanya. "Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu? karena jika tidak aku akan mandi."

Bibir Mrs. Song terbuka lalu tertutup kembali. Menelan kata kata yang sudah akan keluar.

Mr. Song tersenyum simpul, mengusap rambut panjang istrinya. "Katakan jika kau sudah sayang."

"Kau harus membicarakan tentang jati diri Jongie kepada ayah kita." Mr. Song berhenti sebelum masuk ke kamar mand, berbalik menatap istrinya. "Delapan belas tahun usianya, sudah saatnya kita memberitahu semua orang bahwa Jaejoong adalah putramu. Song Jaejoong."

Song Il Gook kembali menghampiri istrinya untuk memeluk Ji Hyo. Ia harus berterimakasih karena wanita ini masih membela dan mau menerima Jaejoong setelah apa yang ia lakukan di belakang istrinya. "Aku akan bicara kepada ayahku dan ayah mertua."

"Aku ingin mengumumkan siapa Jaejoong pada acara pesta pernikahan kita minggu depan." bisik Ji Hyo.

Lengan Mr. Song mendekap istrinya semakin erat. Betapa mulia istrinya ini, "Apapun untukmu Ji Hyo."

"Jaejoong putraku, putra kita. Kalian adalah keluargaku, tidak peduli apa kata orang nantinya aku tidak peduli mereka akan membenci kita setelahnya, tapi kita tetap sebuah keluarga."

"Kau benar. Aku minta maaf dan bisakah kau melepaskanku karena aku harus mandi." Mrs. Song tertawa, melepas dekapan suaminya dan mendorong pria itu masuk agar suaminya itu tidak melihat air matanya.

Tepat saat pintu kamar mandi tertutup terdengar suara mobil berhenti di teras. Ji Hyo berjalan ke jendela untuk melihat ke bawah.

Mobil merah yang tidak ia kenal berhenti di jalan utama menuju Mansion. Jaejoong turun, dari pintu lain ia melihat seorang pria keluar dari balik kemudi.

Jung Yunho. Mrs. Song mencengeram dinding balkon erat, berpegangan saat melongok lebih keluar agar bisa melihat lebih jelas. Ia mengenali pria itu sebagai salah satu putra rekan bisnis suaminya.

Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong bersama pria itu. Jaejoong terlihat bahagia begitu juga dengan Jung Yunho. Keduanya berbicara singkat dan putranya tersenyum lebar masuk ke pekarangan rumah saat ia melihat pria yang masih bersandar pada pintu mobil mengatakan sesuatu. Terdengar suara Jaejoong dan putranya itu berlari kearah Yunho, berdiri di hadapanya untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

Ji Hyo tidak bisa mendengar dengan jarak dua lantai dengan teras. Tapi ia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Jaejoong tersenyum dan memeluk pria itu. Yunho menunduk untuk mencium Jaejoong yang di sambut putranya dengan lengan Jaejoong menarik Yunho kearahnya.

Ya Tuhan, mereka berciuman.  
Ji Hyo berbalik. Tidak ingin melihat apa yang di lakukan putra tirinya itu. Astaga, sejak kapan putranya yang polos menjadi Jaejoong yang bisa berciuman dengan pria yang jauh lebih dewasa dari pemuda itu.

Sejak kapan putra manis yang ia banggakan menjadi pemuda penggoda yang mengerikan, Jaejoong tidak boleh berada terlalu dekat dengan Jung Yunho, terlebih pria itu akan bertunangan pertengahan bulan ini. Astaga.

-TBC-

TYPO bertebaran. Cerita makin gak jelas.

Menerima kritik saran yang masih berhubungan dengan FF ini.

Terima kasih yang sudah ngasih tau kesalahan eja nulis dan sebagainya. Itu sangat membantu.

 **BUKA PO.**  
 **BOLERO ~love in the past~**  
 **Rp. 75.000**  
 **Berminat hubungi sherry**  
 **Fb : Sherry Kim**  
 **Line : ziyakjjlover**  
 **IG : Sherry_kim26**

 **Tutup po tgk 16april.**


	11. Chapter 10

Title : Catch Me. If You Wanna.  
Author : Sherry Kim  
M. Cast : Jung Yunho  
Kim Jaejoong  
Other

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friend Ship, Family, Comedy, etc...

Rate : T ~ M

 **WARNING.**

Yaoi. Don't like Don't Read. Cerita ini milik saya seorang. Alur maju mundur tidak jelas. Yang masih nekat baca jangan menyesal.

.

.

Jung Yunho mendengarkan dengan tenang setiap kata yang ibunya ucapkan dengan nada menegur dan merintah. Wanita itu menerobos masuk ke dalam kamarnya pagi pagi sekali hanya untuk bertemu dan berceramah panjang tanpa ujung.

"Apa yang membuatmu sibuk akhir akhir ini, Yunho? Sampai kau lupa menemui tunanganmu."

"Kantor Umma. Dan aku belum memiliki tunangan" jawab Yunho santai. Pria itu berusaha mengabaikan ibunya meski tidak mudah ketika wanita itu mengekor di belakang kemanapun ia berjalan di kamarnya yang luas itu.

"Hari ini Ahra ulang tahun, apa kau ingat?"

"Tahu saja tidak!"

"Sebagai kekasih seharusnya kau tahu segalanya tentang dia. Astaga, tidak heran jika tidak ada wanita manapun yang mendekatimu."

Mengikat dasi di leher dengan cekatan Yunho menjawab sambil lalu. "Aku yang tidak berminat, dan aku bukan kekasih Ahra."

"Tentu saja kau kekasihnya."

"Menurut Umma, ya." Yunho yakin mendengar ibunya menggumamkan sesuatu, tapi ia tidak yakin apa yang ibunya itu katakan. "Umma yang menginginkan pertunangan ini, jika Umma ingin memberi hadiah dan sebagainya silahkan Umma berikan sendiri kepada Ahra, jangan sangkut pautkan aku dengan masalah ini" Jas telah terpakai rapi, ia mengambil tas kantor dari atas meja nakas dan bersiap untuk keluar saat ibunya itu mengatakan sesuatu tentang ' _aku ingin mati'._ Ya Tuhan.

"Dasar kau anak nakal, tidak bisakah kau membahagiaan ibumu dengan permintaan kecil ini." Bahkan ibunya itu berpura pura menangis. Yunho merasa kepalanya mulai pening jika terus di bebani masalah ini.

Selama ini ia berusaha mengabaikan dn bersikap dingin kepada semu orang, itu melelahkan. Karena ia hanya menggunakan sikap dingin itu sebagai pembalasan dendam kepada orang tuanya yang mengabaikan dirinya di waktu muda. Ia telah tumbuh dewasa dan ia benci jika masih harus bersikap manis demi mendapat perhatian mereka yang tida pernah ia dapatkan dulu.

Sekarang, mereka merada berhak menentukan masa depannya Yu ho sendiri setelah apa yang kedua orang tuanya lakukan di masa lalu.

Baiklah, ia memang anak yang susah di atur, dingin dan bertempramental buruk terhadap anggota keluarganya sendiri, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak punya hati dan membiarkan ibunya itu menangis histeris. "Baiklah," ia menyerah. "Aku akan menemuinya untuk mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' seperti yang Umma minta." lalu mengakhiri semuanya dengan wanita itu.

Tangisan Mrs. Jung semakin keras, Yunho tahu itu hanya pura pura namun tetap saja. "Ok, makan malam." Saat ibunya ingin memprotes ia menambahkan. "Hanya itu Umma, atau lupakan jika aku ingin menemuinya." Ajaibnya, tangisan ibunya mereda dan di gantikan seyum secerah mentari pagi di bibir merahnya.

Yunho menggerm sebelum berbalik, samar samar ia mendengar teriakan ibunya dari dalam kamar. "Ingat untuk memberi tahu Ahra lebih awal untuk makan malam jam delapan nanti Yunho."

Baiklah! Yunho harus menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk bicara terus terang kepada Ahra. Sekali dan selamanya, ia ingin ini selesai secepatnya sebelum kekasih manisnya mendengar pertunangan ini dari mulut orang lain.

Bibir hati Yunho melengkung ke atas hanya dengan mengingat Jaejoong. Ia tidak sabar untuk menunggu hari cepat siang dan mendapat bekal yang sudah di janjikan Jaejoong akan di antar ke kantornya siang ini.

"Apa yang mereka rencanakan?"

Telinga Jaejoong bergerak tak kasat mata saat mencoba mencuri dengar. Segerombolan teman temannya sedang berkumpul membentu kelompok di bangku depan, tidak jauh dari bangku kursinya. Namun tidak cukup baik bagi Jaejoong untuk mampu mendengarkan bisikan apapun yang sedang mereka diskusikan.

Melirik Changmin, pemuda itu duduk di kurai sebelahnya, alis Jaejoong mengeryit melihat teman baiknya itu memakai kaca mata hitam sejak tadi pagi. "Kau bisa melihat papan tulis dengan kaca mata itu?"

"Dengan sangat baik aku bisa melihatnya."

Jaejoong tidak yakin itu. "Matamu terluka." Tanpa meminta ijin, Jaejoong menarik kaca mata hitam Changmin. Pemuda itu terkejut, mencoba mengambil kaca matanya kembali sampai kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh dari bangku dengan suara jatuh yang cukup keras ketika bokongnya mencium lantai.

Suara benturan keras itu menarik kumpulan pemuda di depan sana. Mereka lebih penasaran dengan apa yang membuat si kucing cantik Kim Jaejoong tertawa keras ketimbang membantu ataupun memperhatikan Changmin.

"Panda." ujar Jaejoong. Ujung matanya mulai berair yang di yakini teman temannya adalah air mata tawa.

Munculnya Changmin kembali membuat tawa seisi kelas meledak. "Ada yang salah?" bentak Changmin sengit.

"Tidak ada yang salah, sungguh. Hanya saja dengan sebelah matamu menghitam seperti itu kau terlihat konyol." salah satu sahabat mereka berkata sambil tertawa terpingkal.

"Tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain, di mana tata perikemanusian kalian."

Di sela tawa, Jaejoong bertanya. "Di surga. Dan dari mana kau mendapatkan kenangan indah itu?"

"Kakakmu." jawaban Changmin membuat tawa Jaejoong lenyap seketika. "Nuna? Siapa?"

"Semua kakakmu." bentak Changmin.  
Demi apa. Ia kapok melelang Jaejoong jika bayaran yang ia dapat adalah di keroyok enam wanita muda yang mengamuk mencari adik mereka. Salahkan Yuri yang datang ke sekolahan mereka untuk menjemput Jaejoong saat Jaejoong baru saja pergi bersama Yunho sabtu lalu.

Dan terkutuklah para murid Saphire dengan mengatakan ke mana dan kenapa Jaejoong tidak bersama dengan mereka. Changmin sudah sangat lega saat Yuri hanya melotot galak kearahnya lalu pergi. Siapa sangka. Kakak dari sahabat yang ia lelang datang berkunjung malam harinya dan memberikan kenang kenangan indah untuk Changmin.

"Aku tidak percaya Nuna-nuna Jongie yang baik hati itu tega memukulmu."

"Tapi kenyataannya mereka berani." Meskipun tidak begitu kenyataannya.  
Saat itu ia hanya mencoba kabur dari keenam kakak Jaejoong yang mengrikan dan tanpa sengaja ia sendirilah yang menyodorkan wajahnya kerah kepalan tangan Sunny, yang kebetulan gadis itu sedang mengancam akan menonjoknya.

Demi ibunya yang cantik. Ayahnya malah menertawakan Changmim dan mengatakan dengan enteng " _Bagus_. _Itu ganjaran yang pantas untuk bocah nakal sepertimu._ " Ya Tuhan, apakah ia anak pungut sampai ayahnya diam saja melihat putranya yang tampan di keroyok enam wanita muda yang sedang marah.

Melihat Changmin yang melamun dengan senang hati Jaejoong memukul kening sahabatnya itu dengan buku yang ia baca. "Kau mengabaikanku."

"Apa?"

"Aku bilang kau pantas mendapatkan memar itu," bentak Jaejoong gemas. "Ngomong ngomong aku akan dengan senang hati memberimu satu memar lagi agar sebelah matamu memiliki warna yang sama. Dengan begitu kau tidak perlu memakai kaca mata hitam lagi, panda."

"Berani melakukannya aku akan mencekikmu." ujar Changmin geram.

Semua murid yang mendengar perdebatan mereka tertawa semakin keras. Changmin mendelik kearah mereka. "Diamlah atau aku akan memberi kalian memar yang sama."

Melirik Jaejoong yang tersenyum lebar kearahnya, Changmin mampu menduga bahwa sunsana hati kucing nakal itu dalam mood yang baik. Serigai jail muncul di ujung bibir tipisnya. "Ceritakan kepadaku bagaimana kencanmu minggu lalu."

Wajah merona Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan Changmin. Pemuda itu berdecak sebal karena tidak bertanya lebih awal. "Kalian sudah jadian?" Jaejoong mengangguk.  
"Apakah Yunho Hyung sudah menciummu?"

Dalam hati Changmin berjanji akan menguliti beruang itu dan menjual kulitnya dengan harga mahal karena telah menodai kesucian kucing kesayangannya. "Ya Tuhan. Kau harus menikah dengannya."

Jika wajah merah merona Jaejoong masih bisa lebih merah lagi, pemuda itu sudah pasti akan di kira demam. "Me... menikah?"

"Ya. Ajushi itu sudah menodai bibirmu yang menggoda dan aku sebagai teman terbaikmu tidak akan berdiam diri melihat Ajushi mesum itu melakukan hal yang tidak tidak kepadamu."

"Tapi Beark _u_ tidak melakukan hal ya tidak-tidak, dia melakukan hal yang iya-iya." Jaejoong meralat.

"Bear _ku_?" panggilan apa itu.

Ingin rasanya Changmin mencakar wajah kucing nakal seperti Jaejoong andai ia tidak takut kepada keenam kakak pemuda itu akan membalas dendam lagi kepadanya. Tidak. Satu kali merasakan tinju mereka sudah cukup untuk selamanya.

Menghela napas, Changmin merasa ia lebih tua sepuluh tahun setiap kali berhadapan dengan sahabatnya ini. "Bayangkan apa yang akan di lakukan keenam kakakmu jika mereka tahu adik kesayanganya telah di lecehkan."

"Tapi Jongie rela di lecehkan jika Yunnilah orang yang melecehkan Jongie."

Buku yang baru saja Jaejoong baca mendarat indah di kening pemuda itu. "Sakiiii...t." Teriakan Jaejoong semakin menggema. Tangan pemuda itu mengusap keningnya berulang kali karena pukulan itu lebih keras dari pukulan yang ia berikan kepada sahabatnya tadi.

Dengan enteng Changmin berkata. "Kau pantas mendapatkannya."

"Kalian bertengkar?"

"Tidak."  
"Ya."

Keduanya saling menatap lalu mendangus sebelum memunggungi satu sama lain.

Seunghyun, pemuda yang bersandar santai pada sisi meja Changmin itu tersenyum melihat tingkah keduanya. Semua orang tahu sejak kejadian pelelangan minggu kemarin keduanya terlibat perdebatan. Hanya saja keduanya mengelak ketika di katakan mereka bertengkar atau sebagainya.

"Sore ini, kau ada acara Jongie?" duduk di bangku meja depan Jaejoong, pemuda itu menunggu penuh harap.

"Tidak. Jongie sibuk... sangat sibuk malah. Jangan ganggu Jongie." ucapan itu di lontarkan kepada Seunghyum, namun pandangan pemuda manis itu terarah ke samping. Di mana Changmin menyipitkan mata kearahnya dengan lengan terlipat angkuh di depan dada.

"Apa kau akan mencoba mengajakku bertengkar Jongie?" Berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, Changmin berkacak pinggang

Jaejoong tidak mau kalah dan berujar dengan suara yang lebih keras. "Oh, kau tidak akan berani melawanku. Sore ini Nuna akan menjemputku jika kau ingin tahu."

Serigai pada bibir cherry Jaejoong begitu sangat menyebalkan. Kedua tangan Changmin tergenggam erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya menahan amarah. Apa kucing nakal ini sedang menakutinya. "Mengancam eoh?"

Mengikat kedua lengan di depan dada Jaejoong bersikap angkuh. "Tidak. Tapi aku tidak keberatan jika kau menganggap itu ancaman. Kau takut?"

"Tidak!"

Geryitan samar di antara kedua alis Changmin meyakinkan Jaejoong bahwa pemuda itu takut dengan keenam kakaknya.

Seunghyun menyela. "Tidak bisakah kalian tenang. Aku hanya ingin mengajak Jongie makan sore ini. Itupun jika kau tidak keberatan."

Kata makan menarik perhatian Changmin. "Kau harus mengikut sertakan aku." lengan pemuda itu merangkul bahu Jaejoong akrab. Mengabaikan Jaejoong yang menggeliat ingin lepas. "Kami kan satu paket."

"Kau pikir kita parsel di jual paketan. Singkirkan tanganmu dari tubuhku." kepada Seunghyun Jaejoong berkata. "Maaf, tapi sore ini aku ada acara bersama Nuna-deul untuk melihat lihat kado apa yang ingin kami beli untuk ulang tahun pernikahan orang tua... mereka." imbuhnya lirih di bagian akhir. "Maaf. Mungkin lain kali."

Jaejoong berhasil lepas dari rengkuhan menyebalkan temannya setelah memberi gigitan sayang di lengan pemuda itu. Changmin mengaduh kesakitan karenanya. "Aku bisa menemanimu." ujar Changmin dengan senyum lebar kearah Seunghyun.

"Aku rasa itu ide bagus. Karena aku tidak suka pergi sendirian untuk makan malam bersama kakak dan calon kakak iparku."

"Ahra Nuna bertunangan?" Jaejoong lah yang bertanya.

"Ya. Segera."

Anggukan kepala Jaejoong yang mengakhiri berbincangn aneh mereka, Changmin terlihat sangat bersemangat untuk segera pulang. Pemuda itu sepertinya sudah tidak sabar untuk segera menemui kekasihnya. Makanan. Apalahi makanan gratis.

Belum genap dua minggu lalu sejak terkhir Jaejoong datang ke Mall ini, terakhir kali itu bersama Yunho. Rasanya sudah sangat lama karena Jaejoong merindukan kekasihnya itu.

Keduanya tidak bertemu sejak sabtu malam kemarin, setelah Yunho menyatakan perasaannya kepada Jaejoong. Pria itu sibuk, keluar kota. Itulah yang di katakan Yunho sampai mengabaikan Jaejoong yang manis ini. Sekarang sudah hari rabu dan Yunho belum juga mengajaknya bertemu lagi. Tidak tahukan dia bahwa Jaejoong merindukan kekasihnya itu.

Napas Jaejoong terdengar kasar saat pemuda itu mendesah. Bahunya bersandar pada dinding pembatas ruang ganti menunggu kakaknya yang sedang mencoba gaun yang akan ia kenakan pada pesta sabtu ini.

Keempat kakaknya masih sibuk memilih dan tersebar di butik luas salah satu milik sahabat baik ibu mereka. Jaejoong sudah menemukan jas serta kemeja yang ia kenakan. Putih, lagi. Sungguh menyebalkan, ia juga ingin mencoba warna lain seperti hitam misalnya.

Pastinya Jaejoong akan terlihat sangat tampan dengan kemeja hitam jas putih di padu dengan dasi hitam. "Kau tidak cocok memakai hitam."

"Itu untuk pria tua yang akan pergi ke kantor."

"Jongie kita terlalu manis untuk memakainya, putih, merah muda atau biru muda akan semakin membuatmu terlihat manis dengan warna lembut ini."

Itulah yang keenam kakaknya ocehkan tadi saat ia berniat mencoba jas hitam yang mereka beli untuk ayah mereka. Kado rahasia telah mereka beli dan kini tinggal menunggu keenam kakaknya memilih gaun.

Demi apa. Menunggu satu gadis sudah membuatnya kejang apalagi harus menunggu enam gadis. Jangan salahkan Jaejoong jika ia membenci mereka wahai kaum wanita. Ia hanya perlu waktu sepuluh menit untuk memilih pakaian yang akan ia kenakan. Tapi kakaknya itu membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam untuk mencoba sebuah gaun sederhana yang menurut Jaejoong biasa saja.

Ujung sepatu Jaejoong mengetuk lantai dengan malas. Ia tidak berniat duduk karena bokongnya sudah sangat panas duduk selama lebih dari dua jam.

"Bagaimana menurutmu gaun ini Jongie?"

Doe Jaejoong memperhatikan Jessica yang mengenakan gaun entah model apa Jaejoong tidak tahu dan tidak ingin tahu. "Kau akan kedinginan dengan bahu terbuka seperti itu Nuna. Ac gedung sangat ganas, kau tahu."

"Ini mode, mode kau tahu."

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Aku tidak akan pernah memahami wanita. Kalian semua tidak suka seorang pria menatap kalian lapar tetapi masih suka memakai pakaian yang terbuka."

Yuri muncul dari bilik lainnya. Kakaknya yang satu itu memkai gaun hitam yang menurut Jaejoong seperti penyihir kejam dengan ujung bagian depan pendek, panjang di bagian belakang menjuntai sampai ke lantai. "Kau mengerikan." ujarnya tanpa berpikir.

Yuri mendelik kearah adiknya, berteriak kesal. "Yah... tidak bisakah kau memberi pujian 'Nuna kau sangat cantik' untuk membuaku senang?"

"Kalian memang sangat cantik," dengan sikap percaya diri yang tinggi Jaejoong menambahkan. "Dan aku juga tampan. Tapi kau Nuna terlihat seperti nenek sihir dengan pakaian hitam, warna hitam cocok untuk Jongie yang cowok ini."

Yoona melenggang melewari mereka dan masuk ke bilik ruang ganti. Dari dalam gadis muda itu berteriak. "Kau akan seperti kakek sihir jika mengenakan warna itu."

Wajah Jaejoog merah padam mendengar tawa Sunny dan Tiffany dari tangah butik. Ia mendelik kearah kedua kakanya itu galak yang hanya di abaikan oleh keduanya.

Kaki Jaejoong menghentak sebal menjauhi mereka, pemuda itu menghampiri Taeyeon yang berdiri begitu dekat dengan kaca dinding bagian samping butik. Bahkan kakaknya itu juga mencondongkan tubuh ke depan untuk meperhatikan sesuatu.

Jejoong bergabung dengan kakaknya itu. Menatap keluar kaca dan hanya melihat orang orang berlalu lalang. "Apa yang Nuna lihat?"

Taeyeon melirik Jaejoong sekilas. "Aku melihat temanmu bersama putra putri saingan perushaan kita." "kepada adiknya gadis itu bertanya. Kenapa Changmin bisa bersama Seunghyun?"

"Changmin? Di sini?" pandangan Jaejoong mengamati seluruh bagian luar butik. Ia tidak melihat temannya itu di manapun. "Seunghyun memang mengatakan dia akan makan malam bersama kakak dan calon kakak iparnya. Hanya saja aku tidak tahu dia akan ke sini."

"Di lantai atas Jongie, restoran Cina sebelah sana." pandangan Jaejoong tertuju ke arah yang di tunjukan kakak pertamanya. Itu memang benar Changmin, Jaejoong mengenalinya dari kaca mata yang di kenakan pemuda itu. "Bagaimana Nuna bisa mengenalinya ketika mereka berada di tempat yang cukup jauh?"

"Itulah keahilanku." ujar kakaknya bangga. "dan banyak keahlian lain tentunya. Bagaimana kalau kita ganggu mereka."

Ide itu sangat buruk. Tapi terdengar menggoda karena ia juga penasaran dengan calon kakak ipar Seunghyun. Cengiran lebar kakaknya mengatakan bahwa keduanya memiliki pemikiran yang sama tentang mereka.

Taeyeon mengembalikan gaun yang ia pegang ke tempat gantungam untuk menyusul Jaejoong yang sudah berjalan menuju pintu. Oh, ini akan seru karena mereka berdu berniat mengganggu acara makan malam itu.

Di tempat lain. Changmin menatap hambar makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Semangat yang tadi menggebu akan menyantap makanan yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia santap lenyap sudah ketika mereka bertemu dengan kakak dan calon kakak ipar yang di maksud Choi Seunghyun. Dan dari ratusan pria tampan di dunia kenapa harus Jung Yunho. Astaga, Jung Yunho.

"Kau tidak makan Changmin? Atau kau tidak suka makanan China?"

"Tidak." Changmim berkata pelan. Meskipun sebenarnya ia ingin berteriak keras. Ia tidak boleh merusak hari di mana kakak dari sahabatnya ini di lahirkan.

Bagaimanapun juga Ahra adalah wanita yang baik. Changmin pernah bertemu dengan wanita itu beberapa kali dulu, bahkan Jaejoong pun sama. Sorot matanya tajam menatap ke seberang meja, di mana Yunho yang diam diam juga mencuri pandang kearahnya.

Pria itulah yang harus ia salahkan di sini. Dan bodohnya ia karena menawarkan Jaejoong yang polos kepada srigala berbulu domba seperti Jung Yunho. "Kapan kalian akan bertunangan?"

Wajah Ahra berbinar bahagia, sangat berbeda dengan wajah Yunho yang tenang setenang danau dengan lumpur hisap di dalamnya.

Ahra sudah akan berucap saat mereka di kagetkan dengan kehadiran seseorang yang berdiri di sisi kiri Changmin. Changmin mendongak dan menemukan pemuda yang tidak ia harapkan akan ada di sini.

Pemuda itu mendelik dengan kedua lengan terlipat di dada angkuh. "Kau benar benar menyebalkan, dasar muka badak." Jaejoong mendeliksangat kepada Changmin.

Tidak biasanya Changmin berdiam diri saat ia caci maki. Alis Jaejoong menggeryit heran. "Kenapa? Kau terkejut melihatku ada di sini? Atau kau tidak suka melihatku berada di sini?"

"Dua duanya." jawab Changmin. Pemuda itu melirik ke seberang meja, ke tepat Yunho yang juga memucat dengan kehadiran temannya itu.

Pucat? Astaga. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat wajah wakil directure tampan itu menunjukan wajah selain wajahnya yang dingin. Dan itu karena ulah kucing nakal Jaejoong.

Pertanyaan yang di ucapkan kakak Jaejoong yang muncul di belakang pemuda itu membuat wajah Yunho benar benar seperti mayat. "Jadi ini tunanganmu itu. Hai Ahra."

Musang Yunho tertutup. Pria itu menahan diri untuk tidak menunjukan wajah atau tindakan apapaun yang gegabah karena bisa berkemungkinan menyakiti siapapun. Sebelum ini mungkin ia bisa mengendalikan segalanya dengan sangat mudah, namun menghadapi pemuda yang ia cintai berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah terkejut yang berubah marah dengan kedua mata doe yang sangat ia ia sukai mengerjap sebelum berubah warna menjadi merah.

Doe Jaejoong mengerjap dengan bibir terbuka lebar tanpa suara. Keheningan tanpa suara di pecahkan oleh ucapan Ahra. Wanita itu meraih lengan Yunho, menyelipkan lengannya sendiri di sana. "Hai Taeyeon. Kenalkan tunanganku... "

"Kita belum bertunangan Ahra." ujar Yunho.

"Belum. Tapi sebentar lagi akan."

Tatapan Yunho tertuju kearah Jaejoong meski lawan bicaranya adalah wanita yang duduk di sampingnya. "Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa aku mau bertunangan denganmu, dan sampai kapan pun tidak."

Pernyataan itu menarik semua mata tertuju kearah Yunho. Pria itu mengalihkan pandanganya dengan tidak rela dari Jaejoong untuk menatap Ahra tajam. "Tidak akan pernah. Itu hanya diskusi antara dua keluarga. Tidak akan pernah ada pertunangan jika aku tidak mengatakan iya."

Ahra tetap diam ketika jemari Yunho menepis tangannya. Wanita itu tersenyum meskipun sorot mata itu menunjukan rasa sakit hati karena ucapan pria yang telah mencuri hatinya ini. "Jadi aku belum berhasil mengubah keputusanmu?"

"Keputusanku tidak akan pernah berubah."

Ketika Ahra sudah akan berkata. Jaejoong mengahut untuk mendapatkan perhatian mereka. "Maafkan kami, sepertinya kedatangan kami mengganggu acara kalian. Maaf." Jaejoong menunduk sebelum berlari keluar restoran. Namun Yunho maupun Changmin menangkap wajah sedih pemuda itu sebelum pemuda itu kabur.

Taeyeon salah tinggkah bergumam. "Kami minta maaf" lalu berlalu menyusul Jaejoong.

Seunghyun beserta Changmim berdiri di saat yang bersamaan. Keduanya terlihat sangat marah denga alasan berbeda namun di tunjukan untuk orang yang sama. "Kau benar benar iblis." komentar adik dari Ahra itu.

"Apa kau benar-benar seorang laki laki? Teganya kau menyakiti Ahra Nuna dan... " Changmin menahan lidah. Ia tidak akan mempermalukan Jaejoong di depan semua orang. "Maafkan aku Nuna, aku harus pergi." pemuda itu menunduk memberi salam lalu pergi.

Yunho menatap Seunghyun. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat marah, namun ia tidak ingin membodohi siapapun dan menyakiti Jaejoong. Tidak akan ia biarkan siapapun menyakitinya, tidak juga dirinya. "Aku minta maaf." bangkit berdiri Yunho mengeluarkan kotak dari saku jas. "Selamat ulang tahun, aku benar benar minta maaf."

"Kau... "

"Seunghyun." Ahra berdiri untuk menahan adiknya. "Tidak. Menaklukan Yunho tidak akan membuahkan hasil jila kau menggunakan kekerasan."

"Nuna..."

"Jangan ikut campur masalah pribadiku Choi Seunghyun."

Pemuda itu menggeram marah dan kembali duduk. "Aku tidak paham apa yang kau sukai dari laki-laki dingin itu."

"Kau tidak akan pernah memahami cinta sebelum kau merasakan cinta itu sendiri."

Tapi Seunghyun tetap diam tanpa mengatakan bahawa ia telah jatuh cinta. Kepada seseorang yang terlarang baginya.

*TBC*

Hai. Kembali lagi. Typo di mana mana alur tidak jelas.

Tinggalkan jejak jika anda suka. Menerima kritik dan saran

Baca juga ffku yang lain. Dan ff baru ku SAY YOU LOVE ME. Yaoi.


	12. Chapter 11

Title : Catch Me. If You Wanna.  
Author : Sherry Kim  
M. Cast : Jung Yunho  
Kim Jaejoong  
Other

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friend Ship, Family, Comedy, etc...

Rate : T ~ M

 **WARNING.**

Yaoi. Don't like Don't Read. Cerita ini milik saya seorang. Alur maju mundur tidak jelas. Yang masih nekat baca jangan menyesal.

.

.

Isakan Jaejoong tertahan oleh jemari yang membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Persetan jika ada orang lain yang mendengarnya menangis atau melihatnya menangis. Yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah menangis sepuasnya. Setelah ini ia berjanji untuk tidak akan menyia-nyiakan air matanya meski hanya setetes untuk Jung Yunho.

Ajushi menyebalkan itu... Jaejoong bersumpah akan membalas sakit hati yang ia rasakan. Bukan Kim Jaejoong namanya kalau ia hanya berdiam diri setelah di permainkan oleh seseorang.

Ponsel miliknya, atau tepatnya ponsel yang di belikan Yunho telah masuk ke kolam renang. Beberapa saat lalu Jaejoong melempar ponsel itu lewat jendela kamarnya saat benda itu berdering tanpa henti oleh panggilan dari Yunho seorang. Boneka pakaian serta cincin yang di belikan Yunho juga telah ia kumpulkan. Jaejoong akan meminta Changmin mengembalikan benda itu besok pagi kepada pemiliknya beserta bonus serpihan hati Jaejoong di dalamnya.

Lelah melanda Jaejoong, kelopak matanya mulai terpejam dengan isakan di bibir mulai menghilang. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya berlayar ke alam mimpi di atas ranjang.

Song Ji Hyo berdiri di balik pintu kamar Jaejoong yang tertutup. Putranya itu kembali dalam keadaan marah sampai membentak seorang pelayan baru yang malang. Tidak biasanya Jaejoong berkata kasar bahkan sampai menyakiti seseorang meski hanya dengan kata kata. Ji Hyo tahu bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi, namun ke enam putrinya tidak tahu kenapa Jaejoong marah. Mereka mengatakan Jaejoong menghilang bersama Taeyeon. Dan dari sanalah ia tahu gerangan apa yang membuat putranya sedih. Jung Yunho. Ji Hyo sudah menghawatirkan hal ini sebelumnya. Gosip tentang pertunangan Yunho dengan putri Mr. Choi, Ahra memang benar adanya.

Putranya yang malang. Untuk pertama kalinya putranya itu jatuh cinta terhadap orang yang salah.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, Ji Hyo memutar handle pintu. Mata bulat wanita itu mendelik melihat kamar putranya yang biasanya terlihat rapi berantakan seperti kapal yang baru saja di terjang badai.

Selimut di lantai, bantal boneka bahkan buku juga menjadi penghuni baru lantai. Wanita itu melangkah masuk dengan tenang. Mata bulatnya hanya melihat satu benda yang masih berada di meja belajar putranya itu. Foto Kim Ji Young.

Rasa nyeri itu muncul di dada Ji Hyo melihat foto wanita yang di nikahi suaminya bahkan sebelum mereka menikah. Ia menggeleng. Semuanya sudah berlalu dan kini ia memiliki segalanya dengan kebahagiaan yang berlebih kecuali satu hal. Putra yang telah ia besarkan dan cinta putranya.

"Jaejoongie... "

"Sttt," Ji Hyo berputar cepat sambil menaruh jari telunjuk di atas bibir.

Jeesica berhenti di ambang pintu kamar Jaejoong dengan pandangan ngeri. Saudaranya yang lain berdiri mematung di belakangnya. Bahkan Sunny menjatuhkan belanjaan mereka ke lantai. "Mama apa yang kau lakukan kepada Jongie?"

Tuduhan itu menohok Mr. Song. Namun dengan mudah pula ia halau. "Masuk ke kamar kalian." salah seorang putrinya berniat menyahut dan Ji Hyo berkata tegas. "Pergilah."

Meski tidak rela. Mereka berpencar dengan cepat. Ji Hyo menghela napas lelah. Ya Tuhan. Bahkan putrinya menuduh suatu hal yang tidak akan pernah ia lakukan. Siapa yang bisa menyalahkan mereka ketika menemukan ibu mereka di kamar adik kesayangan mereka dalam keadaan berantakan.

Menatap Jaejoong, Ji Hyo meraih selimut di lantai. Mendekati ranjang, ia menunduk untuk menutupi tubuh putranya dengan selimut. Jaejoong tidur miring dengan jejak air mata terlihat jelas di sana.

"Putraku yang malang." Menunduk, Ji Hyo meghentikan gerakan itu sebelum bibirnya menyentuh kening Jaejoong. Lupakan.  
M

enarik diri, ia pun berjalan keluar dari kamar putranya dengan langkah cepat.

。。* 。。

Sesuatu atau seseorang berada di bawah meja. Suara gemerisik itu berhenti saat dua bersaudara Song Yoona dan Song Yuri turun dari tangga menuju dapur. Keduanya berdiri membeku, gadis gadis itu berniat mengambil air minum dan masuk ke dapur pagi-pagi sekali bakan sebelum para pelayan belum bangun dan mulai kegiatan mereka.

"Kau mendengar itu?"

Yuri mengangguk. Kakak dari Yoona itu mundur selangkah dan merunduk untuk melongok ke kolom meja makan, tepat di tengah ruang makan luas. Meski suasana temaram, mata gadis itu menyipit dan melihat sesuatu atau seseorang bergerak di bawah meja sana dan ketika sosok itu bergerak ia tahu siapa itu.

Kim Jaejoong duduk dengan kedua lutut di tekuk dan menyandarkan wajahnya di lutut saat melihat taplak meja di tarik keatas. Kakak ke lima, Yoona menunduk dan menatapnya dengan mata menyipit penuh selidik.

Melambaikan tangan, Jaejoong menyuruh Yoona untuk tetap diam. Ia menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan satu tangan. Tangan lainnya menggendong kucing kesayanganya, Jiji. Tidak terdengar suara orang lain di sana dan ia kembali berbisik kepada kucingnya. "Apa mereka sudah pergi?"

Tentu saja! Jiji tidak bisa menjawab. "Kau yakin? Apakah kita harus keluar untuk memeriksa." gumam Jaejoong di bawah meja dengan kucingnya.

Yuri memutar bola mata jengah. Apa yang di lakukan kedua kucing nakal itu. Satu kucing sungguhan dan satunya kucing kucingan. "Jongie." ia memanggil.

Meja bergoyang, di susul suara mengaduh dari bawah meja yang cukup nyaring dan mereka tahu suara apa tepatnya itu. Yoona merangkak, menyingkirkan satu kursi ke samping dan mengulurkan tangan ke kolom meja, "Keluarlah." ujarnya.

Kepala dengan rambut hitam legam Jaejoong keluar lebih dulu. Di susul tubuh berbalut piana berwarna biru pudar kurus Jaejoong. "Kau begitu kurus, Jongie. Aku rasa akan membelikanmu vitamin penambah nafsu makan." Yuri menarik kursi untuk adiknya.

Yoona mengusap kepala Jaejoong yang terbentur meja. "Nuna... " ia merengek. "Kalian mengagetkan Jongie."

"Kau yang mengagetkan kami."

"Kenapa kalian turun, seharusnya tidak ada yang bangun sebelum jam lima," mata bulat Jaejoong menyipit. "Kalian ingin mencuri biskuit buatan bibi. Nuna akan gemuk, jadi Jongie sarankan untuk tidak mengambilnya."

Dengan senang hati Yuri memukul jidat adiknya yang tertutup poni. Rambut Jaejoong sudah mulai sedikit panjang sampai menutupi sebagian mata indah Jaejoong. "Aku berpikir kaulah yang berniat mencuri biskuit bibi. Kami hanya haus dan kebetulan air minum di atas habis."

"Apa yang kau lakukan Jongie?"

"Bersembunyi." jawab Jaejoong jujur.

Kedua kakaknya saling pandang satu sama lain. Lalu kembali menatap adik mereka heran. "Bersembunyi? Dari apa?"

"Ji Hyo Imo. Yah, sakit." Tangan Jaejoong mendorong tangan Yuri yang mengusap kepalanya terlalu keras. "Nuna ingin membunuh Jobgie, ha?"

"Ya Tuhan, siapa yang menginginkan nyawamu. Terima kasih aku punya nyawa sendiri." Yuri berkata ngawur. "Kenapa kau bersembunyi dari Umma."

Dengan wajah menggeryit, Jaejoong berkata. "Aku merasa Imo sedikit aneh. Sejak Jongie pulang larut setelah Changmin melelang Jongie waktu itu. Setiap malam Imo berjalan jalan di depan kamar Jongie. Apakah Imo pikir Jongie ini penjahat?"

Sekali lagi kedua kakak beradik itu saling tukar pandang. Apakah adik kecilnya itu masih mengigau atau apa?

"Umma sering memastikan kita pada malam hari, menengok kita apakah kita semua sudah kembali dan tidur dengan nyaman. Ingat memiliki tujuh anak tidak mudah."

"Enam. Satu anak tiri yang nakal." sahut Jaejoong.

Yuri mengabaikan kata itu. Mereka sudah biasa mendengar Jaejoong menyebut dirinya seperti itu selama hampir tiga tahun lamanya. "Kesalahan apa yang kau buat Jongie, sampai takut Umma masuk ke  
Kamarmu. Dan bagaimana kau bisa berpikir di sini lebih aman?"

"Karena Imo tidak pernah masuk dapur di malam hari." jawabnya asal.

"Akan! Jika Umma tidak menemukanmu di atas ranjangmu."

"Aku sudah menaruh banyak boneka di bawah selimut."

"Lalu semalam kau tidur di sini?" Jaejoong mengangguk, lalu menambahkan. "Sejak tiga malam lalu."

"Ya Tuhan. Appa harus tahu ini." Yuri melupakan bahwa ia haus dan berlari menuju lantai atas. Yoona menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan sukar di artikan. Apakah adik kecilnya yang manis ini mengalami gangguan pikiran. Susah tidur atau mimpi buruk?

"Jongie yang malang." Ia berniat memeluk adiknya. Jaejoong berteriak keras dan melarang kakaknya mendekat. "Kepala Jongie terluka. Aku butuh dokter."

Kepala pelayan muncul dari belakang, di mana kamar pelayan berada. "Kenapa kalian di sini di pagi buta. Apa kalian butuh sesuatu?"

"Kepala Jongie terbentur meja, Kakek." Adunya dengan wajah yang hampir menangis.

Kim Jong Kook menatap Yoona lalu menghilang ke dapur untuk mencari sesuatu yang dingin yang akan ia gunakan mengompres kepala Jaejoong. Yoona menggeram marah, sungguh bukan sifat seorang gadis itu dan menyusul Yuri menaiki tangga.  
"Papa." Teriaknya. Tidak peduli jika ia membangunkan orang serumah di hari yang masih gelap karena ia tidak ingin ibunya itu selalu mengawasi Jaejoong layaknya pencuri. Demi Tuhan, Jaejoong bukan lagi anak kecil, adiknya itu sudah cukup besar untuk melakukan apapun yang pemuda itu inginkan tanpa pengawasan.

Kim Jong Kook menghampiri Jaejoong, pemuda itu mengusap kasar kepalanya yang hanya terbentur ringan. melihat wajah cucu kesayangannya Joong Kook tahu sesuatu telah terjadi dan menghantui pikiran cucunya itu. "Katakan kepada Kakek, Jongie. Apa yang membuatmu menangis?"

Bibir mungil Jaejoong mencebil sambil menggerutu. "Kepala cantik Jongie terbentur, Kakek tahu itu, kenapa masih bertanya."

Menaruh handuk dengan es di dalamnya pria tua itu berkata lirih. "Kau tidak perlu berbohong kepada Kakek, aku tahu sesuatu telah terjadi. Kau mengurung diri sejak pulang belanja bersama kakakmu kemarin, katakan apa mereka menyakitimu?" Jong kook ragu jika ke enam kakak Jaejoong itu telah menyakiti adik kesayangan mereka. Namun siapa tahu tanpa sengaja mereka telah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Jaejoong sakit hati.

Bukannya menjawab, Jaejoong malah melempar diri ke dalam pelukan kakeknya. Suara tagis tertahan menahan apapun yang sudah akan Jong Kook katakan dan memilih untuk menenangkan cucunya itu. "Menangislah jika itu membuatmu nyaman, kau tidak akan di anggap anak manja jika melakukannya." Ia mencoba menghibur.

"Jo... ngie patah hati kakek."

Telapak tangan Jong kook yang tadinya mengusap sayang punggung Jaejoong terhenti. Jaejoong sudah memiliki kekasih? Dan dia tidak tahu itu. Rasa bersalah karena mengabaikan cucunya menggerogoti hati Joong Kook, ia berusaha menjadi kakek yang terbaik karena hanya dirinya lah yang Jaejoong milikki. Tanpa kakek serta nenek dari pihak ayahnya yang bahkan tidak menginginkan keberadaan pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak memberitahu Kakek jika kau sudah memiliki kekasih."

Menarik diri, Jajeong mengusap air matanya kasar. "Kami baru seminggu lebih jadian. Dan Jongie tidak ingin menggangu Kakek hanya untuk mendengarkan ocehan jongie."

"Itu tidak benar." Kim Joong Kook mengusap wajah basah cucunya penuh sayang. "Kau tahu Kakek memiliki semua waktu Kakek untukmu."

"Jongie hanya tidak ingin mengatakan kepada siapapun dalam waktu dekat, tapi kemari Jongie melihat Yunnie berselingkuh."

"Yunnie?"

"Kekasih Jongie. Namanya Jung Yunho."

"Laki laki." Jong Kook tidak terkejut mendengar cucunya memiliki kekasih, hanya saja mengapa harus Jung Yunho. "Putra tunggal keluarga Jung yang kaya itu?" Meski Jong Kook bukanlah pebisnis, namun ia tahu siapa orang orang berpengaruh serta kaya di Korea, seringnya para tamu datang kerumah serta lamanya ia mengabdi di kediaman keluarga Kim memberinya pengetahuan luas. Hanya saja kenapa harus Jung Yunho, lelaki yang di cintai cucunya ini. Pria kaya lain yang tidak mungkin membuat cucu tunggalnya bahagia, seperti bagaimana nasib cinta almarhum Ji Young. Beruntunglah mereka sudah berakhir, karena sungguh, Jong Kook tidak ingin melihat penderitaan cinta serta rumah tangga putrinya juga di alami oleh cucunya.

Mengedikkan bahu, Jaejoong bangkit berdiri. Ia melirik jam yang sudah menujukan waktu hampir fajar. "Jongie ingin berenang, mungkin air dingin akan membuat Jongie lebih baik."

"Kau bisa sakit."

"Sekarangpun Jongie sudah sakit." ucapan itu di katakan dengan suara yang sangat lirih, namun Joong Kook mendengar kata itu dengan sangat baik. Ia paham bagaimana rasanya kehilangan, ia paham bagaimana rasanya di sakiti dan ia lebih paham sakit yang ia rasakan saat melihat penderiataan almarhum ibu Jaejoong berkali kali lipat lebih menyakitkan.

Rasa ingin melindungi seakan tak berguna ketika kau tahu putrimu sudah melangkah terlalu jauh di jalur yang salah, meski putrinya tidak sepenuh bertanggung jawab dalam hubungan cintanya dengan putra majikan mereka. Jong Kook tidak akan membiarkan penderitaan yang sudah di alamni alamarhum putrinya juga di alami pemuda manis ini.

"Baiklah." akhirnya ia menyerah. "Jangan lama lama atau kau akan demam karena cuaca cukup dingin."

"Aku akan baik baik saja. Air dingin tidak akan membuatku mati kedinginan." ujar Jaejoong penuh keyakinan. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju pintu belakang kearah kolam yang berada di belakang mansion.

"Hajiiihm... "

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai tidak berhenti bersin sejak tadi?" Mengulurkan tisu untuk sahabatnya, Chagmin mendapat delikan marah dari Jaejoong yang berjalan di sisinya.

"Apa kau perlu alasan kenapa kau lapar." jawabnya galak.

"Ini kasus berbeda, nak." ujarnya mengejek.

"Aku mandi terlalu pagi pak tua." jawab Jaejoong tak mau kalah.

"Berutunglah kau tidak di suruh keluar dari kelas karena bersin, hanya saja masker itu menghalangi ketapananmu." Jari panjang Changmin mendorong kening Jaejoong, keduanya berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah beriringan.

Jaejoong merutuk diri sendiri karena begitu bodoh berendam selama hampir satu jam pagi ini. Tidak heran jika kepalanya sedikit pening serta hidung gatal dan bersin. beruntung pagi ini ia belum bersin atau kakek serta kakaknya akan melarangnya berangkat sekolah. Terkurung di kamar tidak akan memuat Jaejoong lebih baik untuk menjalani hari patah hati.

Hah... Ia menghela napas melalui mulut karena sungguh, hidungnya terasa panas karena bersin dan tersumbat. "Dan kenapa aku harus terlihat tampan?"

"Karena aku berniat mengajakmu kencan buta." Lagkah Jaejoong terhenti seketika, pemuda itu mendelik terkejut kearah sahabat baiknya itu dengan wajah horor.

memahami apa yang ada di kepala mungil Jaejoong, Changmin menggeleng. "Bukan seperti yang ada di kepala kecilmu itu Jongie, kencan buta dengan gadis gadis dari salah satu jejaringan sosial. aku sudah membuat janji hanya saja sepertinya harus aku batalkan karena kau tidak memungkinkan hadir dengan masker itu." Changmin menunjuk masker yang menutupi separuh wajah Jaejoong dengan ngeri.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?"

"Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka kabur saat melihat kita atau memiliki kesan buruk dengan menyebarkan fitnah bahwa kau memiliki gigi jelek di balik maskermu itu."

"Aku bisa membuka maskerku sesekali." ia membuat alasan.

"Dan membuat mereka lari karena takut tertular virus. Tidak, lain kali saja." ujar Changmin sedikit tidak rela membatalkan acara ini. Susah payah ia menjelajahi sosmed hanya untuk menemukan hiburan untuk sahabat baiknya. Jaejoong butuh pengalihan setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin, dan ia semakin yakin Jaejoong butuh hiburan karena lingkaran hitam di bawah mata pemuda itu menandakan Jaejoong tidak tidur dengan baik semalam.

"Mau makan sesuatu? aku traktir."

Dengan sebelah alis berjenggit Jaejoong menatap Changmin, pemuda itu menatapnya dengan wajah polos menyebalkannya seperti biasa. "Kenapa kau berubah sengat baik hari ini, tidak biasanya kau bersedia membiarkan aku menguras kantongmu."

"Karena aku mendapat uang saku lebih dari Yoochun samcon minggu ini." jawaban itu sudah cukup meyakinkan Jaejoong karena ia merangkul dan menyeret sahabatnya itu dengan semangat baru yang membuat Changmin tersenyum. Ternyata sangat mudah membuat sahabatnya itu melupakan masalah pribadinya meskipun utuk sesaat.

Rentetan daftar makanan yang akan mereka pilih sudah Jaejoong sebutkan saat pemuda itu menyeretnya menuju halte bis tidak jauh dari gerbang sekolah. Changmin mendengarkan penuh minat apa saja yang ingin Jaejoong makan saat sebuah mobil marsedes hitam berhenti di sisi jalan tidak jauh dari mereka.

Jaejoong masih berceloteh ria tanpa menyadari seseorang menghampiri mereka. Changmin mendelik tak suka kearah pria tampan yang menghampiri mereka. "Pergilah." Changmin berkata kasar. Jaejoong berhenti berceloteh saat menyadari kehadiran Yunho, pria itu menghadang jalan.

Memutari tubuh Yunho, Jaejoong mengabaikan pria itu dengan menyeret Changmin menjauh darinya. "Apa yang di inginkan pria itu." grutu Jaejoong. "Tidak tahukan dia bahwa aku tidak ingin melihatnya lagi."

"Jongie." Yunho berhasil menangkap lengan Jaejoong sebelum jauh. Pemuda itu mengibaskan tangan keras namun tetap tak mampu melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangan Yunho yang erat. "Kita harus bicara."

"Tidak ada apapun yang akan kita bicarakan. Bicara saja dengan tunanganmu itu. Kita bukan siapa siapa lagi Yunho, bukan! sejak kemarin." Jaejoong mengatakan itu dengan suara keras serta ketenangan diri yang tersisa. Melihat Yunho berdiri di hadapannya seakan menggoreskan belati ke jantungnya sekali lagi. Ia merindukan pria itu namun juga membenci Yunho.

"Tidak ada kata bukan siapapun. Kau kekasihku dan akan tetap seperti itu." Amarah terlihat dan terdengar nyata dalam suara Yunho. Tanpa sadar pria itu mencengkeram kedua lengan Jaejoong cukup keras, menarik pemuda itu kearahnya sampai tubuh keduanya berbenturan. "Jangan pernah mengatakan itu lagi Jongie, mulut manismu itu tidak cocok mengatakan kata kata itu."

"Dan apakah hanya kau cocok?" Jaejoong balas membentak. "kau cocok mengatakan kita putus dan... "

"Tidak akan sialan!" Yunho mengumpat. mengabaikan di mana mereka berada dan tatapan penasaran sekeliling kearah mereka.

Changmin yang sedari tadi berdiam diri melangkah maju, pemuda yang memiliki tinggi sejajar dengan Yunho itu menyentuh tangan Yunho yang masih mencengkeram lengan Jaejoong. Yunho tidak sadar telah menyakiti Jaejoong bahkan pemuda itu hampir kehilangan pijakan pada kakinya.

"Maafkan aku Jongie." Cengkraman itu melonggar. Buru buru Jaejoong mundur, Yunho sudah akan maju namun Changmin berhasil menyelipkan tubuhnya di antara mereka. "Aku tidak mengijinkanmu menyakitinya."

"Aku tidak butuh ijinmu untuk berbicara dengan kekasihku."

"Kita bukan lagi kekasih." Jaejoong menyahut dari balik bahu Changmin, pemuda itu terlihat mungil di antara kedua laki laki yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Kita masih dan akan tetap seperti itu."

Jaejoong sudah akan berkata saat Changmin mendahulinya dengan kata kata pedasnya. "Inikah yang kau sebut berbicara Samcon, kau memaksakan diri kepada Jongie seperti pria tua yang memaksakan dirinya kepada seorang gadis."

Jika tatapan mata mampu membakar, Changmin yakin ia sudah hangus dan menjadi arang. Yunho terlihat sangat marah dengan kata kata yang memang ia ucapkan untuk melukai pria itu. Persetan jika pria itu kesal atau mati karena serangan jantung. Yunho pantas mendapatkannya karena telah menyakiti Jaejoong.

Musang Yunho tertutup. Ia menghela napas pasrah dan menarik diri. Tujuannya datang kemari bukanlah untuk bertengkar dan membuat hubunganya dengan jaejoong semakin jauh. Ia ingin memperbaiki semuanya karena demi apapun, ia tidak dapat berkonsentrasi dengan apapun yang ia kerjakan karena Jaejoong selalu ada dalam benaknya.

"Baiklah," ia kembali menarik napas saat mendapat delikan Jaejoong. "Aku minta maaf, aku memang salah." ia mengakui. "Tapi kau tidak harus kabur begitu saja tanpa memberiku kesempatan menjelaskan."

"Untuk mengelabuhiku, bukan menjelaskan." Jaejoong menyahut . Ia mengikat tangan di depan dada angkuh. "Aku tahu kau akan mengatakan bahwa kau tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Ahra nuna, dan mengatakan kemarin adalah kesalah pahaman."

"Karen kemarin memang kesalahan."

"Kesalahan karena aku datang." Doe Jaejoong mendelik marah. "Itukah yang ingin kau katakan kepadaku?" mendorong Changmin menyingkir, Jaejoong berkacak pinggang menantang. "Kau ingin mengatakan aku menjadi pengganggu, bukan begitu?" tudingnya

"Aku tidak mengatakan itu."

"Ya kau mengatakan itu kesalahan, dan aku yakin kau berniat mengatakan itu."

Ya Tuhan kenapa pemuda ini bisa begitu sangat keras kepala. Yunho mengumpat, ia harus menahan amarahnya agar tidak mengguncang tubuh Jaejoong. Ia yakin Jaejoong akan memukulnya jika ia memeluk pemuda manis yang sangat ia rindukan ini.

"Jongie, ikutlah denganku, kita bicara di tempat lain."

"Kenapa? kau malu di lihat banyak orang, atau kau malu karena memiliki kekasih cerewet, menyebalkan seperti aku," merasa ia salah bicara Jaejoong meralat. "Manta kekasih."

"Ikut denganku." Tanpa mempedulikan kemarahan Jaejoong, Yunho menyeret pemuda itu masuk ke mobil yang terparkir tidak jauh dari sana. Mendudukan pemuda itu di kursi depan dan menutup pintu dengan suara keras.

"Sialan kau Jung, kau tidak boleh menculikku."

"Aku tidak menculikmu, mungil." Yunho duduk di balik kemudi dengan santai, mengabaikan sumpah sarapah Jaejoong yang tidak ada habis habisnya.

Terdengar suara pintu tertutup di belakang, menyadarkan Yunho akan Changmin yang sudah duduk manis di jok belakang. "Keluar Changmin," Yunho berkata datar namun dingin. "Aku ingin bicara secara pribadi dengan Jaejoong."

"Tidak. Jika Samcon membawa Jongie, berati samcon juga harus membawaku, kami satu paket."

Dari tempat duduknya di sisi kemudi, Jaejoong menyahut. "Ya, kami satu paket."

Yunho menelan kembali apapun yang akan ia katakan. Baiklah, mungkin ini jalan terbaiknya dan tidak ada salahnya Changmin ikut bersama mereka karena ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

Mobil melaju cepat membelah jalan kota. Jaejoong duduk tenang di sisi Yunho, ia lebih tertarik dengan pemandangan di luar kaca ketimbang menatap Yunho dan wajah murung pria itu. Changmin sibuk dengan ponselnya dan Yunho masih tenang dengan tugasnya tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun meski mereka sudah melaju keluar Seoul lebih dari tiga puluh menit. Yunho sendiri tidak tahu akan pergi kemana.

Suara bersin Jaejoong menarik perhatian Yunho, ia memang sadar Jaejoong memakai masker namun ia tidak mengira jika kekasihnya itu sakit. "Kau sakit? apa sudah pergi ke dokter?"

"Aku akan sembuh jika kau memulangkan aku ke rumah." Yunho mengabaikan kata pedas itu. "Kenapa kau tidak mengaktifkan ponselmu?"

"Ponselku ingin berenang, jadi aku melemparnya ke kolam renang." jawab Jaejoong sengit. Itu mengingatkannya kenapa ia berenang di pagi hari, sebenarnya ia hanya berniat mengambil ponsel itu namun memutuskan berenang lebih lama lagi sampai satu jam lebih.

Suara bersin kembali menggema, Yunho menepikan mobil dan berputar di tempat duduknya untuk menatap Jaejoong cemas. Ia mengulurkan tangan. "Syukurlah kau tidak demam."

Jaejoong menangkis tangan Yunho, "Aku baik baik saja Ajushi." Yunho takut pita suara pemuda itu akan putus karena suara itu sungguh keras. "Dengarkan aku, aku tidak menyukai Ahra dan kami belum bertunangan meskipun kedua keluarga berniat mengumumkan pertunangan ini. Tapi aku berjanji akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada mereka." Melihat Jaejoong yang tidak berkata kecuali memalingkan wajah, Yunho menambahkan. "Perjodohan ini di sepakati kedua keluarga, tentunya tanpa persetujuanku. Kita belum saling kenal waktu perjodohan ini di sepakati."

"Tapi kau tidak menolaknya bukan?"

"Dulu, iya." ujar Yunho jujur. Ia tidak ingin membohongi Jaejoong karena entah mengapa ia yakin Jaejoong tidak akan percaya jika ia berbohong. "Karena aku putus asa untuk menolak perjodohan yang di rencanakan ibuku hampir setiap hari di bicarakan olehnya. Aku menyetujuinya karena berpikir dengan begitu dia akan diam."

"Apa kau pikir aku percaya?" Yunho mengulum senyum. Setidaknya Jaejoong sudah tidak berbicara dengan suara keras dan marah marah.

"Tidak ya?"

"Tidak!" jawabnya lemah. "Tidak semudah itu." imbuhnya.

Jaejoong terbatuk, hal itu membuat perhatian Changmin teralihkan dari ponselnya. "Kau lihat, sekarang batuk dan aku yakin sebentar lagi kau akan demam."

"Kita perlu ke dokter." Yunho menangkup wajah Jaejoong, mengusap lembut leher belakang pemuda itu. Hangat, ia tidak ingin kekasihnya ini sakit.

Napas Jaejoong tercekat mendapat sentuhan tangan Yunho di tengkuknya. "Aku bukan anak kecil cengeng yang perlu kalian kasihani." ia berusaha berkata kasar, namun gagal.

"Di sana ada apotik, kita butuh obat. Dan kau tidak perlu ke dokter." Changmin menunjuk toko obat di seberang jalan, "Kau ingin aku membeli sesuatu. Letaknya tidak cukup jauh, aku bisa berjalan kaki."

Jaejoong melirik Changmin dengan geryitan penuh siasat. Pemuda itu menyerigai kearahnya dan entah mengapa ia memahami sesuatu. "Tidak!" kepada Yunho ia berkata. "Aku ingin kau membelikan obat untukku."

Tanpa rasa curiga, Yunho menyanggupi. "Baiklah, aku juga akan membeli sesuatu untuk kau makan. Kau belum makan bukan." Tingkah Jaejoong yang berubah manis tidak membuat Yunho curiga. Ia tersenyum lebar sebelum keluar dari mobil dengan wajah berseri seri.

Kedua pemuda di dalam mobil itu menunggu Yunho cukup jauh lalu berkata. "Kau akan menyetir bukan?" Jaejoong menatap Changmin penuh arti.

"Tentu saja." Pemuda itu merangkak ke balik kemudi dan tersenyum lebar. "Kau yakin kita akan meninggalkan Ajushi itu di sini? Tempat ini jauh dari Seoul."

Serigai Jaejoong semakin lebar dan mengangguk antusias. "Oh ini akan memberi pengalaman baru kepada Yunho. Dia punya uang dan aku senang Yunho melupakan ponselnya." Keduanya tertawa mengerikan melihat ponsel Yunho di atas dasbor. Changmin menyalakan mesin dan dengan gerakan mulus melajukan mobil ke tengah jalan, meninggalkan Yunho ya g tak tahu siasat mereka di apotik sana.

-TBC-

Yuhu... Lambai lambai.  
Lama gak nongol. Sekali nongol bawa chap panjang, semoga hasilnya tidak mengecewakan.

Typo dimana mana EYD tak beraturan. Cerita semakin tak jelas. Terima kasih atas kritik dan sarannya.  
-BOW-


	13. Chapter 12

Title : Catch Me. If You Wanna.  
Author : Sherry Kim  
M. Cast : Jung Yunho  
Kim Jaejoong  
Other

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friend Ship, Family, Comedy, etc...

Rate : T ~ M

 **WARNING.**

Yaoi. Don't like Don't Read. Cerita ini milik saya seorang. Alur maju mundur tidak jelas. Yang masih nekat baca jangan menyesal.

.

.

Yoochun sudah berebahan malas di atas ranjang ketika Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi. Handuk masih tersampir di atas kepala guna mengeringkan rambut pria itu yang masih basah.

Melihat pria yang ia tunggu muncul, Yoochun melempar majalah bisnis yang ia baca asal. "Demi Tuhan, kau mandi seperti putri kerajaan, tahukah kau berapa lama aku menunggumu?"

Mengabaikan Yoochun, Yunho melangkah santai menuju ruang pakaian. "Tumben kau kemari." Yunho keluar dari sana dengan wajah mendelik kearah sahabatnya. "Jangan katakan kau lupa menghadiri rapat di Anyang."

Yoochun memutar bola mata jengah. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya ke mana saja kau sore ini? Aku menghubungimu puluhan kali dan tidak kau angkat."

Pertanyaan itu mengingatkan Yunho tentang kejadian sore ini. Demi apapun yang ada di dunia, ia belum pernah merasa semarah atau prustasi seperti tadi. Kim Jaejoong, kekasih nakalnya itu sungguh membuatnya harus mengigit lidahnya sendiri karena telah meninggalkannya di luar kota sendirian. Demi Tuhan, beruntung ia membawa dompet dan menemukan taxi setelahnya kalau tidak ia tidak tahu akan seperti apa jadinya.

Sore ini, ia tidak langsung kembali ke rumah, melainkan mendatangi rumah keluarga Song. Menyadari kebodohannya jika menerjang masuk serta menarik kucing nakal itu keluar agar dapat ia jewer akan mengakibatkan masalah bagi Jaejoong, Yunho memendam amarahnya sekuat tenaga. Selama lebih dari dua jam ia menunggu di depan gerbang dan tidak ada tanda tanda keberadaan kucing nakalnya di antara mobil dan orang yang keluar masuk mansion. Sampai akhirnya dengan putus asa dan ingin meninju seseorang, Yunho kembali ke rumah.

"Changmin memintaku mengembalikan mobilmu. Dia sangat berterima kasih karena kau meminjaminya mobil." ucapan Yoochun menarik perhatian Yunho. Alis pria itu bergerak aneh saat Yoochun menambahkan. "Bagaimana bisa dia meminjam mobilmu. Aku penasaran, apakah ini ada hubunganya dengan Kim Jaejoong?"

Yunho berbipik untuk berbohong kepada Yoochun, tapi itu bukanlah ide yang bagus ketiga ia sendiri ingin mengungkapkan masalah ini agar dapat membentak ataupun menghina seseorang. Dan tanpa berpikir ulang ia pun menceritakan semuanya. Di mulai dari kesalah pahaman tentang Ahra, Jaejoong cemburu dan bagaimana bisa mobilnya berada di tangan Changmin.

Yoochun tertawa terpingkal pingkal mendengar cerita itu, bahkan, pria itu tidak malu berguling guling di atas ranjang Yunho sampai mengusutkan selimut di bawahnya.

"Kau pikir ini lucu?" sebelah alis Yunho berkerut.

Masih dengan tawa yang tak mampu berhenti, Yoochun berkata. "Sangat! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kau keluar dari apotik seperti orang bodoh mencari di mana keberadaan mereka."

"Hal pertama yang terpikirkan olehku adalah Jaejoong di culik."

Mengusap air mata tawa di ujung matanya, Yoochun mendengus. "Aku kasihan dengan penculiknya jika hal itu benar benar terjadi." Mendapat pandangan tak mengerti dari Yunho, Yoochun mengimbuhkan. "Jaejoong pandai bela diri dan keponakanku akan membuat penculiknya miskin dengan nafsu makannya yang hebat."

Jaejoong pandai bela diri? Yunho tidak tahu itu. Begitu banyak hal hal hang tidak ia ketahui dari kekasihnya, Yunho berharap mereka masih lah sepasang kekasih mengingat apa yang telah Jaejoong lakukan dan katakan penuh dengan dendam. Ia telah membuat Jaejoong marah, terlebih ia telah melukai perasaan Jaejoong.

Yunho merutuk diri. Melempar tubuhnya di sebelah Yoochun ia menggerang frustasi. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar Jongie memaafkanku." pertanyaan itu ia lemparkan kepada diri sendiri.

Bukannya ia tidak peka. Yunho paham kemarahan Jaejoong karena cemburu. Ia paham jika Jaejoong merasa telah ia sakiti karena bagaimana pun ia tidak buta untuk merasakan amarah kekasihnya. Yunho tidak pernah memiliki kekasih lagi sejak SMA, itupun hanya beberapa bulan sebelum ia mengakhiri hubungan singkat itu saat mengetahui gadis yang ia kagumi ternyata berselingkuh. Sejak saat itu Yunho menghindari para gadis karena tidak ingin patah hati. Setelahnya, ia terlalu sibuk dwngan bisnis dan mengabaikan kisah cintanya meski terkadang ia iri melihat sepasang suami istri dan anak mereka atau sepasang kekasih yang bahagia.

Bagaimana pun juga Yunho seorang laki laki. Bohong jika ia belum pernah berhubungan sesuatu yang intim dengan seorang wanita. Hanya saja kali ini berbeda. Sejak saat ia melihat Jaejoong dunianya seakan di jungkir balik oleh pemuda itu. Waktu, pikiran bahkan jiwa Yunho telah di curi olehnya, bahkan jika ia harus meneruskan hidup tanpa Jaejoong, Yunho yakin dirinya tak mampu kembai pulih seperti semula.

Yoochun telah berhenti tertawa. Pria itu memperhatikan sahabatnya dengan wajah sedih. Ini kali pertama ia melihat pria yang juga menjadi bosnya itu jatuh cinta. "Jaejoong adalah pemuda yang simpel, dia akan menganggapmu malaikat jika melihatmu menolong anak anjing di jalan. Begitu juga dengan perasaannya. Jaejoong begitu mudah di taklukan jika kau memahaminya, tahu apa yang di sukai dan tidak oleh kekasihmu."

Mendesah lelah Yunho mengambil ponsel miliknya yang di sodorkan Yoochun. "Hubungi dia, ajak dia keluar dan makan malam." Yoochun terdiam sejenak ketika mengingat sesuatu. "Bukankah kita mendapat undangan besok malam?"

Kening Yunho berkerut tidak paham. "Makan malam?"

Bangkit berdiri Yoochun mengambil kembali majalah yang tadi ia lempar, menunjuk halaman kedua. "Besok ulang tahun pernikahan Mr. Song, kau bisa menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mendapatkan perhatian Jaejoong serta ijin keluarganya. Meskipun... " pria itu berhenti. "kau harus berhadapan dengan Mr. Song Il Gook. Di mata masyarakat dia ayah angkat Kim Jaejoong. Kim Jong Kook, kepala pelayan keluarga mereka adalah kakeknya."

Yunho memutar bola mata jengah. Ia menggulung majalah itu lalu menggunakannya untuk memukul kepala sahabatnya. "Semua hal yang kau katakan itu sudah aku tahu. Dan aku bukan lah pria bodoh yang tidak bisa merayu Jaejoong."

Yoochun mengaduh keras. Ia melempar tatapan galak kearah Yunho dan berkata. "Kalau kau pandai kau tidak akan di sini dan meratapi kekalahanmu. Kau bahkan belum bisa menjinakkan pemuda nakal itu setelah hampir sebulan lamanya kalian pacaran." Meskipun tidak rela, Yunho mengakui itu benar.

Sibuk membuatnya jarang bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Tidak juga mengajak kekasihnya itu makan malam atau sebuah kejutan manis yang sering di tunjukan sepasang kekasih, apalagi antar jemput saat sekolah. "Aku harus membereskan satu masalah terlebih dahulu sebelum mendekati Jaejoong secara terang terangan."

"Apa?"

"Ahra." Dan juga orangtua mereka. Mengingat masalah yang akan ia hadapi Yunho mendesah lelah. Ia tidak yakin ibunya akan menerima berita ini. Namun demi Jaejoong, ia siap melewati rintangan apapun bahkan jika ia harus menghadapi Song Il Gook sekalipun.

。。* 。。

"Apa kau sudah lebih baik?"

Taeyeon bergabung bersama Jaejoong di perputakaan. Pemuda itu bergelung nyaman di sudut lantai ruangan dengan bantalan empuk di sekelilingnya di atas permadani lebar. Jaejoong hampir tenggelam di atas bantalan besar yang ia duduki bersama buku yang baru ia baca, atau tepatnya buku yang coba ia baca karena ternyata ia gagal untuk memahami isi dari buku tersebut.

Pikirannya melayan jauh ke sosok pria yang telah ia tinggalkan kemarin, entah mengapa ia merasa bersalah karena telah meninggalkan Yunho di luar kota meskipun ia tahu Yunho kembali ke rumah semalam dalam kondisi baik baik saja. Itulah yang di katakan Changmin kepadanya.

"Hanya pilek. Kakek sudah memberiku obat."

Merebahkan tubuh di sisi Jaejoong, Taeyeon menyentuh kening adiknya. "Aku menghawatirkan acara nanti malam. Semoga kau sudah lebih baik untuk turun bergabung di pesta."

Merebahkan kepalanya pada bantalan, Jaejoong menutup buku yang ia baca untuk ia letakkan di sisinya. "Aku cukup sehat untuk turun, lagi pula pesta ini tidak terlalu besar seperti pesta tahun kemarin yang tentunya tidak akan memakan waktu semalaman penuh."

Dalam keheningan selanjutnya, Taeyeon mengamati wajah adiknya yang terlihat lelah. Merebahkan diri lebih mendekat kearah Jaejoong, ia melingkarkan lengan di sekitar tubuh adiknya. "Ceritakan padaku."

"Tentang apa?"

"Jung Yunho."

Hening.  
Dentum jarum jam antik di dinding terdengar lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Hembusan pendingin ruangan membuat Jaejoong mengigil mendengar pertanyaan yang di ajukan kakak pertamannya itu. "Nuna tahu?"

Taeyeon menggeleng. "Hanya menebak." ia terdiam untuk mendengar apa yang akan di katakan adiknya. Jaejoong tidak relihat akan mengatakan apapun dan ia menambahkan. "Aku curiga Yunho Oppa menyukaimu sejak dia menawarkan diri membawamu jalan jalan ke mall, pria dingin itu menatapmu penuh minat seakan dia beruang madu dan kau sarang madunya," Taeyeon mendesah dramatis. "ternyata instingku tidak salah. Kalian memang memiliki suatu hubungan."

Bibir Jaejoong mencebil lucu. Taeyeon tersenyum memahami perasaan adiknya. Jaejoong bukan lagi adik kecilnya yang membutuhkan bantuan saat teman sekolahnya menjahili atau ketika Changmin mengibuli adiknya. Jaejoong sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda tampan dan ia baru menyadarinya itu sekarang.

Banyak hal yang tidak dapat Jaejoong ceritakan lagi kepada ke enam kakaknya. Adiknya penuh rahasia, Taeyeon tidak akan menyalahkan Jaejoong tentang hubungan rahasia yang adiknya itu sebunyikan. Hanya saja kenapa harus Jung Yunho, pria yang jauh lebih dewasa, memiliki tempramental serta emosi yang dapat meledak kapan saja.

Taeyeon lagi lagi mendesah pasrah. "Mungkin kau bukan lagi adik kecilku Jongie, tapi aku selalu ada untuk membantumu tak peduli kau sudah dewasa srta mampu menghadapi masalah seorang diri." lengan Taeyeon mengerat, memeluk adiknya penuh sayang. "Jangan lupakan kau memiliki enam kakak yang akan selalu melindungimu dan selalu ada untukmu."

Suara Jaejoong bergetar saat berkata. "Aku tahu."

"Oh Jongie." menarik adiknya untuk duduk, ia melihat kedua mata Jaejoong sudah sembab. "Katakan padaku apa kau begitu menyukai Yunho?" Jaejoong menggeleng lalu mengangguk.

Kening Taeyeon berkerut tak paham. "Maksudmu?"

Jika ia tahu menceritakan masalahnya kepada kakaknya akan mengurangi beban yang ia rasakan, Jaejoong sudah akan mengatakan masalahnya kepada Taeyeon kemarin. "Dia bohong padaku, Yunho bilang hanya Jongie yang ia sayangi dan akan menjaga Jongie." isakan Jaejoong membuat hati Taeyeon perih.

Sudah sangat lama sejak ia melihat Jaejoong menangis seperti sekarang. "Apa kau menyukainya? Apa kau ingin menikah dengannya?"

Isakan tangis Jaejoong berhenti seketika. Doe pemuda itu menatap kakanya heran. Apakah Taeyeon tidak memahami dilema yang ia rasakan? Apakah kakaknya itu tidak mendengar dengan baik apa yang ia ceritakan barusan?

"Nuna." nada merengek dari adiknya itu di abaikan oleh Taeyeon. Gadis itu menangkup wajah Jaejoong dan menatap lurus ke dalam manik hitam Jaejoong yang sembab. "Kau menyukainya?"

Anggukan lemah Jaejoong membuat wanita muda itu mendesah. "Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu."

Kedua doe bulat Jaejoong mengerjap terlejut. "Membantu?" ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Berharap gerakan itu membuatnya memahami pikiran kakaknya yang rumit. "Memabantu apa?"

"Memenangkan Jung Yunho untukmu, tentu saja!"

Jika delikan Jaejoong lebih besar lagi, Taeyeon takut bola mata adiknya itu akan jatuh dengan sendirinya. "Tutup mulutmu Jongie, sebelum ada nyamuk masuk ke dalam mulutmu."

Jaejoong menggeleng tidak paham. Ia tidak mampu memahami pikiran kakaknya ini. "Apa Nuna tidak paham. Jongie tidak mau berbaikan dengan ajushi itu lagi."

"Bukankah kau bilang tadi kau menyukainya?" ragu, Jaejoong mengangguk lemah.

"Kau juga mengatakan kau menginginkan Yunho menikahimu."

"Jongie tidak mengatakan itu."

"Intinya hampir sama."

"Tentu saja beda."

Melambaikan tangan acuh, wanita muda itu mendorong kepala adiknya dengan gemas. "Ahra belum menjadi tunangan Yunho. Aku tahu mereka akan bertunangan tapi belum terlaksana. Dan itu ksrena bisnis." jari lentik wanita muda itu mengetuk dagunya sendiri penuh pertimbangan. "Aku merasa apa yang di jelaskan Yunho ada benarnya. Sebelum kau dan Changmim meninggalkan pria malang itu di antah berantah. Aku yakin Yunho sangat menyukaimu." Taeyeon mengasihani pria itu karena ia paham, menghadapi tingkah nakal Jaejoong sudah membuatnya sakit kepala, terlebih jika di gabung dengan Shim Changmin.

"Aku akan membantumu memenangkan Yunho." kedua tangan Taeyeon meremas satu sama lain dengan senyum mengerikan wanita muda itu di bibirnya. "Aku pastikan Ahra akan menangis sepanjang sisa hidupnya karena kalah saing denganmu Jongie."

Rasanya Jaejoong memerlukan sesuatu untuk membersihkan kotoran di telinganya. Ia tidak salah dengar bukan. Ya Tuhan, kakaknya itu ingin apa?

Menepuk keningnya sendiri ia menjatuhkan dirinya di bantalan. "Aku yakin kau sudah gila Nuna."

"Tidak. Aku hanya menginginkan kau hidup bahagia bersama pria kaya yang akan menjamin kau hidup bahagia selamanya." terlebih Taeyeon akan menghancurkan Ahra. Wanita muda itu tertawa nista. Oh ini akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Baiklah. Istirahatlah. Kita harus menyiapkan diri untuk acara nanti malam, kau butuh tidur siang agar terliat segar bugar saat merayu Jung Yunho." mendorong selimut menutupi bahu Jaejoong, gadis itu beranjak keluar perpustakaan, meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan berbagai pikiran yang nyaris membuatnya pingsan.

Astaga. Tidakkah kakaknya itu berlebihan, dan apakah kakaknya itu benar benar waras. Kakak mana yang akan membantu adiknya merebut hati kekasihnya ketika adiknya curhat tentang perselingkuhan kekasihnya itu. Jaejoong menggerang. Oh, jika boleh jujur ia merasa bersemangat untuk menyambut acara nanti malam karena ia tahu Yunho akan hadir.

。。* 。。

Tidak mudah memang menemukan sosok yang ia cari di antara ratusan kerumanan tamu yang telah memenuhi mansion. Yunho memang tidak berharap akan menemukan Jaejoong berdiri di ambang pintu menyambut para tamu dengan seragam pelayan mengingat posisi kakeknya di keluarga Song.

Bahkan Yunho yakin meskipun pemuda kesayangannya itu ingin membantu, keluarga Song tidak mungkin membiarkan pemuda kesayangan mereka melayani tamu ketika puluhan pelayan berkeliling memenuhi mansion.

Sambutan Yunho dapatkan dari para tamu yang ia kenali sebelum menemukan tuan rumah. Ia mengamati sekeliling dengan cermat, berharap menemukan Jaejoong di antara kerumunan tamu tamu lain. Yunho juga memperhatikan konsep pesta yang cukup sederhana namun elegan, ia tidak akan terkejut jika salah satu putri Mr. Song lah yang mendekorasi pesta ini.

Suara seorang wanita berbisik di sisinya menyadarkan Yunho bahwa ia tidak datang seorang diri. Ketika ia menoleh ia mendapati wajah Ahra tersenyum kearahnya. "Bisakah Oppa berjalan lebih lamban. Pesta tidak akan berakhir meski pada tengah malam kita belum menemukan tuan rumah."

Lengan wanita itu menggamit lengan Yunho erat. Meski Yunho ingin segera lepas dari jeratan wanita ini secepatnya ia juga masih memiliki perasaan untuk tidak mengabaikan Ahra di pesta besar ini dengan adanya tamu penting di sekitar mereka.

"Kenapa kita tidak datang bersama dengan Papa dan ayahmu. Aku berpikir akan lebih baik jika kita muncul bersama."

Dan menyatakan bahwa gosip tentang pertunangan mereka benar. Tidak akan. Batin Yunho.  
Itu adalah hal terakhir yang akan ia lakukan di tempat ini. Di mana Jaejoong akan melihat dan mendengar apa yang di bicarakan orang orang tentang dirinya dan Ahra.

Malam ini ia telah memutuskan, ia akan bicara dengan ayah wanita ini karena Yunho sudah mengatakan kepada keluarganya bahwa ide tentang pertunangan ini tidak lagi ia minati. Meskipun ibunya murka Yunho tidak yakin ayahnya memiliki penilaian sama.

Pria itu memang terlihat terkejut suwaktu ia mengatakan tidak ingin menikahi Ahra karena menyukai orang lain. Setelahnya tidak ada tatapam benci atau menuduh dari ayahnya, tidak ada omelan atau makian kecuali beberapa kata tentang _"aku harap pilihanmu tidak mengecewakan."_ Yang meskipun membuat Yunho menghela napas namun juga membuatnya sedikit khawatir.

Rasa khawatir yang mendominan kepada kekasihnya, Yunho berharap Jaejoong masih menganggapnya kekasih mengingat apa yang telah Jaejoong lakukan kepadanya kemarin. Ia sedikit ragu Jaejoong tidak marah lagi.

"Kau mau ke mana?" jemari Ahra mencengkeram lengan kemeja Yunho saat pria itu melihat sekelebat bayangan sahabat baik Jaejoong, Changmin. Pemuda itu menaiki tangga melengkung di sebelah kiri mansion dan Yunho yakin siapa yang akan pemuda itu temui.

"Toilet." ia menarik kasar lengannya, menerobos kerumunan menuju ke mana Changmin menghilang.

Jika ada cermin Ahra pasti sudah melihat pantulan wajahnya yang memerah karena marah. Para tamu terhormat yang mengelilingnya menahan Ahra untuk tidak mengejar pria itu yang entah ingin menghilang ke mana. Ahra berharap ia bodoh, atau buta agar tidak mampu membaca getak gerik Yunho yang semakin lama semakin menjauh darinya.

Hanya berpegangan pada harapan lah ia berdiri di sini. Berharap keajaiban terjadi dan Yunho untuk menatap kearahnya lalu menyadari adanya wanita yang tulus mencintai pria itu sampai rela mati jika perlu. Namun kematian hanya akan membuat pria itu mengasihani dirinya yang bodoh karena Yunho terlalu buta untuk menyadarinya.

Yunho menyukai orang lain, Ahra berharap seseorang itu bukanlah salah satu putri Mr. Song karena akhir akhir ini Yunho sibuk dengan kerja sama dengan perusahaan tersebut. Meskipun Yunho telah mengatakan hubungan mereka tidak akan sampai ke arah mana pun ia berharap Yunho tidak mengatakan itu dengan sungguh sungguh karena ia telah jatuh cinta kepada pria itu.

。。* 。。

"Bukan Jongie yang salah, tapi pelayan itu menumpahkan minuman kearah Jongie." ujar Jaejoong kepada keenam kakaknya.

Delikan marah gadis gadis itu di balas delikan sengit oleh Jaejoong. "Jika Nuna-deul tidak percaya silahkan bertanya kepada pelayan di bawah." ia menambahkan dengan penuh keyakinan.

Keenam kakak Jaejoong mengeleng serempak mengamati keadaan si bungsu. Susah payah mereka mendadani Jaejoong dan membuat pemuda itu terlihat mempesona dengan setelan jas putih layaknya pangeran jika akhirnya noda jus pada jas serta celana menghancurkan segalanya.

"Aku tidak yakin noda itu akan hilang."

"Kita harus membuangnya." saran Sunny.

"Sekarang kau kehilangan jas terbaikmu." Taeyeon membuka lemari pakain untuk memilah jas lain.

Melihat jas bewarna senada yang di keluarkan kakaknya Jaejoong berteriak. "Itu kekecilan."

Jessica membalas sama galaknya. "Kau akan memakainya. Kau adik manis jangan coba coba membantah."

"Tapi... tapi, Jongie tidak suka warna putih." teriak Jaejoong frustasi. "Jongie bukan prince Jongie ini laki-laki Nuna. Laki laki tidak suka di katakan imut manis apalagi cantik." wajah pemuda itu telah berubah karena beteriak.

Gaun yang di kenakan Taeyeon berkibar saat ia melangkah mendekati adik bungau mereka. "Kami semua memakai gaun putih, Jongie kau juga harus memakai jas putih."

"Appa tidak." gerutunya. Dengan suara lebih rendah ia berkata. "Appa tampan dengan jas hitam itu. Jongie juga ingin memakai jas hitam."

"Ya Tuhan haruskah kita berdebar tentang pakaian yang akan kau kenakan. Dan sejak kapan kau menjadi sangat pemilih." Yoona menarik jas dengan noda jus melewati bahu Jaejoong. Pemuda itu membiarkan kakaknya menanggalkan kemeja yang ia kenakan.

"Sejak kalian sering memaksa Jongie memakai sesuatu yang aneh." grutunya.

"Jas putih akan membuat kita serasi. Dan kau sangat tampan saat memakainya."

Geraman putus asa Jaejoong tidak lah membuat keenam gadis muda itu patah semangat. "Kau ingin kami memaksamu memakai celana ini atau kau lebih suka memakainya sendiri."

"Haruskan bertanya." merebut jelana dari tangan Yuri Jaejoong menatap kakaknya dengan wajah memelas. "Nuna." ia merengek kearah Tiffany.

"Oh jangan." gadis yang lebih sensitif di antara keenam bersaudara itu menatap iba kepada adik bungsu mereka. "Jangan menangis Jongie. Kita akan serasi saat pemotretan foto keluarga jika kau memakai jas itu."

"Tapi Jongie tidak su... ka." isakan kecil keluar dari bibir mungil Jaejoong. Dan seperti yang ia harapkan Tiffany memasang wajah datar sebelum berbalik kearah saudara mereka yang lain. "Biarkan Jongie kita memakai jas hitam. Toh tak ada bedanya."

Sunny menggeram. "Kau termakan rayuan kucing nakal itu."

"Tapi membiarkan kucing kesayangan kita menangis hanya akan membuat wajahnya sembab. Kau tahu jika Jongie manangis bisa sampai berjam jam lamanya." Jessica berkata.

Helaan napas putus asa serempak terdengar. Jaejoong bersorak dalam hati sambil mengusap ingus dengan tissue yang di berikan oleh Yuri. "Baiklah. Segera turun setelah kau mengenakannya." saat mengatakan itu Yuri sudah keluar dari kamar Jaejoong. Wajah kecewa mereka tidak membuat Jaejoong sedih meski ia menunjukan raut wajah berbeda kepada kakaknya.

Taeyeon keluar paling terakhir dari kamar Jaejoong. Gadis itu menggerutu. "Kurasa Umma benar. Kau sudah dewasa dan sudah saatnya kami membiarkanmu bertanggung jawab atas segala sesuatu tentang dirimu Jongie." wanita itu sudah akan menutup pintu saat menambahkan. "Aku pikir Yunhobakan datang. Berdandanlah yang tampan."

Pintu tertutup. Jaejoong menunggu sampai tidak lagi terdengar langkah kaki di luar sana, barulah Jaejoong berteria senang. Oh sangat menyebalkan mendapat perhatian keenam kakaknya yang berlebihan. Dengan terburu buru ia membuka lemari, mengeluarkan jas hitam serta kaos yang sudah ia siapakan untuk acara malam ini.

"Jongie akan tunjukan kepada mereka bahwa Jongie bukan lagi anak kecil. Dan soal Yunho. Aku akan membuat Ajushi itu menderita karena telah berani menyakiti Jongie." ujarnya riang.

Pemuda itu sibuk dengan pakaiannya sampai tidak melihat seseorang masuk ke kamarnya sampai terdengar suara di belakang. "Dasar licik."

Karena sebelah kakinya baru saja masuk ke lubang celana Jaejoong terjungkal karena terkejut. Pemuda itu mengaduh kesakitan sebelum mendelik kearah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas jatuhnya dirinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku Chwang?"

"Melihatmu."

"Aku akan turun sebenar lagi."

"Dan ingin melihat masalah apa yang akan kau timbulkan."

Jaejoong berhasil memakai celananya lagi dengan selamat sebelum memfokuskan pertanyaan kepada sahabatnya. "Masalah?"

"Dasar kau nakal. Aku melihatmu menumpahkan jus itu dengan sengaja ke jas... Hm..." Changmin memberontak saat Jaejoong membekap mulutnya dengan tangan pemuda itu.

"Oh diamlah. Nuna akan murka jika tahu aku sengaja melakukannya."

Setelah mendapatkan kembali napas, Changmin menatap Jaejoong seakan pemuda itu orang paling aneh di dunia. "Dan kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Karena aku ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru." dengan wajah penuh keyakinan ia menambahkan. "Aku bosan harus mengikuti semua saran mereka. Anehnya dulu terdengar baik baik saja sampai kemarin. Aku merasa aku harus berubah."

"Dari kucing rumahan menjadi kucing jalanan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh." memakai kaca mata untuk menambah kesan dewasa Jaejoong berputar menghadap ke kaca. Pantulan di sana membuat pemuda itu puas. "Oh tampannya aku."

"Kau tidak perlu merubah diri untuk lebih keren. Jaejoong yang aku kenal sudah cukup tampan."

Jaejoong mengabaikan pujian itu. Ia sibuk mengamati wajahnya di dalam cermin. Meraih _lipglos_ ia mengusapkan benda tumpul itu di atas bibirnya.

Changmin menggeram. "Untuk apa kau memakai itu?"

"Menambah kesan tampan, tentu saja." tak sadarkah pemuda itu bahwa itu hanya membuat dirinya terlihat seperti gadis centil.

"Baiklah." Tidak ada gunanya mendebat Jaejoong karena Changmin merasa ia tidak akan menang untuk saat ini. "Turunlah. Aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu padamu."

Meskipun enggan, Jaejoong membiarkan dirinya di seret oleh temannya keluar kamar tepat ketika seseorang berdiri di sana bersiap mengetuk pintu.

Menoleh ke arah sahabatnya Jaejoong menyipitkan mata. "Inikah yang ingin kau perlihatkan?"

"Tidak." jawab Changmin.

Yunho menahan diri untuk tidak menjauhkan kedua pemuda yang saat ini memenuhi pintu dengan tubuh keduanya saling berdempetan dan juga tangan Changmim berada di pundak Jaejoong. Sungguh pemandangan yang membuat amarahnya berkobar.

"Kau salah tempat Ajushi, pestanya di lantai bawah." kata itu di ucapkan Jaejoong tanpa emosi. Hal itu menyulut amarah Yunho dan mendelik kearah Jaejoong.

"Turunlah lebih dulu Changmin, aku ingin bicara dengan Jaejoong."

Changmin sudah akan menjawab saat Jaejoong lebih dulu berkata. "Siapa? Jaejoong?" wajah polos pemuda itu sengaja ia tunjukan untuk membuat Yunho geram.

Pria itu menghela napas lelah, memberenggut tidak suka. "Ya. Kau Jaejoong."

"Maaf Ajushi, Jaejoong itu saudara kembarku. aku Jongie, Kim Jongie. Jadi Anda salah orang. Silahkan cari dia di tempat lain." usai berkata, Jaejoong mendorong Changmin melewati tubuh besar Yunho yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

Pria itu masih melongo hebat mengamati kepergian dua pemuda yang berlari menjauh darinya ketika sadar ia telah di permainkan oleh kedua pemuda itu.

Astaga. Lagi lagi ia telah di bodohi oleh duo evil biang onar. Sial.  
Gerutuan serta umpatan Yunho utarakan dengan senang hati. Baiklah, ini terakhir kalinya Jaejoong membodohinya. Ia harus bertindak lebih tegas sebelum pemuda itu menganggap dirinya menang karena Yunho tidak akan lagi menggunakan akal sehat untuk memenangkan perseteruan ini.

Pemuda nakal itu harus di beritahu siapa yang sedang ia hodohi, Yunho akan membuat Jaejoong bertekuk lutut di hadapanya dengan mengklaim pemuda itu di hadapan semua orang. Memberitahu mereka bahwa Jaejoong milik Jung Yunho. Dengan begitu Jaejoong tidak akan banyak tingkah atau menjaga jarak lagi darinya.

"Baiklah." Yunho memutuskan. Pertama tama ia harus menemukan Kim Jong Kook, kakek dari kekasihnya. Lalu Kim Il Gook. "Aku ingin lihat sejauh mana kau bisa berlari setelah ini Jongie."

-TBC-

Typo bertebaran. EYD tidak jelas.  
Menerima kritik saran yang masih berhubungan dengan FF ini.  
Terima kasih bagi yang telah meninggalkan jejak vote dan komentar. -BOW-

Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan.  
Salam hangat dari Sherry. Terimakasih untuk yang sudah memberikan saran dan masukan, akan saya pertimbangkan. HUG


	14. Chapter 13

Title : Catch Me. If You Wanna.  
Author : Sherry Kim  
M. Cast : Jung Yunho  
Kim Jaejoong  
Other

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friend Ship, Family, Comedy, etc...

Rate : T ~ M

 **WARNING.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keheningan ini sangat menganggu Yunho. Ia tidak terbiasa di abaikan apalagi terintimindasi seperti saat ini. Bahkan tidak ketika ia di hadapkan dengan rekan bisnis yang paling sulit ia tangani sekalipun.

Berhadapan dengan Kim Jong Kook terasa berbeda. Pria yang seharusnya tua keriput dan kurus kering, atau itulah yang Yunho bayangkan tentang kakek dari kekasihnya. Kenyataannya tidak!

Kim Jong Kook masih terlihat bugar di usianya yang hampir menginjak kepala enam, dengan tubuh atletis meski tidak lebih tinggi dari Jaejoong pria itu terlihat menawan.

Yunho menduga Kim Jong Kook pasti melakukan olah raga khusus karena terlihat bugar dengan otot yang tidak di milikki oleh kakek seumuran dirinya. Tak heran jika Mr. Song Il Gook masih memperkejakan pria itu sampai saat ini.

Yunho mengalihkan kakinya untuk bertumpu pada kakinya yang lain. Kim Jong Kook mendiamkan dirinya cukup lama, tepatnya sejak ia mengatakan keinginannya untuk menikahi cucu pria itu, Kim Jaejoong.

Tidak mudah memang untuk memastikan pria itu percaya terhadap apa yang ia ungkapkan. Terlebih dia adalah seorang Jung.

"Apakah cucuku sudah tahu bahwa kau ingin menikahinya?" Kakek Kim terlihat sama gusarnya di tempat pria itu duduk.

Saat ia mengatakan ingin berbicara dwngan pria itu, Yunho di bawa ke ruang kerja kepala pelayan ketika ia memberitahu Mr. Kim, bahwa ia ingin bicara tentang suatu hal yang lebih pribadi kepada pria tua itu.

"Belum. Aku hanya merasa bahwa Anda harus di beritahu terlebih dahulu tentang apa yang ingin aku lakukan. Baru setelah itu aku akan memberi tahu Jaejoong."

Helaan napas Joong Kook terdengar kasar. Pria itu bangkit, berdiri membelakangi Yunho, menatap ke taman yang di sinari cahaya lampu terang luar jendela sana. "Cucuku masih terlalu muda untuk menikah. Lima sampai tujuh tahun lagi adalah usia yang cocok untuk menikah." Meskipun ingin membantah, Yunho menahan diri untuk berdiam diri, mendengarkan.

Ia paham diam adalah pilihan yang bijaksana ketika kau belum memahami alasan apa yang membuat pihak lawan menolak.

"Banyak hal yang belum cucuku pelajari tentang dunia. Serta memahami sifat manusia yang menurut cucuku tidak ada orang jahat di dunia ini. Hal itu sering kali melibatkan Jaejoong dalam masalah." Ada jeda, Mr. Kim menghela napas kasar, pria itu masih betah berdiri saat menambahkan. "Jongie bocah kesayangan kami, terlebih dia adik kesayangan putri Mr. Song dan keluarganua, sejak kecil Jongie kami tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya kesusahan ataupun kekurangan, apalagi bekerja keras."

Rahang Yunho berubah kaku.  
Sadarkah dengan siapa pria itu berbicara saat ini. Ataukah pria tua ini sama seperti Mr. Song yang menganggap rendah seorang Jung.

"Anda tahu siapa aku." Yunho berhasil mengatakan kata itu dengan nada rendah. Meski ingin rasanya membentak atau mengguncang tubuh Mr. Kim sampai membuat pria itu sadar. "Jongie tidak akan bekerja jika itu yang Anda khawatirkan. Dia akan bercukupan, hidup layak serta memiliki kebebasan melebihi kebebasannya yang Jongie dapatkan bersama Mr. Song dan keluarganya." Sedikitpun Mr. Kim tidak meragukan itu.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan keluargamu nak?" Hal itulah yang masih membuat Mr. Kim memikirkan ulang lamaran Yunho terhadap Jaejoong. "Terkadang, banyak hal yang tidak berjalan sesuai rencana. Kau memang sudah cukup matang untuk memimpin sebuah keluarga. Akan tetapi hidup bersama cucuku tidak akan mudah, kenakalan cucuku akan membuatmu marah suatu hari nanti dan jika hal itu terjadi, aku tidak ingin cucuku terluka."

Kata itu adalah penghinaan terbesar yang pernah Yunho terima. Bagaimana bisa pria itu bsrpikir Yunho akan melukai Jaejoong. "Apakah Anda berpikir aku akan memukulnya? Membentak atau melakukan hal hal lain yang dapat menyakiti Jaejoong? Jika itu yang Anda khawatirkan Mr. Kim, saya bersumpah tidak akan melakukan hal itu selama Jaejoong masih dalam tahap wajar."

"Astaga nak," Kim Jong Kook berputar cepat menghadap Yunho. "Kau belum mengenal cucuku dengan baik jika mengatakan kenakalannya adalah suatu hal yang wajar. Tidak ada suatu hal pun yang masuk akal ketika kenakalan Jongie membuatku atau seluruh keluarga kewalahan. Jaejoong masih terlalu muda untuk memahami semua itu. Delapan belas tahun usianya ia hanya pernah di marahi satu kali, itu pun membuat penyesalan besar Mrs. Song begitu besar karena melakukannya."

Jong Kook masih mengingat dengan jelas kejadian tiga tahun silam, di mana Song Ji Hyo kehilangan kesabaran dan membeberkan jati diri Jaejoong. Hal itu membuat luka yang begitu dalam bagi cucu dan seluruh anggota keluarga Song. "Jongie terlalu di manja. Selalu mendapatkan apapun yang di inginkannya. Tidak ada kata tidak dalam arti kamu menolak, kami semua berusaha membuatnya tersenyum dengan begitu rumah ini akan damai."

Satu hal yang sampai sekarang masih belum Yunho pahami. Sebegitu besarkah perhatian mereka terhadap Jaejoong, tapi mengapa? Adakah alasan lain di balik semua ini.

Yunho sendiri tidak tahu, tidak ada informasi tentang siapa ayah atau masa lalu keluarga Song yang dapat di dengar oleh Yunho atau publik. Atau memang pada kenyataanya keluarga Song sebersih kelihatannya? Yunho sendiri meragukan itu karena uang kau bisa menyembunyikan kejahatan sebesar apapun.

Mr. Kim berjalan mendekati kursi untuk kembali duduk. Jung Yunho adalah pria yang cukup tampan menurut pengamatan Mr. Kim. Tak heran jika pria ini menjadi tangkapan bagi para ibu bagi putri putri mereka karena pria itu masih lajang di usia menikah.

Yunho cukup menarik, tampan dan maskulin untuk di perebutkan banyak wanita. Terlebih pria itu kaya, bahkan sikap dingin serta wajah yang sedikit arogan itu memberi nilai tersendiri bagi pria itu.

"Kenapa Jaejoong? Kenapa cucuku yang harus kau nikahi ketika kau memiliki pilihan yang jauh lebih menarik. Jaejoong hanya putra dari putriku yang bukanlah siapa siapa, seorang kepala pelayan dengan gaji rendah tanpa kedudukan apapun."

Waja Yunho terlihat tenang, pria itu menatap langsung ke arah Mr. Kim. "Karena dia Kim Jaejoong, karena aku mencintainya. Tidak lebih."

Jawaban itu tidaklah membuat Mr. Kim merasa puas. Pria itu butuh kepastian lebih, tapi kepastian seperti apalagi yang dia harapkan ketika Yunho sudah bersumpah akan melindungi serta mencintai cucunya. "Apa Jaejoong sudah mengatakan sesuatu tentang siapa dia?"

Alis Yunho bergerak naik karena terkejut sebelum kembali ke posisi semula. Pria itu menatap Mr. Kim seakan pria tua itu orang aneh. "Cucu Anda. Dan siapapun dia aku tetap akan menikahinya. Karena tidak mudah untuk mendapatkan Jaejoong ketika pemuda itu licin seperti belut. Sulit untuk di tangkap, menaklukan Jaejoong butuh semua kesabaran serta pikiranku."

Ujung bibir Mr. Kim melengkung membentuk seulas senyum mendengar nada kesal dari suara Yunho. Jaejoong memang sulit di pahami apalagi di atur. Namun cucunya itu akan bersikap manis serta patuh kepada orang yang di sukainya. Dan memang akhir akhir ini Jaejoong terlihat sedikit berbeda. Mungkinkah ada hubunganya dengan Jung Yunho.

"Aku yakinkan kau bahwa tidak hanya sampai di situ kenakalan cucuku." Setelah kejadia dua hari ini, Yunho tidak akan terkejut dengan kenakalan apapun yang akan Jaejoong lakukan. "Maksudku," Mr. Kim kembali berkata. "Tentang siapa ayah serta siapa Jaejoong yang sebenarnya?"

"Dia bukan cucu Anda?"

"Tentu saja dia cucuku!"

"Syukurlah. Karena aku tidak berniat mengajukan lamaran kepada siapapun lagi sebagai wali Jaejoong. Aku tidak suka perasaan ini, meskipun kau tidak mengintimindasi tapi entah mengapa aku merasa sangat gugup."

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka berdua masuk ke ruang kerja, Mr. Kim tertawa lepas. Pria tua itu terlihat santai dan jauh lebih muda saat tersenyum, Yunho menyukai itu. "Aku menyukai kejujuranmu anak muda. Aku pernah berada di posisi yang sama saat melamar istriku dulu."

Yunho balas tersenyum. Setelah ia pahami, Kim Joong pria ramah dan ia paham apa yang di khawatirkan kakek Kim tentang lamaran ini. "Aku berjanji akan memperlakukan Jaejoong dengan sangat baik. Apakah aku mendapat ijinmu untuk melamar Jaejoong?"

Sekali lagi Jong Kook tertawa. Menepuk pundak Yunho, ia tidak percaya dirinya melakukan hal ini. Menepuk pundak wakil directure perusahaan besar. "Aku memberimu ijin nak. Meskipun aku pikir tidak akan mudah menaklukan cucuku meskipun kau sudah menjadi kekasihnya. Mendapatkan ijin dariku tidak akan membuat Jongie bersikap semanis kucing atau penurut seperti Hiro."

"Anjing itu." Jaejoong mensesah mendengar nama anjing kesayangan kekasihnya. "Aku tahu." Yunho memberenggut.

Tawa Mr. Kim terhenti. Pria itu menatap Yunho dengan tatapan serius yang membuat Yunho kembali tegang. "Tidak mudah lagi saat keluarga song tahu kau akan membawa Jaejoong pergi dari rumah ini, tentu saja jika Jaejoong menerima lamaranmu dan menikah." Yunho ingin tahu alasanya. Tapi ia hanya berdiri mengangguk sebelum berpamitan untuk pergi mencari Jaejoong.

Instingnya mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia ketahui tentang keluarga Song yang penuh misteri. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi di balik tembok mansion dan nama keluarga besar. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika apa yang ia pikirkan benar adanya. Ya Tuhan, jangan!

Mengingat kembali data yang ia pelajari tentang Kim Jaejoong, Yunho selalu bertanya siapa ayah dari kekasihnya. Saat ini yang ia takuti adalah mengetahui kebenaran yang tidak ingin ia ketahui.

.

。。* 。。

.

Kedua telapak tangan Changmin bergesekan satu sama lain dengan wajah berbinar terang seterang rembulan di langit malam ini..

Pemuda itu menatap wajah cemberut Jaejoong saat ia menunjukan mobil baru yang di belikan ayahnya untuk kado ulang tahun Changmin yang ke tujuh belas tahun.

Mobil sport sama seperti milik Yunho yang ia kagumi. "Bagaimana? Keren bukan?"

Jaejoong mendesah kecewa. Ia tidak akan mengatakan ia kagum pada mobil itu karena ia tahu Changmin akan besar kepala mendengarnya. "Jadi hanya ini yang ingin kau tunjukan kepadaku?" Ia mendesah sedikit dramatis untuk meyakinkan bahwa dirinya tidak tergoda. "Tidak ada yang istimewa karena kau pemilik kedua setelah Yunho. Dan tidak tahu berapa orang di luar sana yang memiliki mobil sama seperti mobil kekasihku. Yang terpenting adalah kekasihku pemilik pertama dan aku sudah pernah naik mobil itu jauh hari sebelum kau memilikinya." ujar pemuda itu sombong

Kening Changmin berkerut mendengar nada kepemilikan Jaejoong tentang Yunho barusan. "Kekasih? Kau masih menganggapnya kekasih?" Sejak kapan Jaejoong mengklaim pria itu miliknya dengan terang terangan. Apakah ini hanya taktik untuk membuat Changmin cemburu karena apa yang di milikki kekasih kaya pemuda manis itu.

Wajah Jaejoong merona. Bukannya ia berniat mempertahankan status mereka setelah apa yang ia ketahui tentang Yunho. Hanya saja ia gemas melihat tingkah sahabat baiknya yang sok pamer ini. "Setelah apa yang Yunho lakukan? Iya. Kami masih pacaran dan aku akan meminta Yunho membelikanku mobil."

Alis Changmin bergerak mengejek. "Aku tidak yakin itu. Karena tadi aku melihat Yunho Samcon datang bersama Ahra Nuna."

Delikan terkejut yang di tunjukan Jaejoong menimbulkan rasa menyesal bagi Changmin. Ia memang sengaja mengatakan itu karena tidak ingin sahabat terbaiknya ini di kecewakan oleh pria itu. Harus ada seseorang yang menyadarkan Jaejoong tentang siapa Jung Yunho yang sebenarnya. Meskipun sebelum ini changmin juga ikut ambil andil dalam pendekatan mereka berdua.

"Mereka hanya teman. Yunho bilang dia hanya menyukaiku." Kata itu di ucapkan Jaejoong dengan nada membentak. Namun Changmin melihat sekelebat cahaya pada manik Jaejoong lalu berkaca kaca. Setelahnya, Jaejoong berputar meninggalkan Changmin untuk kembali ke pesta. Akan tetapi Changmin tidak yakin Jaejoong akan baik baik saja.

"Jongie. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Jaejoong sudah menghilang di antara kerumunan para tamu. Changmin mendesah. Ia menyesali kata kata yang ia sendiri ucapkan. "Bodohnya aku."

Jaejoong melangkah cepat menerobos keramaian, nyaris berlari membelah kerumunan menuju aula depan. Pesta memang tidaklah semewah tahun lalu, akan tetapi tetap saja para tamu yang tidaklah sedikit memenuhi aula ketika pesta di mulai beberapa saat sebelumnya.

"Akhirnya kami menemukanmu." tanpa di beri kesempatan bicara, Jaejoong di seret oleh seorang gadis muda yang ia tahu adalah kakaknya, Yoona. "Kau melewatkan acara utama, kemana saja kau." Kakak dari Jaejoong itu berkata marah.

"Melihat mobil baru Changmin."

"Di saat yang tidak tepat. Ingatkan aku untuk mencekik Changmin nanti karena menyombongkan diri." Tidak tahukah adik nakalnya ini bahwa pesta malam ini adalah pesta penting bagi mereka. Pesta di mana ayah dan ibu mereka berniat mengatakan kepada dunia siapa Jaejoong yang sebenarnya.

"Dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya untuk Nuna." Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah di seret kakaknya menemui saudara yang lain. Jaejoong memperhatikan sekeliling, ia mendesah lega saat tidak menemukan ibu tirinya di dekat sana.

Kelima kakak Jaejoong yang lain menatap Jaejoong penuh penilaian menatap jas serta kaca mata yang ia gunakan. "Kau terlihat lebih tua dengan kaca mata itu." Jessica berkata.

"Aku kurang suka celanamu." Pandangan Jaejoong mengikuti arah pandang kakaknya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan celana yang ia pakai. Celana yang tak menutupi mata kakinya ini adalah mode baru teman temannya.

"Ini keren. Aku dan Changmin membelinya minggu lalu. Dia juga memakai pakaian yang sama malam ini, hanya saja warnanya berbeda." lapor Jaejoong tak terima jika mode yang ia sukai di katakan aneh. "Apakah Nuna tidak menyukai gayaku. Jongie tampan bukan?"

"Ya. Kau cantik." ujar ke enam kakak Jaejoong serempak.

"Jongie tampan. Tampan Nuna." Para gadis muda itu mengabaikan protesan sang adik.

"Dad mencarimu."

"Beliau menunggu di ruang kerja atas. Kedua kakek Song berada bersama mereka."

Mendorong tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu menjauh, Yuri berkata. "Kau akan menyukai kejutan ini. Pergilah cari Daddy."

Tanpa rasa curiga Jaejoong menjauh dari mereka. Pemuda itu sempat menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan tidak ada satupun kakak kakak menyebalkannya itu mengikutinya, sedikit aneh memang jika biasanya salah satu dari mereka selalu mengekor Jaejoong jika Jaejoong di panggil keruang kerja ayah kali ini tidak satu pun yang mengikutinya

Pintu ruang kerja dalam keadaan tak terkunci. Handel berputar saat Jaejoong membuka pintu dan masuk. "Abeoji, kau di mencariku?"

Tidak ada suara yang menjawab. Ruangan itu kosong meski lampu menyala seakan ruangan itu baru saja di gunakan.

Melenggang masuk, Jaejoong menutup pintu di belakang. Sebelum pintu itu benar benar tertutup ia di kejutkan oleh sepasang tangan yang menahan pintu sampai membuat menjerit karena terkejut.

"Ya Tuhan." Jaejoong meloncat mundur. Memberi kesempatan bagi siapapun itu untuk menyelinap masuk ke ruang kerja. "Yunnie." ia mendesah entah lega atau kecewa melihat pria yang ia hindari menemukannya di sini.

Terdengar bungi klik saat pintu terkunci. Yunho bersandar pada pintu dan mengikat tangan di dada santai. "Kau tidak bisa kabur lagi dariku Jongie."

"Jongie tidak kabur. Jongie hanya menghindar." ralatnya.

"Ada bedanya?" Jaejoong menggeleng dengan enggan. "Bagus karena kita harus bicara. Kali ini benar benar bicara."

"Kita sedang melakukannya." Tatapan tajam Yunho seperti jarum menusuk kearah Jaejoong. Pemuda itu beringsut mundur dan menyerah untuk melawan. "Baiklah. Cepat katakan karena sebentar lagi Dad... " ia meralat. "Ayah angkatku akan masuk. Dan kau mengunci pintunya."

Kedikan bahu Yunho membuat Jaejoong semakin cemas. Apa yang akan di pikirkan ayahnya saat menemukan Jaejoong bersama Jung Yunho di ruangan yang terkunci. Meski itu lebih baik ketimbang ibu tirinya yang menemukan Jaejoong, tetap saja Ia harus waspada dan ia belum siap salah satu dari keluarganya tahu tentang hubungan rahasia yang ia jalani dengan Yunho. Karena itu berarti semua orang akan tahu dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam.

"Tidak bisakah kita bicara di tempat lain?" ia merajuk.

"Tidak!"

Mendesah kecewa ia berkata nelangsa. "Baiklah. Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan lalu pergi, ada masalah yang hatus aku bahas sengan Ab... maksudku Ajushi Song."

Gerakan Yunho menarik perhatian Jaejoong. Pria itu menjauh dari pintu menghampiri sofa. Tatapan Jaejoong terarah pada handel pintu yang...

"Jangan berpikir untuk kabur. Kali ini kau akan menyesali perbuatanmu dan membayarnya berkali kali lipat. Aku akan membawamu ke pulau dan meninggalkanmu di sana sendirian, sama seperti kau meninggalkanku di luar kota."

"Jongie tidak akan kabur." Menghampiri Yunho, pemuda itu berdiri menantang pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Kabur adalah tindakan seorang pengecut."

"Ya. Kabur adalah tindakan seorang pengecut. Tidak ada yang boleh keluar dari ruangan ini sebelum kita membahas masalah ini sampai tuntas."

"Deal. Katakan."

"Menikahlah denganku."

Bulu mata lentik Jaejoong mengerjap cepat. Apakah ada yang salah di sini. Apakah tekinganya bermasalah, tapi Jaejoong yakin tidak.

Doe pemuda itu menatap tidak percaya Yunho yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya setelah menyerap apa yang di ucapkan pria itu. "Kau apa?"

"Menikah denganku. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia dan tidak akan membuatmu menyesal dengan menikah denganku. Hidup bersama selamanya sampai kita tua Jongie." Meraih tangan Jaejoong, Yunho membawa tangan kekasihnya kearah bibir untuk mendaratkan ciuman ciuman lembut di sana.

"Bukankah kau akan bertunangan dengan Ahra Nuna?"

"Tidak. Pertunangan itu hanya rencana yang di harapkan kedua keluarga. Dan aku tidak berniat mengikuti perjodohan itu, karena aku mencintaimu."

Haruskah Jaejoong bahagia? Ia terkejut mendapati Yunho melamarnya saat ini. Di malam yang paling berharga bagi kedua orang tua Jaejoong. Ia belum siap.

"Aku masih sekolah."

"Kita bertunangan, tunggu sampai kau lulus lalu menikah."

Suara yang si timbulkan handel pintu menarik perhatian keduanya. Terdengar suara Song Il Gook dan suara pria lain di luar pintu.

Jaejoong mendelik ngeri kearah pintu. Ya Tuhan, Astaga bagaimana ini.  
"Kita harus kabur." Pemdua itu berseru ngeri. "Kita tidak boleh tertangkap."

Berbanding balik dengan wajah pucat Jaejoong, Yunho tersenyum lebar penuh kemenangan. "Lewat mana."

"Mana saja. Jendela. Tidak. Kita di lantai dua. Pintu atau di manapun tempat untuk bersemunyi." Menarik lengan Yunho kesana kemari Jaejoong membeku mendengar gemerincing kunci dari luar.

"Tamatlah riwayatku."  
"Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu."

"Aku tidak membutuhkan ijin darimu."

"Aku akan menolongmu jika kau mau menikah denganku."

Perhatian Jaejoong teralihkan dari pintu. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk lolos dari bencana ini, pemuda itu menatap Yunho cemas dan berkata. "Kita akan menikah. Kapanpun kau ingin. Puas."

"Sangat. Kau memilih keputusan yang bijak sana _sayangku_."

-TBC-

Hai hai. Lambai tangan.  
Akhirnya ide kembali lagi setelah lama berhenti di chap sebelumnya.

Masih adakah yang menunggu ff gaje ini?  
Tidak ada?  
-munduk di pojok-

Typo bertebaran. EYD tidak berantakan dan tidak jelas.  
-udah tradisi(?) kayaknya-

Maaf saya belum bisa memastikan ff ini akan end sampai chap berapa. Terima kasih.


	15. Chapter 14

Title : Catch Me. If You Wanna.  
Author : Sherry Kim  
M. Cast : Jung Yunho  
Kim Jaejoong  
Other

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friend Ship, Family, Comedy, etc...

Rate : T ~ M

 **WARNING.**

Yaoi. Don't like Don't Read. Cerita ini milik saya seorang. Alur maju mundur tidak jelas. Yang masih nekat baca jangan menyesal.

 **Bagi yang tidak suka sama ff sherry, silahkan jauh jauh dan tidak di perkenankan baca, toh ujung ujungnya bakal ngasih kritik yang sama sekali tidak berguna.**

 **Saya bisa kejam, tapi kalau di pikir lagi saya kejam hanya akan memberi dampak bagi reader lain yang tak bersalah jika saya berhenti tulis sampai di sini, di ffn.**

 **Terkadang lidah Anda dan jari Anda butuh di sekolahkan lagi, suka suak saya mau di apakah ff saya toh ini cerita saya.**

 **Lain cerita jika Anda memberi masukan dan kritik saran.**

.

.

Saya yang lagi baik hati(?) update 2 chap ya.

^.^

Yunho menarik Jaejoong ke salah satu sudut ruangan, jauh dari meja utama ruang itu yang kemungkinan tidak akan mereka curigai sebagai tempat mereka bersembunyi.

Dimana ada sela antara lemari dan dinding lalu mendorong Jaejoong bersembunyi sebelum ia bergabung dengan kekasihnya, menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai tameng dari silau cahaya ruangan.

"Apa kita aman di sini?"

"Jika kau menutup mulut cerewetmu itu manis." Yunho berkata geli.

Bibir Jaejoong mengerucut lucu sebelum ia mengisyaratkan dengan jemari akan mengunci mulutnya rapat tepat ketika pintu ruang kerja di buka.

Yunho merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah Jaejoong, membuat pemuda itu kehabisan napas karena terkejut mendapati tubuh besar Yunho menghimpit tubuhnya ke dinding. Yunho sendiri merasa beruntung akan hal itu, dan beruntunglah ia memakai jas hitam dan bukannya warna lain. Setidaknya itu akan mengaburkan keberadaan mereka bersama bayangan lemari.

"Apa yang ini kau bicarakan Il Gook. Katakanlah." Jaejoong mengenali suara itu sebagai Kakek Song dari Ayahnya. Song Im Pyo.

"Kita harus menunggu Ayahku." Suara ibu tirinya Song Ji Hyo menyahut.

Jemari Jaejoong mencengkeram jam Yunho medengar nada aneh dari ibu tirinya. Mereka akan mendiskusikan sesuatu yang penting, tidak seharusnya mereka berdiri di sini dan mencuri dengar.

Jaejoong mendongak, mendapati wajah Yunho menatap wajahnya yang pastinya berubah karena kening pria itu membentuk sebuah kerutan samar.

Tak lama berselang terdengar pintu kembali terbuka dan tertutup. Langkah kaki beberapa pasang kaki terdengar dan gumaman sambutan akrab kedua kakek Song terdengar riang.

Ya Tuhan, haruskan Jaejoong di sini mendengarkan diskusi yang ia yakini tidak akan ia sukai. Mengingat kakak kakaknya mengirim Jaejoong kemari, apakah mereka berniat mengikut sertakan Jaejoong dalam diskusi?

Tidak! Tentu saja tidak.  
Jaejoong yakin ini kesalahan karena kakaknya tidak mungkin melempar Jaejoong kepada kedua kakek Song begitu saja tanpa pengawasan karena mereka semua tahu baik Song Im Pyo maupun Song Tae Woon tidak pernah menyukai Jaejoong.

"Hal penting apa yang ingin kalian katakan sampai meminta kami berkumpul di sini." Song Tae Woon memulai.

"Apakah Papa tidak ingin minum teh?" Mrs. Song dengan baik hati menawari ayahnya.

"Tidak. Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan Il Gook, ada berita baik apa, ataukah salah satu dari cucu cantik kami akan menikah?" Tawa kedua kakek Song menggema di ruangan luas itu. Tidak ada yang merasa ataupun curiga mereka mendapatkan tamu tambahan di sudut ruangan.

"Bukan tentang putriku," Il Gook berujar. "melainkan tentang putraku."

Tawa itu terhenti. Yunho merasakan tubuh Jaejoong menengang dalam dekapannya dan cengkraman kekasihnya itu semakin mengerat pada jas yang ia kenakan sampai Yunho yakin tangan kekasihnya itu akan sakit karenanya.

Yunho sudah menduga bahwa keluarga ini tidak sesempurna kelihatannya, ataupun sepervect yang mereka perlihatkan di luar sana. Ayah Yunho sendiri pernah menceritakan betapa bengis dan kejamnya Mr. Song Im Pyo dalam berbisnis yang tak lain ayah dari Song Il Gook dan besan mereka, Song Tae Woon tak jauh labih baik dari pria itu.

Tidak ada yang mengatakan keluarga Yunho adalah orang baik. Tidak ada orang baik dalam dunia bisnis yang tidak mengorbankan keringat orang lain demi kemajuan perusahaan. Di mana permainan siapa yang kuat dan mampu bertahan sampai akhir dialah yang keluar sebagai pemenang.

Yunho sendiri paham, memimpin perusahaan besar tidak akan cukup hanya dengan kebaikan, kemujuran ataupun kejujuran. Banyak sekali keringat yang harus di korbankan untuk mendapatkan rumah megah mobil bagus serta pakaian rapi yang mereka kenalan agar terus bisa mendapatkan kenyamanan sebagai orang kaya. Bisnis itu kejam, jika kau tidak menindas maka kau akan di tindas. Itulah permainan dunia.

Sayang sekali Yunho harus sependapat dengan Ayahnya memang benar dalam hal ini.

"Kau tidak memiliki putra. Tidak pernah." Suara lantang Song Im Pyo mengejutkan Yunho.

Jaejoong mengigil mendengar nada benci dalam suara kakek Song yang ia tahu tidak pernah menyukainya itu. Kebencian mereka tidak pernah mereka tutup tutupi, itulah sebabnya Jaejoong selalu menghindari kakek song agar tidak mendapatkan luka hati akibat tatapan benci serta menghina yang selalu pria tua itu tunjukan saat melihat dirinya.

Sayangnya kali ini ia tidak bisa menghindar. Ia tidak mampu lari bahkan tidak mampu menutup telinga untuk menghalau suara tawa mengejek dari kedua kakek Song yang selalu menghantuinya. Tawa itu mengejek ibunya, Kim Ji Young yang ia cintai meski tidak sekalipun Jaejoong melihat wajah ibu kandungnya ataupun meradakan kasih sayang beliau.

Sepasang tangan besar menutupi telinga Jaejoong. Ia mendongak dan menemukan wajah Yunho menunduk di hadapannya. Pria itu tersenyum, senyum yang seperti mentari di antara langi gelap serta badai di sekeliling mereka. Akan tetapi suara itu masih saja terdengar meski samar.

"Kalian tahu aku memilikinya." Song Il Gook perkata. Terdendar langkah kaki seseorang lalu berhenti. "Kita semua tahu Jaejoong adalah putraku, hanya saja kalian tidak pernah ingin menerima kenyataan itu." Kata itu di ucapkan Il Gook dengan tenang, namun tetap saja menyulut api di antara kedua pria Song senior.

"Jangan pernah mengungkit masalah itu lagi, Il Gook. Kita sudah membahasnya bertahun tahun lalu dan membiarkan anak haram itu tinggal di bawah atap yang sama denganmu."

"Jaejoong bukan anak haram." Song Ji Hyo berkata tegas. Menyahut kata kata ayah mertuanya tanpa rasa takut. "Ibu Jaejoong menikah dengan suamiku jauh sebelum kami menikah, kita semua tahu itu."

"Pernikahan itu tidak sah." Song Tae Woon membantah. "Tidak ada bukti atau pun saksi yang mengatakan demikian."

"Ayah tahu itu tidak benar. Aku dan Ji Young saling mencintai dan kau tidak merestui kami. Itu sebab kami menikah diam diam jauh hari sebelum kau menjodohkanku dengan istriku. Dan pernikahan kami sah. Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang Ayah lakukan, Ayah mecuri surat nikah kami dan membakarnya. Sayangnya pendeta yang menikahkan aku dan Ji Young sudah meninggal. Dan memang tidak ada saksi yang tersisa setelah kau mengancam keluarga malang di desa tempat kami bermalam untuk menutup mulut."

Song Im Pyo menambahkan. "Wanita jalang itu telah mengelabuhimu, Il Gook, dia menjeratmu seperti anjing dan tidak berniat melepasmu karena kekayaanmu. Il Gook."

"Berani beraninya kau mengatakan kau mencintai wanita lain di hadapan istrimu." Song Tae Woon membentak. "Kau melukai putriku, kau menghianatinya."

"Aku baik baik saja Papa, kami baik baik saja sekarang. Itu hanya masa lalu." Ji Hyo berkata tegas. Wanita itu tidak takut sedikit pun menghadapi kemarahan kedua Ayahnya yang murka. "Aku memang sakit hati saat pertama kali mengetahu suamiku memiliki istri lain selain aku, semua sudah berlalu haruskah kita membahas masalah itu lagi."

"Kau benar. Wanita itu sudah membusuk di neraka."

"Jaga ucapanmu Ayah." Ji Hyo berkata di saat yang bersamaan dengan Il Gook membentak ayahnya.

Di sisi lain ruangan Yunho mengeratkan kedua tangan pada telinga Jaejoong. Menghalau apapun ucapan yang mereka katakan untuk dapat di dengar kekasihnya. Yang tentu saja mustahil untuk tidak mendengar suara mereka yang keras.

Ya Tuhan. Haruskan mereka berdebat sekarang, di saat Jaejoong ada di ruangan yang sama mendengarkan ibu pemuda itu di caci maki. Yunho ingin sekali keluar dan menghajar kedua Mr. Song senior itu, namun ia paham itu hanya akan membuat masalah semakin rumit, terlebih ia tidak ingin mereka tahu Jaejoong mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Jaejoong lah yang paling di rugikan di sini, Jaejoong pula yang akan terluka lebih dalam jika mereka semua tahu Jaejoong di sini. Jadi, di sinilah ia, memeluk Jaejoong yang sudah mulai gemetar menahan tangis.

Yunho menunduk lebih dalam. Mendongakkan wajah kekasihnya untuk mencium bibir bergetar Jaejoong. Bibir itu dingin, ia dapat meresakan kepedihan kekasihnya hanya dengan ciuman. Ciuman menenangkan yang sepertinya tidak berpengaruh terhadap kekasihnya.

"Mama bukan wanita jalang." Bisik Jaejoong di antara ciuman mereka.

"Aku tahu. Ibumu pastilah wanita cantik, baik hati dan paling mengagumkan di dunia sampai melahirkan kau yang manis ini."

"Tapi mereka bilang..." Yunho mendiamkan kekasihnya dengan ciuman lain. Ciuman tanpa hasrat yang lebih panjang. "Jangan dengarkan mereka. Yang terpenting apa yang kau rasakan terhadap Ibumu. Dia menerima pernikahan mereka dan membiarkan Ayahmu menikah lagi, Ibumu tentu saja mampu membawa Ayahmu pergi dari sini jika dia mau. Mereka saling mencintai, tapi Ibumu tidak melakukannya, itu sudah memberitahu kita betapa baiknya Ibumu."

"Kau begitu baik bersedia menghiburku."

"Itu kenyataan sayangku." Menarik tubuh kekasihnya ke dalam pelukan, Yunho sangat bersyukur ia mengikuti Jaejoong naik ke lantai atas dan menyudutkan kekasihnya di sini. Jika tidak ia tidak tahu apa yang akan di hadapi Jaejoong seorag diri di ruangan yang sama dengan kedua Song senior itu.

"Kami menginginkan janji kalian." Suara mereka kembali terdengar setelah keheningan yang cukup lama.

"Papa sudah berjanji kita akan mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa Jaejoong adalah putraku ketika dia berusia delapan belas tahun. Itu beberapa bulan lagi dari sekarang dan aku ingin mengatakan pada pers malam ini tentang... "

Song Im Pyo menyahut dengan marah. "Jika kau berani melakukannya Il Gook, kau akan melihatku dan ayah mertuamu mati di ruangan ini."

"Ayah, kau sudah berjanji."

"Janji yang aku buat karena terpaksa. Jika aku tidak melakukannya wanita jalang itu akan menghancurkan rumah tangga kalian."

"Ji Young melakukannya karena kalian mengancamnya. Demi Tuhan, Ayah mengatakan pada wanita malang itu bahwa Ayah akan membuat Jaejoong yang pada saat itu masih di kandungan Ji Young tidak melihat dunia. Kau mengacamnya."

"Berani beraninya kau mengatai Ayahmu seperti itu Il Gook." Song Tae Woon ikut bicara. "Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah Ayahmu. Apakah kau tidak memiliki rasa hormat terhadapnya."

"Rasa hormatku sudah dia rampas sejak bertahun tahun lalu sejak aku tahubdialah penyebab kematian Ji Young." Hening untuk beberapa saat.

Il Gook menambahkan. "Kami diam karena kami berharap, kami menunggu kalian memenuhi janji kalian dengan menerima Jaejoong yang kenyataanya tidak."

"Wanita itu meninggal saat melahirkan."

"Dan karena Ayah. Ji Young tidak akan melahirkan lebih awal dan mengalami pendarahan jika Ayah tidak mendatanginya dengan selembar cek untuk mengusir Istriku yang malang."

"Baiklah, aku mengakui aku melakukan hal itu. Tetatpi tetap tidak ada janji yang perlu di tepati. Janji itu aku buat karena terpaksa dan jika kau tetap menginginkan anak nakal itu tinggal di sini," Song Im Pyo menarik japas dalam. "tetaplah tutup mulut kalian."

"Ji Hyo, katakan sesuatu, bujuk suamimu untuk tetap merahasiakan hal memalukan ini dari dunia." Song Tae Woon membujuk putrinya. "Kau paham konsekuensinya akan berdampak pada ke enam putrimu bukan?"

Ji Hyo menatap ayahnya penuh benci. Berani beraninya ayahnya itu mengatai Jaejoong dan mengancamnya dengan nama putri putrinya. "Namanya Jaejoong Papa, jangan lupakan itu. Putri kami akan baik baik saja. Berita ini hanya akan membuat gempar beberapa saat dan setelahnya akan menghilang seperti gosip lain." Ji Hyo mengangkat dagu penuh percaya diri. "Aku sependapat dengan suamiku, Jaejoong adalah putra kami, sudah saatnya dia mendapat kedudukan yang sama di mata masyarakat, terlebih kami ingin menyayangi Jaejoong layaknya orang tua menyayangi anak mereka tanpa melihat tatapan mencurigakan orang lain saat kami mencurahkan perhatian di tempat umum kepada putra seorang pelayan."

"Dia bukan putramu Ji Hyo, sadarlah jika anak tak di inginkan itu adalah anak dari wanita yang merebut suamimu."

Cukup sudah kesabaran Ji Hyo di uji. Ayahnya sudah sangat keterlaluan. "Jaejoong adalah putraku, sejak Ji Young menyerahkan Jaejoong kepadaku aku sudah berjanji akan menjaganya dan menganggap Jaejoong putra kandungku. Hal itu tidak akan pernah berubah, Jaejoong memang tidak lahir dari rahimku Papa, tapi akulah yang membesarkannya sejak dia bisa melihat dunia. Akulah yang bangun di tengah malam untuk mengganti popoknya."

"Ji Hyo, sudah sayang." Il Gook memeluk istrinya yang histeris wanita itu menangis.

"Kalian berdua sudah gila." Song Tae Woon berteriak lantang. "Ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Tidak kah kalian ingat bagaimana wanita itu berniat menghancurkan keluarga kita."

Di sela tangisan, Ji Hyo berkata. "Itu karena dia terpaksa. Jika aku adalah Ji Young, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama untuk menjamin kesejahteraan putraku. Terlebih kalian menyudutkan wanita itu, tanpa memberi wanita malang itu kesempatan."

Suasana semakin memanas. Yunho tidak yakin perdebatan mereka akan membuahkan hasil karena keempat orang itu sama keras kepalanya. Tidak ada yang akan mengalah dari keputusan yang sudah mereka ambil demi kepuasan diri masing masing, jika itu adalah Yunho sendiri, ia akan melakukan tindakan yang sedikit melanggar kepantasan untuk mewujudkan keinginannya.

Terdengar suara ketukan dari luar pintu. Yunho mendesah lega dan berharap siapapun itu akan membawa mereka pergi dari ruangan ini segera agar ia bisa membawa Jaejoong pergi dari sini untuk menenangkan kekasihnya yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Yunho bersyukur Jaejoong tidak mendengat bagian di mana ibunya meninggal karena pendarahan. Ia tidak ingin kekasihnya tahu akan hal itu. Tidak, itu bisa membuat Jaejoong merubah cara pandangnya melihat dunia, merubah Jaejoong dari Jaejoong yang ceria menjadi Jaejoong yang lain, selamanya.

"Papa, sebagian tamu mencari Papa." Song Taeyeon berdiri di ambang pintu mengamati ketegangan di dalam ruangan, sesuatu terjadi di sini dan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik karena wajah kedua kakek Song terlihat tak bersahabat, sertan ibunya berada dalam pelukan ayahnya.

"Aku menentang tindakan apapun yang akan kalian lakukan."

Il Gook menyadari ia tidak akan memangkan perdebatan ini dan iapun menyerah, setidaknya untuk saat ini ketika istrinya menangis histeris. "Lambat laun kami juga akan mengumumkan kepada dunia bahwa Jaejoong adalah putra kami." Pria itu meninggalkan ruangan bersama istrinya.

Taeyeon mengamati kedua kakeknya dengan perasaan sedih, bukan karena ia merasa benci melainkan kasihan karena kedudukan dan ketamakan mereka telah membuat kedua kakeknya menjadi jahat.

"Kalian tahu? Kami semua menginginkan apa yang di inginkan Papa dan Mama. Jaejoong adalah adik kami."

.

。。* 。。

.

Jaejoong tidak menangis, tidak juga merajuk seperti yang pemuda itu lakukan beberapa saat lalu di ruang kerja setelah mendengar perbincangan yang tidak mereka inginkan sebelum jatuh pingsan.

Setelah terbangun beberapa saat lalu pemuda itu terlihat jauh lebih tegar dari yang Yunho bayangkan karena mersikap bijak dengan tidak menunjukkan kesedihan yang berlebih di hadapan Kim Jong Kook. Tapi Yunho sepenuh tidak buta dengan topeng serta peran yang di mainkan kekasihnya itu.

Yunho telah menjabarkan apa yang mereka dengar di ruang kerja beberapa saat lalu, pria itu tidak terkejut atau meminta Yunho untuk merahasiakan berita yang dapat menggemparkan Korea ini. "Aku tahu mereka tidak akan menempati janji, mereka bukanlah orang orang yang dapat di percaya."

"Dan kau tetap diam?" Yunho tidak percaya ini.

"Terkadang diam adalah pilihan yang bijak, anak muda. Terlebih jika aku masih ingin bekerja di sini dan melihat Jaejoong tumbuh besar." Sayangnya Yunho mengakui itu benar.

Dengan bijaksana Jaejoong menatap kakeknya dengan tatapan tenang. "Aku juga tidak berharap semua orang tahu bahwa aku adalah putra Song Il Gook, cukup dengan keluarga ini hidup bersama dan bahagia bersamaku aku sudah sangat senang." Pemuda itu menunduk untuk mengamati selimut di atas pangkuannya. "Hanya saja aku merasa sedih karena mereka menjelek jelekkan Mama kandungku."

"Begitulah orang kaya, mereka hanya mementingkan urusan mereka dan kebahagiaan keluarga mereka sendiri tanpa memikirkan orang lain terluka atau tidak karena usaha mereka yang menghalalkan segala cara hanya demi sebuah nama." Mr. Kim melirik Yunho.

"Aku tidak tersinggung, kau memang benar." Yunho membenarkan. Kepada Jaejoong pria itu berkata. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang Jongie? Setelah kau menerima lamaranku dan kita akan menikah setelah kau lulus di tambah kenyataan apa yang baru saja aku dengar membuatku ingin segera membawamu pergi dari rumah ini."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho terkejut, tidakkan pria itu mengerti posisinya dan sadar. "Kau masih mau menikah denganku?"

"Kau pikir aku akan mundur hanya karena tahu siapa dirimu? Kau terlalu memandang rendah aku Jongie." Dengan nada yang lebih rendah Yunho menambahkan. "Bersikaplah seperti biasa, jangan memasang topeng dewasa seperti ini karena kau terlihat mengerikan jika bicara dengan kata kata seperti orang dewasa."

"Karena aku sudah dewasa." Jaejoong meralat.

"Kau mencoba dewasa, belum dewasa sepenuhnya." Menghela napas ia menambahkan. "Setidaknya kau tahu betapa tidak adilnya dunia ini. Banyak sekali orang jahat di kuar sana."

Jaejoong mengabaikan ucapan terkahir Yunho. "Kau yakin ingin menikah denganku? Setelah tahu aku bukanlah seperti yang kau bayangkan. Ibuku wanita perebut suami orang."

"sayangnya tidak seperi itu yang aku dnellengar tadi, aku tidak bodoh, kita mendengar dengan baik perbincangan mereka. Ibumu menikah dengan ayahmu jauh sebelum Mr. Song menikahi ibu tirimu, hanya saja Ibumu sedikit terlambat untuk hamil, setelah keenam putri Il Gook lahir."

"Hal itu akan membuat orang berpikir aku adalah anak haram hasil perselingkuhan Papa dengan putri kepala pelayan."

"Kau bijaksana dalam hal ini." Yunho menghampiri ranjang, di mana Jaejoong duduk dengan wajah sembab dan wajah pucatnya.

Meraih tangan pemuda itu yang berada di atas pangkuan, Yunho membawa tangan itu ke bibir untuk memberikan ciuman semangat. "Siapapun kau, Kim Jaejoong atau pun Song Jaejoong aku tidak peduli, karena kau akan menjadi Jung Jaejoong, kau mengerti."

Runtuh sudah dinding pertahanan Jaejoong, pemuda itu memeluk Yunho dan menangis tersedu di dalam pelukan kekasihnya. Ia tidak ingin bersikap tegar hanya untuk di anggap dewasa ketika ada seseorang yang menawarkan tempat untuk berlabuh. "Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu, bodoh."

"Tidak akan berubah?"

"Selamanya."

Jong Kook memperhatikan cucu kesayangannya menangis dalam diam, mungkin ia benar dengan menerima lamaran Yunho. Selama ini ia sudah bersabar menghadapi segala sesuatu dengan sikap dingin yang telah ia pelajari selama menjadi kepala pelayan di rumah keluarga Song, ia sadar seperti apa majikannya dulu dan menentang hubungan putrinya.

Nasi sudah menjad bubur, itu sudah sangat lama berlalu dan itu semua karena kesalahannya yang kurang tegas dalam mengambil keputusan. Sudah saatnya ia bertindak tegas demi kebahagiaan cucunya. "Kita harus pergi."

Sepasang kekasih itu mengamati Mr. kim terkejut. "Tidak ada alasan lain lagi bagi kita untuk tetap tinggal. Selama ini aku berharap mereka akan menepati janji dan bersedia menerimamu di lingkungan mereka, yang pada kenyataannya tidak akan pernah terwujud." Mr. kim berjalan ke arah jendela kamar, dari situ ia dapat melihat sebagian tamu yang memperistirahatkan diri di taman atau untuk sekedar berjalan jalan di sana.

"Lingkungan ini tidak cocok bagi kita Jongie, kita harus pergi, demi menjaga perasaanmu dan menghindari suatu hal yang buruk terjadi, kita akan meninggalkan mansion."

Yunho tidak yakin Jaejoong memahami apa yang di maksud pria tua itu, akan tetapi ia paham. "Aku setuju," ia beralih kepada kekasihnya. "Kau harus pindah. Aku akan mencarikan apartemen untukmu dan Kakekmu tinggal. Dengan begitu kau tidak perlu lagi menghadapi wajah wajah mereka yang membencimu. Kau tidak akan kekurangan apapun, kau memilikiku sebagai calon suami dan Kakek yang akan menjagamu."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan keluarga Jongie, Papa, Ji Hyo Imo dan Nuna deul?"

"Kalian masih bisa berhubungan meski tidak tinggal di rumah yang sama. Untuk menghindari kedua Kakek Song, setelah tahu apa yang mereka lakukan kepada ibumu, aku menghawatirkanmu Jongie." Mengusap wajah kekasihnya, Yunho berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk tidak memaafkan siapapun yang berani menyakiti kekasihnya. "Kau aman jika meninggalkan rumah ini bersamaku."

"Tapi... "

"Yunho benar, sayang, kita harus pergi. Aku akan mengurus semuanya secepatnya, tabunganku cukup untuk membiyayai kita untuk waktu yang lama dan tentunya aku harus menemukan pekerjaan baru." Jong Kook berbalik untuk menatap Yunho. "Sayangnya aku tidak bisa menerima tawaranmu, nak. Aku tidak bisa membebanimu dengan tanggungan kami berdua sebelum kau benar benar menikahi cucuku, terlebih orang tuamu akan menentang pernikahan kalian."

Desas desus tentang perjodohan Yunho dengan putri Choi Sangwoo sudah terdengar sejak lama, terlebih pria itu datang bersama wanita muda itu ke pesta ini. Yang tentunya membenarkan gosip pertunangan mereka yang akan di adakan akhir bulan.

"Aku akan mengurus keluargaku, Anda jangan menghawatirkan itu."

"Aku tahu kau mampu, itulah sebabnya aku mengatakan aku tidak akan menerima bantuanmu sampai kau dan jaejoong menikah. Sampai saat itu tiba, aku mampu menghidupi Jaejoong dengan cukup baik. Sampai saatnya tiba aku tidak ingin mendengar orang tuamu menyakiti cucuku."

Meskipun Yunho ingin membantah, pria itu cukup bijaksana untuk menghargai harga diri Joong Kook sebagai kakek yang ingin menjaga cucunya, membuktikan pada dunia bahwa pria itu mampu menafkahi Jaejoong dengan layak meski tanpa bantuan keluarga Song.

"Jongie tidak ingin pergi, bagaimana dengan sekolah Jongie, teman teman Jongie dan Kaka Jongie?"

"Kita akan pindah dari rumah ini, bukan negara ini Jongie."

"Tetap saja, Kakek."

"Tidak. Keputusan sudah di buat, aku berharap kau merahasiakan ini sampai tiba saatnya kita pindah, aku tidak ingin membuat keenam Kakakmu histeris karenanya." Meskipun mereka akan tetap saja histeris ketika Jaejoong pindah nantinya.

Setidaknya sampai saat itu tiba mereka sudah pindah dan memiliki tempat tinggal dan tidak takut terdampar di jalanan.

Bangkit dari ranjang, Jaejoong masih belum bisa tenang. Ia butuh udara untuk menjernihkan pikirannya dengan semua ini. "Jongie ingin jalan jalan."

"Aku temani, pesta di bawah terlalu ramai, aku tidak ingin terjadi apa apa danganmu." Jaejoong mengabaikan Yunho, pemuda itu tidak mengatakan apapun dan melengang keluar kamar, melewati dereta deretan kamar kakaknya dengan perasaan sedih karena harus meninggalkan rumah ini, di mana semua kenangan, kebahagiaan dan keluarganya akan ia tinggalkan.

Bagaimanapun juga ia menyayangi mereka, tapi kakek benar, untuk apa tinggal di rumah yang ada orang lain membenci keberadaanmu.

Jaejoong tidak memiliki pilihan, meski ia tidak menyukai ide kakek Kim, ia harus pergi karena ia menyayangi kakek Kim dan hanya diarinya lah satu satunya keluarga yang di milikki kakek Kim. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Karena keluarga ini bukanlah keluarganya lagi.

Jaejoong berjalan cepat di depan, Yunho kesulitan mengejar Jaejoong karena kerumunan tamu yang berkumpul di pintu belakang cukup padat. Hal paling menyebalkan adalah ketika ia di hentikan oleh beberapa kenalan dan yang terakhir, Ahra.

"Ya Tuhan, tidak sekarang." Tidak di saat Jaejoong sendirian dan membutuhkan hiburan darinya.

"Yunho, kita harus bicara."

"Aku juga ingin bicara denganmu." Untuk memutuskan hubungan apapun di antara mereka.

Ahra sudah akan bicara saat Yunho berkata. "Aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu Ahra, aku menyukai orang lain dan akan menikah denganya."

.

.

.

-TBC-

Bagi yang berminat Buku  
 **Say You Love me**

Sherry mau cetak untuk koleksi pribadi dan jika ada sebagian dari kalian berminat bisa hubungi Sherry.  
Wattpad Line BBM IG atau Fb bisa semua.

Harga. Rp. 95.000  
400 lebih halaman. lumayan Tebal.  
Tidak bisa di tawar.  
PDF akan di usahakan bagi yang berminat.  
Po di tutup tgl 15. Bagi yang berminat silahkan nabung ya. Tutup po masih lama. ^.^

Yang masih berminat Book  
 **The Gift** Rp.85.000.

 **Bolero** Rp.75.000  
Pihak percetakan bisa mengusahakan cetak ulang.

Tersedia juga PDF Rp20.000.  
2 PDF ff berbeda 30.000  
Terima kasih.

Berminat silahkan Hubungi.  
Fb. Sherry Kim  
Line id. ziyakjjlover  
Bbm. Lihat di id ya. Saya lupa.  
WA. +886970217932


	16. Chapter 15

Title : Catch Me. If You Wanna.  
Author : Sherry Kim  
M. Cast : Jung Yunho  
Kim Jaejoong  
Other

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friend Ship, Family, Comedy, etc...

Rate : T ~ M

 **WARNING**

 **Bagi yang tidak suka sama ff sherry, silahkan jauh jauh dan tidak di perkenankan baca, toh ujung ujungnya bakal ngasih kritik yang sama sekali tidak berguna.**

 **Saya bisa kejam, tapi kalau di pikir lagi saya kejam hanya akan memberi dampak bagi reader lain yang tak bersalah jika saya berhenti tulis sampai di sini, di ffn.**

 **Terkadang lidah Anda dan jari Anda butuh di sekolahkan lagi, suka suak saya mau di apakah ff saya toh ini cerita saya.**

 **Lain cerita jika Anda memberi masukan dan kritik saran.**

。。* 。。

Taman itu ternyata tidak seperti yang Jaejoong bayangkan. Terdapat beberapa pasangan muda mudi yang berjalan atau sekedar duduk di bangku taman dengan segelas anggur di tangan mereka.

Bukankah seharusnya mereka berada di dalam untuk menikmati pesta. Bukannya di sini, memenuhi tempat yang ingin Jaejoong jadikan tempat persembunyian untuk sementara waktu.

Berjalan memutari mansion, langkah Jaejoong membawa pemuda itu kearah gazebo yang di selimuti tanaman rambat. Jaejoong menyukai tempat ini. Bahkan tidak hanya sekali atau dua kali ia kabur ke gazebo ini hanya untuk menenangkan diri ketika kabur dari ibu tirinya.

Air mata itu dengan lancang menetes dari sudut mata Jaejoong. Pemuda itu mengusap kasar tanpa mempedulikan lengan kemejanya yang basah mengiat apa yang sudah ia dengar di dalam beberapa saat lalu.

Ah, ia lupa memakai jasnya. Angin malam pergantian musim bisa saja membuatnya kedinginan atau sakit. Tapi apa pedulinya ketika hatinya lebih sakit. Tidak ada, karena ia merasa mati rasa kecuali ia menyadari dirinya salah menilai ibu tirinya.

Jika boleh jujur Jaejoong juga merindukan perhatian Ji Hyo. Hanya saja ia selalu menghindari wanita itu selama tiga tahun teakhir untuk menghindari tatapan yang ia takutkan terlihat dari mata ibu yang ia sayangi. Tatapan benci yang mungkin saja ada di sana, atau tatapan mencooh yang bisa kapan saja muncul, Jaejoong tidak akan kuat menanggung tatapan benci itu lagi.

Tatapan marah yang di tunjukan Ji Hyo padanya tiga tahun lalu menghantui Jaejoong. Ia tidak ingin percaya bahwa ibu yang ia anggap sebagai ibu kandungnya itu menatapnya seperti kedua kakek Song yang menatapnya penuh kebencian. Namun itulah yang di lakukan ibunya malam itu, malam di mana Ji Hyo mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong bukanlah putra kandungnya.

Kenangan itu kembali berkelebat di benak Jaejoong. Ia sadar bahwa ia nakal, ia sadar jika semua anggota keluarga ini menghawatirkan dirinya yang belum juga kembali pada malam badai yang menakutkan tiga tahun lalu.

Jika di ingat ingat memang sewajarnya ia di marahi. Karena mereka menyayangi Jaejoong, hal itu adalah kenyataan yang tidak dapat ia hindari. Jaejoong sadar akan hal itu. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun di anggap anak buangan. Kedua orang tuanya, kakaknya, kakek Kim selalu menjaga dan menyayangi dirinya sampai nyaris mendekati kata di manjakan.

Ya Tuhan. Ia sudah delapan belas tahun, seharusnya ia sudah mampu berpikir dewasa, seharusnya ia mampu menjadi pria muda yang bertanggung jawab dan sadar bahwa selama ini ibu tirinya selalu menjaga sikap, menjaga jarak darinya bahkan penuh ke hati-hatian saat bicara satu dua patah kata agar tidak menyakiti ataupun menyingung dirinya.

Bodohnya ia karena tidak menyadari hal itu sebelum ini. Ibu tirinya masihlah wanita yang sama seperti sebelum malam pengakuan itu terjadi. Ji Hyo mencintainya seperti putra kandungnya. "Aku juga menyayangimu Mama." Air mata itu kembali menerobos tanpa permisi. Namun kali ini bukan tangis kesedihan melainkan kebahagiaan yang tak mampu ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Ibunya menyayanginya, itulah yang terpenting, tapi ia harus pergi dari rumah ini agar tidak ada lagi bertikaian yang akan terjadi di antara kedua kakek song dan orangtuanya sendiri. Demi mereka, demi kakek Kim Jaejoong akan pergi.

"Sendirian?"

Jaejoong memalingkan wajah. Menghapus air mata dengan tergesa menyadari kehadiran orang lain di gazebo itu. "Seperti yang kau lihat." ujarnya serak.

"Kau menangis?" Sosok itu mendekat kearah Jaejoong, berdiri di belakang pemuda itu dalam bayang bayang tumbuhan rampat di sekeliling mereka.

"Tidak. Aku hanya kelilipan. Angin membawa debu ke mataku."

Seung Hyun tahu apa yang di katakan Jaejoong adalah bohong. Tapi ia tetap diam karena tidak ingin membuat pemuda itu merasa terganggu atas kehadirannya. "Malam yang indah bukan?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa kau di luar. Tidak kah kau menyukai pesta ini?"

Jaejoong berbalik secepat kilat mendengar pertanyaan yang Seung Hyun lemparan. "Aku suka pesta tentu saja!" Semua orang tahu itu. Jadi Jaejoong tidak menyangkal. "Hanya saja aku ingin... ingin... Melihat bintang." Pemuda itu mengangguk angguk kelewat semangat. "Ya, bintang."

"Di dalam gazebo yang penuh tanaman rampat ini?" Menatap sekeliling Seung Hyun mengerutkan kening.

"Ada yang salah? Terserah mau di mana aku melihat bintang. Apa itu membuatmu terganggu. Dan ini adalah tempayku." Beracak pinggang, pemuda itu berdiri menantang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya beberapa senti itu.

Seung Hyun menggigit lidahnya sendiri karena dengan bodohnya ia memancing kemarahan Jaejoong. Ia lupa bahwa Jaejoong adalah pemuda sensitif yang mudah tersinggung. "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak!"

"Bagus." Jaejoong mendesah entah karena apa. Ia berbalik dan sudah akan pergi saat Seung Hyun kembali menghentikan langkahnya. "Tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku sendiri." Bentaknya.

Seung Hyun tertegun. Jaejoong lebih dari sekedar sensitif malam ini, ia yakin bahwa terjadi sesuatu pada pemuda itu. Dan di mana Changmin? Apakah mereka bertengkar? Tidak biasanya mereka berjauhan ketika berada di pesta yang sama.

Itukah sebabnya Jaejoong begitu galak melebihi biasanya? Karena bertengkar dengan teman baiknya itu.  
"Maafkan aku." Buru-buru Seung Htyng berkata. Tidak ingin membuat teman spesialnya itu marah. "Aku hanya ingin menemanimu. Mungkin jalan-jalan di taman?"

Alis Jaejoong berjenggit aneh. "Kita bukan teman akrab, seingatku. Kita juga bukan sepasang kekasih. Akan sangat aneh jika seseorang melihat dua pemuda berjalan jalan di taman pada malam hari."

"Aku tidak keberatan." Gumam Seung Hyun. Entah kenapa pemuda itu menunduk seakan malu mengatakan hal itu.

"Aku keberatan." bentak Jaejoong.

"Apa karena kita bukan kekasih?" Seung Hyun menyahut. "Kalau begitu... "

"Bukan!" bentak Jaejoong gemas. "Karena aku sudah memiliki kekasih dan dia sudah melamarku." Pemuda itu mendesah. Kali ini desahan bangga karena mendapatkan kekasih atau seperti itulah yang di bayangkan Jaejoong. Ia bangga karena memiliki kekasih ketika Seung Hyun belum. "Dia akan cemburu jika tahu aku jalan dengan pria lain kecuali Changmin tentu saja!"

"Kekasih?" pekik Seung Hyun. "Siapa?" kata kedua itu terdengar lebih melengking dari kata sebelumnya.

Jaejoong melangkah mundur ketika pemuda itu berjalan kearahnya. "Kau kenapa?" ujarnya gamang. "Jangan mendekat." Mengangkat tangan, ia berusaha mencegah pemuda itu maju mendekat hanya dengan sepatah kata.

Melihat Seung Hyum marah ia melompat keluar melalui pintu gazebo samping namun terhenti saat melihat sepasang kekasih berdiri tidak jauh dari sana. Pemuda itu berhenti mendadak dan sebelum Seung Hyun menyela ia menaruh jemarinya di atas bibir. "Kita lanjutkan perdebatan kita nanti." ujarnya seenaknya sendiri.  
Lalu berputar menghadap kearah taman yang lebih gelap dengan mata menyipit penuh selidik.

Sepasang kekasih sedang bercumbu ria di gazebo lain dan Jaejoong mengenali mereka ketika secerca cahaya menyinari wajah gadis itu saat kekasihnya mendorong gadis itu mundur untuk bersanda pada tiang. "Shin She Hyung." pekiknya.

Apa yang di lakukan gadis kesayangannya itu di sini. Bersama seorang pria, berciuman. Astaga. Menyingsingkan lengan baju, Jaejoong melangkah maju. Seung Hyun dengan cepat menahan tubuh Jaejoong dengan cara menahan lengan pemuda itu.

"Lepaskan aku sialan. Aku akan menghajar siapapun yang berani mencium She Hyung _ku_."

Teriakan pemuda itu menarik perhatian sepasang kekasih di depan sana. Pria itu menoleh dan Jaejoong lemas seketika mengetahui siapa gerangan pria menyebalkan itu. "Ajushi mesum." Menendang apapun yang dapat di raihnya Jaejoong membuat Seung Hyun kelimpungan.

Jangan lupakan kekuatan Jaejoong. Bagaimanapun juga ia adalah laki laki, Seung Hyun terhempas kebelakang saat pemuda itu lepas dari kungkungan pemuda itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini anak kecil?" Park Yoochun berdiri santai memandang Jaejoong. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat tidak bersahabat ketika berdiri di hadapannya.

Pemuda itu mendelik kearahnya dengan tatapan tajam saat berkata. "Seharusnya aku yang harus bertanya apa yang kau lakukan di sini Ajushi mesum. Kau telah menodai bibir _Gadisku_ dan juga mata suciku."

Kening Yoochun berkerut samar. "Gadismu?"

Pemuda itu menggeram. Menatap Shin She Hyung dan bertanya. "She Hyung." ujar Jaejoong gemas. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini bersama Ajushi mesum ini?"

Gerakan itu terlihat cepat dalam keremangan sinar lampu dari pojok taman, Jaejoong mengamati lengan Yoochun yang menggapit pinggang She Hyung erat. "Ya Tuhan. Omo, Jongie ingin pingsan."

Baik She Kyung maupun Yoochun memutar mata jengah melihat sikap dramatis pemuda cantik itu. "Aku bukan gadismu, Jongie."

Dengan geram Jaejoong menyahut. "Aku patah hati karenamu."

"Patah hati?" Bulu mata lentik milik gadis itu bergerak cepat. "Aku kira kau bercanda saat mengatakan kau menyukaimu."

"Ya Tuhanku, bagaimana aku bisa bercanda bahwa aku menyukaimu dan menginginkan dirimu menjadi kekasihku." Saat melihat bibir She Hyung terbuka Jaejoong membentak. "Jangan katakan bahwa Jongie cantik. Jongie tampan kau tahu, tampan!"

"Ya. Kau sangat tampan malam ini." Gadis itu mengamati pakaian Jaejoong.

Yoochun yang berdiri di antara mereka menyahut. "Hanya malam ini."

Tatapan tajam mematikan Jaejoong persembahkan untuk pria itu karena berani meralat pujian gadis kesayangannya yang langka. "Apa kalian pacaran?" ia bertanya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kami pacaran?"

"Karena kau berciuman denganya?"

"Karena aku ingin." Jawaban asal Yoochun mendapat tendangan maut pada tulang kering pria itu. Astaga ingatkan ia untuk tidak bercanda dengan Kim Jaejoong.

"Sialan kau anak nakal."

"Aku ingatkan kau She Hyung. Aku sudah tidak menyukaimu lagi. Karena aku sudah memiliki kekasih. Tapi gadisku yang cantik, demi kebaikanmu jauhi Ajushi mesum ini. Dia itu playboy kelas hiu, jika kau tidak ingin patah hati karenanya." Usai berkata pemuda itu mengambil langkah seribu. Melewati Seung Hyun dan mengindahkan pemuda itu yang memanggil namanya ataupun keterkejutan Yoochun mendengar ia sudah memiliki kekasih.

。。* 。。

"Tidak setia kawan."

Dari tempat Jaejoong berdiri, ia mampu mendengar gumaman Changmin yang berada tidak jauh di sana. Mengikuti dirinya kesana kemari sejak tiga puluh menit lalu.

Changmin terus saja mengomel tentang dia yang di tinggalkan Jaejoong berpetualang sendirian.

Salahkan Jaejoong karena menceritakan penemuannya tentang She kyung dan paman teman baiknya itu di taman beberapa saat lalu. "Oh diam lah. Kau tidak tahu betapa marahnya aku saat melihat Paman mesummu itu _mengrepe grepe_ gadisku?"

"Di situlah serunya." balas Changmin. "Aku melewatkan acara _mengrepe ngrepe_ itu karena kau keluyuran sendirian, tanpa mengajak aku yang malang ini yang kau tinggalkan berasama Paman serta Bibi ganjen di tengah pesta. Teganya kau malah pergi bersama Seung Hyun." Jari telunjuk Changmin mendorong kening Jaejoong gemas.

"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu." Doe Jaejoong menyipit. "Kalau ku ingat ingat, kau berbincang bincang dengan para gadis saat aku menemukanmu tadi."

Bahu Changmin mengedik acuh. "Aku tidak tergoda dengan mereka. Anak manja itu." sekali lagi Changmin mendorong kening Jaejoong, kali ini lebih keras. "Dasar anak nakal, kucing nakal, keluyuran kemana saja kau tiga jam ini? Kau mengabaikanku sepanjang pesta, keluyuran bersama Seung Hyun?"

"Aku tidak mengajak Seung Hyun, dia yang datang menghampiriku ketika aku sedang jalan-jalan di taman."

"Mengapa kau jalan-jalan di taman ketika pesta dan makanan berada di dalam rumah?"

"Kau ingin aku kemana. Sesuakaku mau kemana saja." Mengedikkan bahu Jaejoong berkata. "Aku gerah." Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya bukan. Jaejoong masih belum bisa menjelaskan meskipun Changmin adalah teman baiknya. Kali ini ia ingin merahasiakan hal itu dari teman baiknya ini. Ada kalanya seseorang memiliki rahasia. Rahasia dirinya dan Yunho.

Memikirkan Yunho membuat Jaejoong terenyak. Bukankah kekasihnya itu mengikutinya tadi, lalu kemana perginya pria itu. "Kau melihat Yunho?" Jaejoong mengamati sekeliling.

"Dia keluar bersama Ahra Nuna tadi. Mungkin ke taman. Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan kita Jongie." Jaejoong seakan tidak mendengarkan ucapan Changmin. Pemuda itu larut dalam kata yang baru saja di jabarkan teman baiknya itu.

Taman? Demi Tuhan, apakah mereka kesana ketika Jaejoong masuk. Dan apa yang akan di lakukan Ahra terhadap Yunho _nya._

Memikirkan kejadian tadi di taman, antara She Kyung dan paman Yoochun membuat Jaejoong ngeri. "Apakah Ahra Nuna akan memperkosa Yunho?"  
Astaga. Jaejoong harus menyelamatkan kekasihnya dari nenek sihir ganjen itu.

Changmin melonggo mendengar kata yang di ucapkan sahabatnya itu. "Apa?"

"Gawat. Jongie harus menyelamatkan Yunnie." Pemuda itu berputar secepat kilat kembali ke taman. Yunho adalah miliknya dan Jaejoong tidak akan membiarkan kekasihnya itu di rebut nenek sihir itu. Tidak akan!

Berdiri mematung di tempat, Changmin melongo hebat mendengar kata-kata teman baiknya itu. "Apa yang Jaejoong ocehkan tadi?" Sepertinya ada yang tidak ia ketahui di sini. Dan ia harus mencari tahu.

Jaejoong sudah tidak kelihatan ketika Changmin keluar melalui pintu samping mansion, pemuda itu pelari yang cukup cepat namun Jaejoong jauh lebih gesit darinya. Changmim benyusuri jalan setapak sisi taman yang di penuhi berbagai bunga di kedua sisi, berjalan menuju sisi belakang mansion yang ia tahu tempat yang di tuju Yunho bersama Ahra tadi.

Tepat ketika ia berbelok ia berhadapan dengan Ahra dan Seung Hyun. Wanita itu memalingkan wajah menyadari kehadiran Changmim namun terlabat untuk menyembunyikan airmata di wajahnya. Wanita itu menangis.

Tatapan Seung Hyun terlihat menakutkan, keduanya saling memandang beberapa saat sebelum beralih ke kakaknya, Ahra.

Changmin tetap diam, tidak ingin mengusik wanita itu karena ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di sini. "Kalian melihat Jongie?"

"Dia berpapasan denganku ketika aku meninggalkan... ." wanita itu terdiam sejenak. "Teruslah berjalan. Kau akan menemukan jembatan kecil, di sana lah aku berpapasan dengan Jaejoong tadi."

Changmin tahu di mana tempatnya. Ia terlalu hapal dengan taman ini meskipun taman ini memiliki luas yang ia tidak tahu berapa, dan juga memiliki banyak tempat tersembunyi dari bangunan serta reruntuhan buatan sebagai dekorasi taman.

"Terima kasih." Ia sudah akan berjalan memutar saat mendengar pertanyaan Ahra.

"Kau tidak ingin tahu kenapa aku menangis?"

Langkah Changmin terhenti, namun tidak menoleh kebelakang saat mendengarkan Seung Hyun Berdebat dengan kakaknya yang di anggap pemuda itu sudah mabuk. Ia tahu wanita itu tidak mabuk, wajah serta tindakan wanita itu terlihat baik baik saja. "Aku tahu jawabanya." sahut Changmin. "Hanya saja aku tidak ingin kau tahu bahwa aku tahu."

"Kau tahu wanita yang di cintai Yunho?"

"Nuna." Seru Seung Hyun kepada kakaknya. "Jangan menjawabnya Changmin."

"Kita semua mengenalnya." Hanya itu jawaban yang di berikam Changmin sebelum pemuda itu berjalan pergi. Sial, apa yang di lakukam Jaejoong saat ini. Ia harus menemukan pemuda itu sebelum Yunho mebemukam Jaejoong. Menjauhkan pria itu darinya, atau gosip yang tidak di inginkan akan merebak dengan sangat cepat.

Changmin tidak yakin hubungan mereka akan di restui. Meskipun ia sempat berpikir Yunho mempermainkan sahabatnya itu, karena ia memiliki alasan. Keluarga Song akan menentang Jaejoong berhubungan dengan Jung Yunho.

Meskipun taman itu terang, tidak mudah menemukan Jaejoong di antara bunga bunga tinggi serta pohon yang di potong rendah di sekitar.

Pemuda itu menggeram mendengar langkah kaki di belakang dan ia menoleh, "Kau." Syukurlah. Ia menghela napas. Changmin sempat mengira itu adalah Ahra. "Di mana Kakakmu?"

"Dia pulang. Nuna tidak memiliki wajah untuk melihat tamu-tamu lain karena Yunho." Kata itu di ucapkan Seung Hyun dengan keras, penuh dendam. "Dia mengatakan menyukai wanita lain selain Kakakku ketika mereka masih di dalam ruangan. Beberapa orang mendengarnya dan aku yakin sekarang semua tamu telah mendengar berita itu."

"Aku tidak meragukan itu."

"Belum menemukan Jongie?" pria itu mengalihkam pembicaraan.

"Akan. Mau ikut? Hanya saja aku sarankan jangan terkejut jika kita menemukannya." Changmin berputar, melanjutkan langkah untuk menemukan Jaejoong dan seperti yang sudah ia bayangkan sebelumnya akan menemukan Yunho bersama teman baiknya itu, hanya saja tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Yunho berdiri membelakangi mereka, Jaejoong nyaris tidak kelihatan andai Changmin tidak melihat sepasang kaki di antara kaki Yunho yang menandakan pria itu menahan Jaejoong di sana. Yang lebih menyedihkan lagi adalah, keduanya terlibat dalam ciuman penuh semangat sampai tidak menyadari langkah kaki mendekat.

Napas tersekat Seung Hyun di belakangnya tidak membuat Changmin khawatir. Ia yakin teman kelasnya itu bisa menjaga rahasia tentang apa yang mereka saksisakan, hanya saja bisakah Seung Hyun menerima kenyataan bahwa wanita yang Ahra maksud adalah Jaejoong.

"Sialan." umpatan kasar Seung Hyun menarik perhatian kedua sejoli yang baru saja bercumbu itu.

Dengan naluri pria yang Changmin kagumi ada pada diri Yunho, pria itu mendekap tubuh serta wajah Jaejoong dalam pelukan seakan menghalangi siapapun mengenali wajah kekasihnya.

Dari balik bahu pria itu berkata. "Apapun yang kalian ingin dengar akan aku jelaskan. Tinggalkan kami, sekarang!" Suara dalam pria itu menandakan amarah yang Yunho tahan karena menganggu kesenangan mereka.

Tangan Changmin menahan lengan Seung Hyun ketika pemuda itu berniat menerjang maju. Mungkin ia akan diam saja andai Yunho yang terluka, namun, ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melukai Jaejoong dan ini bukanlah berita yang bagus untuk di debatkan bersama reporter yang ia lihat ada di sudut kegelapan.

"Aku akan mengalihkan reporter itu, bawa Jaejoong pergi dari sini Hyung."

"Jongie." Seung Hyun menyadari hal itu. Sialnya, Jaejoong yang tidak tahu menahu tentang apa yang akan ia dapatkan jika menampakkan diri berulah. Pemuda itu meronta lepas dari perlindungan Yunho dan memperlihatkan wajahnya.

Sial, berakhir sudah usaha mereka untuk menyelamatkan nama mereka semua sekarang.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Mengabaikan sekeliling serta reporter yang membidikkan kamera kearah mereka, Seung Hyun berkata penuh emosi. "Kenapa Jaejoong, demi Tuhan Hyung."

"Kenapa?" Pria itu tidak lagi berusaha menyembunyikan Jaejoong. Malah, Yunho membiarkan pemuda itu lepas dari pelukannya namun tidak lemepaskan tenggaman tangan mereka. "Tentu saja karena aku mencintainya."

Changmin menggeram. Yunho berniat menjeburkan diri kedalam masalah dengan mengakui kepada dunia tentang hubungan yang mereka jalin selama berbulan bulan secara diam-diam.

。。* 。。

Pagi pagi buta Mansion Jung sudah di buat gaduh oleh suara teriakan seorang pria di ruang tamu. "Panggilkan Yunho turun, atau aku akan naik untuk mencarinya."

Beberapa pelayan muncul dari berbagai arah untuk melihat kegaduhan itu. Menemukan pria tampan yang tidak asing bagi mereka muncul di hadapan mereka yang hanya membuat sebagian pelayan muda menahan pekikan histeris.

Park Yoochun, artis cassanova yang tentunya mereka ketahui sebagai teman baik tuan muda mereka berada di sini. Ruang tamu mansion Jung.

"Tuan muda masih tidur Mr. Park." ujar salah seorang pelayan.

"Aku akan membangunkanya." Wajah tak bersahabat pria itu tak mampu mengurangi ketampanan serta kharisma seorang Park. Yoochun berjalan cepat menaiki tangga menuju arah kamar Yunho yang ia hapal di mana letaknya.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu, pria itu mendorong pintu tersebut dan menemukan Yunho masih bergelung nyaman di atas ranjang dengan selimut seputih salju menutupi sebagian tubuhnya yang telanjang.

"Sialan kau dude, beritamu menghancurkan sensasi yang aku buat dengan susah payah semalam."

Butuh omelan pajang lebar untuk membangunkan Yunho dari tidurnya dan ketika pria itu terbangun dengan wajah mengantuk, Yunho menatap Yoochun seakan pria itu kasat mata sebelum kembali merebahkan diri.

Yoochun sendiri tidak yakin pria itu mendengarkan omelannya barusan. "Tahukah kau aku dan She Kyung merencanakan scandal palsu ini sejak lama. Kami berciuman mesra dan menyatakan pacaran demi kepopuleran drama kami yang akan mulai tayang minggu depan." menarik selimut pria itu menambahkan. "Dan kau membuat rencanaku hancur berantakam dengan beritamu dan kekasih gelapmu itu. Astaga, kau bahkan mencampakkan Ahra di depan banyak orang. Tidakkah kau memiliki hati nurani, katakan padaku siappa kekasihmu itu?"

Sebelah mata Yunho terbuka di susul mata musang pria itu. Yunho duduk dan menatap Yoochun dengan kening berkerut samar. "Kau tidak mengenalinya. Itu Jaejoong, apa kau perlu kaca mata untuk dapat mengenalinya?"

Yoochun mendelik horor mwndengar nama yang baru saja di sebutkan pria itu. "Jaejoong kita?" ia meyakinkan diri. "Kim Jaejoong." Yunho mengangguk.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang ada di dalam otak tampa mu itu Jung. Kau akan membuat gempar seluruh kota," kwmudian ia meralat. "Kau sudah membuat gempar seluruh kota hanya dengan foto ini," Yoochun melempar majalan itu kehadapan Yunho. "Padahal mereka belum melihat wajah Jaejoong, hanya sosok samar yang tsrlindungi bayang bayang.

Kedua mata Yunho mengamati foto itu. Foto sampul yang mereka gunakan adalah foto ketika ia mendekap Jaejoong tanpa menunjukan wajah kekasihnya. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka merahasiakan wajah Jaejoong. Aku yakin mereka mendapatkan foto ketika Jaejoong menampakkan diri."

"Sial. Kau meluoakan pengaruh Mr. Song, tentunya pria itu berani membayar mahal untuk gosip ini."

"Berani kau mengatakan ini gosip?"

"Demi Tuhan. Kau berniat mengakui hubungan kalian bukan?" Anggukan Yunho hanya membuat Yoochun semakin marah. "Apa yang ada di dalam otakmu itu Yunho. Seharusnya kau memikirkan Jaejoong, keluargamu juga perusahaan."

"Kami tidak akan bangkrut hanya karena masalah ini. Semua orang butuh waktu untuk menerima cinta kami yang kau tertawakan. Dan pasa saat itu semua akan baik baik saja."

"Dan Kim Jaejoong. Apakah kau tidak memikirkan reaksi dunia kepada terhadapnya?"

"Aku akan melindunginya. Aku yakin keluarganya tidak akan tinggal diam."

"Keluarganya akan menderita. Mr. Song bisa saja mengusir Jaejoong dan kakeknya."

"Tidak. Tidak akan pernah, seperti yang kau bilang tadi. Mr. Song rela membayar reporter demi menyelamatkan Jaejoong dari kecaman publik, tapi aku Jung Yunho. Berniat mengklaim pemuda itu di depan publik sebagai milik Jung Yunho seorang. Persetan dengan yang lain."

"Kau sudah gila!"

Yunho mengabaikan grutuan sahabatnya itu dan bangkit dari ranjang. Iya harus mandi dan mengantar kekasihnya sekolah. Hal yang akan selalu ia lakukan setiap harinya mulai pagi ini. Biarkan semua irang tahu, toh ia sudah melamar Jaejoong dan pemuda itu bersedia menikah dengannya.

-TBC-

Maaf jika masih ada Typo.  
EYD tak beraturan dan sebagainya.

Maaf membuat kalian menunggu ff ini lanjut lama. Semoga kedepanya tidak mogok lagi karena ketimbun FF lain.

Baca juga FF terbaru(?) Sherry.  
Yaoi. **About That Night**

 **hanya di wattpad.**


	17. Chapter 16

Title : Catch Me. If You Wanna.  
Author : Sherry Kim  
M. Cast : Jung Yunho  
Kim Jaejoong  
Other

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friend Ship, Family, Comedy, etc...

Rate : T ~ M

 **WARNING.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langkah kaki Yunho terhenti ketika ia menemukan kakek dari kekasihnya sudah menunggu di luar pintu mansion keluarga Song sore itu, usai ia mengantar kekasihnya sepulang sekolah seperti biasanya.

Yunho mengangguk memberi salam, mencoba bersikap ramah seramah yang bisa meski rasanya aneh bersikap ramah, ketika ia tidak terbiasa melakukan hal itu.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" ini kali pertama Kim Jong Kook menghampiri Yunho bahkan mengajaknya bicara sejak ia dan Jaejoong resmi pacaran dua bulan lalu.

Yunho mengangguk setuju, mengikuti pria itu kembali masuk ke dalam mansion. Hanya saja kali ini ia melewati pintu samping, pintu yang sering kali di gunakan para pelayan sebelum masuk ke ruang kerja Kim Joong Kook.

"Aku sudah menemukan rumah yang cocok untuk kami." ujar pria tua itu langsung. "Aku berniat memberi tahu Il Gook besok, dimana semua orang libur dan tentunya mereka juga berada di rumah. Biasanya seperti itu."

Mr. Kim duduk di kursi, mempersilahkan Yunhk duduk di kursi lain. Pria tua itu memperhatikan Yunho dari seberang meja. Kebiasaan antar jemput cucunya itu sudah terjadi semenjak pria itu menyatakan dengan jelas bahwa Yunho menyukai Jaejoong dan berniat memperistri Jaejoong. Kim Jong Kook juga merasa bersyukur karena cucunya memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap pria ini.  
Pria yang ia yakini mampu menjaga Jaejoong dengan sangat baik nantinya.

Meskipun awal mula ia memiliki sedikit keraguan dalam kesungguhan Jung Yunho menyangkut Jaejoong, sekarang Mr. Kim tidak meragukan hal itu lagi setelah beberapa bulan terakhir mengawasi interaksi keduanya. Yunho tidak hanya meperlakukan Jaejoong dengan baik, pria itu juga memarahi Jaejoong ketika cucunya itu berbuat salah. Hal itu membuat Mr. Kim memberi nilai bagi pria itu lebih.

"Kami akan segera pindah dalam waktu dekat," Mr. Kim melanjutkan. "Aku harap kau bersedia membantu jika kali ini terjadi suatu hal yang tidak di inginkan ketika kami meminta ijin pindah. Aku tidak yakin mereka akan menerima keputusan ini dengan lapang dada, malahan aku meragukan mereka membiarkan Jongie pindah."

Baik Yunho maupun Kim Jong Kook paham bahwa suatu hal yang di sebut _masalah_ pasti berkaitan dengan keluarga Song, ia ragu mereka akan membiarkan Mr. Kim pindah begitu saja, terlebih Jaejoong ikut serta bersama mereka.

Yunho mengangguk paham, meski dalam hati ia menentang keinginan pria itu untuk pindah kerumah yang Mr. Kim sendiri beli. "Tidak bisakah kalian pindah ke apartemen pribadiku." usulnya. Meski Yunho tahu Mr. Kim tidak akan bersedia menerima udangannya, namun siapa tahu pria itu berubah pikiran. "Di sana kalian akan merasa lebih aman. Selain dekat dari sekolah Jongie, pengawasan di sana lebih memadai jika suatu waktu terjadi hal yang tak kita inginkan." Yunho tidak ingin suatu hal buruk apapun terjadi pada kekasihnya. Terlebih semenjak beredarnya kabar tentang ia dan Jaejoong yang menjalin asmara. Baik pers ataupun media begitu gencar mengikuti kekasihnya kemanapun Jaejoong pergi

Nama besar keluarga Yunho di sertai status Jaejoong dalam keluarga Song menjadi topik hangat sebulan terakhir dan Yunho tidak ingin mengambil resiko meninggalkan Jaejoong tanpa pengawasan di rumah yang tak ada satupun satpam yang akan menjaga kekasihnya jika media menemukam Jaejoong sendirian. Media bisa sangat ganas jika memiliki tujuam, Yunho lebih paham dari siapapun akan hal itu.

Mr. Kim juga paham tentang apa yang di takutkan Yunho. Jika boleh jujur ia juga merasa khawatir namun tak mungkin jika ia mengikuti saran Yunho dengan tinggal di rumah pria itu. Apa kata dunia nantinya.

Berbagai pendapat mengikuti keduanya, baik buruknya pendapat tersebut mempengaruhi kehidupan mereka, termasuk kehidupan Jaejoong. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa latar belakang Jaejoong lebih membingungkan, hanya saja beberapa pihak menyayangkan Yunho yang menjalin kasih dengan cucu seorang kepala pelayan.

Mr. Kim sangat tahu hal itu dari koran yang setiap hari ia baca, yang menyayangkan pewaris tunggal Jung memiliki hubungan dengan Jaejoong. Bahkan tak sedikit pula yang berharap keduanya segera bubar.

Derajat di mata mereka sepertinya lebih penting ketimbang perasaan cinta ataupun kasih sayang kedua ingsan, jika tidak, mereka tidak akan berkomentar sesuka hati mereka tanpa memikirkan perasaan Jaejoong setelahnya.

"Tidak. Terima kasih." Mrs. Kim menolak halus keinganan Yunho. "Kami akan lebih nyaman tinggal di rumah kami sendiri. Itu juga lebih baik bagi Jaejoong mengingat status cucuku di mata semua orang bahwa kalian belum menikah."

"Aku tidak suka ini." Yunho mengutarakan kegelisahannya. "Anyang cukup jauh dari sekolah Jaejoong, dan jarak dengan sekolahan bisa hampir memakan waktu empat puluh menit."

"Jangan khawatirkan Jongie." Mr. Kim menenangkan dengan senyum langka seorang kepala pelayan. "Hanya perlu menunggu beberapa bulan dampai dia lulus sekolah. Masalah kuliah kami menyerahkan semuanya kepada Jongie." Mr. Kim kembali melanjutkan ketika masih menemukan keraguan dalam wajah Yunho. "Mengertilah nak. Jika kami iku bersamamu kami akan terlihat buruk, belum lagi Jaejoong. Semua orang akan berpikir kami menggunakan Jongie demi menjunjung derajat kami dari kubangan lumpur ke tempat yang tak pantas kami tempati."

Yunho membenarkan akan hal itu. Namun tetap saja itu membuatnya marah. "Persetan dengan apa yang akan mereka katakan. Aku hanya ingin... ."

"Aku paham." Mr. Kim kembali berujar dengan nada halus. "Ini bukan masalah sepele, aku bahkan belum mengatakan kepada Il Gook jika kami akan pindah minggu depan. Sangat mendadak bagi mereka tapi kami tidak ingin menunggu lagi karena Jaejoong sudah tidak sabar untuk pindah. Terlebih setelah semalam Kakek Song datang makan malam dan mengatakan hal-hal yang membuat cucuku tidak senang."

"Sial. Apakah mereka... "

"Tidak!" sahut Mr. Kim cepat. "Jaejoong tidak membiarkan dirinya di hina. Jongie tidak pernah makan malam bersama jika Kakek Song tinggal untuk makan malam. Hanya saja tatapan mereka ketika melihat Jaejoong membuat cucuku sedih dan ingin segera pindah."

"Aku mengerti." Akhirnya Yunho mengalah. "Ini jauh lebih baik bagi kalian. Terutama Jaejoong. Jangan sungkan menelfonku saat membutuhkan sesuatu. Aku akan membeli apartemen baru tidak jauh dari tempat tinggal kalian untuk memudahkan transportasi serta hubungan kamikami."

"Terima kasih." ujar Mr. Kim tulus. Ia tidak paham kenapa mereka -para orang kaya- begitu mudah menghamburkan uang untuk hal yang sebenarnya tidak perlu. Terlebih Yunho akan pindah ketika pria itu memiliki mansion besar juga apartmene pribadi untuk ia tempati. "Terima kasih banyak." imbuhnya.

"Besok pagi aku akan datang lebih awal." Yunho meyakinkan Kim Joong Kook. "Aku akan ada di sini saat Anda mengatakan keinginan Anda untuk pindah." Yunho hanya ingin mengatakan itu. Berjaga jaga jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan. Desahan lega Mr. Kim selanjutnya membuatnya lega karena ia merasa berguna bagi masa depan kekasihnya.

。。* 。。

Jika tatapan Yuri sanggup membunuh, ia yakin adiknya itu sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa di lantai dapur saat ini. Gadis muda itu mengikat lengan di depan dada, begitu juga dengan dua saudara perempuanya yang lain.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu mengindari kami."

"Semenjak kau memiliki kekasih."

"Sialnya dia adalah Jung Yunho." Sunny menyahut. Gadis itu menjewer telinga adiknya untuk mendapatkan perhatian yang hanya menimbulkan tepukan keras di tangan kakaknya itu. Ulah Jaejoong yanh merasa kegiatannya di ganggu.

"Jangan ganggu Jongie. Jongie sedang sibuk membuat bekal untuk pergi piknik bersama Yunnie nanti."

"Yunnie?" sahut Yuri seakan hendak pingsan. "Pria besar seperti beruang itu tidak cocok kau beri nama semanis itu." imbuhnya.

Dengan senang hati Jaejoong memberi tatapan membunuh kearah kakaknya itu. "Jangan mengatai Yunnie. Dia sangat tampan, tampan!"

"Aku tidak tahu harus menangis atau tertawa karenanya." Jessica menyahut dari tempatnya duduk. Hanya gadis itu yang masih terlihat santai menghadapi kenakalan adik mereka yang sering kali mengaku tampan itu. Kenyataanya Jaejoong itu manis.

"Kau bisa menemui kami sepulang sekolah. Tapi kau tidak melakukan itu." sahut Yoona berdiri di sisi lain Jaejoong.

"Jongie sibuk, ujian sebentar lagi dan Jongie butuh belajar."

"Kau butuh bantuanku Jongie." Yoona menawarkan diri dengan sikap manis yang di buat-buat. Taeyeon menyiku tulang rusuk adiknya dan mendelik kearahnya. "Dia hanya mencari alasan." sindirnya.

Jaejoong yang sudah selesai menata bekalnya untuk Yunho menerobos dsri kepungan keempat kakaknya yang menghalangi jalan. "Kalian menghalangi jalanku." pekiknya karena Sunny lagi-lagi menjewer adik nakal mereka.

"Ayolah Jongie. Kau tidak lagi memiliki waktu untuk kami, selain mengurung diri jika di rumah kau juga jarang bermain bersama kami ketika di hari libur."

"Jongie bukan anak kecil lagi Nuna, Jongie sudah dewasa dan sudah berusia delapan belas tahun. Beberapa bulan lalu kalau Nuna lupa. Kita bahkan mengadakan pesta."

"Pesta kecil dan kau yang datang terlambat. Kau lebih suka menghabiskan waktu luangmu bersama Jung jelek itu."

Jaejoong mendelik kearah Tiffany. "Yunho _ku_ tampan." ralatnya. "Yunnie pria paling tampan di dunia. Tidakkah kalian melihatnya."

"Tidak!" jawab keenam Kakak Jaejoong serempak.

Dengan nada lelah yang di buat buat, Jaejoong berkata. "Jadi Kakakku sayang, kalian ingin apa dariku. Sebentar lagi Jongie akan pergi kencan bersama Yunho jadi cepat katakan dan segera menyingkir."

"Lihatlah siapa yang bicara." Taeyoen berkata sinid. "Setiap hari belum cukup kah kalian bertemu sampai harus berkencan di hari libur. Tinggal lah dan luangkan waktu untuk kami."

"Tapi, tapi... Yunnie sudah menunggu Jongie di bawah." Doe pemuda itu menatap sendu kakaknya, berharap mampu melelehkan sikap merajuk mereka namun gagal.

"Tidak. Tetaplah di rumah dan kita akan perkemah di taman belakang, barbeqiu dan banyak lagi kegiatan sepanjang pagi siang sampai malam." Sunny menegaskan. "Bekal itu anggap saja bekalmu dan kami akan menyiapkan yang lain."

"Itu melelahkan. Belum lagi harus beres ini bakar itu dan lainnya." rengek Jaejoong dengan bahu terkulai. Oh ia tidak suka acara kencannya dengan kekasihnya di ganggu orang lain.

"Kau hanya perlu duduk disana, pelayan akan melayanimu laksana Raja agung dan ingat keberadaan Yunho, aku akan mencekiknya jika melihatnya memperlakukanmu dwngan buruk."

"Yunnie tidak seperti itu." Sanggah Jaejoong. "Dia selalu memperlakukan Jongie dengan baik."

"Dan kami perlu bukti dengan menyaksikannya sendiri selama seharian ini. Tidak akan kami ijinkan kalian hilang dari pandangan kami, jadi beritahu kekasih _tuamu_ itu untuk bergabung dengan kami."

"Yunho belum cukup tua. Dia hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Jongie."

"lebih dari sepuluh tahun."

"Astaga sejauh itukah." Yuri menyahut ngeri. "Dia benar-benar bandot pemangsa daun muda."

Taeyeon bertepuk tangan puas setelahnya. "Sudah di putuskan. Jongie kita akan bergabung. Kita harus bersiap-siap dan kau punya waktu dua menit untuk menemui _Yunhomu_ itu di ruang tamu untuk mengatakan kau tidak bisa pergi dengannya, dan dia di persilahkan bergabung atau pulang, tentu saja tanpa dirimu."

Jaejoong sudah siap kembali mendebat. "Tapi... " jari Sunny menahan bibir Jaejoong untuk berkata. "Dua menit atau kami akan... " mundur seketika Jaejoong menggeram marah. "Baiklah. Sepuluh menit?"

"Lima."

"Delapan."

"Lima atau Jessica akan mewakilimu menemuinya."

Jessica yang berdiri paling jauh dari mereka terkejut. "Aku? Kenapa harus aku?"

"Baiklah. Lima menit." Pemuda itu melompat dari sisi meja menuju pintu.

"Kekasihmu itu berada di ruang kerja Ayah." teriak Taeyeon yang sepertinya tak mungkin terdengar karena Jaejoong sudah lenyap begitu cepat.  
Setelah kepergian adik mereka, keenam gadis itu menghela napas dalam.  
"Dia sudah dewasa."

"Tidak cukup dewasa untuk menikah."

"Menikah?"

"Aku mendengar gosip itu. Entah nyata atau tidak. Hanya saja lambat laun Jongie juga akan menikah bukan?"

"Itu sepuluh tahun kemudian. Atau lima tahun kemudian."

Dengan sikap malas Jessica menambahkan. "Kau pikir Jung Yunho akan bersedia menunggu selama itu?"

Menghela napas lelah keenam gadis itu tahu jawabannya. "Tidak mungkin. Sekarang saja dia sudah menjadi tamu wajib kita setiap hari. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya terus setiap pagi. Aku ingin dia segera enyah tapi aku juga tidak ingin Jongie pergi."

"Dilema lain bukan." Sunny menggeleng. "Aku pikir kita akan menikah lebih dulu dan meninggalkan rumah ini, setidaknya itu tidak seburuk di tinggalkan oleh adik manis kita."

Jessica melompat dari tempat duduknya. "Haruskah kau mengingatkan itu pada kami." ujarnya kesal.

"Itu kenyataan."

"Aku ingin melihat Jongie." Yuri berlalu dan diikuti Taeyeon serta Yoona. "Kita perlu waktu untuk ini. Menerima kenyataan sangat sulit meski itulah yang terbaik. Toh lambat laun Jung Yunho akan membawa Jaejoong pergi.

。。* 。。

Tidak mudah mengambil keputusan, terlebih keputusan itu melepas salah satu keluarganya sendiri untuk hidup terpisah dengan mereka. Song Il Gook masih membisu memikirkan apa yang baru saja di ungkapkan oleh Kim Joong Kook. Bahwa mereka sekeluarga berniat pergi mengundurkan diri setelah puluhan tahun mengapdi di kediaman Song. Dengan membawa serta satu satunya putra yang ia milikki.

"Kau tahu itu tidak mungkin, Paman." Il Gook berkata datar. Rahang pria itu berubah kaku setelah mendengar alasan utama mereka pindah. "aku berniat mengakui Jaejoong bahwa dia adalah putraku, hanya saja aku memerlukan waktu untuk bisa membujuk ayah dan mertuaku dalam hal ini."

"Delapan belas adalah waktu yang lama, selama itu pula aku berdiam diri ketika cucuku, yang tak lain putramu di anggap cucu kepala pelayan yang tak berguna. Aku tak mempermasalahkan statusku, maupun status Jaejoong selama ini. Hanya saja tidak untuk kali ini." Kim Joong Kook menatap Yunho yang duduk di salah satu kursi di ruangan itu. "Jongie pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang lebih, bukan hanya status yang kau berikan secara enggan untuknya."

"Paman tahu itu tidak benar. Kami semua memperlakukan Jongie dengan sangat baik. Kita semua tahu itu." Song Ji Hyo menyahut.

"Terkadang kasih sayang dan perhatian yang kalian berikan memang berlebihan, tapi kalian tidak pernah bertanya apa yang di inginkan Jajeoong. Keinginan yang tak bisa dia katakan, sebuah keluarga, cucuku selalu menginginkan itu, bukan hanya status keluarga di dalam balik tembok rumah kalian melainkan status di mata semua orang bahwa dia memiliki ibu juga ayah sama seperti teman temannya yang lain. Itu semua tidak di dapatkan cucuku dari kalian."

Kali ini Song Il Gook membisu. Membenarkan setiap kata kakek dari putranya itu. Benarkah Jaejoong menginginkan itu, ia tidak pernah tahu bahkan tidak pernah bertanya. "Aku tetap tidak mengijinkan Paman pergi, terlebih membawa Jaejoong. Jika paman ingin pergi, pergilah tanpa Jongie."

"Bagaiamana kau begitu yakin bahwa Jongie tidak akan ikut denganku." kata itu di ucapkam Mr. Kim dengan tegas.

"Karena disinilah rumahnya. Ayah serta saudaranya tinggal."

"Ayah yang tidak pernah semua orang tahu." Mr. Kim menyahut. Kali ini suaranya lebih keras. "Cucuku menginginkan lebih dari sekedar itu, tidak ada alasan bagi kalian untuk menyembunyikannya lagi. Toh kalian sudah memiliki segalanya. Nama di mata masyarakat, pangkat. kedudukan yang kedua orang tua keluarga kalian inginkan sejak dulu."

Jika biasanya Jong Kook memilih diam, tidak untuk kali ini. Ia tidak ingin diam karena sudah cukup keterdiamannya selama ini membawa petaka bagi keluarganya. Putrinya tidak pernah bahagia, terlebih sekarang cucunya. "Aku tetap akan pindah, dengan atau tanpa seijinmu. Kami tidak memintamu menghidupi kami di luar sana, aku hanya menghormatimu sebagaimana bawahan menghormati majikannya sendiri, tidak lebih. Jongie akan tetap ikut bersamaku karena ini adalah keinginanya sendiri."

Song Il Gook berdiri dengan tiba-tiba. Tidak mempercayai apa yang baru di dengarnya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membawa putraku kemanapun." Teriaknya murka.

Yunho yang diam sejak tadi ikut bangkit, Mr. Song yang juga berdiam diri ikut maju untuk menarik lengan suaminya. "Tenanglah, kau tidak perlu marah-marah seperti itu."

"Cepat atau lambat Jongie juga akan pergi, karena aku akan menikah degannya." akhir Yunho angkat bicara. Pria itu berjalan menghampiri Mr. Kim dan beridir di sisinya. "Aku sudah mengajukan lamaran dan di terima. Kami akan menikah usai Jaejoong lulus sekolah."

Amarah dalam tatapan Mr. Song begitu nyata, pria itu menghempas lengan istrinya dan maju untuk berdiri di hadapan Yunho dengan tatapan galak. "Tidak akan aku biarkan kau menyakitinya. Aku tidak merasa pernah menerima lamaranmu untuk Jaejoong."

"Menyakiti?" Yunho tidak salah dengar bukan. "Aku mencintinya, semua orang tahu itu, termasuk Jaejoong."

Song Il Gook menerjang maju, menarik keras kemeja Yunho cukup keras karena amarah yang tidak dapat ia bendung lagi. Berani-beraninya Yunho memperngaruhi putranya untuk pindah. "Kau mencoba membodohiku. Kau hanya mendekatinya setelah kau tahu bahwa jaejoong adalah putraku, kau dan ayahmu sama saja, Jung. menginginkan kedudukan dalam perusahaan dan kau memanfaatkan Jaejoong karena dia adalah ahli waris keluar Song."

"Itu tidak benar." Mr. Kim menyahut. "Akulah yang menerima lamaran itu. Yunho sudah meminta ijin dariku di malam pesta pernikahan kalian. Bahkan sebelum Yunho tahu Jaejoong adalah putramu."

Jemari Yunho menahan tangan Mr. Song saat cengkraman pria itu mengerat mendengar aoa yang di jabarkan Kakek Kim. Namun ia tidak melawan ataupun menyerang, hanya menahan tangan pria itu disana. "Silahkan berpikir sesuka Anda, tapi aku mencintai Jaejoong dan kami akan menikah. Jaejoong sudah menerima lamaranku."

"Tidak akan aku biarkan." Satu pukulan mendarat di rahang Yunho sampai tubuh pria itu mundur beberapa langkah. Yunho bisa saja menyerah dan mengalahkan Mr. Song dengan mudah namun tidak ia lakukan karena ia sadar, melukai ayah dari tunnganya bukanlah ide yang bijaksana untuk mendapatkan restu darinya.

Tepat pada saat itu pintu ruang kerja terayun terbuka, Jaejoong berdiri disana dengan mata terbelalak ngeri melihat ayahnya memukul kekasihnya. "Yunnie." wajah pucat Jaejoong membuat wajah Yunho pucat. Bukan ini yang ia inginkan, "Bisa kami jelaskan, Jongie."

Tatapan galak yang Jaejoong arahkan kepadanya membuat Yunho beringsut di tempat. Jaejoong tidak marah padanya bukan? karena kemarahan yang ia timbulkan kepada ayah yang kekasihnya itu banggakan.

"Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun." Kepada ayahnya Jaejoong berkat. "Kenapa Papa memukul Yunho?"

"Karena pria itu sudah memanfaatkanmu."

"Memanfaatkan apa?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan wajah masih marah.

"Dia berniat menikahimu karena dia tahu kaulah pewaris perusahaan. Yunho juga tahu kau akan memberikan kedudukan itu kepadanya jika dia menikahimu dan membatalkan pertunanganya dengan putri keluar Choi."

Yunho menggertakan giginya menahan amarah, sudah cukup pria itu mengoceh tak jelas tadi. Kali ini tidak akan ia biarkan Song Il Gook menjelek jelekkan dirinya di mata kekasihnya. Mulut Yunho sudah terbuka dan akan membantah saat mendengar suara tawa jaejoong menggema.

Pemuda itu tertawa kaku, melangkah lebar menghampiri ayahnya dan berhenti di hadapan pria yang tidak jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan tatapan galak. "Yunho melamarku sebelum dia tahu aku adalah putra Papa, jadi jelaskan padaku bagaimana dia bisa tahu kita semua memiliki ikatan darah tapi Papa sendiri tidak menginginkan orang lain tahu aku adalah putramu?" nada sendu di akhir membuat amarah Il Gook seketika sirna. "Papa tidak ingin semua orang tahu, bukan? Jadi biarkan Jongie pergi dan rahasia ini akan selamanya terkubur aman."

"Tidak Jongie, tidak seperti itu." sanggath Mr. Song.

"Oh seperti itulah kenyataannya, Papa tidak berani melawan Kakek Song ketika kalian berdebat di pesta pernikahan kalian. Kalian memang mengutarakan menginginkan semua orang tahu tapi Papa tidak cukup meyakinkan mereka sampai kembali bungkam."

"Kau tahu?" Sahut Ji Hyo yang sejak tadi diam di belakang suaminya.

"Ya, tentu saja. Karena aku ada di ruangan itu ketika kalian masuk. Dari sanalah Yunho mengetahui bahwa aku adalah putra Papa, Bibi pikir dari mana dia mengetahuinya." ujar Jaejoong sinis.

Wajah pucat Song Il Gook membuat Jaejoong mengigit lidahnya sendiri karena memang ia lancang. Bagaimana bisa ia melimpahkan semua masalah kepada ayah yang ia tahu selalu melindunginya dari pihak keluarga mereka. "Jongie minta maaf.'" imbuhnya.

Jika holeh jujur Jaejoong tidak ingin berkata seperti itu, tapi ia terpaksa. Demi kedamaian keluarga Song dan dirinya ia tidak ingin lagi menjadi bagian dari keluarga Song. Tidak jika kedua Kakek Song begitu membencinya. Kepergiannya akan membuat kakek Song tidak lagi marah kepada ayah dan ibu tirinya. Itu jauh lebih baik.

Dengan nada lebih rendah Jaejoong kembali berkata. "Jongie lelah, Jongie ingin hidup normal layaknya keluarga lain. Memiliki keluarga dan tidak takut memanggil Papa lalu memperhatikan sekeliling apakah ada orang lain yang mendengarku. Ijinkan Jongie pergi dan hidup bahagia bersama kakek dan nenek Kim, Jongie akan mengundang kalian jika Jongie menikah nantinya."

"kau tahu itu tidak mungkin, Jongie." Ji Hyo menyahut. "Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan saudara serta ayah kandungmu... " Ragu-ragu wanita itu menambahkan. "juga aku."

Air mata menggenang di mata doe Jaejoong, ia juga tidak ingin pindah, akan tetapi ia harus pindah karena jika ia tetap berada disini semua anggota keluarganya akan bertengkar dengan kakek Song karena membelanya. Mengingat pertikainan di malam ia tahu jati dirinya tidak akan di ketahui umum ia sudah berjanji dan tidak akan kembali menoleh ke belakang. Hidup adalah untuk masa depan, bukan untuk menyesali masa lalu.

"Maafkan Jongie, Jongie akan tetap pindah. Dengan begitu kalian akan hidup bahagia. Jangan ungkit Jongie lagi di hadapan Kakek Song, aku tidak ingin mereka mengancam kalian ataupun menyakiti kalian." usai berkata Jaejong berbalik, keluar dsri ruangan dan berpapasan dengan keenam kakaknya yang ternyata mendengarkan perdebatan mereka dari balik pintu.

"Jongie?"

"Jongie." Dan nama itu terdengar berulang kali saat Jaejoong berlari keluar dari Mansion. Yunho menggumamkan akan menjaga Jaejoong kepada Kakek Kim dan berlari keluar mengikuti Jaejoong.

Keenam putri Song Il Gook menyerbu masuk, tidak meperdulikan ayah mereka marah atau wajah ibunya yang pucat.

"Mama tidak boleh membiarkan Jongie pergi."

"Dia tidak boleh pindah."

"Aku akan bicara pada Kakek, memohon kepadanya untuk mengakui Jaejoong. Papa jangan biarkan Jajeoong keluar dari rumah ini."

"Biarkan dia pergi." Semua mata menatap tak percaya Song Ji Hyo.

Bahkan Kim Joong Kook juga terkejut mendnellengar wanita itu berkata demikian.

"Mama."

"Papa." suara itu serempak terengar di ruangan luas itu. "Bagaimana mungkin Mama mengatakan hal itu. Apakah mama begitu membenci Jongie karena kesalahan yang di lakukan Papa dan Ibunya di masa lalu."

"Yang patut Mama salahkan adalah kedua Kakek song, bukan Jongie kita yang malang." Ji Hyo tidak tahu putrinya yang mana berkata demikian, yang ia tahu ia sudah memilih keputusan.

"Biarkan mereka pindah, jika itu yang Jaejoong inginkan. Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia." Karena memang itulah yang ia inginkan. Melihat putra tirinya itu bahagia. Dan jika keluar dari pengawasan mereka adalah kebahagiaan yang paling di inginkan putranya, ia harus rela melepaskannya.

"Tidak ada yang boleh memprotes lagi. Jajeoong akan pindah." Keputusan sudah di ambil. Bahkan Song Il Gool juga terkejut mendengar keputusan istrinya itu.

-TBC-

bagi yang tidak suka ff saya. tolong y jauh jauh dan jangan nekat baca, risiko tanggung sendiri.

Hai. Lama gx nongol. Maaf sudah membuat kalian fans(?) FF ini menunggu lama.

Maafkan typo dan lainnya yag seperti biasa bergentayangan.  
-senyum gaje-

Promo lagi.  
Maaf kalau ganggu.

Bagi yang berminat Buku  
 **Say You Love me**

Sherry mau cetak untuk koleksi pribadi dan jika ada sebagian dari kalian berminat bisa hubungi Sherry.  
Wattpad Line BBM IG atau Fb bisa semua.

Harga. Rp. 95.000  
400 lebih halaman. Tebal.  
Tidak bisa di tawar.  
PDF akan di usahakan bagi yang berminat.  
Po di tutup tgl 15. Bagi yang berminat silahkan nabung ya. Tutup po masih lama. ^.^

Yang masih berminat Book  
 **The Gift** Rp.85.000.

 **Bolero** Rp.75.000  
Pihak percetakan bisa mengusahakan cetak ulang.

Tersedia juga PDF Rp20.000.  
2 PDF ff berbeda 30.000  
Terima kasih.

Berminat silahkan Hubungi.  
Fb. Sherry Kim  
Line id. ziyakjjlover  
Bbm. Lihat di id ya. Saya lupa.  
WA. +886970217932


	18. Chapter 17

Title : Catch Me. If You Wanna.  
Author : Sherry Kim  
M. Cast : Jung Yunho  
Kim Jaejoong  
Other

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friend Ship, Family, Comedy, etc...

Rate : T ~ M

 **WARNING.**

 **.**

"Merasa lebih baik?" Lengan Yunho merengkuh tubuh Jaejoong yang bergelung di sisinya. Wajah kekasihnya itu masih lesu serta telihat sembab khas bangun tidur.

Kala manik mata yang selalu Yunho puja itu terbuka, ia meringis mendapati kedua mata pemuda itu bengkak parah akibat menangis sepanjang hari sebelum kekasihnya itu terlelap karena lelah semalam.

"Aku lapar." Suara serak itu membuat tawa Yunho meluncur mulus keluar dari tenggorokan. Suara Jaejoong terdengar seperti katak bernyanyi. Namun ia cukup bijak untuk tidak mengatakannya atau kekasihnya itu akan mengamuk andai Jaejoong tahu Yunho menjuluki suaranya mirip katak.

Yunho hanya berkata. "Sudah aku duga. Bangunlah untuk sarapan, aku sudah bersusah payah bangun pagi-pagi sekali hanya untuk keluar membelikanmu sarapan." ujar Yunho lembut.

Jaejoong menggeliat sambil mengucek kedua matanya dengan punggung tangan. Yunho senang kekasihnya itu mengatakan ia lapar setelah sepanjang hari kemarin ia tidak makan banyak. Yunho menghawatirkan Jaejoong karena itu sampai sekarang. Setidaknya Jaejoong masih cukup waras untuk merasa kelaparan pagi ini.

"Terima kasih." Dengan malas Jaejoong menyurukan wajah ke tubuh kekasihnya. Ia menyukai aroma khas kekasihnya itu, kehangatan serta aroma ranjang Yunho selalu membuatnya tenang, tak terkecuali saat ini. "Apa aku tidur lama?"

"Tidak." Sanggahnya. Jaejoong merasakan jemari Yunho mengusap rambutnya, menata rambut berantakan yang ia yakini kusut setelah tidur panjang. "Bangunlah. Kau perlu mengisi ulang tenagamu sebelum Changmin datang. Aku tidak yakin dia akan menyisakan sedikit saja sarapan untukmu nanti."

Kepala dengan rambut hitam yang ada di pangkuan Yunho itu mendongak cepat. Pemuda itu mengawasi sekeliling kamar dengan mata sayu serta bengkak. "Sudah pagi?"

"Aku tadi mengatakan sarapan, _sayangku_. Jika kau sadar apa maksudku."

"Aku tidur sepanjang sore dan malam?" Jaejoong tak mempercayai pendengarannya. Bagaimana bisa ia tidur selama itu.

"Tidak apa. Aku senang kau bisa tidur." Bangkit dari ranjang, Yunho bangkit bersama tubuh Jaejoong dalam dekapan lengannya, membawa pemuda itu ke kamar mandi.

"Butuh bantuan?" godanya.

"Tidak!" jawab Jaejoong cepat.

Kekehan Yunho hanya membuat dengusan Jaejoong semakin keras. Ia merasakan dinginnya meja washtafel saat bokong telanjangnya di dudukan di atasnya. Ia berjengit kaget, hal itu hanya membuat Yunho terkekeh gemas sebelum mencium bibir menggoda Jaejoong.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menghangatkan susu untukmu. Atau kau ingin minuma yang lain?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Susu saja sudah cukup."

"Syukurlah. Karena hanya kopi yang aku milikki selain Susu." Yunho menyalakan kran untuk mengisi bak mandi. Lalu kembali menghampiri Jaejoong. "Changmin akan datang sebentar lagi. Sahabat nakalmu itu menelfon kemari, dia menghawatirkanmu. Jika bukan karena ancamanku, aku yakin anak nakal itu sudah berada disini dan mengganggu kencan kita semalam."

"Kencan tidak di dalam rumah." sanggah Jaejoong.

Alis Yunho berjenggit nakal. "Oh ya. Setahuku kencan bisa di lakukan di manapun juga. Atau aku perlu mengulangi ciuman kita semalam, mencumbumu lagi agar otakmu bisa mengingat apa saja yang sudah kita lakukan."

Jaejoong khawatir wajahnya sudah semerah buah tomat, ia juga takut sebentar lagi kepalanya akan menggeluarkan asap karena menahan malu mendengar ucapan frontal kekasihnya ini. "Keluarlah." pekiknya. "Aku butuh mandi." ia mendorong dada keras Yunho, namun dorongan itu hanya membuat Yunho menghimpit tubuhnya ke dinding kaca.

Pria itu menyurukan wajah pada lekukan leher kekasihnya. Menghirup aroma kulit bercampur keringat yang tidak asing bagi penciumannya. "Aku bahkan sudah sering melihatmu telanjang mungil, haruskah kau masih merasa malu." bisiknya.

Jaejoong bergidik merasakan sapuan lidah Yunho disana. Ia menggeliat dan berhasil mendorong Yunho menjauh. "Aku _sangat, sangat_ lapar. Bisakah kau pergi dan biarkan aku mandi."

"Baiklah." dengan tidak rela Yunho melepaskan rengkuhannya, tidak lupa mencium kening kekasihnya sebelum ia melenggang keluar kamar mandi.

Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Jaejoong sensirian lagi. Ia tahu kekasihnya itu akan menangis jika sendirian, alasan itu pula lah kenapa ia membawa Jaejoong kembali ke apartemen miliknya setelah kejadian kemarin. Ia tidak ingin Jaejoong sendirian. Yunho ingin Jaejoong tahu bahwa dirinya akan selalu ada untuk menemani kekasihnya itu apapun yang terjadi.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidup Yunho, pria itu memanaskan makanan di dapur. Demi Tuhan, bahkan dulu ketika ia masih sekolah, hidup jauh dari keluarga tidak pernah sekalipun ia memegang pisau. Ia juga heran kenapa di dapur miliknya ada peralatan memasak yang ia sendiri tidak tahu cara kegunaanya. Pasti ulah ibunya, siapa lagi. Hanya ibunya itulaj satu satunya wanita yang pernah masuk ke apartemen ini.

。。* 。。

Rasanya sungguh nikmat setelah berendam air hangat beberapa saat. Beban yang ia rasakan seakan di ambil alih begitu saja.

Jaejoong melangkah keluar kamar dan mendapati Yunho sudah menunggunya di meja tv. Pria itu sudah berganti pakaian dengan kaos santai dan celana pendel di atas lutut. Tersenyum kearahnya saat Jaejoong melangkah menghampiri kekasihnya itu.

"Aku sudah selesai. Kau tidak ingin mandi?"

Karena tidak memiliki pakaian yang ganti, Jaejoong memakai pakaian kemarin yang ia kenakan ketika keluar rumah. Yunho menatap kekasihnya itu dengan kening berkerut. "Kau bisa memakai pakaianmu sendiri di lemari. Ada banyak sekali baju milikmu yang sudah aku belikan untukmu." Pria itu menunjuk kamar dengan dagu. "Ada di dalam kamar pakaian. Sebelah kanan, di sana kau akan menemukam pakaian baru milikmu yang sudah aku siapkan sejak bulan lalu."

"Untuk apa kau menyiapkannya?"

"Berjaga jaga jika kau berkunjung. Kau menginap atau yang lainnya. Aku ingin kau merasa nyaman di sini, _mungil_. Bagaimanapun juga rumah ini sudah menjadi rumah keduamu." Pria itu bangkit, mendorong Jaejoong kembali masuk ke kamar. "Cepat ganti pakaianmu sebelum makanan kita dingin kembali. Aku bersumpah tidak ingin masuk ke dapur lagi setelah meledakkan telur rebus yang aku panaskan di dalam mikerowave."

Tanpa ada niat untuk menolak Jaejoong melangkah kembali ke dalam kamar. Ia lebih suka pakaian baru ketimbang pakaian yang sudah seharian ia kenakan ini, rasanya sungguh tidak nyaman. Yunho meninggalkan kekasihnya masuk sendirian. Ia tidak ingin melihat Jaejoong berganti pakaian ketika ia tergoda untuk menelanjangi kekasihnya itu lagi.

Mendorong pintu ruang pakaian terbuka, doe Jaejoong mendelik lebar melihat betapa luas ruangan itu. Ia memang sering daptang kemari, tapi belum pernah masuk ke dalam ruang pakaian. "Ini menakjubkan." gumamnya.

Tanpa menunggu lagi ia menyerbu masuk, mengamati pakaian yang tergantung rapi di setiap sisi dinding ruangan luas itu dengan antusias.

Kemeja jas serta pakaian santai memiliki tempat tersendiri. Semua terpisah dengan jenis pakaian lain dengan kegunaan yang berbeda. Jaejoong menyurui kemeja lembut itu dengan jemari gemas. Andai ukuran pakaian Yunho sama denganya ia sudah pasti akan merampok pakaian kekasihnya itu. Lihat saja, tidak hanya kerena pakain itu bagus tapi juga buatan butik yang hanya pernah ia lihat di balik toko ternama.

Tapi kalau di ingat ingat lagi salah satu kakaknya sering membelinya, hanya ketiga kakak pertamanya lah yang pernah membelikan Jaejoong pakaian dengan merek tertentu. Mengingat ketiga kakaknya yang memang sudah cukup mapan, Jaejoong tidak terkejut mereka suka menghamburkan uang meski ayah mereka sering kali mengajari mereka untuk hidup sederhana.

Gulungan dasi berada di ujung lain ruangan, bersebelahan dengan jam tangan serta manik penjepit dasi yang berkilau tertimpa cahaya lampu. Jaejoong menahan napas saat membaca merek jam tangan itu satu persatu. Tidak ada satupun jam tangan murahan disana selain satu jam tangan berwarna hitam yang tak asing di matanya. Tentu saja ia ingat, itu adalah jam tangan murahan yang Jaejoong belikan untuk kekasihnya ketika Yunho ulang tahun.

Bibir Jaejoong mencebil lucu saat bergumam. "Karena itukah kau memisahkan jam tangan yang aku belikan di tempat jauh dari yang lain, bahkan lebih tinggi dari jam tangan lainnya. Kau pasti tidak ingin melihat jam tangan itu berada di antara jam tangan mahalmu. Jung Yunho jelek." gumamnya tanpa tahu bahwa posisi itu di gunakan untuk jam tangan favorite Yunho.

Jaejoong membelok pada ruangan lain yang lebih tersembunyi yang berisi pakaian lain. Ruangan itu untuk pakaian musim dingin serta pakaian yang Yunho maksud sebagai miliknya. Jaejoong membuka tirai penutup tipis yang menjaga pakaian aman dari debu dan lagi lagi di kejutkan dengan isi lemari gantung yang Yunho katakan sebagai miliknya. Ia melupakan kemarahan tentang jam tangan itu melihat rentetan pakaian itu.

Pekikan itu ia tahan, namun tak ayal kakinya menghentak gemas melihat pakaian yang ia kenali pernah ia lihat di perbagai mall besar ketika mereka pergi berkencan. Jaejoong tidak tahu Yunho membeli baju serta jaket yang pernah ia lirik tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho. Ia tidak akan berani meminta kepada kekasihnya karena ia tahu barang barang dalam toko itu cukup mahal.

Demi Tuhan, Yunho tidak mengawasinya dengan sangat cermat, bukan? Tentu saja jawabannya iya!  
Kalau tidak bagaimana pria itu tahu bahwa sebagian besar pakaian yang ada di lemari itu adalah pakaian yang diam-diam Jaejoong kagumi dari kejauhan.

。。 * 。。

Changmin berkacak pinggang di depan pintu apartemen yang ia ketahui sebagai milik Jung Yunho. Sudah lebih dari lima menit ia menunggu disana, memencet bel menunggu, namun tidak ada orang yang berkenan membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Jangan katakan padaku kalian berdua sedang melakukan hubungan _itu_." Gumamnya dengan kata penekanan di akhir." " Pada jam sepagi ini? Aku akan mencekik Paman Yunho jika pria itu berani menyentuh _kitten_ sebelum mereka berdua menikah." gumamnya galak.

Pemuda itu sudah akan memencet bel lagi saat pintu terbuka dengan gerakan lumayan gesit. "Aku tahu aku tahu. Tidak bisakah kau menunggu." Bentak suara pemuda yang membuka pintu di depan sana garang. Kim Jaejoong, berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah galaknya menatap Changmin.

"Sambutan yang menyengankan _Kitten_." tanpa menunggu di persilahkan, pemuda itu mendorong Jaejoong lalu melenggang masuk. "Di mana Paman mesum itu. Apakah dia masih telanjang di kamar?"

"Sopan sekali kau, Nak." sahut Yunho yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. "Aku mendengar suara bel yang kau pencet. Hanya saja aku malas untuk segera membuka pintu karena aku tahu itu pasti kau."

Dengan wajah horor yang tidak di buat buat Changmin menatap Yunho ngeri. "Kalian tidak melakukan itu di dalam kamar mandi bukan?"

Jaejoong yang mengekor Changmin mendorong pemuda itu untuk masuk lebih ke dalam. "Melakukan apa?" sebelum sahabat baiknya itu menjawab ia menambahkan. "Aku di kamar. Ganti pakaian dan lihatlah." Jaejoong berputar laksa gadis centil memperlihatkan kaos serta celana selutut yang ia kenakan. Tidak lupa ia menarik kerah bagian belakang lalu menggoyangkan merek pakaian yang ia kenakan dengan sengaja di depan mata sahabat baiknya itu.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan itu? Kau mencurinya?" tuduh Changmin seketika. Pemuda itu sudah lupa dengan pertanyaan yang ia ajukan sebelumnya dan memberondong Jaejoong dengan pertanyaan baru.

Dengan senang hati ia mendorong kepala sahabat baiknya itu gemas. "Aku memiliki kekasih yang _kaya_. Jangan lupakan itu." ujar Jaejoong. Pemuda itu meloncat bahagia menghampiri Yunho yang sibuk membereskan meja makan.

Pandangan Changmin teralihkan. "Sial, seharusnya aku datang lebih awal." gumamnya menghampiri meja makan. "Sepertinya aku juga perlu mencari kekasih kaya. Yang lebih kaya dari kekasihmu itu." Changmin menambahkan seakan Yunho tidak berada disana. "Tentu saja yang tidak lebih _tua_ darinya."

"Kau mengatakan kata itu lagi aku akan dengan senang hati mengusirmu." sahut Jaejoong sadis. "Aku juga akan menghabiskan satu porsi hamburger double keju serta setengah porsi pizza dan juga spageti yang tadinya kami sisakan untukmu."

Dengan cepat Changmin menimpali. "Oh sial. Mulutku selalu berkata di luar nalar ketika lapar. Maafkan mulut nakalku ini Jongie. Boleh aku menikmati makanan yang kau sebut tadi?"

Jaejoong menghela napas. Tahu bahwa Changmin akan mengatakan itu. "Aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu." Jaejoong bergegas masuk ke dapur.

Melihat sahabatnya sudah kembali tersenyum, Changmin merasa senang. Ia sempat terkejut kemarin siang mendapati telefon dari Jaejoong. Pemuda itu menangis dan ia tidak berada di sampingnya untuk menghibur.

Beruntung Yunho bersama Jaejoong dan keberadaan pria itu sangat di butuhkan olehnya setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin pagi. "Dia jauh lebih baik. Terlebih setelah tidur panjang dan tangisan yang tiada akhir sepanjang sisa hari kemarin, dia bangun beberapa saat lalu. Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja." Yunho menjelaskan pertanyaan yang tidak Changmin katakan.

Changmin sendiri mengambil duduk di kursi. Pemuda itu mengamati wajah Yunho dan berkata tulus. "Terima kasih. Aku tidak memiliki hak untuk mengucapkan ini dan meskipun aku benci mengatakan aku berterima kasih padamu, aku tetap akan mengatakannya. Tapi kehadiranmu sangat membantu Jaejoong, Hyung." dengan sebal ia menambahkan. "Juga hadiah yang dia kenakan."

Yunho menahan senyum mendengar nama panggilan lain itu. Jaejoong telah kembali dari dapur dan berkata. "Pakaian ini hanya sebagian dari puluhan hadiah lainnya. Tunggu setelah kau melihat yang lain. Usai makan aku akan menunjukan padamu jam tangan mahalku."

"Kenapa kau tidak tunjukan saja sekarang? Atau membaginya satu untukku."

"Aku takut kau akan mengotorinya dengan makanan. Jadi tunggu setelahnya. Tidak! Aku tidak akan memberimu satu dari lima jam tangan itu."

Changmin menggeram marah. "Dasar pamer. Haruskah kau menjelaskan jumlah jam tangan milikmu?"  
"Harus karena aku yakin kau tidak punya." Pemuda itu duduk di sisi Changmin dan menatap sahabat baiknya dengan tatapan hangat yang belum pernah di lihat Changmin.

"Apa?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Aku merasa sangat beruntung memiliki sahabat sepertimu. Terima kasih sudah datang. Kau tahu aku sangat menyayangimu. Tapi jangan katakan kepada siapapun. Cukup hanya kita yang tahu. Aku sangat menyayangimu Minnie dan soal jam tangan itu aku akan meminta Yunho membelikanmu nanti."

Changmin bergidik ngeri mendengar nama panggilan itu. Sudah sangat lama Jaejoong tidak memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Tepatnya sejak mereka dewasa dan kenapa tiba-tiba pemuda itu memanggilnya Minnie?  
"Kau membuatku ingin muntah dengan nama panggilan kecilku, Jongie. Tapi aku senang jika Yunho Hyung membelikanku jam tangan baru."

Dengan wajah ngeri Jaejoong berkata. "Jangan muntah. Kau akan mengotori sarapanmu sendiri."

Yunho tersenyum memperhatikan interaksi keduanya. Meski ia sempat merasa marah karena mereka membicarakan dirinya seakan ia tidak ada di ruangan yang sama dengan mereka, ia juga cemburu dengan Changmin karena mendapat tempat lain di hati Jaejoong tapi ia juga senang dengan kehadiran pemuda itu karena berhasil membuat Jaejong tersenyum.

"Matamu bengkak seperti akan meledak. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan matamu?" Changmim bertanya di antara suapan penuh di dalam mulutnya.

"Hanya tidur terlalu lama."

"Jangan tidur terlalu lama lain kali, ingat atau kau akan terlihat jelek sampai She Hyung tidak bersedia melihatmu lagi."

"Astaga. Itu mengerikan."

"Ingatlah lain untuk tidak tidur terlalu lama."

"Aku akan mengingatnya."

Yunho terkekeh semakin keras. Ia tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat keseriusan dalam nada bicara keduanya. Meskipun ia yakin Changmim tahu mata Jaejoong sembab karena menangis, pemuda itu mengolok Jaejoong dengan sindiran lain. Astaga, keduanya memang konyol.

Bel pintu kembali tersengar, baik Jaejoong maupun Changmin menatap Yunho penasaran. "Apakah kau mengundang orang lain untuk datang?" Yunho bertanya.

Jaejoong menggeleng. Begitu juga Changmin. Lalu siapa gerangan tamu yang tak di undang itu.

Yunho bangkit dari tempat duduknya, berjalan menuju pintu depan dengan langkah malas. Dari pintu luar ia bisa mendengar berbincangan kedua sahabat itu yang masih juga belum selesai. Ia kembali tertawa. "Sungguh konyol."

Tanpa melihat siapa tamu yang datang. Yunho membuka pintu lalu membeku mendapati wanita paruh baya yang paling tidak ingin di lihatnya sekarang berdiri disana dengan kening berkerut melihat senyum Yunho yang lebar.

"Apa yang membuatmu tersenyum seperti orang bodoh."

"Kenapa Umma di sini? Sepagi ini?"

"Apa aku tidak boleh mengunjungi putraku di hari libur. Kau tidak pernah berniat menjenguk ibumu, apa salahnya aku yang datang berkunjung?"

Tidak ada yang salah. Tapi di waktu yang salah. Batin Yunho. Tidak biasanya juga ibunya itu bangun pagi, terlebih pada jam sepagi ini sudah berada di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Kau kedatangan tamu. Siapa?"  
Sama seperti Changmin tadi, Mrs. Jung menerobos masuk tanpa di persilahkan. Wanita itu terkejut melihat dua sahabat itu saling melempar ejekan kasar di meja makan dan berdiri mematung di tengah ruangan.

"Siapa mereka?"

Kata itu menarik dua sahabat yang masih bercanda di meja makan. Baik Jaejoong maupun Changmin berdiri kaku menyadari kedatangan wanita yang mereka ketahui sebagai ibu dari Jung Yunho, Lee Yoori, atau Mr. Jung Yoori bersiri di tengah ruangan dengan mata menatap keduanya tajam penuh selidik.

"Entah kenapa aku tidak terkejut melihatnya berada disini."

-TBC-


	19. Chapter 18

※Shery Kim※

Title : Catch Me. If You Wanna.

M. Cast : Jung Yunho  
Kim Jaejoong  
Other

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friend Ship, Family, Comedy, etc...

Rate : T ~ M

 **WARNING.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mrs. Jung melenggang santai mengambil tempat duduk di sofa ruang tv yang menyatuh dengan ruang makan. Wanita itu menatap putra sematang wayangnya yang masih berdiri membeku di tengah ruangan melihat kehadiranya yang tak terduga.

"Duduklah." satu kata itu membuat Yunho mengambil tempat duduk di sofa lain. Pria itu tidak ingin bertengkar dengan ibunya di hadapan kekasihnya. Terlebih tidak ingin membuat Jaejoong tertekan karena yang ia tahu ibunya itu tidak menyukai Jaejoong.

"Jika ada masalah penting, katakanlah segera. Umma boleh pergi setelahnya."

Wanita itu tidak terkejut mendengar nada kaku dari putranya itu. Toh Mrs. Jung sudah terbiasa dengan sambutan putranya yang memang tidak bisa ia duga. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu juga Jaejoong."

"Jika Umma ingin... ."

"Aku ingin apa bagaimana kau bisa tahu. Bahkan aku belum mengatakan tujuanku datang kemari."

Bibir Yunho terkatup mendengar nada bicara ibunya yang santai. Meskipun ia marah, Yunho tidak ingin memperlihatkan amarahnya di hadapan Jaejoong. "Jongie, kemarilah."

Punggung Jaejoong berubah kaku mendengar panggilan Yunho. Pria itu menepuk sofa di sebelahnya, memberi perintah dengan tatapan tegas yang Jaejoong yakini tak ingin di bantah.

Tanpa mempotes ataupun menolak, Jaejoong bangkit dan bergabung dengan kekasihnya. Duduk dengan jarak lumayan jauh dari tempat Yunho duduk di sofa panjang itu.  
"Aku bilang kemari." ujar Yunho bersamaan dengan tangan pria itu menarik Jaejoong untuk duduk lebih merapat di sisinya.

"Umma sudah tahu bukan jika kami memiliki hubungan. Cepat katakan tujuan Umma datang kemari karena aku harus mengantar Jongie ke sekolah setelahnya."

Mrs. Jung memutar bola mata jengah seakan berkata ' _kau pikir aku bodoh_ ' kepada keduanya. "Majalah membicarakanmu. Pewaris Jung yang memiliki hubungan dengan cucu seorang pelayan." kata itu di ucapkan dengan nada biasa. Akan tetapi memiliki makna berbeda bagi ketiga pria di ruangan itu.

Yunho merasakan tubuh Jaejoong menegang di bawah rengkuhan lengannya. Ia juga merasa marah mendengar ucapan ibunya itu hanya saja ia bisa menahan amarahnya untuk nanti, tidak di hadapan Jaejoong yang bisa saja ketakutan karenanya.

Yunho menautkan tangan mereka sebagai dukungan tanpa kata kepada kekasihnya itu.

Mengabaikan nada sindiran terakhir putranya Mrs. Jung berkata. "Kau bahkan tidak pulang sejak ayahmu marah padamu atau bahkan sekedar datang menjenguk kami. Apa kau benar benar tidak menginginkan kami lagi?"

"Abeoji lah yang tidak menginginkan Jaejoong. Dan aku tidak suka itu."

"Tentu saja kami marah. Siapa yang ingin kau jadikan istrimu yang kau bahas, Yunho. Dan kau memilih seorang pemuda yang bukan siapa siapa, mencampakkan gadis baik-baik yang juga dari keluarga baik. Lalu kau ingin kami berbuat apa?" Mrs. Jung menghela napas setelah menyadari ucapannya mulai meninggi.

Namum wanita itu tak hanya cukup sampai di sana. "Kami membesarkanmu dengan harapan kau akan menjadi yang terbaik dari yang terbaik. Hidup sehat dan sukses dan itu berhasil. Menemukan seorang istri yang pantas untuk kau jadikan istri. Lalu kau ingin aku bagaimana ketika mengetahui putraku memutuskan pertunangan yang telah aku rencanakan dengan keluarga terpandang hanya demi seorang pemuda yang tidak kami kenal? Ketika melihat putranya berniat menyela wanita itu menyahut dengan tegas. "Jika kau menjadi kami, lalu putramu melakukan hal yang sama apakah kau akan diam saja? Tidak ada orang tua yang ingin putranya hidup menderita, Yun. Hanya saja setiap orang tua memiliki cara mereka sendiri untuk membuat mereka bahagia." Entah karena tujuan apa Mrs. Jung melirik Jaejoong.

Jaejoong masih menutup rapat bibirnya tanpa ada niat membantah. Ia tidak ingin ikut bersuara, takut mempersulit kekasihnya jika ia angkat bicara yang berujung membuat ibu dari kekasihnya marah.  
Hanya kata terakhir wanita itu yang yerniang di kepalanya.

 _'Tidak ada orang tua yang ingin putranya hidup menderita. Hanya saja setiap orang tua memiliki cara mereka sendiri untuk membuat mereka bahagia.'_ Apakah keluarganya memikirkan hal yang sama. Ingin Jaejoong bahagia dengan menyembunyikan Jaejoong dari dunia.

Sisi egosi Jaejoong membantah pemikiran itu. Mereka melakukan itu karena ambisi mereka yang tidak ada habisnya. Bukan demi Jaejoong.

Helaan napas Yunho terdengar berat. Pria itu berusaha bersikap santai mendengar hinaan dari ibunya tentang kekasihnya. Meski sebagian dari keluhan ibu memang benar, tetap saja ia merasa sakit hati karena penolakan tersebut.

"Tak peduli siapapun Jaejoong. Aku akan tetap mencintainya. Kami saling mencintai dan seperti apa yang sudah aku katakan kepada Abeoji, aku akan menikah dengan Jaejoong."

"Kau hanya memikirkan perasaanmu, kekecewaanmu kepada kami. Apakah pernah sekali saja kau memikirkan kekecewaan yang kami rasakan?"

Yunho memikirkan itu dan memilih menutup mulut. Ibunya benar, ia terlalu mengabaikan kedua orang tuanya dan memenuhi semua ambisi yang ia sendiri inginkan. Sejak ia lulus sekolah Yunho selalu mandiri. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang tidak bisa di rubah begitu saja. Malahan dari tahun ke tahun ia semakin dingin jika berhubungan dengan keluarganya.

"Kapan tepatnya kau mengatakan itu pada ayahmu?"

"Mengatakan apa?"

"Kau ingin menikahi Jaejoong. Kenapa aku tidak tahu." Wajah terkejut wanita itu memberitahu bahwa ayahnya tidak memberitahu ibunya tentang pernikahan yang pernah Yunho bahas pada pertemuan terakhir ia dan ayahnya.

Pantas saja Yoori tidak menyerbu ke apartmen Yunho sejak ia meninggalkan rumah. Jika ibunya tahu lebih awal ia berniat menikahi Jaejoong setelah pemuda itu lulus sekolah, bisa di pastikan Yoori akan mencarinya. Tak peduli untuk marah menuntut penjelasan atau merestui mereka. Dan apa sebenarnya tujuan wanita itu datang kemari pada jam pagi-pagi begini.

"Aku tidak tahu kau pernah pulang atau memberitahu ayahmu tentang hubungan kalian." Wanita itu menambahkan.

"Aku tidak pulang. Sesuai keinginan Abeoji. Dia melarangku pulang sampai aku memutuskan hubungan dengan Jaejoong dan itu tidak mungkin aku lakukan. Dia datang untuk rapat dan aku menemuinya di kantor."

Bahu Mrs. Jung merosot dengan gerakan anggun wanita berkedudukan tinggi. Wanita itu mendesah namun tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun setelahnya.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, akhirnya Yoori sadar dengan keberadaan Jaejoong yang terlalu intim dengan putranya. Malahan pemuda itu nyaris duduk di pangkuan Yunho karena duduk terlalu dekat. "Kau," tunjuknya. "Kita belum pernah di perkenalkan secara resmi sebelumnya. Tidak juga oleh putraku." Mrs. Jung mendelik kearah putranya. Lalu kembali kepada Jaejoong. "Siapa namamu anak muda?"

Yunho sama sekali tidak takut dengan ibunya. Ia memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan Yoori semenjak ia bisa mengingat. Bahkan Yunho sering kali mengabaikan ibunya itu ketika Yoori tetang terangan mencoba mendekati Yunho ataupun memperhatikan Yunho dengan sikap keibuan yang Yunho sendiri hindari. Namun kenapa ibunya itu berubab perhatian sekarang.

Yunho perlu menyenggol Jaejoong agar pemuda itu menjawab. "Kim Jaejoong." kata itu di keluarga Jaejoong sangat lirih. Sampai Yunho menahan geli menyadari kekasihnya itu gugup.

Ini sangat menghibur. Untuk kali pertama sepanjang hubungan mereka Jaejoong merasa gugup hanya karena ibu dari Yunho bertanya siapa namanya. Bahkan Changmin ikut melongo dari tempat pemuda itu duduk.

Sungguh bukan seperti Kim Jaejoong yang tadi berdebat dengan Changmin.

"Benarkah kau putra dari Kim Ji Young. Aku pernah mendengar desas desus hubungan ibumu dengan Song Il Gook di masa lalu. Sebelum pria itu menikah dengan Ji Hyo. Kau cantik seperti ibumu aku pernah melihatnya sekali dulu. Ketika Mrs. Song, ibu dari Il Gook masih hidup. Nenek Yunho pernah mengajakku berkunjung dan disanalah aku melihat Ji Young. Dia adalah pelayan yang paling cantik yang pernah aku lihat. Tidak heran jika Il Gook jatuh cinta padanya."

Jaejoong tetap membisu. Ia selalu senang jika seseorang mengungkit ibunya atau menceritakan sesuatu tetang ibunya di masa lalu. Ibu yang tidak pernah ia kenal ataupun lihat.  
"Apakah dia baik?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dengan suara lirih. "Maksudku, Ibuku."

Yoori tersenyum hangat. "Dia wanita muda yang baik. Aku tidak begitu mengenalnya tapi aku tahu dari cara dia bicara dan prilakunya. Meski ibumu putri pelayan, dia wanita muda istimewa yang tahu tatakrama melebihi putri konglomerat pada umumnya."

"Apa Umma memberitahu sifat Umma sendiri." Mrs. Jung mengabaikan sindiran putranya.

"Aku beritahu kau Bibi," Changmin menyahut dari meja makan. "Jongie kita sama manisnya seperti ibunya. Dia manis baik hati dan juga memiliki garis keturunan yang lumayan. Dia akan melahirkan bayi-bayi mungil yang cantik untukmu nanti. Kalian tidak akan kecewa jika menerima Jongie kita sebagai menantu. Dia akan memberimu banyak cucu. Banyak sekali, jangan khawatir."

Mendengar kata _cucu_ wajah Mrs. Jung berubah cerah, semangat wanita itu kembali menggebu yang di hancurkan oleh ucapan Yunho setelahnya. "Umma tidak di ijinkan menyentuh anak-anakku jika tidak menyetujui kami."

"Haruskah kau sekejam itu?" desis Mrs. Jung.

 _Deadglare_ Jaejoong di abaikan Changmin. Pemuda itu kembali ke sarapan yang ia santap dengan santainya yang hanya membuat bibir Jaejoong mencebil menggerutu.

Apa yang di lakukan Changmin barusan. Apakah pemuda itu sedang menawarkan Jaejoong seperti barang dagangan. Seenaknya saja temannya itu menawarkan Jaejoong akan melahirkan bayi bayi lucu. Ia bukan ternak yang bisa seenak jidat Changmim bisa melahirkan banyak anak.

Meski Jaejoong menyukai anak anak bukan berarti ia akan melahirkan lebih dari dua. Dua saja cukup. Astaga. Wajah Jaejoong merona hanya memikirkan anak anak serta prosesnya.

"Apa benar kau adalah putra Song Il Gook?"

Pertanyaan Mrs. Jung selanjutnya membuat semua mata menatap wanita itu sekali lagi. Senyum pada bibir Yunho juga menghilang, bahkan Jaejoong memekik tertahan karena ucapan Mrs. Jung.

Ruangan itu berubah sunyi setelah terdengar sendok membentur piring keramik sebagai suara terakhir, ulah Changmin.

"Umma?" Yunho menatap terkejut wajah ibunya yang juga menatapnya dengan mata ingin tahu.

"Aku bertanya. Benarkah Jaejoong adalah putra Song Il Gook?" ulang Mrs. Jung.

Yoori memperhatikan wajah datar Yunho dan Jaejoong berubah pucat. Ataukah memang berita yang beredar itu nyata meski Yoori tidak ingin mempercayai berita itu ketika kali pertama ia mendengarnya.

Astaga. Ini gila. Bagaimana mungkin Song Il Gook menyembunyikan putranya selama delapan belas tahun sebagai cucu kepala pelayan yang semua orang tahu adalah putra angkat Il Gook sendiri tanpa ada orang luar yang tahu.

Yoori sempat meragukan ucapan temannya pagi ini. Teman arisan itu menelfon pagi buta, mengganggu tidur cantiknya dan memberondong Yoori dengan pertanyaan tentang Jaejoong dan apakah Yoori sudah tahu siapa pemuda yang akan menjadi calon menantunya dan apa karena itukah mereka membiarkan Yunho menjalin hubungan dengan Jaejoong?

Yoori tidak menjawab. Karena ia sama terkejutnya seperti semua orang yang mendengar berita itu pagi ini. Karena ia tidak tahu sama sekali.

"Ya Tuhan. Jadi berita itu benar." Mrs. Jung hampir pingsan, atau seperti itulah yang Yunho lihat. Wanita itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke belakang dan bersandar pada punggung sofa. "Beri aku air."

Changmim bergerak cepat, mengutuk Jaejoong yang masih membeku di tempatnya duduk ketika mendengar calon mertuanya meminta air. Dasar kucing nakal. Batin Changmin. Padahal ia sudah berkata yang baik baik tentang Jaejoong agar wanita itu tidak menolak Jaejoong sebagai menantu.

Tapi ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Jaejoong sepenuhnya. Changmin sendiri terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu di ajukan karena ia tidak tahu jika ada orang lain yang tahu tentang siapa Jaejoong sebenarnya selain dirinya juga Yunho.

"Minum ini Bibi." Mrs. Jung menerima gelas dengan kedua tangan gemetar. Menegung isi dalam gelas itu rakus. Hilang sudah wanita penuh wibawa yang Yoori perlihatkan sejak tadi.

Yunho menghela napas. Lengan pria itu menarik Jaejoong kearahnya dengan pelukan yang menenangkan. "Bagaimana Umma bisa tahu?"

"Semua media membicarakannya. Pagi ini aku mendapat telfon dari temanku. Dia memberondongku dengan pertanyaan pertanyaan yang aku sendiri tidak tahu. Astaga, kau pikir hal ajaib apa yang berhasil menarikku dari ranjang pada jam lima pagi. Dan untuk apa aku datang kalau bukan karena alasan penting ini."

Yunho meraih remote di atas meja dengan gerakan cepat, menjatuhkan benda kecil itu ke lantai sebelum berhasil menyalakan TV, mencari saluran berita atau gosip yang bisa ia lihat dan benar saja. Foto Jaejoong terpampang di sisi layar datar berita bersama foto Song Il Gook.

Berita tentang Jaejoong sepertinya sudah menyebar begitu cepat seperti virus. Yunho bertanya tanya, bagaimana mereka mendapatkan informasi siapa Jaejoong ketika selama delapan belas tahun lamanya tidak satupun orang luar yang tahu.

"Kau harus melihat sendiri perubahan apa yang terjadi karena berita ini. Terlebih kepada Ayahmu." Mrs. Jung kembali menarik perhatian semua orang di ruangan tersebut. "Aku tidak pernah melihat dia tersenyum selebar senyumannya pagi ini. Jangan heran jika Ayahmu ingin kau menikah lebih cepat setelah tahu siapa Jaejoong. Karena pria bodoh itu justru lebih antusias ketimbang kita semua setelah berita itu tersebar." Yang baik Yunho ataupun Yoori tahu penyebab dan keuntungan yang ayahnya dapatkan.

"Jika dia berubah pikiran karena tahu siapa Jaejoong yang sebenarnya, lupakan keinginanya yang ingin aku akan pulang. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah pulang dan membawa Jaejoong bertemu dengannya karena alasan Abeoji menerima Jaejoong hanya karena bisnis."

"Sayangnya sesuatu yang terjadi sudah terjadi. Ayahmu telah menarik surat wasiat yang pernah ia rubah sebelumnya pagi ini. Pengacara keluarga sudah berada di rumah ketika aku pergi." Astaga secepat itu kah. "Surat wasiat sudah di kembalikan seperti semula, namamu sebagai pesaris tunggal setelah berita ini tersebar."

"Yang membuat aku penasaran," Changmin menyahut dengan gemas pertengkaran antar ibu dan anak itu. "Siapa yang memberitahu media bahwa Jaejoong adalah putra Paman Il Gook. Tidak akan ada orang yang tahu dan percaya begitu saja berita ini. Sebuah info tidak akan meyakinkan siapapun jika hanya sekedar gosip yang tersebar tanpa adanya bukti. Malah mereka akan menganggap pengakuan siapapun itu hanya gurauan semata untuk menarik perhatian keluarga Jung. Jaejoong cucu seorang kepala pelayan, mana mungkin mejadi putra tunggal Song Il Gook."

Apa yang di ucapkan Changmin benar adanya. Jaejoong membenarkan.  
Sejak kapan temannya ini bisa bicara sebijak itu.  
"Lalu siapa?" gumam Jaejoong.

"Mungkin saja Kakekmu?" Mrs. Jung meyahut.

"Tidak mungkin!" sanggah Yunho bersamaan dengan Changmin.

"Jika Kakek Kim berniat menghancurkan keluarga Song ataupun ingin cucunya di akui oleh mereka, kenapa baru sekarang beliau memberitahu media. Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja menyebarkan kenyataan ini dengan begitu mereka tidak perlu hidup susah."

"Atau berakhir di penjara atas pencemaran nama baik." Sahur Mrs. Jung. Memang ada benarnya. Hanya saja... "Mungkin beliau sudah tidak tahan lagi mendengar gosip buruk ini menjelekkan cucunya. Itu _sangat_ mungkin anak muda." Mrs. Jung bersikeras. "Kepada Jaejoong wanita itu berkata. "Bukti surat kelahiranmu dan Song Il Gook sebagai Ayahmu telah tersebar. Tidak mungkin ini bohong."

"Dari mana mereka mendapatkannya?" Yunho yang diam sejak tadi menyahut. "Media tidak mungkin mendapatkan surat-surat itu secara kebetulan bukan? Terlebih di saat yang bersamaan."

Menghela napas, Mrs. Jung berkata kepada Jaejoong. "Sudah pasti itu Kakekmu Jongie. Siapa lagi... "

"Kakek tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Dan kakek tidak memiliki surat kelahiran Jongie. Hanya Papa yang memilikinya." bentak Jaejoong marah. Pemuda itu berdiri menatap seisi ruangan dengan wajah marah yang begitu kental.

"Kami sudah akan pindah. Akan memutuskan hubungan apapun dari keluarga Song. Kakek tidak akan berbuat hal merendahkan itu untuk menjatuhkan orang lain."

"Jongie." Yunho melempar tatapan marah bercampur kesal kepada ibunya. Jaejoong berlari keluar lalu terdengar pintu depan terbuka lalu tertutup yang membuat Yunho semakin marah menyadari Jaejoong pergi begitu saja.

"Jika Umma datang untuk alasan ini. Umma tidak di terima di rumahku. Aku tidak butuh restu dari kalian." Berlari mengejar Jaejoong Yunho meningkalkan mereka disana dengan tatapan tidak percaya yang di tunjukan Mrs. Jung kepada putranya.

"Jongie." Jaejoong sudah tidak ada di lorong. Kekhawatiran menguasai Yunho. Kemana pemuda itu pada suasana seperti ini. Di mana semua media tentunya akan mengejar Jaejoong karena pemuda itulah topik utama hari ini.

。。* 。。

Song Im Pyo menatap wajah putranya dengan tatapan murka. Otot di leher pria itu semakin timbul karena menahan gejolak amarah yang sudah ia rasakan semenjak bangun tidur dan mendapati halaman pertama koran yang biasa ia baca menyebutkan nama putranya beserta anak rahasia sebagai sampul utama.

"Aku tidak percaya ini." Song Im Pyo mulai mengamuk. "Kau sendiri yang menyerahkan bukti itu kepada mereka. Orang-orang yang paling kita hindari tahu bahwa Kim Jaejoong adalah cucuku."

"Apakah aku mendengar Papa mengakui Jongie sebagai seorang cucu?" Ji Hyo berkata sakartis. "Lucu sekali." wanita itu lalu tertawa kaku. Mengabaikan kemarahan yang ia pancing dari ayah mertuanya itu.

"Aku tidak dapat membayangkan jika ayahmu tahu, Ji Hyo. Dia bisa saja melakukan hal hal di luar kendali atau bisa saja menyakitimu sekembalinya ayahmu dari luar negeri jika tahu putrinya sendiri lah yang menyebar bukti rahasia besar keluarga. Ya Tuhanku." Im Pyo jatuh kembali ke sofa yang di dudukinya dengan wajah letih. Pria tua itu butuh bernapas setelah melontarkan omelan panjang tanpa adanya tarikan napas di tengah kata.

Baik Il Gook maupun Ji Hyo hanya menatap pria itu dengan tatapan biasa. Seakan keduanya tidak terkejut mendapati sikap dramatis kakek dari anak anaknya itu sejak kedatangan Song Im Pyo satu jam lalu.

"Jika Papa mertuaku berani menyentuh Ji Hyo, apakah kau pikir aku akan diam saja melihat mertuaku menyakiti istriku?"

"Masalahnya tidak segampang itu, sialan." Mencoba bangkit, Im Pyo kembali jatuh duduk karena sepertinya amarah membuat pria itu kehilangan banyak tenaga. "Nama keluarga yang kita jaga selama belasan tahun hancur begitu saja karena sikap bodoh istrimu." kepada Ji Jho pria itu bertanya. "Apakah kau sudah mulai tak waras? Kenapa kau mengirimkan bukti siapa Jaejoong kepada media?"

Ji Hyo sudah siap dengan semua ini sejak ide untuk memberitahu semua orang bahwa Jaejoong adalah putra tirinya muncul. Ia paham keluarganya akan murka jika ia tetap membeberkan siapa Jaejoong sebenarnya tanpa memberitahu atau ijin dari mereka. Namun ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain karena pada akhirnya ia akan kehilangan putra yang di sayanginya.

Meski hanya putra tiri, ia sudah membesarkan Jaejoong sejak pemuda itu berusia satu hari. Mengganti popok bahkan merawat Jaejoong ketika putra tirinya sakit. Ia menyayangi Jaejoong layaknya putranya sendiri, tidak ada perbedaan dengan kasih sayang yang ia berikan kepada putriya sendiri.

Bukannya Ji Hyo tidak menyayangi putrinya, ia sangat mencintai keenam putrinya itu juga Jaejoong dengan kasih sayang yang ia bagi sama rata. Ji Hyo juga tidak sanggup kehilangan salah satu dari mereka.

Dengan sikap santai Ji Hyo berkata. "Karena sudah waktunya semua orang tahu siapa Jaejoong yang sebenarnya Papa. Sesuai janji yang kita sepakati kepada Ji Young dan karena tidak ada dari kalian yang berniat mengakui Jaejoong... " wanita itu menelan ludah dengan susah payah memikirkan wanita itu. "Aku dan suamiku yang akan mengakui Jaejoong. Jika kalian tidak bersedia mengakui kami lagi sebagai putra tidak masalah. Akan kami serahkan semua harta bahkan rumah ini jika kalian ingin."

Ji Young sudah berkorban nyawa demi Jaejoong, apalah arti harta dunia yang Ji Hyo korbankan untuknya. Tidak pernah sama dengan pengorbanan ibu kandung putranya itu. Tak heran jika Jaejoong menyayangi Ji Young melebihi rasa sayang yang pemuda itu berikan untuknya.

Il Gook tersenyum bangga kepada istrinya. Semua sudah terjadi dan meskipun pada awalnya ia marah atas kelancangan Ji Hyo membongkar brangkas pribadi, Il Gook mulai tenang mengetahui hanya satu satunya surat yang hilang adalah akta kelahiran Jaejoong. Hanya ada satu orang yang tahu kata sandi tersebut yaitu istrinya.

Jadi Il Gook tidak mencari kemana gerangan istrinya pergi kemarin malam. Pagi ini ia tahu jawabannya. Istri nakalnya itu berani mendatangi satu persatu perusahaan surat kabar bahkan station televisi hanya untuk memberikan foto kopi bukti yang sudah mereka sembunyikan selama sekian tahun. Ia bangga karena keberanian istrinya. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu di sembuyikan dan besar kemungkinan Jaejoong tidak perlu pindah. Adapun pindah dari rumah ini, mereka semua akan pindah sesuai apa yang di jabarkan istrinya tadi.

"Aku bangga terhadap istriku. Aku juga yakin anak-anak juga senang mengetahui identitas adik mereka sudah tidak perlu di sembunyikan lagi. Malahan, Papa, mereka dengan senang hati akan memamerkan Jaejoong kepada teman-teman mereka." Senyum pria itu hanya membuat amarah Song Im Pyo semakin bertambah.

Tapi apa pedulinya. Toh ia sudah berkorban terlalu banyak.  
Hanya perasaan istrinya lah yang menahan Il gook tidak melakukan apapun untuk putranya. Ji Hyo sudah cukup menderita, ia tidak ingin menambah bebas Ji Hyo dengan segala ide yang ada di otaknya untuk Jaejoong. Hanya membiarkan segalanya di pimpin oleh Ji Hyo, karena itulah ia bangga dengan keberanian Ji Hyo membeberkan rahasia keluarga.

Sekian tahun ia mengikuti semua keinginan ayahnya, dan untuk kali ini ia ingin mengikuti kata hatinya sendiri. "Aku tidak akan menyangkal pernyataan apapun. Justru kami akan mengakui Jaejoong dengan atau tanpa seijin Papa. Seperti yang istriku katakan."

Genggaman tangan istrinya menambah semangat Il Gook. Keputusan sudah di ambil. Kehilangan Jaejoong atau nama baik keluarga dan mereka sudah memilih, yaitu putra mereka.

"Kau tahu dampak yang akan di terima oleh keenam putrimu?"

"Putri kami, biarkan kami yang menghawatirkan mereka. Papa tidak perlu memikirkan mereka sebagaimana Papa tidak pernah memikirkan Jongie selama ini." Ji Hyo lah yang menjawab. "Sekalian saja kami beritahu Papa. Jongie akan menikah dengan Jung Yunho. Jangan khawatir mereka tidak akan mengundang Papa aku jamin itu."

Pintu terbanting terbuka di belakang mereka. Menarik perhatian ketiga penghuni di ruangan tersebut pada putri pertama Mr. Song.

"Taeyeon, tidak sopan masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu." Ji Hyo menegur.

"Aku tahu. Tapi ini mendesak." Gadis itu menarik napas sebelum menjelaskan. "Jongie kembali. Satpam mencoba menyelamatkan Jongie dari media dan kita tidak bisa keluar untuk menyelamatkannya. Papa, begitu banyak media di depan sana kau harus membawa Jongie masuk."

Wajah Il Gook berubah pucat. Ia sudah di beritahu sejak pagi ini di depan gerbang banyak sekali media yang menunggu salah satu dari keluarganya muncul. Karena itulah Il Gook melarang putrinya keluar rumah dengan alasan apapun juga. Tapi Jaejoong yang tidak kembali sejak kemarin pergi bersama Yunho, kenapa tiba-tiba putranya itu kembali.

"Apa dia pulang sendirian?" Baik Il Gook ataupun Ji Hyo berlari keluar ruangan. Menuruni tangga dengan langkah cepat menuju teras.

"Iya."teriak Taeyoen di belakang mereka.

Il Gook berjanji akan menghajar Yunho karena membiarkan Jaejoong berkeliaran di luar sana seorang diri. Setelah semalam pria itu menghubung Mr. Kim akan menjaga Jaejoong dan mengantar Jaejoong kembali pagi ini.

-TBC-

Typo bertebaran.  
Cerita makin tidak jelas.  
Sudah saatnya mengakhiri ff panjang ini. Semoga kalian tidak bosan dengan jalan cerita yang semakin berliku liku macam sungai di indonesia.  
Plak

Chap berapa akan end Sherry tidak tau. Jangan tanya karena aku sendiri nulis setiap chap dengan pengorbanan banyak hal juga memikirkan bagaimana ending yang seru untuk setia FF yang belum end.

Ff lain kapan di lanjut?  
Pertanyaan ini lagi. Jawabanya tetap sama. Kalau ada waktu luang nulis dan ide bakal di lanjut. Sabar aja.

Terimakasih untuk saran vote dan masukan tentang FF abal ini. Aku sangat menghargainya.

Cium satu satu  
-di tendang-


	20. Chapter 19

※Shery Kim※

Title : Catch Me. If You Wanna.

M. Cast : Jung Yunho  
Kim Jaejoong  
Other

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friend Ship, Family, Comedy, etc...

Rate : T ~ M

 **WARNING.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mobil merah itu berhenti tidak jauh dari di pintu gerbang Mansion keluarga Song. Yunho memarkir mobilnya asal melihat keributan di depan sana yang memang sudah ia takutkan sebelumnya akan terjadi.

Andai Yunho tidak melihat kekasihnya di kerumunan tersebut sudah pasti Yunho akan terus melaju pergi. Pria itu melompat turun tanpa membuka pintu mobil miliknya. Berhubung Yunho mengendarai mobil tanpa atap untuk memudahkan dirinya mencari Jaejoong tadi.

Keributan di depan sana membuat Yunho ngeri. Ini tidak akan berhasil. Ia tidak dapat menembus kerumunan itu dan menyelamatkan Jaejoong tanpa ada satu orangpun yang terluka.

Masuk kembali ke dalam mobil. Pria itu menyalakan kembali mesin mobil dan menginjak rem sebelum membuat keributan dengan suara mobilnya untuk menarik perhatian. Dan berhasil. Mobil Yunho meraung keras sampai menyakitkan telinga, pria itu sudah bersiap maju dengan sebelah tangan membunyikan klakson, seakan berniat menabrakan mobil kearah mereka semua detik berikutnya.

Alhasil, kerumunan berpencar melihat mobil itu melaju gila gilaan kearah mereka. Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan mengejutkan menuju kearah Jaejoong. Di mana kekasihnya itu sudah berhasil melarikan diri menuju gerbang yang terbuka. Benar apa yang ia pikirkan bahwa kekasihnya itu pasti kembali ke rumah.

Mobil Yunho berhenti secara tiba-tiba di sisi Jaejoong. Pria itu membunyikan klakson beberapa kali dan Yunho tidak perlu membuka pintu dan berteriak. "Masuk!" Jaejoong melompat masuk tepat saat pintu gerbang terbuka dan kaki Yunho menginjak gas.

Mobil melaj cepat meninggalkan ereka di luar gerbang. Yunho tahu para reporter itu tidak akan berani melewati pintu gerbang. Itu termasuk pelanggaran hukum dan dapat di kenai hukuman penjara karena melanggar privasi.

Tidak ada kata apapun yang keluar dari bibir Jaejoong. Kekasihnya itu masih terlihat shock karena peristiwa tadi. "Inilah yang aku takutkan ketika tadi kau berlari keluar, sialan. Kau membahayakan keselamatanmu sendiri." suara Yunho masih terdengar keras meski mobil melaju cepat dan menyamarkan sebagian suara pria itu.

Jaejoong masih diam membisu dengan kepala tertunduk lesu. Pakaian Jaejoong terlihat berantakan dengan rambut kekasihnya yang sudah acak acakan tak karuan. Yunho bersumpah akan menuntut mereka jika terjadi sesuatu pada kekasihnya.

Mobil berhenti di depan mansion tepat ketika Mr. Song muncul bersama yang lain mengikuti di belakang. Tidak ada yang mengatakan sepatah kata pun melihat Yunho menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukan untuk menangkan Jaejoong dan keduanya masih berada di dalam mobil.

Pemuda itu terlihat pucat, semua orang memahami ketakutan Jaejoong karena tubuh pemuda itu bergetar di dalam pelukan Yunho. Tidak ada pergerakan lain untuk sekian waktu sampai terdengar suara cekikikan yang mereka tahu sebagai suara Jaejoong.

Apakah pemuda itu sedang tertawa?

Menarik diri, kening Yunho berkerut memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya sudah tak lagi pucat. Malahan, Jaejoong tertawa untuk alasan yang tidak mereka ketahui.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"  
Jaejoong tidak langsung menjawab. Pemuda itu masih juga tertawa saat jarinya menunjuk kearah luar. "Mereka." ujarnya di sela sela tawa.

"Bagian mana yang lucu. Jelaskan padaku. Kau sudah membuatku khawatir dengan kabur begitu saja. Tidak bisakah kau memintaku mengantarmu pulang dan aku akan dengan senang hati mengantarmu kemanapun kau pergi."

"Tentu saja lucu." Air mata tawa bahkan muncul di kedua sudut mata Jaejoong. "Jongie tak menduga bahwa Jongie setenar ini." tawa pemuda itu semakin melengking keras. Membuat semua mata menatap takjub kearah Jaejoong.

Yunho sendiri menghela napas melihat tingkah ajaib kekasihnya. Apakah tidak ada rasa takut dalam diri pemuda itu di kerubungi reporter yang jumlahnya membuat Yunho sendiri tercenggang. Tapi memang tidak ada binar ketakutan atau lainnya selain tawa lepas yang mau tak mau membuat Yunho ikut tersenyum.

"Oh She Kyung pasti kalah tenar dengan Jongie," menatap wajah kekasihnya Jaejoong mencari dukungan. "Benar bukan, Jongie lebih tenar?"

Menarik kekasihnya ke dalam pelukan Yunho berkata. "Ya. Kau puas?" Pemuda itupun mengangguk.

Baru ketika itu Jaejoong sadar keberadaan keluarganya yang lain disana. Ia juga sadar semua orang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan serta kening berkerut heran melihat ia memeluk Yunho, atau tentang alasan lain.

Kedua lengan Jaejoong memeluk punggung Yunho erat. Pemuda itu menyipitkan mata kearah kakak kakaknya yang mendelik galak melihat sikap posesif atau entah apalah itu yang sengaja Jaejoong perlihatkan. "Kenapa kalian masih di rumah. Bukankah seharusnya kalian sudah berangkat kerja?"

"Kai pikir kami bisa bekerja dengan tenang dengan sdanya berita ini?"

"Kenapa? Padahal Jongie ingin berangkat sekolah. Pastinya di sekolahan sudah heboh tentang berita Jongie. Dan... ," pemuda itu melepas pelukannya, membiarkan Yunho membantunya turun dari mobil. "Jongie ingin pamer kepada semua orang bahwa Jongie punya keluarga."

"Kau baik baik saja?"  
Song Il Gook memutar tubuh Jaejoong, mengamati wajah putranya itu seksama. Tidak ada gurat kesedihan disana selain sisa kegembiraan yang memang Jaejoong rasakan. Hanya sedikit bengkak di sekeliling mata yang menandakan pemuda itu menangis kemarin.

"Ya Papa." senyum Jaejoong semakin lebar. "Sekarang Jongie bisa memanggil Papa kapan saja dan di mana saja." pemuda itu merenggangkan kedua tangan lalu melempar tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan ayahnya. "Terima kasih," bisiknya. "Terima kasih telah mengakui Jongie bahwa Jongie adalah putra Appa."

Il Gook menepuk punggung putranya penuh sayang, mendorong pemuda itu mundur beberapa senti lalu berkata. "Mama Ji Hyo yang memberitahu mereka." ujarnya.

"Sungguh?" Doe bulat Jaejoong mendelik tak percaya. "Bagaimana... ." pemuda itu mengalihkan tatapan tak percaya kepada wanita yang saat ini berdiri di belakang yang lain tidak percaya.

Mrs. Song Ji Hyo berdiri tegak di belakang ke enam putrinya dengan tubuh kaku mendapati tatapan tak percaya dari Jaejoong. Wanita itu mengangguk lemah. "Ya."

"Terima kasih." betapa bahagia Mrs. Song mendapati kata yang di ucapkan Jaejoong untuknya. Ia lebih terkejut ketika putra tirinya itu melangkah kearahnya dengan langkah ragu.

"Terima kasih... " ada jeda. "Mama." Jaejoong merentangkan kedua tangan, tidak perlu dorongan lain bagi Ji Hyo selain berlari kearah putra tirinya untuk memeluk tubuh pemuda itu.

Ya Tuhan, betapa ia sangat rindu memeluk putranya dalam dekapan lengannya sendiri. Betapabia sering kali berangan menepuk punggung kurus putranya ini. Ji Hyo menyadari Jaejoong tidak lagi sekurus tiga tahun lalu, pemuda itu lebih berisi dan lebih tinggi dari yang bisa ia bayangkan. Jika dulu ia bisa merasakan kepala Jaejoong di pundaknya, kali ini Justru ia lah yang mendapatkan tempat sandaran di pundak putranya.

"Terima kasih telah menerimaku kembali, Mama."

"Putraku." Ji Hyo menangis tersedu, melepaskan pelukannya hanya untuk menangkup wajah Jaejoong yang tersenyum lebar untuknya. Hanya untuknya. "Aku selalu menganggapmu putraku. Kata itu lebih dari apa yang aku harapkan darimu setelah apa yang telah aku lakukan."

Bibir Jaejoong terangkat karena senyum. "Yang kau lakukan tidak ada yang salah. Kau hanya memberitahu kenyataanya padaku bahwa aku bukanlah putra kandungmu," ia menelan ludah karena tercekat. "Tapi kau tetap ibuku. Tidak peduli siapa yang melahirkan Jongie karena kau lah yang membesarkan Jongie. Tidak ada ibu lain yangcaku kenal selain kau, Mama."

Tawa serta tangis bahagia Ji Hyo terdengar lepas. Wanita itu kembali memeluk tubuh putranya dengan segala syukur dan kebahagiaan yang tak pernah ia pikir akan Ji Hyo dapatkan. "Senang mendengar kau sudah memaafkanku, Nak. Oh _Jongieku_."

"Ya aku adalah Jongie Mama. Dan tidak," Jaejoong menggeleng. Mengusap air mata di wajah ibu tirinya yang juga ia ridukan. "Jongie lah yang salah. Tidak seharusnya Jongie... ."

"Jangan di ungkir lagi. Masa lalu sudah berlalu dan biarkan seperti itu, kenangan tidak akan pernah kembali namun bisa kita anggap sebagai pelajaran untuk hidup lebih baik kedepannya. Kau dan keluarga kita."

Kim Jong Kook mengusap ujung matanya yang basah. Pemandangan di hadapannya ini adalah gambaran yang sudah sangat lama ingin ia lihat. Ibu yang sangat di dambakan cucunya. Betapa ia sangat menginginkan keduanya berbaikan sejak dulu, meskipun ia akan kehilagan sebagian perhatian dari cucunya jika hal ini terjadi.

"Mama yang malang," lagi, Jaejoong menepuk punggung ibu tirinya yang bergetar karena tangis. "Kenapa menangis. Harusnya kan Mama bahagia, seperti Jongie." seru Jaejoong penuh semangat.

"Mama menangis karena bahagia."

Helaan napas dramatis Jaejoong membuat semua orang tertawa di sela tangis haru. Tak sadarkah pemuda itu bahwa tingkahnya di luar nalar membuat mereka semakin menyayanginya.

Ketika mereka semua kebingungan dan takut dirinya terluka karena berita yang pagi ini tersebar, Jaejoong malah bahagia ketika tahu dirinya mengisi setiap sampul majalah di Seoul. Dasar anak nakal.

Terdengar bunyi kam berdentang dari dalam rumah, menarik perhatian Jaejoong sepenuhnya. Pemuda itu mengerutkan kening sebelum bertanya. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

Yunho melirik jam tangannya. Pandangan pria itu buram karena air mata. "Delapan."

"Delapan!" pekik Jaejoong. "Gawat." Pemuda itu berlari melewati saudaranya juga pelayan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Semua orang menatap heran Jaejoong lalu terdengar teriakan pemuda itu dari dalam sana. "Jongie terlambat sekolah."

Demi Tuhan. Pemuda itu masih saja ingat dengan apa yang ia ucapkan tadi. Bahwa ia berniat menyombongkan diri di sekolahan.

Terdengar helaan napas serempak dari semua orang yang masih menghuni teras. Tidak tahu harus tertawa atau takjub melihat tingkah ajaib pemuda itu.

"Tuan besar."  
Seorang pelayan berlari dari dalam rumah sambil berteriak. "Gawat Tuan. Ayah Anda mengalami serangan jantung." Pelayan itu bahkan belum keluar rumah dan teriakannya terdengar sampai ke teras depan.

"Tuhan. Siapkan mobil." Mr. Song berteriak. Pria itu berhenti untuk menatap semua orang yang ada disana untuk memperingatkan. "Jangan beritahu Jaejoong. Yunho antar dia ke sekolah dan pastikan di sana Jongie akan baik-baik saja." ujar Mr. Song tegas sebelum masuk kedalam. Bahkam sebelum Yunho menjawab karena pria itu yakin Yunho pasti mengerjakan permintaanya dengan baik.

。。* 。。

"Aku kira kau tidak akan berangkat." gerutu Changmin. Pemuda itu menaruh nampan makan siang miliknya bersebelahan dengan nampan makan Jaejoong lalu duduk di sisi Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu?"

"Gosip pagi ini. Di tambah calon mertuamu yang berkunjung tanpa di undang pagi ini di rumah kekasihmu. Sebenarnya aku berniat membolos agar kau tidak sendirian ketika mendapat hukuman besok," pemuda itu mendesah. "Aku terkejut ketika melihatmu datang. Untung saja aku adalah anak baik dan mematuhi perintah Mama untuk tetap berangkat sekolah." Jaejoong memutar bola mata mendengar ucapan sahabat karibnya itu.

"Kau tidak sakit hati?"

Jaejoong menghentikan acara makannya untuk melirik Changmin. "Kenapa aku harus sakit hati?"

Changmin tergoda untuk membenturkan kepala indah Jaejoong ke atas meja. Namun ia masih sayang nyawanya sendiri karena sekarang tidak hanya ke enam kakak Jaejoong yang akan membunuh Changmin jika itu terjadi. Yunho juga akan mencincang tubuhnya sampai tidak di kenali seandainya ia melakukannya.

"Iya. Kau benar, kenapa garus sakit hati." Akhirnya ia berujar karena tidak ingin mengungkit masalah yang sepertinya tidak terlalu penting.

Banyak sekali perubahan pagi ini. Bahkan di sekolah. Dulu. Jaejoong memang di sukai kebanyakan anak, tidak ada yang tidak menyukai Jaejoong karena sikap riang pemuda itu. Sekarang lebih banyak lagi anak yang menyukainya, bahkan Changmin harus mendelik kepada semua anak agar mereka menjauh dari Jaejoong yang saat ini sedang naik daun. Oh bahkan She kyung juga menghampiri Jaejoong saat di kelas tadi untuk bertanya mengenai berita pagi ini yang tidak di bantak oleh pemuda itu.

"Semua orang mengamatiku." gerutu Jaejoong. Ia pikir menjadi tenar itu menyenangkan, tapi ternyata tidak.

"Apa yang kau harapkan ketika mereka semua tahu siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya?"

"Setidaknya perlakukan aku seperti Jaejoong yang biasa."

Menaruh sumpit di atas nampan, Changmin bergeser agar bisa menatap wajah sahabat karibnya itu. "Jika aku mengatakan ayahku seorang presiden, apa kau akan masih menganggaku seperti teman biasa."

"Kau putra presiden?" wajah terkejut Jaejoong yang tidak di buat buat membuat Changmin gemas untuk menjitak kening pemuda itu.

"Seumpama, Jongie sayang."

Helaan napas Jaejoong terdengar berlebihan. "Syukurlah. Karena aku tidak suka kau lebih tenar dariku."

Alis Changmin bergerak aneh. Karena gemas ia mencolek pipi berisi Jaejoong. Ia baru sadar jika Jaejoong semakin bertambah chubi akhir akhir ini. "Kau selalu yang terbaik."

Seharusnya Jaejoong senang dengan pujian itu. Ia memberenggut dan sudah akan membentak Changmin ketika seseorang mencoleknya dari arah lain.

"Jongie kita yang manis." Jaejoong berputar dan berhadapan dengan Siwon.

Choi Siwon berdiri disana dengan sikap santai yang selalu mampu membuat para gadis terkikik disekitar mereka. Tidak terkecuali saat ini.

Meskipun ini memalukan untuk di akui, Jaejoong merasa iri karena Siwon lebih tampan darinya. "Angin apa yang membawaku kemari?" ia bertanya ketus. "Apa di kampus barumu tidak ada kantin?"

Jaejoong mengamati sekeliling dan mencari pemuda kesayangan yang selalu datang bersama Siwon. "Di mana Hankyung Hyung." Siwon bergeser untuk menunjukan Hankyung yang sedang tertawa menggoda salah satu siswi.

"Pria China menyebalkan itu. Tidak tahukan dia bahwa gadis di sini tidak boleh di goda."

"Sejak kapan ada undang undang seperti itu? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" Changmin menyahut. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak menatap Jaejoong saat bertanya dan lebih memilih menghabiskan makan siangnya.

"Sekarang." Jaejoong bangkit. Berjalan kearah pemuda kesayangannya hanya untuk berkacak pinggang dan melemparkan tatapan galak kearah pemuda itu.

"Jangan sentuh gadis itu Hyung."

Hankyung menatap Jaejoong lalu tersenyum. "Kalau begitu bolehkah aku menganggu pemuda cantik ini." Jaejoong menangkis tangan Hankyung yang sudah akan memeluknya. "Jangan sentuh Jongie."

"Astaga. Haruskah kau cemburu." godanya.

Delikan Jaejoong semakin galak. "Jongie tidak cemburu!"

Hankyung tertawa. Pemuda itu gemas dan mencolek hidung mungil Jaejoong yang hanya mendapat dengusan dari pemiliknya. "Jangan colek colek Jongie," bentaknya. "Kenapa kalian suka sekali mencolek Jongie. Jongie kan bukan sabun colek."

Terdengar suara tawa tertahan di sekeliling yang Hankyung yakini tidak. Di sadari Jaejoong.

"Kau benar," akhirnya ia mengalah. "Kau Kim Jaejoong yang manis tampan dan kingka di sekolah ini. Jadi boleh aku memelukmu?" Jaejoong tahu Hankyung hanya menggodanya.

"Tidak. Yunho akan marah jika dia tahu aku memelukmu."

"Tidak akan ada yang akan mengatakannya." sanggah Hankyung.

"Teap saja. Jongie kan setia." Yang menghasilkan dengusan dari berbagai arah.

"Jadi kau sudah menjadi tuan muda kaya sekarang." Kim Heechul menarik perhatian Jaejoong. Pemuda manis itu duduk berdiri disana bersama Kyuhyun, malas. Ada amarah dalam wajah pemuda itu yang membuat Jaejoong mundur. Ia tahu cinderella itu menyukai Hankyung, ia bertanya tanya, apakah Heechul cemburu padanya?

Hankyung menggoyangkan tangan di depan wajah Jaejoong. "Apa menjadi kaya membuatmu kehikangan kata-kata?"

Lagi, Jaejoong menangkis tangan itu. "Jongie tetap Jongie yang sama. Tidak ada bedanya meskipun semua orang tahu siapa Jongie dan ayah Jongie."

"Kemasi barangmu. Aku ingin bicara di tempat lain." Siwon menarik lengan Jaejoong. Mendapatkan teriakan Changmin karena pemuda itu di tinggal dan harus terpaksa meninggalkan makan siangnya yang belum selesai.

Baru saja mereka keluar kantin mereka sudah di hadang oleh Choi Seung Hyun dan teman-temannya.

Wajah pemuda itu terlihat datar mengamati wajah pemuda lain yang menggandeng Jaejoong sebelum pindah ke wajah wajah lain "Aku ingin bicara dengan Jaejoong." ujarnya.

"Nanti. Setelah urusan kami selesai." Siwon mendorong Seung Hyun dan berniat berjalan sebelum di hadang oleh yang lain.

"Kau lupa siapa yang berkuasa di sini." Seung Hyun kembali berdiri di hadapan mereka.

Pemuda lain di belakang Siwon terlihat santai, namun mereka demua tahu bahwa teman teman Jaejoong bukanlah pemuda sembarangan. Terlebih pemuda berdarah China yang mereka semua tahu mampu mengalahkan lima orang dalam sekali perkelahian.

"Kau tidak bisa membawa Jongie begitu saja."

"Apa aku menyeretmu Jongie?" Siwon bertanya.

"Tidak!"

Kembali kepada Seung Hyun, Siwon tersenyum lebar. "Kau dengar sendiri teman. Minggirlah dengan suka rela atau... ," ada jeda. "Lupakan." Kali ini Siwon benar benar mengabaikan mereka. Berjalan cepat dengan Jaejoong masih di bawah kuasanya.

"Kau tahu apa yang akan di lakukan Seung Hyun jika aku ikut dengannya?" Jaejoong bertanya setelah menoleh ke belakang. Seung Hyun mengawasinya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa Jaejoong baca.

"Yang pasti bukan sesuatu yang bagus. Kau lupa bahwa kakaknya lah yang kau singkirkan sebelum kau memiliki Yunho." Tentu saja Jaejoong tidak lupa.

"Apakah dia berniat balas dendam kepadaku karena membuat kakaknya menangis?"

"Mungkin." Jawaban itu membuat Jaejoong terdiam.

Ia tidak suka ini, entah kenapa kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan hari ini tiba tiba saja sirna. Ia berutang maaf kepada Ahra tapi ia tidak akan bisa melepas Yunho untuknya.

-TBC-

Typo bertebaran EYD tidak jelas.

Bagi yang berminat dengan PDF FF Sherry bisa hubungi Sherry.  
Tersedia semua FF hanya saja beberapa masih di edit.  
Terima kasih.


	21. Chapter 20

※Shery Kim※

Title : Catch Me. If You Wanna.

M. Cast : Jung Yunho  
Kim Jaejoong  
Other

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friend Ship, Family, Comedy, etc...

Rate : T ~ M

 **WARNING.**

.

.  
.

Lirikan sadis Changmin sekali lagi membuat Jaejoong mendesah dramatis. Pemuda itu merajuk sejak siang tadi siang hanya karena masalah sepele yang tidak seharusnya di permasalahkan.

"Ya ya kau memang lupa padaku. Pergilah kencan dengan Paman tua itu dan jangan pernah menemuiku lagi." Menarik tas punggungnya kasar, Changmin meninggalkan Jaejoong di belakang.

"Haruskah kau merajuk seperti gadis?"

Changmin berputar cepat hanya untuk mendelik kepada Jaejoong. "Gadis?" pekiknya.

"Ya!" Jaejoong membentak. "Kau seperti gadis yang sedang merajuk."

Mengedikkan bahu Changmin berkata. "Terserah kau saja. Toh kita berdua tahu siapa di antara kita berdua yang sering kali bersikap seperti _gadis_ manja." Pemuda itu kembali berputar dan melangkah cepat menuju gerbang di mana mobil beserta sopir sudah menunggu.

"Aku tidak seperti gadis!" seru Jaejoong. Pemuda itu berlari mengejar Changmin yang sudah bersiap masuk ke mobil. "Tunggu." ia menahan lengan Changmin.

"Apa lagi?"

"Rencana ini akan lucu jika kau ikut serta. Siwon benar, Yunho tidak akan percaya jika aku dalam bahaya jika kau bersama mereka menyanderaku."

"Tetap saja aku tidak ikut serta dalam rencana kalian. Bahkan saat aku menawarkan diri sebagai sandera _kedua_ , kalian pun menolak."

"Tidak akan romantis jika kau ikut serta jadi sandera." jelas Jaejoong gemas. Kedua kaki pemuda itu menghentak kesal.

Keduanya bertatapan sama keras kepalanya. Baik Changmim maupun Jaejoong tidak ada yang mau mengalah meski hanya untuk sesaat

Siang tadi mereka sudah merencanakan penculikan pura pura terhadap Jaejoong yang di dalangi Siwon cs. "Untuk menguji berapa besar Yunho mencintaimu. Kita akan meminta tebusan yang sangat besar nantinya." Itulah yang Siwon katakan

"Bagaimana jika ada polisi?" protes Jaejoong.

"Kita akan memintanya datang sendiri. Tanpa polisi atau kau akan kami sakiti."

Jaejoong merinding ngeri sebelumnya. Sampai mereka meyakinkan Jaejoong bahwa tidak ada yang akan terluka dengan jaminan teman teman mereka lah yang menculik Jaejoong.

"Jongie tidak mau penculik Jongie jelek," tawar Jaejoong. "Harus tampan dan tidak boleh lebih pendek dari Jongie. Tidak lucu kan kalau Jongie kalah oleh penculik cebol. Mau di taruh mana wajah Jongie yang tampan ini nantinya."

"Demi Tuhan." saat itulah Changmin menggeram marah. "Kau adalah calon korban yang paling menyebalkan. Jangankan pria tampan, gelandangan sekalipun tidak sudi menculik pemuda cerewet sepertimu."

"Jongie juga tidak mau di culik gelandangan. Mereka bau dan jorok," ujar Jaejoong polos tanpa menyadari kemarahan Changmin. Dengan ngeri pemuda manis itu menambahkan. "Bagaimana jika Jongie di sekap di rumahnya yang kotor dan banyak kecoa juga tikus." detik itu juga Changmin menempeleng kepala Jaejoong penuh semangat. Pemuda itu tidak menyesal setelahnya mendengar pekikan kesakitan Jaejoong yang memang seperti gadis.

Akhirnya Changmin mendesah kalah, ia memalingkan muka. Tidak ada gunanya ikut serta dalam rencana mereka jika Jaejoomg sensiei tidak ingin ia ikut.

Baiklah. Terserah kucing nakal ini saja. "Bersenang senanglah. Aku tidak ingin menganggu rencana _romantis_ kalian." Tanpa menunggu, Changmin menghempas lengannya untuk lepas dari Jaejoong lalu menutup pintu mobil. Meninggalkan Jaejoong berdiri sendirian di sana.

"Dia marah," gumamnya melihat mobil Changmin melaju pergi. "Bagaimana Jongie akan menghiburnya." ia bertanya pada diri sendiri.

Keduanya belum pernah bertengkar seperti ini sebelumnya. Changmin juga tidak pernah pergi begitu saja bahkan sebelum pertengkatan mereka selesai. Dan sekarang Jaejoong harus mencari cara untuk membuat temanya itu tidak marah atau Jaejoong akan kehilangan sahabat baiknya untuk beberapa hari.

Suara klakson terdengar dari luar gerbang. Jaejoong menatap mobil putih itu dengan kening berkerut karena ia mengenali mobil itu sebagai milik ibu tirinya.

Kaca mobil di turunkan dan Jaejoong terkejut mendapati wanita cantik itu di balik kemudi. "Sudah menunggu lama?" Song Ji Hyo bertanya dengan senyum di wajahnya yang cantik.

"Kenapa Mama disini?" Jaejoong bertanya terkejut.

"Menjemputmu tentu saja." Wanita itu tersenyum lebar sebelum membuka pintu sisi lain dari dalam. "Masuklah."

Tawa Jaejoong mengiringi pemuda itu masuk ke mobil. Ji Hyo menarik sabuk pengaman untuk putranya tanpa perlu di suruh. "Mama ingin menjemputmu sudah sejak lama." Ji Hyo melajukan mobil sesaat setelah menyadari reporter mengawasi tidak jauh dari sana.

Jaejoong tidak menyadari itu karena pemuda itu terlalu senang melihat ibu tiri kesayangan menjemputnya. Ya Tuhan, ia tidak pernah membayangkan ini sebelumnya.

"Mau ikut denganku ke suatu tempat?" Ji Hyo menatap putranya sekilas sebelum kembali memperhatikan jalan di depan.

"Ke manapun asal bersama Mama." ujar Jaejoong penuh semangat. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel untuk memberitahu Siwon bahwa ia ada urusan sebentar sebelum siap untuk di culik.

Jaejoong terkikik geli di tempat duduknya. Mana ada calon sandera yang menunggu untuk di culik selain dirinya. Yunho akan marah, mungkin. Tapi Jaejoong juga penasaran, relakah Yunho menebusnya dengan harga tinggi untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Jika tidak. _Aku tidak mau menikah dengannya._ Putus Jaejoong.

。。* 。。

Jaejoong menyesali ke-ikut sertaannya ke tempat ini. Seharusnya ia bertanya kemana dan untuk apa ibu tirinya mengajak Jaejoong. Oh sialnya ia telat menyadari kemana tujuan mereka. Dan terlambat untuk menolak ketika mobil mereka masuk melewati gerbang rumas sakit.

Sejak mereka masuk ke rumah sakit, entah mengapa Jaejoong sudah memiliki firasat bahwa mereka akan menemui seseorang yang tidak ingin di lihatnya. Benar saja, di dalam sana, Kakek Song berbaring tak sadarkan diri sejak pagi tadi. Itulah yang di katakan Mama tadi.

Ibunya tidak memberitahu Jaejoong kenapa kakek bisa sampai di rawat, namun Jaejoong tidak bodoh untuk tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam sana dan alasan kakek Song berbaring tak sadarkan diri.

Berita yang tersebar pagi ini pasti membuat kakek Song marah dan mungkin penyakit jantungnya kumat atau darah tingginya kumat. Itulah penyakit yang Jaejoong dengar di derita kakek Song dari kakaknya.

Dari balik kaca dingin itu Jaejoong memperhatikan wajah santai kakeknya. Kakek dari pihak sang ayah yang tidak pernah menganggap Jaejoong sebagai salah satu cucu pria itu di antara keenam cucu gadis lain. Apakah ia merasa khawatir? Tidak. Jaejoong tidak merasakan apapun selain kasihan kepada pria tua itu.

Tidak. Ini bukanlah perasaan kasihan. Jauh dari itu, bisa di bilang kelegaan, tapi untuk apa?

Pria itu, pria yang saat ini berbaring seperti mayat di atas ranjang adalah pria yang telah menyakiti ibunya, pria yang membuat Jaejoong kehilangan sosok keluarga yang paling ia dambakan selama ini, pria yang telah membuat ibunya meninggal.

Kedua tangan Jaejoong terkepal karena marah. Ia tidak sadar bahwa dalam jiwanya yang kata orang polos memiliki sisi kejam yang tidak orang lain tahu ada disana. Berdiam diri menunggu waktu untuk muncul. Dendam yang terpendam.

Apakah ia berniat melepaskan sisi kejam dalam dirinya kepada pria itu. Bukankah pria itu tidak akan tahu jika Jaejoong menyakitinya. Tidak akan ada yang tahu dan tidak akan ada orang yang melihat jika ia menarik selang oksigen itu.

Garis lurus di atas bibir Jaejoong menandakan pemuda itu marah. Jaejoong tidak percaya dirinya berjalan menuju pintu lalu masuk, berdiri di sisi ranjang pria tua lemah yang bahkan tidak bisa menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri dari kematiannya. Dari Jaejoong.

 _Tarik selang oksigen itu lalu biarkan dia mati. Tidak akan ada yang tahu dan tidak ada orang yang melihatnya._

Sisi dalam kegelapan berbisik.  
Karena pria itu lah Jaejoong tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk melihat Kim Ji Young, ibu kandungnya. Ibu yang malang.

"Kau harus membayar penderitaan yang telah kau berikan padaku." bisik Jaejoong lirih.

Song Im Pyo membuka mata. Butuh beberapa saat bagi pria tua itu untuk tahu di mana ia berada dengan pemuda itu berdiri di sisi ranjang.

Kedua mata pria itu mendelik terkejut, napasnya mulai tersenggal dan berusaha mengeluarkan suara. Tidak ada kata yang terdengar dari mulut kering itu. Tubuh itu bergerak putus asa saat Jaejoong mencondongkan tubuh ke depan.

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang yang lemah. Ketika Kakek dan harta yang Kakek kumpulkan seumur hidup tidak bisa menyelamatkan Kakek dari kematian..." ada jeda. "Di tanganku, mungkin." bisik Jaejoong lirih.

Bola mata hitam pemuda itu terlihat lebih besar dengan wajah dingin yang membuat wajah Kakek Song semakin pucat. Pemuda itu menarik tangan keatas, menuju wajah kakek Song lalu terdengar suara pintu bergeser terbuka.

"Kau di sini," Jaejoong menarik tangannya kembali. "Aku tidak berpikir kau bersedia masuk dan... Papa." Jaejoong mundur dan melesat keluar ruangan ketika perhatian ibunya teralihkan kepada kakek Song.

Wanita itu berteriak memanggil suster dan Jaejoong melihat wajah ibunya pucat melihat tubuh kakek Song kejang kejang.

Jaejoong mengabaikan sekeliling. Mengabaikan suster yang berlari melewatinya menuju kamar dan ia menjauh pergi.

"Apa yang coba aku lakukan." gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Bodoh. Mama Ji Young tidak akan hidup lagi meski ia menyakiti pria itu. Balas dendam tidak akan mengakhiri masalah, hanya menambah masalah. Ji Hyo akan marah, ayahnya juga. Yunho akan membencinya, kakaknya juga tidak akan memaafkan Jaejoong. Teman temannya tidak akan menganggap Jaejoong teman, karena ia akan mendekam di balik jeruji besi dingin dalam penjara jika melakukan kejahatan.

Jaejoong tidak sadar ia telah berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit. Taman rumah sakit itu ramai dengan banyaknya pasien yang mencari udara segar atau pengunjung yang menikmati udara taman itu. Tapi ia tidak tertarik. Wajah Jaejoong pucat, tatapannya menerawang jauh sampai sebuah suara menarik perhatiannya.

"Kim Jaejoong?"

Pandangan Jaejoong terangkat. Sosok pria tinggi asing berdiri di hadapannya. Berpakaian rapi serba hitam dan mereka tidak sendiri. Setidaknya lima orang, tiga lainnya berpakaian biasa mengawasi sekeliling.

"Ya." jawab Jaejoong linglung. Pemuda itu masih menyalahkan diri sendiri atas pikiran buruknya tadi sampai tidak menyadari mereka menuntunya ke tempat yang lebih sepi.

Mobil hitam telah menunggu di luar pintu parkiran rumah sakit. Langkah Jaejoong terhenti. Ia menatap pria asing itu dengan tatapan ingin tahu sebelum ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin di belakang tengkuknya.

"Jangan berteriak. Jadilah anak baik maka kami tidak akan menyakitimu."

Apakah mereka pria pria kiriman Siwon yang di tugaskan untuk menculiknya?

Jaejoong menurut tanpa memberontak atau berkata sepatah kata pun.

"Yunho?"

Pria lain itu menatap kearah yang sama, di seberang taman, mobil Yunho melaju memasuki parkiran. Pria pria itu mendorong Jaejoong maju dengan desakan yang menyakiti tubuhnya.

Jaejoong membeku, ia ingin bertemu Yunho tapi mereka mendorongnya masuk dan pukulan itu membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

Pemuda itu di dorong kearah pria yang sudah menunggu mereka di dalam mobil. Pria lain masuk ke dalam mobil lalu mobil pun melaju tepat ketika Yunho berputar kearah parkiran dan berpapasan dengan mobil hitam itu.

Pandangan Yunho menatap sekilas mobil hitam itu. Kaca mobilnya gelap yang membuat pria itu tak menyadari siapa pengemudi di dalamnya.

。。* 。。

"Jaejoong menghilang?" Ji Hyo terkejut dengan apa yang di katakan Yunho dan juga putrinya. "Bagaimana mungkin? Dia tadi di sini, bersamaku. Lalu Kakek kalian sadar dan Jongie keluar. Mungkin dia pergi ke suatu tempat dan kalian tidak tahu."

"Mama, ponsel Jongie tidak aktif dan Jongie tidak ada di manapun. Kami sudah mencarinya tiga jam terakhir ke seluruh rumah sakit bahkan di rumah. Teman teman Jaejoong tidak ada yang tahu di mana dia berada." salah satu putri Ji Hyo menjelaskan.

Yunho yang masih bermain dengan ponselnya mengabaikan Ji Hyo dan putri wanita itu, pria itu telah menghubungi pihak keamanan rumah sakit untuk memeriksa semua kamera CCTV dan sekarang berniat menghungi Changmin.

Terdengar suara marah dari seberang sana namun Yunho mengabaikannya. "Di mana Jaejoong?" Pertanyaan menuntut itu di ucapkan Yunho dengan amarah yang nyata. Bahkan seisi ruangan menatap Yunho terkejut karena suara pria itu benar benar mengerikan jika sedang marah.

"Mana aku tahu." Changmin sama marahnya di seberang sana.

"Jika tidak bersamamu, lalu kemana Jaejoong? Dia menghilang sejak sore tadi dan sekarang sudah larut malam. Sialan!"

Terdengar helaan napas Changmin dari seberang. Pemuda itu terdengar santai yang hanya membuat Yunho curiga. " Jaejoong disana?"

"Tidak!" bentaknya.

"Kau tahu Jaejoong dimana?"

Ada jeda. Changmin terdiam sebelum menjawab. "Mana aku tahu. Kami bertengkar siang ini dan mungkin saja ia bersama Siwon dan yang lain."

"Hubungi Siwon dan... "

"Mr. Jung!" Pria berseragam biru langit menerobos masuk ke ruang tunggu yang mereka gunakan sebelumnya. Yunho mengabaikan ocehan Changmin di seberang untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada petugas keamanan rumah sakit itu.

"Pemuda yang Anda cari, atau pemuda yang memiliki ciri ciri yang Anda sebutkan tadi, kami curiga dia di culik. Lima pria mencurigakan membawa pemuda itu ke tempat parkir. Mobil hitam sudah di sana saat pemuda itu di paksa masuk dan kami melihat mereka memukul pemuda itu sampai pingsan."

Wajah Yunho berubah pucat. Darah seakan sirna dari wajah pria itu. Yunho kehilangan kata-kata dan hanya kedua mata musangnya lah yang terlihat hidup dengan kemarahan yang mengerikan. "Hubungi polisi." kata itu di ucapkan Yunho dengan datar.

Petugas keamanan itu segera keluar meninggalkan seisi ruangan yang berubah dingin di penuhi kekhawatiran.

"Jongie." Ji Hyo tidak bisa menahan air matanya turun. Wanita itu menangis tersedu, baru pagi ini ia mendapatkan kembali putranya. Kenapa Tuhan menjauhkan Jaejoong lagi dengannya. Ya Tuhan. Ia takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada putranya. Jaejoongnya. Tidak!

Di seberang telefon Changmin mendengarkan percakapan mereka dengan tenang. Amarah menyusup ke ulu hati karena Siwon berani memukul Jaejoong sampai pingsan. Apakah harus dengan kekerasa untuk meyakinkan skenario mereka.

Dengan marah ia mematikan ponsel lalu bangkit untuk meraih kunci mobilnya. Ia akan mencari Siwon, mengabaikan rencana mereka yang berkemungkinan gagal karena sungguh, ia tidak akan tenang ketika tahu Jaejoong mengalami luka pukulan di tengkuk. Luka itu boleh sekedar memar, namun bisa sangat berbahaya jika di abaikan terlalu lama.

Ponsel Changmin kembali berdering pemuda itu menghempas jaketnya kesal lalu mengangkat ponsel tanpa melihat siapa penelfon. "Ya." serunya kesal di antara usahanya memakai jaketnya.

"Ini aku Hankyung."

"Demi Tuhan. Aku akan menghajar kalian jika Jaejoong terluka. Apa apaan itu, beraninya kalian memukul Jaejoong sampai pingsan." Terdengar gumaman dari seberang sana sebelum Siwon mengambil alih.

"Kami tidak bisa menghubungi Jongie. Dia tidak datang di tempat yang sudah kita sepakati, kau tahu di mana dia?"

Changmin menghentikan usahanya untuk memasukan sebelah lengan ke lengan jaket. "Kau belum menculiknya?"

"Bagaimana kami menculiknya jika Jongie tidak muncul." itu suara Kyuhyun.

"Astaga. Ya Tuhan." Dengan sekali hentakan Changmin berhasil memasukan lenganya ke dalam jaket. Pemuda itu membanting pintu kamarnya sebelum berlari keluar kamar seperti pemuda kesetanan.

"Jongie di culik." teriaknya kepada Kyuhyun di seberang telefon.

"Kami belum menculiknya, Changmin." ujar Kyuhyun malas. "Kami sudah di lokasi dan menunggu... ."

"Jaejoong di culik oleh penjahat lain. Bukan! Di culik oleh entah siapa dan dia dalam bahaya. Bahaya yang sesungguhnya. Sialan. Siapkan yang lain dan kita _harus_ mencari Jongie." Langkah kaki Changmin menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Pemuda itu memasukan ponsel ke saku jaket dan bertabrakan dengan Yoochun di pintu depan.

"Haruskah kau berlari seperti itu?" Grutu Yoochun.

"Harus Paman. Jongie di culik. Aku harus mencarinya."

Pemuda itu memutari tubuh pamanya untuk berlari ke tempat mobilnya di parkir. Yoochun menatap keponakanya dengan tatapan heran sebelum sadar siapa yang di maksud oleh keponakan nakalnya itu.

"Aku ikut." Yoochum berhasil masuk sebelum mobil Changmin melaju. Sebenarnya karena Jaejoong lah ia datang. "Kau tahu, bukan, bahwa Jaejoong putra Song Il Gook?"

"Ya."

"Dan kau tidak mengatakannya kepada siapapun?"

"Bukankah sekarang aku mengatakannya padamu." gerutu Changmin.

Mobil mereka melaju keluar gerbang dengan kecepatan yang gila gilaan. Yoochun bersandar pasrah karena ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Karena ia sendirilah yang masuk ke dalam mobil keponakannya ini dan ia tidak boleh protes tentang cara mengemudi Changmin.

"Kemana kau akan mencari Jaejoong?"

"Aku hanya berniat menemui teman temanku. Sebelum menyusun rencana mencari Jaejoong."

"Yunho tahu?"

"Tentu saja! Paman Yunho sudah menghubungi polisi. Itu yang ku tahu."

Yoochun sudah akan bertanya sesaat sebelum Changmin membentaknya. "Diamlah Paman. Aku sedang konsentrasi." bibir Yoochun tertutup rapat. Untuk kali pertama dalam hidupnya ia menuruti nasehat keponakan nakalnya itu. Dan tidak akan ada kedua kalinya. Janji Yoochun.

-TBC-

Typo masih juga ada padahal sudah di edit. Maafkan Sherry. ^.^  
Semoga cerita ino tidak membosankan.

Ff ini sudah akan end. Gx tau beberapa lagi 2 mungkin. Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Yang masih berminat dengan PDF untuk koleksi. Bisa hubungi Sherry. Tersedia beberapa pdf.  
Untuk buku...? Akan saya pikirkan.

All ff bakal ada pdf. Cuma masih di edit.  
Sebenarnya sherry malas edit. Jadi sabar kalau editnya lama.

Untuk yang sudah beli buku  
Dan sudah di terima. Tolong infonya ya. Biar Sherry tau bukunya sampai dengan selamat(?)

Kamsahamnida.


	22. Chapter 21

※Shery Kim※

Title : Catch Me. If You Wanna.

M. Cast : Jung Yunho  
Kim Jaejoong  
Other

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friend Ship, Family, Comedy, etc...

Rate : T ~ M

 **WARNING.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Choi Seung Hyun di kejutkan oleh bogem dari Changmin yang membuatnya terlempar dari tempat duduknya sampai membentur dinging.

Kedatangan Changmin dan teman teman pemuda itu dalam jumlah yang tidaklah sedikit membuat Seung Hyun mengeryitkan kening bahkan pemuda itu tidak di beri kesempatan untuk sekedar bertanya ketika salah satu dari mereka menarik Seung Hyun bangkit dan menyudutkan pemuda itu ke dinding.

Teriakan pengunjung cafe tidak di indahkan oleh Changmin. Yang ada di wajah pemuda itu adalah amarah yang tidak di ketahui oleh Seung Hyun apa sebabnya dan ia memang ingin mencari tahu andai mereka tidak menyudutkannya seperti ini.

"Di mana Jaejoong?" Changmin melayangkan satu pukulan perut pemuda itu.

Seung Hyun tidak menduga dan tidak bisa menghindar karena mereka di kelilingi oleh teman teman Changmin, jangan lupa Siwon cs ada bersama mereka yang membuat kesempatan bisa melarikan diri lenyap saat itu juga.

Bahkan di antara teman teman Seung Hyun yang tidak lah sedikit, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani maju ketika Siwon bersama Hankyung muncul di belakang hampiri mereka.

Melihat tangan Changmin terangkat, Seung Hyun menutupi wajahnya dan berteriak. "Tunggu!" serunya. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bertanya tentang Jongie padaku. Yang aku tahu dia bersama kalian siang tadi. Jangan lupa, kalian melarangku untuk bicara padanya."

Changmin menyudutkan Seung Hyun kembali ke dinding, bahkan tidak memberi pemuda itu kesempatan untuk menatap wajahnya saat ia melayangkan satu tinju lain ke arahnya. "Jangan bermain main dengan kami Seung Hyun, jika kami tahu kau ikut serta dalam penculikan yang kami duga di dalangi oleh kakakmu, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

Kyuhyun menahan tangan Changmin sesaat sebelum pemuda itu kembali berniat menghajar Seung Hyun.

"Aku bersumpah aku tidak tahu di mana Jongie. meskipun aku tahu aku tidak mungkin menyakitinya." teriak Seung Hyun murka.

"Kau mungkin tidak," Siwon menyahut. "Tapi kakakmu memiliki motif terbesar dalam penculikan ini. Beritahu aku sesuatu yang kau tahu, di mana Ahra nuna sekarang. Aku tidak menemukannya di manapun juga."

"Sejak hari di mana Yunho Hyung mencampakkan Nuna _ku_ , dia kembali ke London." Sekali lagi satu tinju menghajar sisi wajah pemuda itu, kali ini Kyuhyun lah yang mengarahkan tinjunya kepada Seung Hyun.

"Peringatan untukmu, jika kau berani berbohong."

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu," Pemuda itu terbatuk di antara umpatannya. "Harus dengan apa aku meyakinkan kalian bahwa aku tidak berbohong."

"Lalu apa alasanmu menemui Jaejoong siang tadi."

"Aku selalu menemui Jongie setia hari, di kantin. Changmin pun tahu itu."

Semua mata menatap kearah Changmin, pemuda itu mengerjapkan mata cepat sebelum pura-pura tidak paham dan mengangguk malas.

"Dan kau tidak memberitahu kita?" tuduhan Siwon kepada Changmin membuat pemuda itu memberenggut.

"Dia selalu mengganggu Jongie. Aku tidak menyukainya. Dan semua orang tahu kau juga tidak menyukai Jogie." ujarnya kepada Seung Hyun.

"Itu tidak benar," sanggah Seung Hyun. Namun dengan segera meralat saat sadar ucapannya menarik banyak perhatian. "Aku memang tidak menyukainya. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah menyakitinya. Apalagi menculik Jongie seperti apa yang kalian tuduhkan padaku."

"Jaga bicaramu Bung, kami tidak menuduh. Hanya bertanya." sanggah Changmin.

"Dengan kekerasan."

Menghela napas kesal Siwon mengangguk kearah teman temannya. Kerumunan itu tidak bubar namun berkurang dengan sebagian dari mereka menjauh. "Benarkah kau tidak tahu di mana Jaejoong atau mencurigai siapa yang menculik Jaejoong?" Changmin bertanya kepada Seung Hyun.

Pemuda itu menyeka darah yang mengalir di sela bibirnya yang pecah dan menggeram. "Apa Jongie di culik? Kapan?"

"Apa kau belum paham apa yang kami ocehkan sejak tadi?" Changmin bertanya polos. "Itulah alasan kami datang menyapamu, bung. Katakan di mana Jongie?"

Seung Hyun memberenggut. "Berapa kali aku harus mengatakan aku tidak tahu, jika pun aku tahu aku akan menolongnya tanpa menunggu kalian."

"Masih menyukai Jongie ternyata." Komentar itu datang dari Heechul. Pemuda cantik itu berdiri jauh dari yang lain, namun ketajaman mata pemuda itu tidak bisa di anggap remeh dan semua orang tahu itu. "Masih menyukai Jaejoong, kau hanya cari mati. Dia tidak terjangkau olehmu baik sekarang ataupun dulu."

"Haruskah kau bicara sekejam itu?" Hankyung menyindir.

"Sialan." teriak Changmin. "Kita menemui jalan buntu." pemuda itu berputar, berjalan menjauh dari yang lain dengan perasaan lebih marah dari sebelumnya. "Aku akan mencarinya sendiri." gumamnya sambil berjalan keluar pintu.

"Sudah terlalu malam, besok kita lanjutkan. Ummaku pasti marah karena aku pulang terlambat.

Changmin mengabaikan ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia berderap keluar cafe menuju mobil degan Yoochun masih menunggu disana. "Aku baru menghubungi Yunho."

Changmin mengabaikan pamannya lalu masuk ke balik kemudi. "Dia ingat berpapasan dengan mobil hitam di parkiran rumah sakit. Polisi sedang memeriksa kamera CCTV dan mencari ke arah mana mereka membawa Jaejoong pergi." Kata itu menarik perhatian Changmin.

"Apakah berhasil?"

Yoochun mengedikkan bahu. "Tidak mudah nak, kau harus tenang, kau bahkan belum beristirahat ataupun makan sejak sore tadi. Aku benci mengatakan ini, aku tidak perhatian, hanya saja kau butuh makan untuk menambah tenaga sebelum menunggu laporan dari polisi." Yoochun mengulurkan _hanburger_ untuk keponakannya. "Makanlah, kita pulang."

"Tidak!" tolak Changmin. Meski ia menerima makan malamnya dengan enggan. "Di mana Yunho Hyung?"

"Di kantor polisi. Dia berniat memastikan sendiri kemana mobil hitam itu membawa Jaejoong. Dia lebih gila ketimbang dirimu, aku yakinkan kau. Ngomong ngomong boleh aku mengemudi, dan kau bisa menyantap makan malammu dengan tenang," Changmin menatap Pamannya, lalu Yoochun menambahkan. "Dengan begitu kita akan lebih cepat sampai di kenator polisi." Yang mendapat anggukan dari Changmin.

。。* 。。

"Jongie lapar." Rengek Jaejoong. "Tidak bisakah kalian membelikan Jongie makanan untuk mengganjal perut?"

Pria yang tadi Jaejoong lihat pertama kalinya di taman sore itu mengabaikan Jaejoong, bahkan tidak sedikit pun menoleh untuk memastikan Jaejoong masih duduk di tempat yang sama. Di sofa pondok yang lumayan besar untuk ukuran rumah biada dan Jaejoong tidak yakin mereka berada di mana.

Yang Jaejoong ingat ia di seret masuk ke dalam rumah bergaya pedesaan yang tidak memiliki tetangga. Adapun ia ingin kabur, itu bukanlah ide yang bagus mengingat ia tidak tahu di mana ia berada saat ini. Yang lebih mengerikan adalah, tempat ini jauh dari pemukiman warga. Jaejoong tidak perlu bertanya karena cukup dengan mengamati jendela yang tertutup tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, mereka di kelilingi oleh hutan.

"Kalian tidak akan mendapatkan uang jika aku mati," Jaejoong berseru lebih karena gugup. "Aku bilang Jongie lapar."

"Kau tidak akan mati hanya karena tidak makan malam bocah."

"Jongie bukan bocah." gerutu Jaejoong.

"Kalau kau bukan bocah, kau akan menutup mulut dan duduk dengan tenang. Besok pagi bos kami akan turun dan memastikan kami menangkap bocah yang tepat sebelum kami menyerahkanmu padanya. Atau kau lebih suka kami mengikat kedua tangan dan kakimu?"

"Baiklah. Jongie berbaik hati untuk menunggu siapapun bos kalian sampai besok pagi. Jika aku belum mati karena lapar tentu saja." Ruangan kembali hening.

Mata Jaejoong mengamati ruang tamu itu dengan tatapan mengamati. Ia akan mengingat ruangan ini dengan sangat dampai benda terkecil apapun. Siapa tahu itu akan membantu ketika mereka sudah melepaskan Jaejoong dan ia berjanji akan membawa polisi datang menangkap mereka semua setelahnya.

Rumah pondok itu terdiri dari dua lantai. Cukup bersih untuk ukuran tempat persembunyian penjahat. Bukankah biasanya mereka tinggal di tempat kotor lembab dan suram. Namun tidak dengan pondok ini, dan Jaejoong menyukai perabot kayu yang memenuhi ruang tamu ini. Setidaknya ia masih bisa bersyukur karena tidak di tendang ke dalam ruang bawah tanah.

Apakah mereka akan menyakitinya. Apa tujuan mereka menculiknya? Jaejoong tidak habis pikir. Apakah untuk membunuhnya? Jaejoong bergidik ngeri.

Lalu bagaimana jika ia mati?  
Jaejoong menggeleng ngeri. Ia belum siap untuk mati. "Apa jongie akan di bunuh?" Tanya Jaejoong was was.

Tidak ada jawaban dari mereka yang membuat Jaejoong kembali bertanya. "Jongie masih sangat muda. Baru delapan belas tahun dan belum menikah. Jongie belum ingin mati."

Terdengar bunyi berdentam sebelum suara geraman marah penculiknya terdengar. "Bisakah kau diam bocah. Kami tidak tahu. Kami hanya di beri perintah untuk menangkapmu, tidak lebih."

"Jongie bukan penjahat. Kenapa harus di tangkap. Toh kalian juga bukan polisi." dengan nada tegas ia menambahkan. "Ini namanya penculikan Paman."

"Aku tahu apa yang kami lakukan bocah. Diamlah sebelum kami tergoda untuk menutup mulutmu dengan kaos kaki." Jaejoong lebih bijaksana untuk mengunci mulut setelahnya.

Namun itu tidak bertahan lama karena bunyi perutnya yang keroncongan membuat amarah Jaejoong kembali bangkit sehingga pemuda itu meninggikan suaranya.

"Jongie lapar. Kemana bos kalian? Kenapa tidak mengurus Jongie. Jongie kan tanggung jawabnya sekarang dan Jongie _sangat sangat_ lapar." ujarnya sok bijak.

"Bos kami sudah tidur pada jam sembilan malam. Beliau membutuhkan tenaga ekstra untuk melalui hari esok."

"Dan mengabaikan Jongie yang kelaparan. Jongie akan sekurus ikan teri besok pagi jika kalian tidak mengambilkan sesuatu untuk mengganjal perut Jongie."

"Kenapa tidak kau hemat tenagamu dengan diam disana. Apa kau tidak merasa ini sebuah keberuntungan bagimu, bocah. Kau yang di culik di sini, tapi bebas berkeliyaran di rumah ini. Tentu saja asal kau tidak melangkah keluar dari pintu itu."

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika Jongie melewati pintu itu?"

"Pengawal lain akan menendangmu masuk kembali. Aku yakinkan kau bahwa mereka lebih kejam dari pada pria yang memukulmu sore ini." itu adalah jawaban kemana perginya penjahat lainnya.

"Dan katakan kepadaku kenapa aku mendapat keberuntungan itu?" Astaga. Haruskah mereka berdebat.

Jaejoong sendiri sempat heran kenapa ia tidak di ikat seperti korban penculikan dalam drama. Malah ia di biarkan bebas di dalam ruangan dan duduk nyaman di sofa empuk berbulu yang menurutnya unik.

Tiga pengawal berpakaian serba hitam itu mengedikan bahu acuh sebelum kembali ke pada kegiatan mereka dengan dadu.

Karena lelah untuk mendebat, Jaejoong merebahkan tubuh ke sandaran sofa dan mencoba mencari kenyamanan. Sofa itu lembut. Tidak buruk untuk sebagai alas tidur dan itulah yang ia lakukan.

Jaejoong tidak tahu berapa lama ia tertidur, saat ia terbangun, ruangan dalam keadaan temaram. Langit di luar jendela sudah mulai terang yang menandakan pagi sudah datang. Pengawal tertidur di ujung ruangan di atas kursi yang mereka duduki semalam, mengabaikan Jaejoong bahkan tidak takut jika ia berniat kabur.

Sungguh ajaib bagaimana ia bisa tidur dalam keadaan perut keroncongan. Semalam mereka sampai di sini sangat larut, tidak heran jika mereka tidak menemukan apapun untuk mengganjal perut sampai saat ini.

Karena marah juga lapar, Jaejoong sudah tidak sabar untuk menunggu mereka menghidangkan sarapan untuknya -jika ia beruntung bisa memiliki sarapan. Memikirkan ia harus menahan lapar entah sampai kapan, Jaejoong harus mencari sesuatu, sendiri, untuk mengganjal perutnya.

Dengan langkah pelan ia berjalan ke sisi aula menuju pintu depan. Pintu itu terkunci sesui dugaan. Jaejoong mendesah kecewa. Ia tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk kabur dan harus segera menemukan cara untuk kabur. Masalah di luar sana ia akan pikirkan nanti.

Lorong itu gelap. Jaejoong berjalan dengan berjinjit tanpa sepatu. Ia lupa di mana ia meninggalkan sepatunya semalam. Ia butuh bekal sebelum kabur, tentu saja jika ia beruntung ada makanan sisa di pondok ini.

Ruangan berikutnya adalah dapur. Ia mendesah lega. Jaejoong tidak perlu menyalakan lampu karena cahaya pagi menerangi ruangan sederhana itu sampai Jaejoong dapat melihat bongkahan roti sisa kemarin di atas meja.

Penculik sialan. Mereka membiarkan dirinya kelaparan ketika di ruangan sebelah terdapat makanan yang _ter-abaikan_. Jaejoong terlalu marah untuk menyadari sudah berapa lembar roti yang ia makan, ia menyadari adanya selai tidak jauh darinya dan terlambat karena tinggal selembar tipis roti keju di tangan.

Ia tersedak. Ia butuh minum dan segera mendekati kulkas untuk di hadapkan dengan botol botol beer di dalamnya. Siapapun yang tinggal disini, dia tidak menyukai hidup sehat karena tidak ada sedikitpun susu di dalam kulkasnya.

Dengan kebijakan yang di putuskan, Jaejoong menyambar sebotol air mineral dan menegugnya sampai habis. Sebelum tegukan terakhir melewati tenggorokan lampu menyala dan membuat Jaejoong menyeburkan air dalam mulutnya sebelum tersedak.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk meninggalkan sofa di luar anak nakal."

Perutnya sudah di isi. Setidaknya tenaganya mulai pulih meski tidak sepenuhnya untuk Jaejoong bisa mengalahkan mereka semua. Jadi, ketika pria itu maju mendekat Jaejoong mendorong kursi kearahnya dan melompat keatas meja. Memberikan tendangan kuat kearah dada pria itu yang membuat pria itu terkapar di lantai.

Jaejoong melompat keluar dari dapur karena ia yakin keributan itu mampu membangunkan penjahat lain yang masih tertidur. Ia harus segera keluar dari sini. Jika mereka belum terbangun dan mencarinya tentu saja.

Benar saja. Ruangan depan sudah terang, lampu sudah di nyalakan yang menandakan keributan tadi berhasil membangunkan mereka semua. Sial.

Semalam Jaejoong hanya melihat tiga orang di ruangan itu, sekarang ada lebih dari lima orang yang menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan jengkel. "Bocah menyusahkan. Seharusnya kita mengikatnya kemarin." ujar salah satu dari mereka.

"Tangkap dia." Jaejoong menoleh kearah pria yang baru saja ia tumbangkan dengan hanya satu tendangan ringan itu sebal. Ia sudah menduga bahwa pria itu hanya terkejut karena gerakannya yang tiba-tiba. Tidak benar-benar terluka.

"Jongie benci olehraga seperti ini di pagi buta." gerutunya. Namun tak ayal berlari kesalah satu pria terdekat dan menjatuhkan pria itu dengan sama mudahnya seperti pria sebelumnya. Semua orang berhenti, menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan terkejut yang membuat Jaejoong harus menjelaskan.

"Kemarin aku hanya lapar. Kalian tidak memberiku makanan. Dan siapa di antara kalian yang berani memukulku kemarin?"

Semua mata menoleh ke sosok pria yang lebih tinggi dari Jaejoong. Pria itu hanya mengeryitkan kening melihat amarahnya yang membuat Jaejoong murka karenanya.

Sebelum mereka kembali tersadar Jaejoong berlari ke arah pria itu hanya untuk di hadang oleh penjahat lain. Pria itu berhasil memukulnya dan karena gerakannya terlabat untuk mempertahankan diri Jaejoong harus terdorong beberapa langkah ke samping.

Ia benci melakukan ini. Namun kakaknya pernah mengajarkan perkelahian antar wanita dan itulah yang Jaejoong lakukan. Melempar barang apapun yang dapat ia temukan kepada lawan sebelum maju dan memberikan pria itu satu tinju mematikan di dadanya.

Pria itu meraung dan Jaejoong tidak memiliki waktu untuk bernapas lega, pria lain menghampirinya dan lagi lagi ia memberikan tendangan di kaki yang membuat pria itu terjungkal.

Jaejoong marah. Marah pada diri sendiri yang begitu bodohnya mengikuti mereka kemarin. Dan ia marah kepada Siwon cs juga Changmin yang meninggalkannya kemarin.

Beruntung ia tahu bela diri. Meskipun pemuda itu tidak bisa di katakan ahli, cukup bagi Jaejoong untuk melumpuhkan beberapa lawan dan membuat mereka cedera sebelum ia kelelahan.

Ia terlempar ke sofa saat pria tinggi besar yang kemarin memukulnya maju untuk menangkapnya. Sofa itu sampai berguling kebelakang, membawa tubuh Jaejoong berguling di lantai dengan erangan kesakitan.

"Bos melarang kita untuk melukainya." pria lain menahan pria itu untuk tetap di tempat.

"Kau tidak lihat dia telah berhasil membuat separuh dari teman kita terluka?"

"Aku tahu. Tapi bukankah kita sudah di peringatkan sebelumnya bahwa pemuda itu akan melawan."

Pria itu hanya mendegus. Dari wajahnya yang garang Jaejoong meduga pria itu keras kepala. Dan benar saja. "Kau tidak akan lepas begitu saja karena telah melukai saudaraku." teriak pria itu.

Jadi pria yang sebelumnya menerima hantaman kursi dari Jaejoong adalah saudara pria buruk rupa ini. Tidak sedikitpun mirip.

Kedua lengan Jaejoong telah di tahan oleh kedua pengawal di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Namun itu tidak membuat Jaejoong kehilangan senyuman di atas bibirnya yang berdarah saat pria bertubuh tinggi itu bersiri menjulang di hadaoan Jaejoong.

"Aku menyesal pak tua. Tapi Jongie beritahu kau sesuatu... ," Kedua lengan Jaejoong mengerat pada kedua lengan pria di sisinya, mengangkat kedua kakinya dari lantai untuk memberi tendangan di tempat yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh pria untuk menendang, karena tendangan itu lebih cocok untuk para gadis. "Enyahlah dari hadapanku."

Pria buruk rupa itu mengeram menahan selakangnya. Jaejoong tersenyum bangga karena berhasil membalas dendam. Tidak, masih ada satu pukulan lagi. Tapi ia akan menyimpannya untuk nanti jika ia sudah bebas. Atau jika dirinya bisa bebas.

Kebahagiaan Jaejoong harus tertunda oleh suara dalam seorang pria yang terdengar murka oleh keributan yang mereka buat.

"Siapa yang memperbolehkan kalian menghancurkan ruang tamu pondokku?" kemarahan dalam suara itu terdengar jelas sampai Jaejoong merinding mendengar suara serak itu.

Sosok pria tua berdiri di atas tangga dengan wajah kesal, bukan marah seperti yang Jaejoong pikirkan tadi. Pria tua itu pasti sudah berusia lebih dari delapan puluh tahun namun boleh di akui memiliki sikap pemimpin yang membuat semua orang di ruangan itu terdiam.

Aneh, padahal akan sangat mudah untuk menjatuhkan pria itu dengan adanya pria berseragam di dalam ruangan itu. Kecuali satu hal. Kakek itu adalah boss mereka.

"Maafkan kami mengganggu tidur Anda Mr... ." Kakek itu mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikan ucapan salah satu dari anak buahnya.

Kakek itu berderap mendekati Jaejoong dan saat itulah Jaejoong sadar, pria itu memiliki tinggi tubuh yang lumayan di usianya yang tidaklah muda. Dan tidak ada sehelai rambut hitam pun di kepala kakek itu. "Ya Tuhan, berapa usiamu Kakek?" ia bertanya tanpa berpikir.

Pertanyaan itu membuat kening kakek itu berkerut. Kerutan yang entah mengapa tidak terasa asing saat pria itu menyerigai kearahnya. "Aku yakinkan kau bocah, aku lebih tua empat generasi darimu." anehnya kakek itu masih terlihat bugar tanpa bantuan tongkat untuk berjalan.

"Sialnya orang jahat selalu memiliki umur panjang. Gerutu Jaejoong, yang membuat kakek itu tertawa keras.

Lambaian tangan kakek itu membuat Jaejoong di lepaskan. Ia mendesah senang karena akhirnya ia bebas untuk bergerak dan menghirup udara. "Kenapa kau menculikku?"

"Karena aku ingin."

Jaejoong menggertakkan gigi. "Tidak adakah alasan lain. Meminta tebusan atau hal lainnya?"

Pria tua itu terlihat berpikir sebelum menjawab. "Saran yang bagus, bocah. Dan kenapa kau tidak menyamankan dirimu sebelum kita berbincang."

"Jongie tidak berbincang dengan penculik Jongie." nada panggilan itu membuat bibir Kakek tersenyum. Itu pertanda bahwa pemuda itu tidak merasa gugup apalagi terintimindasi olehnya.

Kakek itu mengindahkan Jaejoong, memilih untuk duduk di kursi tunggal mengawasinya dengan mata setajam belati yang entah mengapa membuat Jaejoong merinding ngeri.

"Tapi aku lebih suka memakanmu dagingmu bocah, ketimbang meminta imbalan dari orang tuamu yang kaya." Oh karena alasan itu kah ia di culik. Uang? " Namun jawaban pada kalimat pertama tadi membuat Jaejoong merinding ngeri.

"Kakek pasti bercanda?"

"Apa aku kelihatan bercanda?" Kakek itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, memelankan ucapannya seakan ingin berbagi rahasia penting. "Itu adalah rahasia bagaimana aku bisa hidup sampai sekarang."

Kali ini Jaejoong benar benar mendelik horor. Memakan dagingnya demi Tuhan. "Aku sarankan jangan."

"Kenapa?"

Sebelum Jaejoong sempat menjawab, terdengar suara mobil berhenti lalu di susul suara kerusuhan dan perkelahian dengan suara dentuman yang mengerikan. Lalu hening untuk beberapa saat sebelum terdengar ketukan pada pintu, atau lebih cocok di sebut gedoran mengerikan.

Ttidak butuh seseorang untuk membuka pintu itu karena dua dentuman selanjutnya membuat pintu itu terbuka secara paksa. Lalu Jaejoong mendesah lega.

Jung Yunho berdiri disana. Dengan tampang mengerikan dan amarah yang terlihat jelas di wajah kusut pria itu. "Di mana kalian sembunyikan Jongie?"

"Yunho." pekik Jaejoong senang bukan kepalang. "Jongie di sini." tubuh Jaejoong di tahan oleh pria menyebalkan yang paling di bencinya. Pria itu ternyata sudah pulih dari rasa sakit yang di timbulkan oleh tendangan Jaejoong tadi.

Menyadari tatapan Jaejoong yang tajam, pria itu menjaga jarak namun tetap menahannya di tempat dengan kuat. Jaejoong gatal untuk menendang tulang kering pria jelek ini, tapi menahan diri. Bukankah Yunho sudah datang untuk menolongnya. Jadi untuk apa ia melawan.

Dua orang berikutnya muncul di belakang Yunho. Membuat Jajoong mendelik galak kepada sahabat baiknya itu. "Untuk apa kau kesini Changmin?" dan Yoochun juga menerima imbasnya.

"Untuk melihatmu, tentu saja. Apakah mereka sudah menghajarmu sampai babak belur? Jika belum, aku yang akan menghajarmu sampai babak belur. Tapi nanti setelah ini selesai." jawab Changmin sama galaknya saat mendapatkan delikan dari Jaejoong.

-TBC-

Typo bertebaran seperti biasa.

Semoga tidak mengecewakan dan terima kasih untuk vote dan komentarnya.

Tidak menduga bahwa masih ada yang suka dan berkenan meninggalkan jejak di ff ini. Aku pikir sudah pada bosan.

Next next chap end. -tiup kuku-

Yang masih berminat dengan PDF ff sherry, silahkan PM.

Untuk yang minta saran nulis, mungkin aku gak bisa bantu banyak tapi kita bisa ngobrol via WA LINE atau lainya, sayang.

Hub. WA. +886970217932

atau ID line. ziyakjjlover

bisa juga kamu tinggalkan fb atau lainnya agar aku bisa kontak kamu.


	23. Chapter 22

※Shery Kim※

Title : Catch Me. If You Wanna.

M. Cast : Jung Yunho  
Kim Jaejoong  
Other

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friend Ship, Family, Comedy, etc...

Rate : T ~ M

 **WARNING.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruangan itu berantakan seperti suasana kapal yang baru saja di terjang badai besar. Hal terakhir yang ingin Yunho lihat adalah menemukan kekasihnya dalam keadaan terluka. Bahkan meski itu hanya sedikit saja luka di tubuhnya.

Jaejoong begitu lemah dan tidak akan bisa melawan jika mereka melukainya. Itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Yunho.  
"Di mana kau mungil." pria itu berteriak." Yunho mengamati sekeliling ruangan yang masih kacau.  
Mencari keberadaan Jaejoong di antara pria yang berkelahi.

Teriakan Yunho membuat seluruh pergerakan di ruangan itu terhenti. Dari ujung mata Yunho bisa melihat kakek tua menyebalkan itu duduk di kursinya dengan sikap santai yang menyebalkan.

"Jongie di sini, Yunho." Teriak Jaejoong girang. Meski suara pemuda itu terdengar riang, tetap saja pemandangan di depan mata membuat Yunho menggeram marah.

Dari jarak yang lumayan jauh, Yunho menemukan luka di bibir Jaejoong. Hal itu cukup untuk membuatnya murka dan menatap garang ke arah pria besar yang masih menahan Jaejoong di tempatnya.

"Lepaskan dia." Desisnya sesaat sebelum Yunho melompat maju. Langkah pria itu lebar, lalu menerjang pria bertubuh besar yang masih menahan Jaejoong tadi.

Amarah yang menumpuk sejak hilangnya Jaejoong kemarin muncul bersamaan menjadi amukan. Yunho ingin menghajar lalu membunuh siapapun yang telah berani menculik kekasihnya dan menjauhkan kecintaanya darinya meskipun hanya semalam.

Pukulan membabi buta Yunho layangkan kepada pria bertubuh besar itu tanpa memberi pria itu kesempatan untuk melawan. Jika pun bisa, gerakan pria itu tidak lebih cepat dari amukan Yunho yang bisa di bilang mengerikan.

"Cukup!"

Teriakan itu tidak mampu menghentikan amukan Yunho. Pria itu terus menghantamkan tinjunya ke arah perut dada dan wajah lawan meski lawan sudah tidak lagi melawan.

"Jung Yunho!"  
Kepalan tangan Yunho akhirnya terhenti. Pria itu bangkit dengan perlahan lalu menendang pria besar yang sudah tak sadarkan diri itu sebelum berputar kearah kakek tua yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan sama angkuhnya seperti dirinya.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Yunho murka. "Menculik tunanganku dan membuat kami semua khawatir."

Kakek tua itu menghela napas dalam. Dada kurusnya bergerak saat ia mengedikan bahu tak acuh. "Kalau tidak dengan cara ini, kau tidak akan datang kemari, bukan?"

"Kau bisa saja mengunjungiku di Seoul. Bisa juga menghubungiku dan menyuruhku kemari. Bukan dengan menculik Jaejoong dan demi Tuhan. Tidak tahukah kau betapa takutnya aku saat tidak menemukan Jaejoong dan melihatnya di bawa pergi secara paksa."

"Baiklah. Aku minta maaf. Kau puas!" Kakek itu membentak sama galaknya. "Aku tidak akan sudi menginjakkan kaki di rumah ayahmu yang jahat itu."

"Tidak? Bahkan demi aku?" bentak Yunho. "Jika saja kau lebih muda sepuluh tahun, aku sudah pasti akan menghajarmu," lalu Yunho menambahkan. "Tidak hanya kau yang tidak suka pada Ayahku. Aku juga masih membencinya. Ayahku tamak mempentingkan bisnis ketimbang keluarganya, semua orang juga tahu itu."

Kakek itu menghela napas lagi. "Kau datang untuk menebusnya?" ujar kakek itu sambil mendengus. Menunjuk Jaejoong. "Jika tidak kau tidak bisa membawanya pulang."

"Berapa?" ujar Yunho tidak sabar.

Kakek tua itu mengamati Jaejoong dari atas sampai bawah sampai membuat Jaejoong beringsut mundur ke belakang tubuh Yunho.  
"Barang bagus." gumamnya.

Yunho menahan geraman mendengar ucapan kakek itu.

"Sepuluh juta won."

"Satu tahun?"

"Satu bulan."

"Lupakan. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan sepeser pun dariku. Dasar Kakek mata duitan." Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong, bersiap membawa pemuda itu saat kelompok lain dari mereka menghalangi jalan.

Pria itu berputar menghadap kakek itu lagi. "Suruh mereka pergi atau aku akan menghajar mereka semua. Empat lawan anak buahmu cukup untuk membuat rumah kesayanganmu ini hancur."

Kakek tua itu mengibaskan tangan, menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mundur. Tanda menyerah. "Aku belum selesai Yunho." ujarnya menghentikan langkah pria itu. "Kau pikir untuk apa aku menculiknya kemari. Tidak bisakah kau memberi pelukan selamat tinggal kepada Kakekmu ini sebelum pergi."

"Dia kakekmu?" pekik Jaejoong terkejut. Wajah pemuda itu sudah merah karena marah. "Ya Tuhan. Dia sudah membuat Jongie kelaparan sejak kemarin," tudingnya kepada kakek tua yang terkekeh di depan sana. "Dan menyakiti Jongie."

。。* 。。

Jaejoong masih marah kepada Yunho dan kakek Jung. Bagaimana bisa kakek itu menculiknya hanya karena ingin bertemu dengan calon menantu dan cucunya. Astaga, sungguh undangan yang akan membuat semua tamu tersanjung.

Keluarganya akan tertawa mendengar ini, tentu saja jika mereka sempat mendengarkan cerita Jaejoong atau lebih dulu membunuh kakek itu andai mereka bisa.

Hanya karena tidak menyukai ayah Yunho yang tamak, kakek Jung membuat alasan untuk tidak mengunjungi Yunho di seoul, dan jika bukan karena berita, Kakek Jung juga tidak akan tahu Yunho sudah memiliki kekasih dan akan segera menikah. Hal itu membuat Kakek Jung murka tentu saja.

Ruang tamu sudah kembali rapi. Setidaknya untuk bagian kursi dan perabot sudah kembali di tempat mereka sebelumnya.

Jaejoong beringsut ke sisi tubuh Yunho untuk berisik. "Benarkah Kakek Jung suka makan daging anak muda?"

Mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya Yunho tertegun. Apa yang sudah di ucapan kakeknya sebelum ia datang untuk menakuti Jaejoong. Yunho sendiri tergoda untuk menggoda kekasihnya dengan menjawab. "Ya." bisiknya lirih.

Tarikan napas ngeri Jaejoong terdengar tajam. Doe pemuda itu juga mendelik ngeri melirik Kakek Jung yang duduk di kursi di ujung meja. "Itukah sebabnya kalian mengasingkan Kakek di Gwangju?"

Ujung bibir Yunho berkedup karena menahan tawa mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Ya."

"Dan menyewa pengawal untuk mengawasi Kakek agar tidak nakal atau menculik anak-anak kampung?" Yunho tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa. Pria itu tertawa kerad karena Jaejoong menanggapi omong kosong kakeknya dengan sungguh sungguh.

Tawa Kakek Jung pun terdengar. Jaejoong semakin beringsut ke arah Yunho mencari perlindungan. "Jangan makan Jongie," Pemuda itu menggoyangkan kedua tangan cepat. "Daging Jongie keras dan pahit. Itu karena Jongie anak nakal," Melirik sahabatnya yang duduk di sisi lain meja, Jaejoong menyenggol pemuda itu dengan kakinya. "Daging Changmin lebih lembut, Kakek. Makan dia, Jongie rela, sungguh!" imbuhnya dengan keyakinan yang membuat Yunho dan kakek Jung tertawa semakin keras. Dan membuat Changmin mendelik galak kearah sahabat baiknya itu

"Aku hanya bercanda Jongie. Kakek tidak makan daging anak-anak, hanya makan daging sapi."

Desahan Jaejoong terdengar keras. "Oh syukurlah. Setidaknya sapi tidak akan punah meskipun Kakek makan satu ekor setiap harinya."

"Perkataan apa itu?" sahut Yunho. Kepada Kakek Jung, Yunho berkata. "Kami sudah harus pergi. Ada hal penting yang harus kami urus ketimbang duduk di sini dan ngobrol denganmu Kakek sialan."

"Ya Tuhan, apakah seperti ini kasih sayangmu kepada Kakek. Bahkan acara lain lebih penting dari Kakekmu sendiri?"

Degan tegas Yunho menegaskan. "Benar! Bahkan acara ini lebih penting dari dirimu Kakek. Berkunjunglah ke kota jika Kakek ingin. Atau kau ingin ikut bersama kami ke Seoul, sekarang?" Yunho sudah berdiri dan menarik Jaejoong untuk bangkit. "Lusa pernikahan kami. Jika Kakek tidak ingin hadir juga tidak masalah. Toh kau bukan pendeta yang akan menikahkan kami."

"Lusa?" pekik Jaejoong. Apakah kekasihnya ini sudah gila. Mana mungkin mereka akan menikah lusa? "Aku bahkan belum lulus sekolah, Jung."

Yunho menyeret Jaejoong tanpa mempedulikan rengekan pemuda itu. Langkah kakinya tidak sedikit pun melamban saat keluar pintu dan menuruni undakan di luar pondok.

"Tidak masalah, Mungil. Setelah kejadian hari ini aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu dari pengawasanku. Meskipun untuk sebentar."

"Apa kau tidak terlalu berlebihan Yunho. Aku kan di culik Kakekmu, yang penasaran dengan calon menantu cucunya yang sedang di bahas di seluruh penjuru kota," Jaejoong mengulang ucapan kakek Jung yang kakek jabarkan tadi. "Dan Jongie tidak akan kemana mana."

Yunho tidak mencoba bersikap lembut sewaktu mendorong Jaejoong masuk ke mobil. Bahkan pria itu tidak menunggu Jaejoong duduk dengan benar saat menghempaskan pintu tertutup.

"Apapun itu mungil," ujarnya dari luar pintu. "Aku tidak ingin siapa pun menjauhkanmu dariku. Aku terlalu mencintaimu untuk bisa kehilanganmu." Tatapan sedih Yunho menahan apapun yang akan di ucapkan Jaejoong.

Tidak tahukah Jaejoong betapa takutnya Yunho saat tidak menemukan Jaejoong di manapun kemarin. Ia benci kecemasan yang ia rasakan sejak tahu Jaejoong di culik. Rasanya seakan tercekik, tak bisa bernapas dan jantungmu seakan berhenti dan kapan saja kau akan mati.

Bahkan Yunho tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kehidupannya setelah ini jika tidak menemukan Jaejoong atau suatu terjadi kepada kekasihnya ini. Bagaimana jika Jaejoong terluka dan... Hal hal yang tidak ingin ia tahu berkecamuk di dalam benaknya

Melihat wajah pucat Yunho, Jaejoong mengangkat kedua tangan untuk menangkup wajah pria itu. Tidak peduli dengan adanya bingkai pintu d antara mereka Jaejoong mencondongkan tubuh, mengecup bibir kekasihnya penuh sayang.

"Kau tidak akan kehilangan aku, tidak akan pernah!" ujar Jaejoong meyakinkan dengan bijak. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam pagi ini dan berhasil membuat Yunho sedikit tenang.

Jaejoong juga merasakan perasaan yang sama kemarin. Ia pikir tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu lagi dengan Yunho dan jika itu benar terjadi, Jaejoong tidak tahu bagaimana caranya hidup jika tanpa Yunho. Itupun jika ia masih hidup. Ketakutan yang sama ia lihat ada di mata pria itu.

"Aku akan menikah denganmu, kapan pun, sekarang atau nanti toh sama saja. Aku bahkan tidak keberatan kita menikah detik ini juga, Yunnie." Satu kecupan lembut mampu menenangkan pria itu namun itu tidaklah cukup bagi Yunho.

Lengan Yunho terangkat untuk memeluk Jaejoong. "Kita pulang. Keluargamu hampir saja membunuhku ketika mereka tahu Kakek Jung lah yang menculikmu. Tidak peduli seberapa keras aku meyakinkan mereka bahwa kau akan baik-baik saja, tetap saja mereka merasa khawatir." Yunho menarik diri. Mengamati wajah kekasihnya lebih seksama.

Luka pada bibir Jaejoong mulai membengkak. Ini tidak akan indah jika membekas di hari pernikahan mereka besok hari. Namun apalah arti sebuah luka. Dan amarah untuk mengomeli kakeknya kembali bangkit.

"Kakek sialan." gumam Yunho sebelum memutari mobil lalu duduk di balik kemudi. "Syukurlah saudaramu tidak ikut datang bersamaku atau aku tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan kepada Kakek tua itu karena berani menculik putra dan adik kesayangan mereka." Yunho tersenyum lembut untuk kekasihnya.

Jaejoong terkikik membayangkan seandainya saudaranya datang dan mengacau. Oh ia yakin sekali mereka akan membuat kekacaun yang sangat fatal. Ia sendiri heran mengapa mereka bisa menahan diri untuk tidak datang.

"Aku tidak yakin akan hal itu. Aku lebih takut jika mereka menghajar anak buat Kakekmu karena telah melukaiku." Tentu saja mereka tidak akan meragukan hal itu. Bahkan tidak akan cukup dengan tendangan atau tamparan kecil. Jaejoong berani mempertaruhkan uang saku selama setahun untuk itu.

Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong, membawa ke bibir dan menciumnya. "Jongie, jangan buat aku khawatir lagi. Jangan pernah!" Tangan Yunho menyusup ke tengkuk Jaejoong, menarik kekasihnya untuk ia cium dan kali ini bukanlah ciuman biasa.

Ciuman itu syarat akan keputus asaan serta kebahagiaan mereka. Begitu penuh hasrat mendamba dan keduanya tahu ciuman ini tidak akan berujung kemana mana ketika mereka berada di depan rumah kakek Yunho.

"Kemana kau pikir kau akan pergi kucing nakal." Changmin melompat masuk tanpa malu ke dalam mobil Yunho, di ikuti Yoochun yang membanting pintu cukup keras di sisi lain pintu dan membuat kedua pasangan itu saling melepaskan diri dengan sangat tiba tiba.

Wajah mereka semerah tomat karena malu. Bahkan Jaejoong sampai terbentur pintu saat menarik diri dengan cepat menyadari sahabat baiknya bergabung dengan mereka.

"Tentu saja pulang." jawab Jaejoong. Jemarinya menekan kulit bagian belakang kepala menahan denyutan nyeri.

"Dan meninggalkan kami?" desis Changmin.

"Menyenangkan sekali bisa melakukan hal itu." gumam Yunho yang mulai menjalankan mobil.

"Memangnya kalian tidak naik mobil sendiri?" Jaejoong bertanya.

"Tidak. Dan kau harus rela kami ganggu, atau aku bersumpah besok kau tidak akan muncul di gereja dalam keadaan sehat terlebih wajah cantikmu itu akan ternoda oleh tinjuku." Itu adalah hal terakhir yang ingin Jaejoong alami.

"Baiklah," Jaejoong mendesah." Dan jaga sikapmu Changmin. Atau aku akan melemparmu keluar dari mobil jika kau nakal."

"Aku bukan kau," gerutunya. "Dan apa itu tadi? Kau menawarkanku seperti aku adalah sebongkah daging untuk Kakek itu makan."

Jaejoong terenyum lebar mendengar Changmin masih membahas masalah itu. "Beruntung Kakek tidak makan daging manusia atau kau sudah menjadi hidangan di atas meja sekarang." ia terkekeh. "Ngomong ngomong Yunnie," Nada suara Jaejoong yang berubah membuat Changmin ingin muntah. "Bagaimana jika kita mampir untuk sarapan. Jongie lapar."

"Astaga, mereka tidak memberimu makan?" Yunho memelankan laju mobil, mengamati sekeliling mencari tempat apapun yang buka pada jam tujuh pagi, terlebih di desa. Oh ini tidak akan mudah. "Seharusnya kita menerima tawaran Kakek tadi untuk..."

"Tidak!" seru Jaejoong bersamaan dengan Changmin. "Jongie tidak mau menjadi hidangan sarapanmu Yunho." Jaejoong ngeri membayangkan ia akan di potong potong menjadi beberapa bagian.

Ok, Kakek Jung memang mengatakan tidak makan daging manusia. Tetap saja ia merasa ngeri.

Yunho hanya terkekeh menanggapi ucapan itu. "Justru aku tergoda untuk mencicipimu sebagai sarapanku." Tentunya dalam versi otak Yunho dan berkelana membayangkan Jaejoong di atas meja makan untuk ia nikmati dalam keadaan telanjang.

Dan tentu saja yang ada di dalam pikiran Jaejoong dalam versi yang berbeda. "Jangan katakan kau juga ketularan Kakek Jung. Oh Yunnie, aku takut menikah denganmu. Bagaimana jika aku tidur nanti dan terbangun mendapati diriku di atas meja di atas piring dalam keadaan tak bernyawa."

Changmin beserta Yoochun menggeram dari jok belakang. "Ayolah kalian berdua. Hentikan pembicaraan konyol ini. Perutku mulas mendengarnya."

"Aku bukan rujak Chwang, yang bisa membuatmu mulas."

"Kau lebih masam ketimbang rasa rujak dari Indonesia, kucing nakal. Bahkan lebih masam dari hidangan apapun dari Thailand."

"Apakah aku asam Yunnie? Kau yang pernah mencicipiku." Jaejoong bertanya polos.

"Tidak! Kau manis, bibirmu lembut dan rasa tubuhmu..." Yoochun bederta Changmin berteriak keras. Yunho tidak melanjutkan, atau pria itu melanjutkan dan Jaejoong tidak mendengarnya karena teriakan dari belakang membuatnya harus menutup telinga.

Pagi yang sungguh menakjubkan untuk mengawali hari.

。。* 。。

"Kau memaafkan mereka?" Son Tae Woon terkejut mendengar pengakuan besannya itu.

"Ya."

"Bagaimana bisa kau memaafkan mereka begitu saja. Kau tidak boleh membiarkan mereka bebas tanpa mendapatkan sedikit peringatan?" ujar pria itu murka.

Tidak mungkin ia akan melepaskan mereka dan menyerahkan kekayaan serta kedudukan kepada anak tiri menantunya. Ia telah bekerja keras untuk meyakinkan putrinya juga besannya itu selama lebih dari delapan belas tahun untuk tetap merahasiakan Jaejoong dari dunia. Dan sekarang, ia di paksa untuk menyerah. Tidak akan!

Pada awalnya Tae Woon berniat menyingkirkan Jaejoong, sebagaimana ia menyingkirkan Kim Ji Young, wanita yang di cintai menantunya demi putrinya. Song Ji Hyo, begitu mencintai Song Il Gook dan ia menginginkan kekayaan serta pengaruh yang akan di berikan kepada keluarga itu setelah pernikahan.

Sialnya tidak mudah meyakinkan keluarga besannya itu ketika Song Il Gook sendiri mencintai wanita lain. Bahkan sudah menikah secara diam diam dengan putri kepala pelayan keluarga Song.

Song Ji Hyo cukup mencintai Il Gook dan menerima pernikahan yang di paksa kedua belah pihak itu. Ji Hyo juga bersedia menerima putra tirinya, bahkan keenam cucunya juga sangat mencintai Jaejoong dengan berlebihan yang memaksa Tae Woon menahan diri untuk tidak menyakiti bocah itu.

Jika ia tahu akan berakhir seperti ini, ia sudah akan melenyapkan Jaejoong. Sama seperti ia mengancam Ji Young untuk meninggalkan Song Il Gook.

Song Im Pyo duduk tenang di kursi rodanya. Cahaya matahari menyinari taman rumah sakit itu dengan indah. Betapa menyenangkan hidup ini jika kau memandang semua hal dari sufut berbeda. Dimana hanya ada kedamaian dan kebahagiaan bersama orang yang kau sayangi.

"Kita lah yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Kita sudah melukai seorang anak dan menjauhkannya dari ibu kandungnya. Lalu ayah dan ibu tiri yang mencoba melinduginya juga kita jauhkan. Tidakkah kita yang sudah keterlaluan?" ujarnya lirih.

Wajah murka Tar Woon tidak membuat Im Pyo takut. Justru pria tua itu terlihat lebih keras menentang apapun perlawanan yang akan di lakukan besannya itu kepada keluarganya. "Jaejoong benar, uang bukan segala yang kau butuhkan di dunia ini. Uang juga tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan kita dari kematian serta kebencian anak-anak kita. Bahkan uang pun tidak bisa mengembalikan cinta putraku jika dia sudah membenciku. Yang sudah aku pupuk selama belasan tahun. Begitu juga dengan putrimu."

"Kapan tepatnya kau bicara dengan Jaejoong?" pertanyaan itu di lontarkan dengan suara yang berdesis marah. Apakah Im Pyo sudah termakan omongan pemuda itu ketika ia berada di luar negeri.

"Saat aku berbaring tak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakit. Saat aku sendirian tanpa ada orang yang menemaniku. Bahkan keenam cucuku tidak ada yang bersedia untuk tinggal. Mereka hanya datang sesekali dan mengatakan kecewa karena aku menolak mengakui adik mereka," Pria itu terdiam sebelum melanjutkan. "Bagimana mana mungkin mereka bersedia tinggal untuk merawatku setelah apa yang aku lakukan kepada adik mereka, bukan."

"Mereka masih terlalu muda untuk tahu betapa pentingnya kedudukan di perusahaan kita. Jika sampai Jaejoong mendapatkan warisan dari putramu ataupun putriku lalu menikah dengan Jung Yunho, dapat di pastikam pria muda itulah yang akan menduduki kursi CEO dan bukannya Il Gook." Tae Woon menjelaskan. "Tidakkah kau akan melawan?"

Tidak ada jawaban untuk beberapa saat. Song Im Pyo menatap jauh ke depan. Ke tempat yang kosong.  
"Selama aku berbaring di rumah sakit, banyak sekali hal yang telah aku pikirkan. Aku menyesali semua yang telah aku lakukan di masa lalu. Aku sendiri yang memupuk kebencian di dalam hati putraku dengan menghalangi ia menikahi wanita yang di cintainya. Menantang mereka. Hanya saja rasanya sungguh menyesakkan ketika kau sadar bahwa penderitaan lah yang kau berikan kepada putramu. Ketika kau menginginkan dia bahagia."

"Kau juga menyesal telah memilih Ji Hyo untuk menjadi menantumu?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" sanggah Im Pyo keras. " Aku mencintai Ji Hyo seperti putriku sendiri. Hanya saja aku menyesal telah menyakiti Ji Young. Wanita itu mencintai putraku dengan segenap jiwa sampai rela mati demi melahirkan putra dari Il Gook." Air mata mengalir dari mata sayu pria tua itu. "Bagaimanapun juga Jaejoong adalah cucuku, ya Tuhan. Apa yang sudah aku lakukan kepadanya. Di dalam tubuhnya juga mengalir darahku. Dia darah dagingku dan aku mengabaikan semua hal bahkan sempat membencinya." pria itu mulai menangis.

"Aku rasa bukan hanya jantungmu yang rusak Im Pyo. Namun juga otakmu." geram Song Tae Woon.

Tidak ada sanggahan dari Song Im Pyo. Pria itu tetap tenang saat menjawab. "Kau benar. Kalau tidak bagaimana mungkin manusia sepertiku sanggup melukai seorang wanita lemah dan aku membalas cinta yang ia berikan kepada putraku dengan kebencian yang sangat dalam dan menelantarkan cucuku. Menghalangi usaha Il Gook untuk mengakui Jaejoong sebagai putranya. Aku menyesal. Keputusan apapun yang akan Il Gook dan Ji Hyo pilih tentang Jaejoong. Aku akan mendukung mereka. Bahkan aku sudah menghubungi pengacara dan menyerahkan hak yang memang seharusnya Jaejoong dapatkan."

"Astaga kau benar benar sudah gila." Song Tae Woon beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Menatap Im Pyo dengan marah. "Aku akan tetap menantangnya. Dengan atau tanpa persetujuan ataupun bantuanmu." pria itu beranjak pergi.

"Tae Woon," Im Pyo berseru. Menghentikan langkah besannya itu. "Tidak banyak yang bisa kita berikan atau nikmati di dunia ini lagi ketika kau tua, kecuali kasih sayang keluarga."

-TBC-

Typo bertebaran seperti biasa.  
Ada yang minat sama pdf ff sherry. Bisa hubungi via PM.

Next End  
Terima kasih masih setia nunggu FF ini.

Yang minta epilog Sherry belum tahu. Ff lain masih banyak dan peding. Bahkan akan ada ff bru juga.  
-Smirk evil-

Yang tidak suka jangan baca. Sherry gak maksa kok.


	24. Chapter 23 End

※Shery Kim※

Title : Catch Me. If You Wanna.

M. Cast : Jung Yunho  
Kim Jaejoong  
Other

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friend Ship, Family, Comedy, etc...

Rate : T ~ M

 **WARNING.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keributan di luar kamar membuat Jaejoong terbangun. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri setelah semalam tidur larut dan minum segelas anggur yang di tawarkan oleh saudari perempuannya.

Meski ibu serta ayahnya melarang Jaejoong untuk minum, ia terlalu bahagia untuk memikirkan konsekuensi yang akan ia rasakan pagi berikutnya.

Lihatlah sekarang. Kepalanya berdentum tak karuan seakan akan ada sepasukan orkestra memainkan drum di kepalanya. Ia pun kembali menghempaskan tubuh ke ranjang.

Suara pekikan itu kembali terdengar. Jaejoong mengenal suara itu sebagai salah satu suara kakaknya. Tidak adakah seorang pun yang sadar bahwa suara mereka melebihi burung gereja di pagi hari.

Dengan kesal pemuda itu menendang selimut sampai benda malang itu terlempar ke lantai. Mengabaikan sakit kepalanya.

Jaejonng tidak habis pikir, siapa yang akan menikah disini dan kenapa mereka semua, bahkan ibu, saudara dan para pelayan sibuk hilir mudik tidak jelas sejak kemarin bahkan sampai pagi hanya untuk mengurus gaun dan kemeja apa yang akan mereka kenakan. Ya Tuhan

"Kalian mengangu tidur cantik Jongie." teriak Jaejoong dari depan kamarnya sesaat sebelum pintu kamar seberang terhempas dengan suara nyaring.

Ia menatap galak siapapun yang berada di kamar itu, kamar kakaknya yang akan mereka gunakan sebagai ruang rias. "Tidak tahukah kalian bahwa aku, Jung Jaejoong membutuhkan istirahat lebih untuk hari penting ini. Omo jika wajahku kusut nanti siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab, Jongie tidak akan tampan lagi dan bagaimana jika Yunho kabur setelah melihat wajah Jongie yang jelek."

"Omong kosong apa itu," Mrs. Song muncul dari belakang Jaejoong. Jaejoong mwlompat terkejut karenanya.  
Song Ji Hyo melenggang masuk ke dalam kamar yang berantakan dan telah di penuhi oleh gaun serta pakaian yang akan mereka kenakan siang ini. "Yunho tidak akan meninggalkanmu meskipun kau datang ke altar mengenakan pakaian tidur itu."

Menunduk, Jaejoong memperhatikan piama tidurnya yang bermotif beruang dengan ngeri. "Mama bercanda?" ujarnya ngeri. "Yang ada bukannya Yunho yang akan kabur, melainkan pendeta yang akan menikahkan kami. Karena beliau berpikir Jongie masih di bawah umur."

"Kau memang masih di bawah umur, dan tidak seharusnya menikah sebelum lulus sekolah."

Jaejoong mendengus geram. "Kurang dari dua bulan lagi."

"Ide yang bagus." sahut Mr. Kim dari sisi Jaejoong. Sejak kapan kakeknya itu berada di sini? "Bagaimana kalau pernikahan ini kita tunda saja."

"Kakek!" teriak Jaejoong. "Tidak! Jangan di tunda. Jongie sudah tidak sabar untuk menjadi istri Yunho dan kenapa kalian semua berkumpul di sini, di jam sepagi ini?" Mata doe Jaejoong mengawasi mereka semua. Hilang sudah sakit kepalanya karena memang semalam ia minum sedikit.

"Sekarang sudah jam sepuluh Jongie, jika kau tidak sadar." sahut Yuri.

"Yang benar saja, Jongie kan baru saja tidur dan... Oh Mama," pekik pemuda itu. "Kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkan Jongie. Jongie kan belum mandi, belum perawatan wajah dan masker, juga belum dandan sebelum jam dua belas siang atau pernikahan ini akan batal. Ya Tuhan, Kakek bantu Jongie mencari pakaian Jongie, Jongie harus mandi." Pemuda itu melompat keluar kamar menuju kamarnya di seberang lorong.

Mr. Kim menatap Yuri dengan mata disipitkan yang hanya di balas kedika bahu acuh tak acuh gadis itu. "Dia begitu menyebalkan. Tidak ada salahnya aku menggodanya Jongie kali ini, bukan."

"Dengan berbohong padanya. Astaga, sekarang baru pukul delapan. Dan jika Jongie tahu dia pasti akan mencekikmu. Cam kan kata kataku." detik berikutnya terdengar suara teriakan dari ruang sebelah.

Kim Jaejoong kembali ke kamar mereka dengan jam beker di tangannya. "Nuna membohongi Jongie," serunya sambil menudingkan jam beker itu ke wajah kakaknya. "Sekarang baru jam delapan lebih. Oh Jongie benci di buat khawatir. Kakek bantu Jongie. Jongie tidak ingin siapapun masuk ke kamar Jongie selain Kakek Ki.." pemuda itu memberikan _deadglare_ galaknya kepada mereka semua sebelum kembali ke kamarnya.

Sunny mendesah. Jessica melempar bantak kearah Yuri dan yang lain berkacak pinggang menatap Yuri marah. "Kau lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan." tudingnya.

"Sekarang Jongie benar benar marah kan."

"Aku kan hanya bercanda."

"Keterlaluan. Jongie kita pasti gugup menjelang pernikahannya dan kau menggodanya."

"Anak anak," Mrs. Song menyahut. "Kalian juga harus membereskan kamar kalian dan bersiaplah turun untuk membantu mengawasi pelayan. Pastikan resepsi sore nanti menjadi pesta yang sempurna."

Keenam putri Ji Hyo menggerang serempak. Mereka memang tidak di besarkan dalam kemanjaan putri orang kaya seperti yang seharusnya atau itulah yang orang luar pikirkan. Ibunya selalu melatih mereka untuk bisa hidup mandiri.

Jadi wajar saja jika mereka juga harus membantu mempersiapkan semuanya sebelum pergi ke gereja dan kembali untuk resepsi yang memang di adakan di Mansion Song.

"Apa kita tidak datang terlalu pagi?" Yoochun mengamati sekeliling. Gereja itu masih sepi. Tentu saja! Bagaimana tidak jika mereka memang sengaja datang lebih awal satu jam sebelum upacara pernikahan.

"Tentu saja tidak!" sanggah Yunho. "Siapa tahu Jaejoong akan datang lebih awal dan kita akan mengadakan upacara pernikahan ini lebih awal juga."

Yoochun meringis sebelum mengambil tempat duduk di bangku panjang gereja. "Yang benar saja. Pendeta tidak akan mengajukan waktu dari jadwal yang sudah di tentukan. Dan bagaimana para saksi dan tamu yang kau undang secara paksa? aku yakin mereka tidak akan datang lebih awal dengan suka rela."

"Aku tidak mengundang mereka. Dan terlebih secara paksa." Sanggah Yunho. "Cukup kau dan keluarga Jongie yang menjadi saksi, sudah cukup bagiku."

"Sayangnya calon mertuamu ingin sebaliknya," ujar Yoochun geli lalu menambahkan. "Sehari sebelum pesta pernikahan bisa di bilang paksaan, dude. Aku heran jika akan ada yang datang ke sini untuk menghadiri upacara pernikahanmu."

Yang setengah jam kemudian membuat Yoochun mengigit lidahnya sendiri. Pria itu hanya perlu mengintip dari jendela sisi gereja untuk melihat kerumunan di luar sana. Di mana gerbang gereja di tutup dan polisi di datangkan beberapa menit lalu untuk mengamankan serta mengatur lalu lintas jalan raya.

Jalan lebar menuju gereja telah di penuhi puluhan mobil dan orang yang entah hadir untuk menjadi saksi pernikahan pasangan Yunho Jaejoong atau hanya sekedar meramaikan suasana. Mereka berpakaian meriah, berdandan cantik dan tampat selayaknya menghadiri pesta yang sudah di rencanakan berbulan bulan sebelumnya.

Semalam Yunho memang mengijinkan Mr. Song mengumumkan pernikahan mereka di salah satu stasion televisi, mengundang siapa saja yang bersedia hadir di upacara pernikahan putranya dengan Jung Yunho. Hanya saja baik Yunho ataupun Yoochun tidak membayangkan akan sebanyak ini tamu yang hadir. Memang tidak cukup banyak seperti pernikahan pangeran inggris. Hanya melebihi kapasitas bangku gereja bisa juga di sebut _banyak_ untuk ukuran pernikaham dadakan.

"Aku menyesal mengijinkan calon mertuaku, yang sebentar lagi menjadi mertuaku, membuat undangan terbuka semalam." gumam Yunho.

Yoochun hanya memalingkan wajah dari luar untuk menatap Yunho dengan alis bergerak lemah. "Kau bercanda? Ini kan keren. Belum lagi keinginan Mr. Song untuk memeriahkan pernikahan ini memang _harus_! Setelah apa yang mereka lakukan kepada Jaejoong selama delapan belas tahun ini." Yoochun terdiam sesaat sebelum bergumam. "Aku pasti bermimpi." gumam Yoochun kembali menatap keluar.

"Jika kau merasa bermimpi, Paman. Aku akan dengan senang hati menyadarkanmu dengan pukulanku."

Yoochun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati keponakannya berdiri tidak jauh darinya. "Jangan bergurau nak. Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini?"

"Pintu belakang."

"Aku tidak tahu jika gereja ini memiliki pintu belakang." grutu Yoochun lalu kembali ke apa yang membuat pria itu tertegun, lagi.  
"Astaga. Aku tidak salah lihat bukan."

"Apa?" Yunho penasaran dan bergabung dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Itu ayahmu, bukan?" Pria itu menunjuk sosok pria yang memang tidak asing bagi Yunho. Yang sialnya memang benar ayahnya.

Mr. Jung baru saja turun dari mobil dan langsung di kerumuni oleh reporter dan pertanyaan yang tidak dapat Yunho dengar.

"Sial. Aku tidak mempercayai ini. Ayahmu benar-benar bajingan, menerima Jaejoong setelah tahu siapa calon istrimu yang sesungguhnya."

"Ayahku memang bajingan. Astaga Kakekku juga datang."

Menjauh dari jendela, kedua pria itu menghela napas bersamaan. Hanya saja Yunho terlihat lebih sengsara dari sebelumnya. "Kedua pria itu tidak pernah akur. Dan aku yakin hari ini bukan pengecualian."

"Aku akan selalu berada di sisi Kakekmu. Mengalihkan perhatian Kakek tua itu. Jika aku bisa. Setidaknya berusaha membuat kedua pria itu berdiri dalam jarak sepuluh meter." Yoochun mengalihkan pendangannya kepada ponakannya. "Kau datang sendiri?"

Changmin mendengus lucu. "Kau bercanda, Samcon," sanggahnya. "Dan melewatkan waktu untuk menggoda Jongie ketika dia gugup. Tidak akan."

"Apa Jongie sudah datang?"

"Segera."

"Kenapa lama sekali," gumam Yunho.  
Pria itu berjalan menuju pintu yang mengarah ke aula utama gereja. "Aku akan menunggu di altar."

Sebelum pria itu benar benar keluar. Langkah Yunho di hentikan oleh Changmin. Tinggi pemuda itu yang memang melebihi tinggi tubuh Yunho meski usianya masih sangat muda, memudahkan Changmin untuk menatap Yunho penuh peringatan.  
"Jika kau berani menyakiti Jaejoong, Hyung. Kau akan berhadapan denganku." Yunho yakin ancaman itu bukanlah peringatan biasa.

"Aku menikahinya untuk membuatnya bahagia. Kau bisa pegang kata kataku." jawab Yunho sama yakinnya.

 _Dengan sabar._ Adalah kata yang paling tidak bisa Yunho lakukan untuk saat ini. Apalagi kata sabar harus ia gunakan untuk menunggu mempelainya di hari pernikahan.

Pintu depan belum terbuka padahal ia sudah menunggu cukup lama. Atau itulah yang Yunho rasakan ketika menunggu pintu gereja depan terbuka.

Akhirnya.  
Dada Yunho berhenti bergerak saat ia menahan napas, menunggu. Cahaya menyinari kedua orang yang saat ini berdiri disana. Jaejoong dan ayahnya.

Kekasihnya itu terlihat memesona seperti biasa sampai mata Yunho terasa panas karena terharu. Hanya butuh beberapa saat untuk ia menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya dari luar dan melihat Jaejoong dan kesempurnaan calon istrinya.

Irama lembut musik mengiringi setiap langkah yang Jaejoong ambil. Setiap langkah itu memiliki arti yang berbeda bagi kehidupan mereka. Satu langkah untuk kebahagiaan langkah berikutnya untuk hidup bersama dan Yunho merasa bangga sekaligus terharu mendapati Jaejoong mempercayakan seluruh hidupnya kepadanya.

Yunho berjanji, ia akan membahagiakan Jaejoong dengan segenap jiwa untuk membuat kekasihnya, istrinya dan cintanya bahagia.

Mr. Song mengulurkan tangan Jaejoong yang berbalut sarung tangan kepada Yunho. Mata Mr. Song menatap sayu Yunho yang mengungkapkan ribuan kata yang tak terucap dari bibirnya.

"Aku akan menjaganya. Dengan nyawaku sendiri. Aku berumpah!" ujar Yunho meyakinkan.

Mr. Song mengambil langkah mundur. Menyerahkan Jaejoong sepenuhnya kepada Yunho tanpa kata kata karena pria itu tidak yakin bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun tanpa adanya tangisan.

Baru saja kemarin ia menemukan putranya. Mengakui pada dunia siapa Jaejoong dan hari ini ia harus rela menyerahkan Jaejoong kepada orang lain untuk selamanya.

"Ini bukan akhir dari segalanya Papa," terdengar Jaejoong berkata di antara musik yang mengalun lembut. "Aku tetap putramu. Tetap milikmu meski aku sudah menikah. Aku mecintaimu, dan juga mencintai keluarga kita."

Mr. Song mengangguk. Menatap punggung putranya dengan tatapan pedar karena air mata. "Papa juga mencintaimu."

Musik pun terhenti. Mr. Song sudah berkumpul bersama keluarga lainnya untuk menyaksikan pernikahan mereka. Pintu gereja kembali terbuka, semua mata menatap kearah di mana dua pria berdiri di sana, begitu juga kedua mempelai yang sudah berada di tempat mereka, di hadapan pendeta. Kedua pria itu mengamati gereja yang penuh sesak, menyusuri ruangan dnegan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Song Tae Woon beserta Song Im Pyo berdiri disana atau tepatnya satu orang berdiri dengan pria lain bersandar pada tongkat serta pria lain untuk membantu pria itu berdiri tegak. "Maaf kami datang terlambat."

"Papa." Mrs. Song menghampiri ayah serta ayah mertuanya dengan gelisah. Ruangan itu sedikit gaduh oleh bisikan para tamu. Jaejoong membeku di tempat.

Kedua kakek Song tidak datang untuk menghentikan pernikahan ini, bukan. Denggaman tangan hangat Yunho mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong, Pemuda itu menatap wajah Yunho khawatir. "Semua akan baik-baik saja." Yunho meyakinkan.

"Maafkan kami karena datang terlambat. Tae Woon harus menjemputku menjemputku terlebih dahulu dari rumah sakit sebelum kemari. Silahkan lanjutkan upacara pernikahan ini Pak pendeta."

Mrs. Song tersenyum lebar di sisi kedua ayahnya, menatap Ayah kandungnya dengan mata berkaca kaca bangga. "Terima kasih Papa." Song Tae Woon sendiri hanya berdeham yang memberi tahu Ji Hyo bahwa ayanya masih enggan untuk menerima Jaejoong. Tetapi ini awal yang baik bukan, mereka bisa memulai hidup baru setelahnya.

Pria itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan menuntun besannya menuju bangku yang sudah di kosongkan untuk mereka. Para putri Mr. Song memekik senang, sebagian dari mereka menyerbu kakek mereka dan menghujani kedua Kakek Song dengan bisikan terima kasih serta kata kata sayang yang membuat kedua pria tua itu merasa salah tingkah.

"Bisa kita mulai?" Dan janji suci itu pun terucap dari kedua mempelai. Mereka resmi menjadi suami istri dan di iringi tepuk tangan keras dari para tamu.m"Segellah cinta kalian dengan ciuman. Dan kalian resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri."

Sorak sorai yang lebih keras mengiringi Yunho saat pria itu merengkuh tubuh istrinya, mencium Jaejoong dengan penuh cinta sebelum melepas istrinya sebelum ia kehilangan kendali diri yang mencium Jaejoong dengan penuh mendamba di sana. Di depan pendeta yang tersenyum manis untuk mereka.

Di deretan bangku belakang, teman teman Jaejoong menyaksikan pernikahan itu dengan haru biru. Tidak sedikit sahabatnya yang meneteskan air mata melihat kingka sekolah mereka resmi menikah hari ini.  
"Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Siapa bilang aku menangis."

"Matamu basah. Apa kau sedih karena Jaejoong tidak lagi menjadi milikmu seorang di sekolah?"

Changmin mendengus kasar. "Yang benar saja. Justru aku senang karena posisiku sebagai _flower boy_ di kampus nantinya tidak akan di rebut oleh kucing nakal itu. Dia sudah menikah dan pesonanya akan pudar. Di gantikan aku, Shim Changmin yang tampan ini menjadi bunga kampus selama lamanya."

Siwon, Hangeng, Heechul dan beberapa teman dari sekolah Jaejoong lainnya hanya tertawa kaku mendengar itu. "Kau benar. Kau harus siap untuk bersaing dengan kami jika kau memutuskan untuk kuliah di kampus yang sama dengan kita."

Senyum Changmin berubah sendu. Lebih terlihat seperti senyuman paksa yang akan pemuda itu perlihatkan. "Aku akan pergi ke Inggris. Papa sudah mengatur segalanya. Segera setelah aku lulus aku akan pergi."

Semua mata terarah ke pada Changmin. Ada kesedihan lain di wajah mereka yang entah mengapa membuat air mata Changmin kembali mengalir. "Sial. Jongie akan memukulku jika dia tahu aku membuat kalian menangis."

Kali ini terdengar dengusan dari teman temanya. "Kami tidak menangis karena kau. Kami yakin kau akan kembali dengan Changmin kami yang sama meski aku yakin kau akan menyandang profesor atau semacamnya ketika kau kembali nanti."

"Aku akan berusaha. Aku juga akan pulang sewaktu liburan. Ku harap jika nanti aku pulang nanti, kalian tidak lupa untuk menraktirku makan."

"Ya." "Ya." "Pasti." "Janji."  
Terdengar bersamaan. Changmim melirik Kyuhyun yang berdiri di sisi lain tempatnya duduk. "Apa kau akan merindukanku?"

"Tidak!" jawab Kyuhyun cepat.  
Senyum Changmin melebar. "Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja! Toh aku juga ingin kuliah di sana. Jika Papaku mengijinkan."

"Sial." seru Changmin. "Kau pasti akan merepotkanku."

"Karena itulah aku _harus_ pergi. Untuk menggantikan temmpat Jongie yang merepotkanmu."

"Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu pergi ke Inggris. Shim Changmin." Teriakan Jaejoong. Pemuda itu berkacak pinggang galak di hadapan Changmin usai menyeret pemuda itu masuk ke kamarnya, di lantai dua manson Song.

Sungguh menyebalkan. Bagaimana bisa Changmin tidak merundingkan masalah ini terlebih dahulu dan memutuskan untuk kuliah di inggris. Bahkan Jaejoong harus mendengar berita itu dari teman-temannya bukannya Changmin sendiri. "Kau anggap apa aku ini?"

"Kau temanku."

"Yang tidak kau beritahu tentang tempat kuliah mana yang aka kau..."

"Aku belum sempat," sahut Changmin. "Baru semalam Papa mengusulkan ide ini dan aku langsung menerimanya."

"Tidak setia kawan. Seharusnya akulah orang pertama yang harus kau beritahu." Kata iu di ucapkan jaejoong dengan berapi-api.

Changmin tidak berani menatap sahabatnya. Pemuda itu mengamati sekeliling kamar Jaejoong yang sering ia masuki. Ruangan itu masih terlihat berantakan. Changmin mengamati sisi ranjang Jaejoong yang di penuhi kotak kado dari para teman temannya. Kemanapun asal tidak menatap wajah Jaejoong yang hanya akan membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Ayolah, aku hanya pergi beberapa tahun. Dan kembali di hari libur untuk menengokmu. Kau yang akan ku beritahu kapan aku kembali dan kau juga akan melihatku untuk pertama kalinya saat aku kembali nanti. Aku berjanji."

"Aku tetap tidak mengijinkanmu pergi."

"Aku tidak meminta ijinmu. Aku memberitahumu."

Dengan marah Jaejoong melempar setangkai bunga yang tadinya ia sematkan ke saku jasnya. "Tidak tidak dan _tidak!_ Kau harus tetap disini. Seoul memiliki banyak kampus ternama dan kau akan menjadi orang sukses disini. Tidak harus ke negara antah berantah sana."

"Astaga Jongie. Kau keterlaluan." Changmin menunduk. Menyembunyikan air matanya dari sahabatnya itu.

Jaejoong menahan tangis. Mengigit bibirnya sampai sakit rasanya untuk menahan diri.  
"Sayang. Kau tidak boleh menghalangi Changmin dan apapun yang akan ia inginkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia berhak memilih untuk pergi kemanapun yang dia inginkan atau kemana saja ia ingin kuliah."

"Tapi tidak harus keluar negeri, bukan. Seoul juga..."

"Jongie." suara Yunho lebih tegas. Pria itumengangguk kearah Changmin yang sudah membelakangi Jaejoong. Menyadarkan Jaejoong bahwa bukan hanya dirinyalah yang sedih.

"Oh Chwang. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Kau berhak pergi kemanapun tempat yang kau inginkan. Aku hanya sedih karena tidak akan sering melihatmu seperti dulu. Setiap hari seperti aku melihat nasi saat makan malam."

Punggung Changmim bergetar saat pemuda itu terkekeh dan berbalik, Menghampiri Jaejoong untuk memeluk sahabatnya itu. "Kita masih memiliki waktu dua bulan sebelum berpisah. Selama itu kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama sepuasnya," Yunho berdeham. Memberitahu mereka bahwa Jaejoong tidak lagi bebas. "Tentu saja jika kau sendiri memiliki waktu untukku."

Jaejoong melempar tatapan menegur kepada Yunho. "Apa tenggorokanmu gatal, Yun? Kebetulan sekali ada beberapa tamu dokter di bawah yang masih mengikuti pesta. Aku bisa memanggil mereka untuk memeriksa tenggrokanmu." Desis Jaejoong sadis. Dan kepada temannya ia menambahkan. "Tentu saja aku memiliki banyak waktu untukmu."

Changmin tersenyum geli. "Baiklah. Aku harus turun. Pesta tidak akan menungguku. Aku takut Sindong akan menghabiskan kue kesukaanku yang aku lihat di meja sebelum kemarim. Oh, kue itu rasa strowbery aku rasa."

Sekali lagi Jaejoong memeluk Changmin. Ia menghargai canda sahabatnya dan tidak ingin membuat sahabatnya itu sedih. "Baiklah. Aku memberimu ijin untuk pergi."

"Bagus karena aku sungguh lapar." Sesungguhnya ia merasa lega setelah memberitahu Jaejoong. Changmin sempat berpikir bahwa Jaejoong akan mengamuk dan memutuskan untuk ikut dengannya ke inggris. Meski ia sempat berharap seperti itu, ia sadar Yunho tida akan memngijinkan istrinya berada jauh darinya setelah cobaan yang beberapa hari ini mereka lalui, terlebih mereka baru saja menikah.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan. Kau juga bisa menamai putramu dengan namaku," usul Changmin setelahnya. "Jung Changmin terlihat keren. Dan kau akan memiliki Changmin baru untuk menghiburmu."

Wajah Jaejoong berunah cerah. "Itu ide yang..."  
"Tidak!" sahut Yunho.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak suka nama itu."

"Tapi aku suka nama itu. Jung Changmin untuk anak pertama, Jung Jaemin untuk anak kedua. Itu gabungan namaku dan nama Changmin jika kau ingin tahu," Jaejoong menjelaskan penuh minat. "Dan Jung Jimin untuk anak ketiga."

Yunho menatap istrinya tajam. Dari ujung mata ia melihat Changmin mengendap endap keluar kamar. Meninggalkan mereka berdua di kamar Jaejoong yang luas ini. "Tidak akan."

"Tapi aku ingin."

"Tidak dan tidak lucu."

Bibir Jaejoong mencebil lucu. "Kau tidak seru." Pemuda itu mendengus sebelum memalingkan tatapannya dari suami barunya itu.

Yunho menahan senyum melihat tingkah lucu istrinya. Ia tahu Jaejoong hanya menggodanya, dan ia juga ingin menggoda istrinya. Pria itu melirik ranjang yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri dengan serigai jahil. Meski malam pertama mereka akan pertempat di apartemen pribadi Yunho, tidak ada salahnya bukan jika mereka pemanasan di sini. Ide yang bagus.

Jaejoong melirik suaminya yang tiba tiba bungkam. Serigai yang Jaejoong sukai muncul di bibir Yunho yang menandakan sesuatu. Baru saat itu Jaejoong menyadari Changmin sudah tidak ada disana dan pintu sudah tertutup. Ia mundur selangkah. "Yun, pesta di bawah belum selesai. Kita harus turun dan berdansa."

Yunho melangkah maju. memaksa Jaejoong mundur. Lengan pria itu berhasil menahan langkah Jaejoong yang berusaha menjauh dan memeluk pinggang Jaejoong erat. Seerat tali belenggu yang Jaejoong yakin tidak bisa ia lepaskan.

Yunho menunduka dan berbisik dengan suaranya yang dalam. "Bagaimana jika kita memikirkan nama anak-anak kita setelah kita memilikinya. Kau sayangku, yang selalu begitu antusias di atas ranjang pasti akan menyukai kegiatan yang menghasilkan anak. Bukankah sebelumnya selelau seperti itu." Pria itu menciumnya, menggoda Jaejoong dengan ciuman ciuman panas Yunho di telingannya.

"Tapi... tapi," Napas Jaejoong tercekat saat ciuman suaminya berpindah ke rahang menuju bibir. "Pesta belum usai." Jaejoong mencoba melepaskan diri dari suaminya yang sia sia belaka. Yunho mengangkat tubuhnya, membawa Jaejoong ke ranjang tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Mereka bisa menunggu. Tapi aku tidak." Ranjang itu melesak saat kedua tubuh itu berbaring disana. Jari jari nakal Yunho mulai melepaskan kancing jas serta kemeja milik Jaejoong, menggoda tubuh istrinya sampai Jaejoong memekik dan Yunho membungkan teriakan istrinya dengan mulutnya.

"Sial kau Yunnie. Aku menyerah." Lengan Jaejoong menarik tubuh suaminya, memeluk tubuh besar suaminya penuh damba karena hasrat yang telah keudanya bangkitkan. "Kau akan menyesal." bisik Jaejoong nakal, pemuda itu mengigit telinga Yunho dan membuat Yunho kehilangan kendali diri. "Oh mungil, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Bear."

-FIN-

Fiuh- akhirnya tamat juga. Semoga hasilnya tidak mengecewakan. Bagi yang berminat dengan pdf ff ini bisa pm. Dan akan di edit ulang.

Besok uri Umma keluar wamil yey... senangnya. Dua tahun penantian yang panjang akhirnya berakhir.

Welcome Kim Jaejoong. Semoga tahun depan bisa nonton konser dan fanmeting di taiwan. Amin.


End file.
